


Dark Lord Duality

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Duality [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Creature Fic, Don't copy to other sites, Horcruxes, Innocent Harry, M/M, Meddling Dumbledore (NOT evil), Naga, Not between Tom and Harry, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Tom (fourteen), courting, sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 58
Words: 116,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Tom Riddle emerges from the diary, but this time, it is a very different young man.He claims to be the light side of Voldemort.How will this shift change the course of history?Come along for the ride and find out.





	1. Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer's Den Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Writer%27s+Den+Discord).

> This is going to be either long, or a series. We will see. 
> 
> For now, everything is up in the air.

Harry rushed into the Chamber and saw Ginny's lifeless body lying on the floor.

“Oh, no, oh, _no_!” He whispered, dropping to his knees and feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found one. It was weak, and thready, but for the moment, she was alive.

“She won't wake, you know.” A voice said.

Harry's attention snapped to the speaker. “Who are you?” He asked.

The boy, who was slightly translucent, was sitting propped against the giant bust of Salazar Slytherin, arms wrapped around knees that were pulled up to his chest. He shrugged as well as he could in that position. “A memory; a shadow.” He frowned. “A loose end.” He murmured. “The diary is draining her. I’m sorry, I don’t _want_ her to die, but if I don't come back and fix things, soon it will be too late!” He said.

“What do you mean, you’re a memory? How is that possible?” Harry asked.

“I was sealed inside that diary for _years_, young Harry Potter. Oh, yes, I know who you are.” He added at Harry’s shocked expression. “All Lucius Malfoy knows is that the diary is dark, belonged to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and his family was entrusted to keep it _safe_.” The boy spat. “He didn’t know he was never intended to _use_ it, and that shall be his downfall.” He added.

“Who are you and what do you know about Voldemort?” Harry asked again.

The boy snorted and traced Ginny's wand through the air, writing in burning letters: Tom Marvolo Riddle. The letters shifted, rearranging themselves, until they spelled out, _I am Lord Voldemort_.

Harry's eyes widened, and his breathing hitched.

_This_ handsome young boy was the feared Dark Lord that had killed his parents?!

“To be fair, I am only _parts_ of myself. I am, I like to think, the _good_ parts. My other self, the one who went on to torture and destroy, locked me away, because I was too _light_, too _weak_, for him to keep around. But I understand what he does not anymore: Balance. We all need it, and I was the balance to his power-hungry madness. I need to come back to stop him. By whatever means necessary.” He finished, looking sadly at Ginny.

“Take me instead!” Harry blurted, and Tom looked surprised.

“You're a House Leader, I can’t. It would upset the balance of Gryffindor, and who knows _when_ it would recover?” He asked. “But… If I take half from her and half from you… Yes, that might work. You'll be weak, and the two of us will have to bring her out of here. She’ll be unconscious.” Tom said.

Harry nodded. “Anything, just let her live!” He said frantically.

Tom frowned. “Alright. Come here, give me your hand.”

Harry went over and clasped Tom's hand and there was a strange warmth, and a sucking sensation from Tom's hand, pulling energy out of Harry's body.

When Harry got tired, Tom stopped pulling, and he looked completely solid and real. “That should be enough.” He said, dropping Harry's hand. “We need to leave. Is… Dumbledore is Headmaster now, isn’t he?” He asked warily.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Is that going to be an issue?”

Tom sighed and shifted. “That depends on _him_. I’m fourteen again, and he may do something bad to me. Wait and see.” He said. “I'll just be on guard.”

Harry picked up the diary, slipping it into his pocket. “I'll protect you from him.” He promised. “We could use an ally with insider information on Voldemort.”

Tom snorted. “I am certainly that.” He said. He walked over to Ginny and put her wand back in her pocket, then picked up her legs. “You take the other end, and we'll carry her to the entrance.” He said.

Harry grabbed her under the armpits and held her, head propped against his chest.

They got to the cave-in and Tom stared in horror. “What did you _do_?!” He asked, aghast.

Harry flushed. “Um… Yeah, that was Lockhart's fault.” He explained.

Tom scowled. “I'm going to _kill_ him.” He muttered, grabbing Ginny's wand again. “We need to float her through the hole up there.” He said, pointing. “You go through, I'll float her through, and you can take over when she comes through the hole so we don’t drop her.” He said.

Harry nodded and climbed the pile of rubble.

“And when I get some of my power back from Voldemort, I can clear this mess.” He heard Tom mutter as he climbed.

Harry got through the hole, and Ron frowned. “Harry, _who is that_?” He whispered.

“A memory of Voldemort, but he’s all the _good_ bits.” Harry whispered back, then called, “Alright, Tom, I’m through!” He drew his wand.

“I’m going to send her your way; ready?”

“Yeah, go ahead!” Harry called back.

He waited until he saw Ginny's body float through the hole, then cast his own levitation charm on her. “I _think_ I've got her.”

Tom slowly began to withdraw his spell, and Ginny wobbled alarmingly before Harry got her steady again.

“Got her?” Tom asked.

Harry nodded shortly to Ron, concentrating on holding her and floating her down carefully. She was a _little _heavier than he was used to holding.

Ron called out, “He's got her, but it’s a close thing! Are you coming through, too?”

There was some scrabbling from the other side of the rubble. “Yeah!” Tom called out. “Who are you?!” His head popped into the hole at the top. “Oh, you must be a brother of hers. Ron, the youngest, right?” He asked, then came through.

Ron huffed. “How do _you_ know that?!” He snapped.

Tom looked taken aback. “I… Well, she told me a lot about you, and that you were Harry Potter's best friend.” He answered. “Honestly, she sounded a little jealous.”

Ron frowned. “Why would she be _jealous_ of _that_?”

Harry sighed and pointed to himself. “Harry _Potter_.” He said. “You know, the famous one?” He added in a long-suffering tone. “_Everyone_ wants to be my best friend.”

Tom sniggered. “Well, _she_ certainly does, at least.” He agreed.

Harry hummed and shrugged. “I suppose I can be her friend, too.” He said.

“She might end up with a crush on you.” Tom said with a smirk.

Harry winced. “God, I hope not.”

Tom's look turned speculative. Was Harry, perhaps, interested in the other gender? Tom had gotten a good look at his arse as he had climbed the rubble, and had to admit he’d have been willing to give the boy a go if he wasn’t a House Leader. There were unfortunately _rules_ for that kind of thing, and he’d have to go through the whole house to get to him. _Especially _if he reclaimed the Leadership of Slytherin, as was his birthright. It was a lot of trouble to go to for a small, scruffy-looking boy.

Tom slid Ginny's wand back into her pocket and they headed for the entrance to the chamber, Tom behind Lockhart, urging him forward with shoves from time to time.

They got to the pipe and Harry frowned. “What now?” He asked, looking at the pipe.

Tom frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked, then hissed, //Stairs.//

Harry's mouth opened as the pipe turned into a staircase, and he shut it with an audible ‘click.' “Of _course_, why didn’t _I_ think of that?” He asked sarcastically, as Ron headed up the stairs backwards, holding onto Ginny's lower half. Harry stomped all the way up the stairs, Tom hiding his smile behind Lockhart.

Harry was delightfully moody, he'd be great fun to rile up and play with, Tom knew. He had a strong hope that they could become friends. After all, he was only fourteen, and had just finished his third year, as far as he could remember. If things went well, he and Harry would have a lot of time left at school, and would only be a year apart.

There had been stranger friends made at Hogwarts, Tom knew.

They got out to find both Dumbledore and McGonagall there.

Dumbledore looked shocked to see them emerging, and he paled as Lockhart came out and he saw Tom for the first time.

“As I live and breathe!” He whispered in stunned disbelief. “_Tom Riddle_?”

Tom gave him a small smile and a shallow bow. “Hello, Sir. I’m only parts of him, but we need to get rid of Voldemort, and we only have a short amount of time. He is gaining strength. I can feel it.”

Dumbledore hummed. “Would you be willing to talk with me in my office? We can discuss what you know.”

Tom shook his head. “With all due respect, Sir, I am still a Slytherin, and one you have cause to _genuinely_ dislike. I would rather have the discussion with as many witnesses as possible, since I can trust no one to have my best interests at heart right now.” ‘And it would be all too easy for me to disappear if no one knows about me yet.’ He added mentally.

McGonagall was staring in shock. “Tom?” She whispered.

Tom frowned. “Ma'am?” He asked.

“Do you not remember me?” She asked.

Tom's eyes widened as he recognised the accent. “_Minnie_? You look—” He stopped himself from saying ‘old’ and instead settled for “—different. Has it really been so _long_?”

She smiled. “You can say ‘old,’ I won’t be offended.” She said indulgently. “You look well. How old are you now, thirteen?”

Tom straightened. “_Four_teen, actually. Voldemort sealed me away right after killing Myrtle, because I felt such _guilt_ and _shame_. He saw that as a weakness. _I_ see it as _humanity_.” He finished.

McGonagall smiled. “That’s good. If you are willing to help us, we could use the assistance.”

Tom smiled. “I am willing to help.” He took a deep breath, then told them, “Voldemort made Horcruxes. We need to destroy them.”

McGonagall’s eyes widened. “No.” She said softly. “You said more than one? How _many_?”

“Six so far, but he’s unaware of one of them. _I_ can sense them.” He looked at Harry. “You need a goblin purification.” He said.

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked.

Tom sighed heavily. “There’s one in you.”

Harry frowned. "What is it?"

"A piece of Voldemort's soul."

Harry made a face. "Ew." He said.

“Let's get to the Hospital Wing, we can discuss this there.” Dumbledore said.

They all headed there and settled in for a long discussion.


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is not a threat. He can dislike Tom without trying to kill him, so don't worry. 
> 
> People at the Writer's Den are starting to panic. 
> 
> It will be fine.

Tom perched on the side of Harry's bed as Harry laid down, Madame Pomfrey already running her wand over Ginny, checking her health. “She's fine; just exhausted.” The matron announced, and all the Weasleys and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Tom smiled. “That's good;” He said calmly. “She'll recover. We need to make sure the same will hold true for _you_.” He told Harry.

Pomfrey hustled over and started casting the same spells on him. “Goodness me, how are you still awake right now?! You need _sleep_, Mr. Potter!” She urged him back onto the bed, and Harry scowled, sitting up as soon as she let him go.

“I’m not going to sleep until I know Tom is safe, and besides, I want to be part of the discussion about Voldemort.” Harry protested. “I deserve to know whatever he’s going to tell Dumbledore!”

“Harry, my boy, from what I have heard, this is a very _adult_ matter, Minerva and I can handle it. You’re still so _young_.” Dumbledore said.

Harry glared at him and Tom cleared his throat, taking Harry's hand. “Actually, he _does_ need to be part of the discussion; it will directly impact his life.”

Dumbledore frowned. “How so?” He asked.

Tom swallowed. “_He_ is the sixth.” He said quietly.

McGonagall let out a small cry of horror, covering her mouth, and Dumbledore paled. “That's not _possible_!” He breathed.

Tom winced. “You mean nobody _knew _it was possible. But I… I can sense it in him.” He said.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed. “Poppy, please give the boy a pepper-up. It appears he _is_ needed.” He said wearily.

Harry took the potion and Dumbledore stood. “Minerva, do you wish to join us?” He asked.

Minerva sighed. “I’m not so sure I _should_. The fewer people that know the particulars, the safer the information is.” She said, then added, “And someone _should_ stay here with Molly and Arthur at this difficult time.”

Dumbledore nodded, and Tom looked nervous. “Minnie?” He asked quietly.

Minerva looked at him. “What?”

“I'd like a friendly face with me. Someone I can trust.” Tom said hesitantly.

Minerva's eyes softened. “Then I will come. Although young Mr. Potter seems to be taking on the role of your champion.” She said in amusement.

Harry nodded. “I promised I'd protect him!” He said fervently.

Tom smiled. “That's cute.” He said.

Harry glared at him. “I’m serious!”

“And I appreciate it.” Tom said. “Shall we go?”

Dumbledore lead the way to his office and Tom beamed at one of the portraits.

“Headmaster Dippet! It’s good to see you!” He said excitedly.

Dippet shook himself awake and stared. “Tom Riddle? What _happened_, my boy?”

Tom smiled sheepishly. “I was sealed away in a diary. But now that I'm back, I intend to fix the things that Voldemort has done, and perhaps earn myself a second chance at life.” He said hopefully.

Dippet nodded. “That sounds like a sound plan, young man. I wish you luck.”

Tom gave him a small bow. “Thank you, Sir. I may need it.”

Dippet looked at Dumbledore. “I know you didn’t care much for Slytherins, Albus, but please do be good to Tom. If he’s willing to change, he should be given every chance to do so.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, Sir, he will be given that chance. I will let Minerva be his guardian, as sending him back to the orphanage a second time would be cruel, indeed. And he seems to trust her.”

Tom beamed. “I’m not going back?!” He asked in excitement.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I need you close at hand if we are to work together. You are still _very_ underage; you will need an adult's help.” He said.

Tom nodded. “I promise I won't be _any_ trouble!” He turned to Minerva. “_Will_ you look after me? I'll be _so_ good; you'll hardly notice me!” He said.

Minerva smiled. “Of course I will. You must listen to me, though. I am now your elder.”

Tom chuckled. “I’ll listen.”

Dumbledore sat and spelled the portraits to sleep and cast a silencing spell over them. “Just a precaution.” He said when he saw Tom’s eyes widen with alarm. “The fewer people that know, the better, as Minerva said. And most of my predecessors liked to meddle.” He chuckled. “I will admit, it is a habit I myself have picked up of late.”

Harry and Tom took the seats in front of the desk, Minerva conjuring another, and Harry reached out to take Tom's hand and give it a comforting squeeze, which was returned.

“So you said you—”

Tom tensed, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Sorry. _Voldemort_ created six Horcruxes. What are they, and where are they?” Dumbledore asked. “What enchantments protect them?” He asked.

Tom nibbled his lip. “You'll have to forgive me, Sir, but it is not in my nature to tell everything at once like that. This needs to be done a certain way, or it could drive me mad. I know that as I am the largest piece of soul, I can absorb the others into myself, taking on both Voldemort's memories and his power—_my_ power. Once I am whole, I will be able to destroy the diary—which I need back now, Harry.” He said.

Harry took it out of his pocket and handed it over.

Dumbledore’s eyes were glued to the book until it disappeared into Tom's pocket.

“Destroying it _may _yet kill me.”

Harry cried out in alarm. “Then don't do it!” He shouted.

Tom gave him a sad smile. “I hope it doesn’t, but if it does, I will have served my purpose by that point. All the others will be gone. As insurance that no one will kill me before my time, and that if I survive the diary's destruction I can live, we need to do this carefully and I will reveal the information about the next one once one is destroyed. Harry is last; he should be kept informed about all of this whenever he asks; I trust him. The connection between us lets me feel his emotions and I can probably see through his eyes. Even if neither of you share details with him, _I will_.” He said firmly.

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed at that.

“The first one is the Gaunt family ring.” He said. “It’s hidden under a loose floorboard in the shack near Little Hangleton where my mother had lived with her brother and father.” His eyes took on a sad, faraway look. “Before…” He trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded. “And the enchantments on it?” He asked.

Tom pressed his lips together and shook his head. “I will tell you when we get it.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Very well.”

Harry frowned. “Is this going to be dangerous?” He asked.

“Very.” Tom told him. “But don't worry; I will be fine, and I will make sure everybody else is, too.”

“Alright.” Harry said softly. “Just be careful.”

“We can go get it tonight—”

“No, Tom.” Dumbledore said.

Tom frowned. “Why not?”

“I need at least a few days to get my will in order. You don’t trust me; I don’t trust you. Since we must work together, we will do this slowly.” Dumbledore said.

Tom scowled. “Every minute we waste, _he_ gets stronger!” He snapped.

Dumbledore smiled. “He will not come back _tonight_, Tom. You can wait until the end of term; we will go to get it then. You need time, after all, to figure out how to destroy them.” He said.

Tom frowned. “We need to destroy at least one before I will have the power to control fiendfyre—”

“You will _not_!” Dumbledore shouted.

“There are very few ways to destroy these things, Sir, and if I can control it, there is no risk—”

“Not in _my_ school, young man!” Dumbledore cut him off.

Tom pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I _hate _you.” He muttered.

The look he got in return made it clear that the feeling was mutual.

Harry sighed. “Please don’t fight.” He said hesitantly.

Tom sighed and softened. “He's being difficult—”

“And _you're_ being _stubborn_. Can’t you two work _together_?” Harry asked.

Tom scowled. “We're going to have to. But we don’t need to like each other to do it.”

“A few days after term ends, we will go.” Dumbledore said firmly. “Now you need to get settled in with Minerva and Harry needs to get to sleep. You will be sorted before the first years next year.”

Tom frowned. “I _know_ where I belong.” He said.

Dumbledore smiled. “You may be put somewhere else without your darker half.” He said hopefully.

Tom raised a brow, and hissed, //You're a fool, and my bloodline will land me in Salazar's house anyway.//

Harry snickered.

Dumbledore frowned. “What did he say?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m not going to start a fight. And he was calling names.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Of course he was. Go on, boys. Off to bed.”

Minerva led Tom away and Harry headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. A Gift from Fawkes

Tom chewed on his lip as he tossed and turned. He hadn’t had to _sleep_ in fifty years, and it seemed his mind had forgotten how to shut off and let him.

He finally gave up and got out of the transfigured bed that had once been the couch and padded into Minerva's small kitchenette. He found her kettle and a tea set and made a cup of tea the Muggle way. He knew how to do that much, at least.

Tea made, he went and sat on the bed with it. He sipped periodically, until Minerva's bedroom door opened.

“I had a charm on you in case you didn’t fall asleep by three AM. What's the matter, Tom?” She asked, sitting beside him and summoning a cup and pouring herself some lukewarm tea, heating it with magic and adding just a little sugar and a splash of milk.

Tom smiled. “You only add milk when you're stressed.” He remarked wryly. “Do I stress you out?” He teased.

Minerva sighed, and replied the same way she had the last time he had asked her that, decades ago. “Always, Tom. Always.”

They both chuckled.

Tom sighed, levity evaporating. “I can’t sleep.” He admitted softly. “It’s like my brain has forgotten _how_ to.”

Minerva hummed. “People who awake from healing comas after more than three months sometimes report the same. It will pass, but for some time you will be unable to sleep naturally, and will instead be wide awake until you drop from exhaustion.”

Tom gave her a horrified look, imagining just how vulnerable that would leave him. “No.” He whispered.

Minerva gave him a compassionate nod. “There is a spell you can cast that will check your energy levels and let you gauge how close you are to passing out cold, but… You need a wand.” She said softly.

Tom eyed hers, and she chuckled. “And _I_ need a wand.” She added.

Tom hummed in reluctant agreement. “Could you cast it on me now?” He asked.

Minerva handed over her wand. “It needs to be cast by the person, it will only check the energy fuelling it. The incantation is reprehendo industria, and it is a simple flick on the final ‘a.’” She said.

Tom cast, and sighed when the result came back as 56%. “I’m going to be awake until late tomorrow evening, it appears.” He said, handing back the wand.

McGonagall smiled. “You can explore my rooms if you want, just don’t damage anything.” She said.

Tom got up and walked over to her bookshelf, looking at the titles. He saw one called “Arcane Transfiguration" and pulled it out.

Minerva chuckled. “That’s a bit advanced, even for you.” She said.

Tom hummed. “I wasn’t entirely truthful with you, back then.” He told her. “I began looking into arcane magic at twelve.”

McGonagall’s eyebrows winged up. “That explains so much.” She said softly.

Tom smiled.

“Don’t tell Albus I let you read that.” She said, heading back into her room.

“Don’t tell him my secrets, and I will keep yours.” Tom replied, then added, “Sweet dreams, Minnie.”

“I will see you tomorrow, Tom.” She returned, going back to bed.

Tom sighed and opened the book.

He’d never explored the deeper branches of _Transfiguration_.

*****

Minerva woke and stepped out of her bedroom to come upon Tom sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and book open in front of him, with eyes closed and a look of intense concentration on his face.

She couldn’t stop a giggle.

Tom's eyes popped open. “_What_?!” He asked defensively.

Minerva smiled. “You looked rather constipated.” She said.

Tom flushed. “Bitch.” He muttered.

Minerva snorted. “Bastard-born.” She shot back.

Tom scowled. “I've told you not to—”

“You have no wand; you can’t curse me with green hair this time.” Minerva said playfully.

Tom huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I will transfigure you clothes for today, we will work out a plan later on.” Minerva said before heading into the bathroom for her shower.

Tom waited while she showered, then told her how he wanted his clothes to look.

“We can probably nip over to Diagon today, if Albus doesn’t need me.” Minerva offered. “Grab you a wand and a few outfits.”

Tom's smile lit the room. “I can get into Slytherin's vault.” He said. “I can pay for my own things, I promise!” He said excitedly.

Minerva smiled. “Alright. Why don’t we head to Albus' office before breakfast and I can ask if we can have the day?”

Tom sighed. “Sure.” He said, then took the transfigured clothes into the bathroom and showered, then dressed.

They headed for the Headmaster's office and went in, Albus looking about ready to leave. “What's the problem, Minerva?” He asked.

“There's no problem, Albus, Tom has been a delight. I was wondering if we could have the day to go to Diagon and perhaps get him some things?”

Dumbledore looked at Tom. “What things?” He asked.

Minerva smiled. “A wand, some clothes, perhaps a few books to interest him. Nothing grandiose, but little things he will need.” She said.

Dumbledore hummed. “I suppose, since he will need them.”

Fawkes flew down and nuzzled Tom, then puffed up, searched his wings, and pulled out a long, red feather, handing it over to the boy.

Tom took it and his eyes widened at the familiar feel. “Did you donate the feather that was in my wand?” He asked.

Fawkes chirped and bobbed his head.

Tom smiled. “And this is for a new one?” He guessed.

Fawkes trilled a few notes.

“Thank you.” Tom said, slipping the feather into his pocket.

“I want him to take the end-of-year exams to see if he is ready to progress to year four. If not, we will give him placement tests over the summer to find out what year he should start in next year.” He smiled at the boy. “You may place in third year, with Harry.”

Tom hummed. “While that would be nice, I sincerely hope not. I don’t want to be here longer than necessary.” He said. //Moron. Why would I stay here longer on purpose?//

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He said.

Tom smiled sweetly. “If wishes were broomsticks, Muggles would ride.” He replied.

Dumbledore sighed. “You may take the day, Minerva. Find him a muzzle while you are at it.” He said, gesturing to Tom.

Minerva smothered a giggle. “Albus, that was rude.” She said.

“I’m sure his Parseltongue was, too.” Dumbledore replied.

“It was!” Tom said cheerfully.

Minerva couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. “I think it’s best if I separate you two for now.” She said.

Dumbledore sighed. “Please.” He agreed.

Minerva and Tom headed to breakfast. “Harry is here. You may sit with him if you want. You don’t have a house yet, so you may sit wherever you wish.” She said.

Tom beamed and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry noticed him and scooted over to let him sit. “Hermione and the others are being woken today. No hard feelings.” He said.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had appearances to maintain, but I made sure nobody died. I was very careful about that.” Tom said.

Harry smiled. “That was all on purpose?” He asked.

Tom nodded and began dishing himself up some food. “Yes. Except for the cat, I wasn’t trying to kill anyone.” 

“Why Mrs. Norris?”

Tom looked at Harry questioningly.

“The cat.” Harry clarified.

“Oh. Ginny said she'd be a problem.” Tom said.

Harry laughed. “She is.” He agreed.

“The basilisk will sleep for a while now. We will use her if ever we need her.” Tom mused. “But we shouldn’t.”

Harry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “_We_?”

Tom grinned. “You're my partner in crime now.” He said.

Harry snorted.

Tom chuckled. “We will have fun. And maybe lessen the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor some.”

Harry smiled. “I think I’d like that.” He said.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until Minerva came up to them.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked Tom.

Tom finished a strip of bacon and nodded. “Yes, we should go.” He gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze. “I'll see you later.” He said.

Harry smiled at him. “See you.”

Tom and Minerva headed to the gates and Minerva reached out a hand to grasp Tom's shoulder. “Can you trust me?” She asked.

Tom looked up at her. “I trust only you and Harry, but yes, I can trust you enough not to fight the Apparition.” He told her.

Minerva nodded and they disappeared with a ‘crack,’ reappearing in Diagon Alley.

Tom looked around, a smile on his face as he stepped out of the Apparition area and into the street proper. “It's a lot like I remember.” He said happily.

Minerva chuckled. “Good, that will be comforting for you. Let's stop by Gringotts first, so you can check about your ancestral vault.” She said.

Tom smiled widely. “Yes, let's.” He agreed.


	4. A Custom Wand

Tom and Minerva walked into Gringotts and Tom went up to the counter. “I need to see my vault.” He said.

The goblin peered closely at him. “And what vault would that be?” He sneered.

Tom cocked an eyebrow. “Vault 12.”

The goblin frowned. “That’s Salazar Slytherin's vault, and the Lord is much older than you, with no children.”

Tom puffed up. “I _am_ Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am just a younger version of him. Take me down to the vault if you don’t trust me. If I am not the heir I will simply get sucked inside and you won’t have to worry about me any further.” He said.

Minerva sucked in a breath. “Do you want to take that risk?” She asked him.

Tom glanced at her. “It’s a blood and parseltongue lock, I will get through. Don’t worry, Minnie.”

The goblin hummed. “Very well, I will take you. Follow me.” He walked over to where the carts were and let Tom into one. He stopped Minerva. “You must wait here. Only the heirs of those vaults are allowed so far down.” He said.

Minerva sighed. “Very well, then. Hurry back, Tom.”

Tom smiled at her. “I will.” He promised.

They rode the cart down, past the Thief's Downfall, past the dragon, and into the bowels of the bank, where the oldest vaults—the ones with blood locks, magic locks, and several other types of locks—were.

They stopped outside of one and the goblin waved to it. “Vault 12.” Was all he said.

Tom got out and dropped some blood on the base of the door. //Open before your heir.// He commanded in parseltongue, and the door slid open.

Tom shot a triumphant smile back at the stunned goblin, and went in, grabbing one of the refilling money pouches emblazoned with the Slytherin crest and filling it before wandering over to the artefacts.

He grabbed the box the signet and Lordship rings had returned to, opening it to check that they were in there. He nodded and put the box into his pocket, then looked around.

There were so many books left, but he had no time to look through them, and no wand to shrink them. He couldn’t risk Dumbledore seeing him with them, so he would wait until later and come back to get some of the more interesting ones.

He got back into the cart and the vault closed up again.

They went back up and the goblin bowed as they got out of the cart. “We look forward to seeing you again, young heir Slytherin.”

Tom smiled at him. “I will be back.” He said. “Thank you.”

They left and Minerva eyed the money pouch. “That looks like a lot.” She commented.

Tom grinned widely. “Oh, yeah, all the founders were well-off, and those of my ancestors that had enough magic to access the vault made very smart investments.” He said proudly.

They headed to Ollivander's next, and walked inside.

Ollivander came out of the back, and stared in shock. “Tom Riddle?” He asked.

Tom smiled. “Yes, parts of him. Don’t worry, I mean you no harm. I’m a memory, and I am the goodness he cast aside. If I’m going to get rid of him, I need a wand to do it with. You're the best.” He said, knowing that flattery could only help here.

Garrick Ollivander chuckled. “Oh, I'll find you something, no need to butter me up, boy!” He turned to look for a suitable starting point.

“Wait!” Tom called out, getting his attention. “I have this. From Fawkes.” He pulled out the feather and handed it over.

“Ahh, the same core you resonated with before, eh? Well, if he gave it willingly, I suppose I can make you a wand custom. Just this once. It will cost a bit extra.” He warned.

Tom placed his full money pouch on the counter. “I can afford any price.”

Ollivander smiled widely. “Come to the back, then. We can make an agreement.”

Tom followed him into a room that had cores and pieces of wood and shavings and sawdust everywhere.

Ollivander waved a hand. “Feel the woods, find one that likes you. Closing your eyes and feeling without looking sometimes helps.” He suggested.

Tom hummed and closed his eyes, opening his senses more fully. He made two circuits of the room, and just as Ollivander was going to give up and pick what would go best with the core, Tom gave a sharp nod and crossed the room, picking up a branch.

Ollivander's brow rose as Tom handed it over. “Yellow birch.” He murmured. “This wand is very much about rebirth, with this wood and a Phoenix feather. It will suit you. It should be good for Defence, and will serve you well so long as you do not make the same mistakes your other self did.” He told the boy.

Tom nodded. “I intend to do this without killing anyone unnecessary.” He told the man.

“That will have to be good enough.” Ollivander agreed. “I don’t often do this, but if you are willing to pay an extra ten galleons, I can add a grounding stone to the wand.”

Tom hummed. “Yes, that might be good. Can I see the stones?” He asked.

Ollivander opened a drawer full of gems and stones.

Tom reached in and rummaged around, feeling a few before settling on one. He pulled it out.

“Amazonite.” Ollivander breathed, taking the blue-green stone from Tom. “Yes, to let go of the negativity of your past and let you seize everything the present has to offer with open hands. It will certainly help you.” He said.

Tom sighed. “What is that going to total?” He asked.

Ollivander hummed. “Somewhere between twenty and thirty galleons; I don’t know right off-hand, because I have never worked with yellow birch before, so I have no idea how much effort it will take to open, sand and seal it. Come back in an hour and a half, I should be done with it then.” He said, then herded them back out of the room.

Tom shrugged and they left the store. “Clothes now, I think.” Tom said, and they headed to Madame Malkin’s.

The Madame herself bustled over as they came in. “Dear me, Minerva! I never see _you_ during the school year! And who is this young man? A little early to be collecting Muggleborns, and he looks older than eleven.” She mused.

Tom smiled. “I am Tom Riddle, Ma'am, and I'm afraid I’m in need of an entire wardrobe. I have only what I am wearing.” He revealed.

Madame Malkin’s eyes gleamed. “Oh? Well, then, we'll have to fix that!” She took Tom to the back and measured him while asking what fabrics he preferred (silk and cashmere), what colours he liked best (greens were his favourite, but he got one blood-red cloak that made him think of Harry) and if he would be going to Hogwarts.

Tom smiled. “I will be, and if you want to make me a few early school robes, I know I will be in Slytherin.”

Madame Malkin smiled indulgently. “Oh? What makes you so sure?” She asked.

//I have my ways.// Tom hissed, and she paled dramatically.

“Well, I daresay you may be right about that!” She agreed. “Best not tell _everyone_, though, some people get awfully nervous about that talent. Keep it close to your chest for at least a little while.”

“Yes, Ma'am, I will.” Tom agreed.

“You'll have to make do with the two outfits I gave you until the rest gets to Hogwarts, it should take no more than a week, it will be faster if I have anything to say about it!” She told him.

“Thank you. How much do I owe you?” Tom asked.

After he had paid, they went back to Ollivander's and went inside.

“Just a second!” Ollivander called out.

They waited as he shuffled around in the back room and then came out, holding a wand wrapped in a cloth.

“It's powerful, and can do horrible things in the wrong hands, my boy.” He warned, handing over the wand. “It's good for Defence, but heed my words: this wand must be kept in your hands, never your other self. It would also be a powerful tool for Necromancy, and he can never have this as an augment to what he can already do; our world would be doomed.”

Tom swallowed and nodded, removing the cloth. The wand was light, eleven inches long, and had a small ball of blue-green amazonite on the handle. He gave it a wave, and a bouquet of marigolds came out of it. Tom scooped them up and handed them to Minerva, smiling. “My Lady.” He said charmingly.

Minerva took them with a snort. “Flirt.” She accused. “I’m a bit out of your age range now.” She added.

Tom laughed. “I suppose I have to find a new girl to charm. One that will understand when I don't go further than words and gifts.” He added.

Minerva laughed. “Yes, but I will take the flowers, all the same.”

Tom nodded. “I meant for you to. They _are_ your favourites, after all.”

Ollivander smiled. “Is the wand acceptable?” He asked.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Tom said.

“Good, good. That will be twenty-eight galleons. It was a challenge to get it done, but the end result is its own reward.” Ollivander said proudly.

Tom paid him and they left. “Could we stop by Flourish and Blotts?” He asked. “I’d like to see if there are new books I might be interested in. It _has_ been fifty years since I’ve been able to read anything new, after all.”

Minerva smiled. “One last stop, then. And then we go back to Hogwarts.”

Tom frowned. “You won’t even let me buy you lunch?” He asked coaxingly.

“Oh, fine. Books, then lunch, and then we head back. Better?” She teased.

“Much.” Tom agreed. “Alright, let’s see what we can find.” He said, leading the way eagerly.


	5. Earned Approval

Tom and Minerva came upon Albus waiting for them at the front doors as they approached the castle.

“Hello, Sir. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Tom asked.

Dumbledore smiled thinly. “We will go retrieve the ring next weekend.” He told Tom. “Be ready for it.”

Tom nodded. “I will be, thank you for letting me know.” He said.

Albus gave him a single, terse nod in return and went inside.

Minerva and Tom went to Minerva's rooms and Tom found, to his delight, a new door that led to his own bedroom, already furnished in dark wood and dark purples. He smiled. “It’s not the Slytherin dorms, but this is nice.” He said appreciatively.

“Make sure you thank Albus the next time you see him.” Minerva said.

Tom sighed. “Yes, I suppose I will have to.” He said reluctantly.

Minerva smiled. “You should take the books I shrunk for you into your room.” She said. “And put them away.”

Tom nodded, patting his pockets until he found the little box he was looking for. “I will in a second, but first,” He pulled out the ring box and smiled. “Will you witness for me?” He asked.

Minerva smiled. “Gladly, I would much prefer _you_ have the title than your other self.”

Tom made a face. “Call him Voldemort. There's no taboo on it right now, and he doesn’t deserve the fear most people give him. He’s not me, and never will be again. We parted ways _years_ ago.”

“You have a point.” She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “Come on, sit and let's get you squared away.”

Tom sat and pulled out the first ring. “This is going to test me, I think. When Voldemort went through this it hurt. Don't be alarmed if I scream or cry out.” He sighed. “Also, if I say anything in Parseltongue, I’m just speaking to Salazar's Imprint in the ring. I seem to remember him cursing Voldemort when he put the ring on. That memory I was privy to, as it was a large event that echoed down the bond to me. Probably because we shared a soul between us, and that was what Salazar was examining.”

Minerva paled. “How bad will it be?” She whispered.

Tom winced. “Not very. I hope.” He said, then slipped it on.

Minerva sat silently watching as his eyes went blank. Then, he began to speak in Parseltongue. She sighed and waited while he conversed with his ancestor.

*****

Tom was drawn into a void that felt familiar.

//Hello, young heir. You are almost half a soul. You are not whole, but you have the important parts within you, the parts your elder self threw away. This pleases me.//

Tom smiled and sat into the chair that had appeared in front of his ancestor, who was seated in a large and opulent throne. //Hello, Sir. I admit that I am only part of myself, but I will be finding and taking in the other parts of myself as time passes. I will mostly have help, but I know what to do.//

Salazar's eyes sharpened. //Do you intend to kill?// He asked.

Tom frowned. //No, Sir. Not even Muggleborns, though I know you disdain them.//

Salazar sighed. //Before I died, Godric and Rowena brought me around. They all have magical blood in them, though it is far back. They are the get of Squibs.// He admitted. //We need them. They bring new blood in, as well as fresh magic.//

Tom blinked. Twice. //Okay.// He said.

//You have retained the gift of our line, so I do not need to leave you with a new gift. You are accepted. Do me proud, young heir.//

Tom came back to himself, and the ring warmed, then sized itself to his finger. He smiled.

Minerva chuckled. “No pain?” She asked.

Tom shook his head. “None. He approved of me.” He said in wonder.

“That’s good news.” She said happily.

Tom nodded and slipped the signet onto his pinkie. “There. I am now Lord Slytherin.” He said proudly.

“Congratulations on your Lordship.” Minerva said, amused. “Do you need a proxy?” She asked.

Tom nodded. “I do, but I’m not going to ask a teacher to take it. I don’t want to pull you in two directions.”

“Dumbledore serves as Proxy for several lines.” Minerva told him.

Tom scowled. “_Hell_ no.” He said heatedly.

Minerva nodded. “It is your choice, of course.” She said mildly.

“If I can bring Draco Malfoy around, I might use his father. They have proven useful to my other self, even though they apparently need concise instruction.” Tom murmured.

Minerva coughed to cover a small laugh.

Tom grinned at her.

‘Gift of our line?’ He wondered as he went into his room, taking out his books and re-sizing them, then putting them away. ‘He can’t have meant being a Parselmouth, because Voldemort kept that, too.’ He mused. He was confused, but he put it aside and focused on his books. He picked one out and sat down to read.

*****

“You're back!” Harry said happily when Tom sat down beside him. “I told most of my housemates about you.” He said.

Tom eyed the Gryffindors warily. They were eyeing him right back, most with open distrust. He sighed. “Well, it had to come out sooner or later.” He muttered. “I’m not going kill anyone. So stop _staring_!” He snapped.

Several of them flinched before dropping their eyes.

Harry laughed. “Yelling at them is not going to inspire trust in your words, you know.” He said.

Tom stabbed at his potatoes viciously. “I don’t like being _stared at_.” He snarled softly.

“I understand. But you're a new face, and you have to admit, the story _is_ pretty unusual.” Harry said.

“I guess so.” Tom conceded.

“The novelty will wear off in a few days.” Harry assured him. “So what were you doing all day?” He asked.

“Oh, a few things.” Tom said dismissively, then pulled out his wand, dangling it between them.

Harry smiled. “You have a wand! Why does it have a stone on it?” He asked.

Tom smirked. “It's custom.” He said smugly.

Harry frowned. “Where did you get it?”

“Ollivander's. He _is_ the best, and that’s simply all I will accept in a wand.” He ran his eyes down Harry's body and murmured, “As well as other things.”

Harry frowned. “_What_ other things?” He asked curiously.

Tom smiled wryly. He was so innocent, and Tom wasn’t ready to corrupt him just yet. “Don’t worry about it.” He said. “It’s not important.”

“Alright.” Harry said, and continued eating his dinner.

“Ollivander's doesn’t _make_ custom wands, and that one obviously _is_.” Ron Weasley butted in.

“Clearly, he _does_. Or I wouldn't have this.” He said, holding up the wand.

“What's that ring?” Harry asked, noticing the Slytherin Lordship ring on his finger.

Tom smiled. “The Slytherin Lordship ring. I was accepted, and am now Lord Slytherin.”

Harry frowned. “Do all Lordships have rings?” He asked.

“Yes. Honestly, I’m surprised you aren’t wearing the Potter one.” Tom told him.

Harry cocked his head. “I didn’t know there _was_ one.”

Tom nodded. “I can see that. Go to Gringotts and check your vault next time you go for a small box. The rings will be in there.” He said.

Harry nodded. “I will.” He said, then turned his attention to his food.

Tom tucked in, casting glances around the table when he felt eyes on him. As soon as he'd lock eyes with the starer, they'd drop their eyes to their plate or pointedly look away.

It was still infuriating.

When dinner ended, Tom stood and held out a hand to Harry. “Walk with me?” He offered. “I wanted to talk with you in private.” He said.

Harry took his hand and stood. “Where can we go that’s _private_ around here?” He asked.

Tom pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “The Chamber.”

Harry's eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! Sure, let's go!”

Tom led the way, and soon, they were heading down the stairs into the Chamber of Secrets. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Tom walked over to the cave-in.

“Reparo!” He waved his wand, and _some _of the debris was cleared away. He frowned. “I’m not going to be able to do this until I have more power, or more time.” He muttered and sat on the floor. “Harry, can I trust Dumbledore?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “Why not? _I_ do.” He said.

Tom frowned. “He didn’t stop the other Slytherins from tormenting me.” He said softly. “And then when I turned out to be Slytherin's heir, he never trusted me. How can I give trust to someone who won't give it back?”

Harry frowned. “You'll have to give him time. He knows everything Voldemort did, and it was a lot of bad.”

Tom scowled. “I’m not _him_, though!” He shouted, standing up, hands balled into fists at his sides. “I'm _different_, and I hate being compared to that vile _monster_!” He calmed. “I don’t intend to do anything like what _he_ did.” He said quietly, hanging his head. “I don’t want to kill.” He whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy. “Then don’t. Just don’t, and in time, he'll see.” He assured Tom as the other boy let himself weep at the unfairness of being branded a killer already when he had done nothing to deserve it and had no plans to.

Once he calmed, Harry walked him back to Minerva's room. “See you tomorrow.” He said.

Tom smiled. “See you then. And thank you for earlier.” He added.

Harry chuckled. “You'd have done it for me.” He said.

“I would have.” Tom agreed, adding, ‘and for _only _you.’ As Harry walked away, heading to his tower.


	6. The Ring

Tom gave the gargoyle the password and went into Dumbledore's office with great trepidation.

He and Minerva had decided it was best that he go alone, and spend some time learning to trust the man, at least a little.

Dumbledore smiled as he came in. “So, are you ready?” He asked.

Tom inclined his head. “I am, Sir. Minnie has graciously lent me her wand for this trip.”

Dumbledore looked shocked. “Whatever for?!” He asked.

Tom gave him a flat stare. “I hardly think you are going to let me use _yours_, with the history between us, Sir.”

Dumbledore's look turned steely. “You won't need to cast anything, Tom. I will do the casting.”

Tom faked a look of realization. “Oh, right! I had forgotten that you knew Parselmagic!” He said sarcastically.

“And you do? You did, at your age?”

Tom hummed. “I was very inquisitive, and found the Chamber fairly early on. And then later, when I made these Horcruxes, I was paranoid.” He explained. “Or rather, _Voldemort_ was. And I felt his magic as he hid and protected each one. I know exactly how they are guarded.”

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. “If you can give me an oath that you will return it, you may use my wand in the future.” He said.

Tom nodded. “I will. Shall we head out?”

Dumbledore led the way, and the trip to the gates was silent and strained.

When they got there, Dumbledore held out his arm. “Little Hangleton?” He checked.

Tom hesitated. “Perhaps _I_ should take us there?” He suggested.

“I am not letting a fourteen-year-old side-along me; we will _both_ die!” Dumbledore snapped.

Tom sighed. “Take us as close to the outskirts as you can.” He said.

Dumbledore snorted, and with a crack, they were gone.

When they appeared in Little Hangleton, Tom looked around and groaned. “Great. We will be walking for twenty minutes to get there.” He muttered, then headed off.

Dumbledore easily kept up, and they eventually came to a ramshackle shack.

Tom dismantled the meagre wards, and Dumbledore followed him in.

Tom began firing spells at a floorboard, both in Latin and Parseltongue, and finally dropped to the floor in exhaustion, panting. “You can take out the box now, and open it. The ring is inside.” He paused as his vision swam, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was just in time to see Dumbledore slipping the ring onto his finger. He shot forward, shouting, “No! Don’t put it _on_!”

He was too late, as Dumbledore’s fingertips began turning black.

“Fuck!” He slammed his fist into the floor of the shack, and then poured out every curse word he knew, in both English and Parseltongue, as Dumbledore took the ring off.

“Look, Tom, it’s off! It will be fine!” Dumbledore said. “I have an expert at school that can no doubt cure this.” He added.

Tom lifted his head and glared at the man, tears sliding down his face. “It’s a _death curse_, you imbecile! There _is_ no cure!” He choked back a sob. “I swore no more death, I _promised him_, and you've ruined it! You've made me a _liar_!”

Dumbledore sighed. “Why was I so moved to put this on without considering my actions?” He asked.

Tom took it and held it for a second, letting his magic run through it to test it. “A compulsion.” He murmured. “Keyed to light wizards only. I didn’t feel that being cast. We'll need to be more careful; maybe I don't know _everything _he used.” He tapped it with Minerva’s wand, and it shimmered for a second, then went back to ordinary silver with a strange, round stone.

Dumbledore sighed. “Let's take it back, maybe we can yet reverse this.” He said, looking at his blackened fingertips.

Tom shook his head sadly. “You can't.” He said hollowly. “You've made me break a promise, you lost me Harry's friendship, and you’ve doomed yourself, all in one fell swoop.” He bit his lip. “No more death.” He whispered. “And even that, I couldn’t keep.”

Dumbledore pressed his lips together. Maybe Tom really _was_ changed. He had never been close to him, not like Armando Dippet had been, so it was entirely possible that he had overlooked something. Tom seemed to be feeling sincere regret at the moment.

“Harry is a very forgiving person, I’m sure he can get over this.” Dumbledore paused, then added, “And it wasn't _your_ fault.” He laid a hand on the still-crying teen's shoulder. “_I_ was the one to put it on, Tom.”

Tom turned and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's waist. “I didn’t want _anyone_ to die, no matter how I felt about them!” He sobbed.

Dumbledore sighed, knelt down, and hugged him. “I don't blame you. _No one_ will blame you. I swear it to you, I will take full responsibility for my foolish actions.”

Tom sniffled and pulled away. “Sorry. For crying on you.” He mumbled, cheeks pinking as he hung his head.

Dumbledore chuckled. “It's quite alright, Tom. I have had worse on these robes than a schoolboy's tears.” He said lightly. He held out his arm. “Let's go back, and see what Severus has to say about this.”

Tom took his arm, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself.

Dumbledore Apparated them back to the gates and they went up to his office. Tom still had the ring, and he slipped it into his pocket.

Dumbledore cast a Patronus and Tom watched it fly off, then eyed the similar, yet more colourful Phoenix sitting on his perch. “Why is your Patronus a Phoenix?” He asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I never thought about it, really. I suppose it’s because they make me feel safe.”

Tom hummed.

Ten minutes later, Severus Snape came into the room.

Tom's eyes widened. “Sir, he’s a Death Eater!” He shouted, pointing. “I can feel it in him!”

Dumbledore placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. “He is a spy, my boy. It is fine.” He said soothingly. “He is a wonderful Potions Master, and we are blessed to have him here.”

Severus sneered at the boy. “And who are _you_?” He asked.

Tom stood up straight. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, Sir. Lord Slytherin.” He added.

Severus' eyes narrowed. “The only Lord Slytherin I am aware of is the Dark Lord.” He said.

Tom sighed. “Yeah. He's part of me, too.”

“What do you mean?” Severus whispered in fear.

“I can see what he does, but he can’t see what I am doing. Don’t worry, it is safe for me to know. If that changes, I will tell you. When he is looking through my eyes, I can feel it. And he isn’t strong enough to do that right now.” Tom said.

“We need to know, Severus.” He held up his hand, fingers blackened to the first knuckle now. “Can you stop this?”

Severus recoiled. “Dear Merlin, how…?”

“I put on a cursed ring.” Dumbledore told him heavily.

“This is irreversible.” Severus said, taking the hand in his own and examining it, and Tom's heart sank. “However… I may be able to _slow_ it.” He murmured. “You will still die in the end.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I see.”

“Is there any pain?” Severus checked.

“Some.” Dumbledore admitted.

“I will brew you a nerve-blocker we can spread on the arm to negate it, and I will brew the potion to slow the spread of the curse. It should give you two years.” Severus told him.

“Thank you.” Dumbledore said. “I believe lunch is about to start, Mr. Riddle, if you would like to go eat with Harry.” He stopped Tom from bolting from the room and added, “You may tell him about today’s events, but I must impress on you the value of _privacy_ when you do so. The walls have ears, my boy, in a place such as this.” He warned.

Tom grinned. “Not the ones in the Chamber of Secrets.” He said back to him.

Dumbledore inclined his head. “You have me there.” He agreed.

Tom left for lunch.

*****

Later on, after lunch, Tom and Harry went down to the Chamber.

Tom cast three more _reparos_ at the cave-in and a bit more of it was fixed, and they were both able to climb through the hole at the top. They wandered into the Chamber proper, and Harry shuddered.

“Don’t worry.” Tom said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and noting the minute flinch at the action. “I’ll protect you, but we have to go past where the Basilisk lives.” He told the boy.

Harry gulped. “Okay.” He said breathlessly.

“I won't let her hurt you.” Tom promised. He faced the head of Slytherin's bust. //Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!// The mouth opened, and a giant form began exiting. //Cover your eyes, my lovely!// Tom told the giant snake, and her eyes dulled a bit as a sheath covered them. She dropped to the ground and coiled up.

//Master?// She asked.

Tom smiled. //This is Harry, and he is also a speaker.//

The Basilisk made excited cooing noises.

//You are not to harm him, and will obey him as you obey me.// He added.

The snake nodded. //Is he your mate?// She asked.

Tom flushed. //No. A close friend, though.// He turned to Harry. //Her name is Regina. Say hello, she'll be nice to you.//

Harry smiled. //Hello, Regina.// He said.

She made a happy noise and slithered up to him, coiling around his feet. //A new speaker! I am so happy! Hello!// She returned.

//We need to get into the suite. Wait here for our return.// Tom told her, then walked up to stand before the bust. “Harry, have you ever flown under your own power?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “You can _do_ that?” He asked.

Tom smiled. “_I_ can. I will teach you.” He offered with a wolfish smile.

Harry grinned back at him. “Alright.” He said excitedly.

“You basically pool your power under you and let it hold you up. It can be tricky, but it works.”

Tom ‘flew' into Salazar's mouth and stood in the opening. “Come on, join me. It can be difficult the first time, but don’t worry, I won’t distract you.”

Harry did so, concentrating hard on keeping himself aloft and going higher. It was tiring, but lots of fun. He got to where Tom was, wobbling several times on the way, and panted. “I don’t think I can make that trip again.” He admitted. 

Tom laughed. “That's fine, we'll use Regina's tunnels to go back to the Chamber.” He said.

Harry frowned. “If there's another way up here, why bring me the hard way?!” He accused.

Tom laughed. “It’s steep. For us, it’s a one-way trip, only.” He explained.

“Oh.” Harry said, irritation fading.

“Come on, I have to tell you what happened this morning.” Tom said.

Harry followed him into a room, and Tom drew out a ring, setting it on the desk against one wall. “There was an accident retrieving this. You'll want to sit down.”

Harry sat in the armchair in the room. “That sounds bad.” He said.

Tom nodded. “I'll start at the beginning for you…” He began.


	7. End of the Year

Tom took a deep breath. “I promised you no death.” He said heavily. “And I was already unable to keep that promise.”

Harry frowned. “Tell me everything, and I will decide what to do about it.” He said.

“Dumbledore and I went to the shack together.” Tom began. “I dismantled the wards and we went in. I cancelled all the wards on the box so he could open it and take out the ring, but I got really tired and had to close my eyes or be sick, because the room was spinning around me. When I opened them, I saw him slipping the ring onto his finger. I told him not to, but it happened too fast, he already had it on by then. The ring had a compulsion for light wizards that touched it to put it on. I had no idea until I touched it and felt it. There was a death curse on the ring, and it is irreversible. He _is_ going to die now. Your Potions Master was able to stop the pain and slow it down, but it will still only give Dumbledore two years to live. I didn’t _mean_ for it to happen!” Tom finished in a shout.

Harry was silent for long moments, and Tom felt as though his heart was being squeezed in a vice.

He closed his eyes and hung his head, standing stiffly, a few tears escaping as he waited for the hammer of Harry's judgement to fall upon him. He felt, instead, thin arms wrapping around his shoulders. His eyes opened and he gasped in surprise to find Harry holding him.

“It's alright.” Harry whispered. “You didn’t break your promise, you tried to do what you could. You can’t be blamed for what you didn’t know to expect. You'll do better next time.” He told Tom.

Tom let out a sob of relief and threw his arms around Harry, clinging tightly.

Harry patted his back awkwardly. “You'll be okay. It was an accident.” He added.

Tom sniffled. “I’m sorry, I’ve been crying so much today.” He mumbled, accepting the comfort being offered eagerly.

“Sometimes you need to.” Harry said pragmatically.

Tom laughed. “Yeah, maybe you're right.” He agreed.

“Anyway, don’t you need to study? I know _I_ need to; I have two more exams tomorrow.” Harry said. “Aren’t you taking yours to make sure you can go on?”

Tom smiled and pulled out of Harry's arms to lean back and look him in the eyes. “Do you really think I need to study?” He asked.

Harry looked into his eyes and noticed something he hadn’t before: there was a certain maturity and depth of knowledge in his eyes no one else his age _had_. “I suppose not.” He said.

Tom chuckled. “But _you_ do, so let’s leave and head to the library. Let me see your notes and I will quiz you.” He offered.

Harry smiled widely. He had seen other kids doing that in primary, but no one had ever done that with him; he was excited to try it. “That sounds great! Let's find a good spot in the library and I’ll go to the tower and get my stuff!”

Tom led him further down the tunnel and there was indeed a sharply sloped area that they could slide down. Tom went first and Harry grinned. “What, no stairs this time?” He teased.

Tom scowled. “Trust me, I tried the first time I found this exit. It’s undignified, but I’m putting up with it for _you_.” The fondness in his eyes took the sting out of the words.

Harry laughed and slid down.

Tom kept casting furtive glances at Harry as they walked out, Harry chattering about the tests he'd already taken and how he thought he'd done on them, making the appropriate noises at the right times.

His hand was itching to hold onto Harry's hand, but he didn’t dare.

Harry wasn’t ready for anything like that.

*****

Tom shook his head. “No, see, they _think_ it’s because dark curses taint you, but the _truth_ is that those that tend to study the Dark Arts are _smarter_; we _know_ to avoid going out during the full moon and those times, and if we _do_ venture out, we are more likely to aim to kill first if we _have_ to fight, but we will run for safety at the first sign of danger. It usually just can’t get to us before we get away. _That’s _why innocents get attacked more often, by werewolves, dementors, vampires—anything, really.” He argued. “But don’t use that one your tests, if they ask that question for second years. You'll get marked down, because the Ministry sees it differently.”

Harry sighed and thumped his head onto his open book. “I’m _never_ going to get this stuff!”

“To tell the truth, I’ve gotten bored with you getting all the answers right; we've moved on to next year's curricula. You know all the stuff you're supposed to at this point.” Tom admitted with a smile.

Harry's head shot up. “What?!” He shouted.

Madam Pince glared and shushed them, and Harry blushed. “Why are you looking ahead?! I don’t know that stuff yet!” He hissed at the other boy.

Tom chuckled. “You're doing really well, though, for someone that hasn’t studied this yet.”

Harry flushed. “I read the whole book.” He mumbled.

Tom snorted. “Why?” He asked.

“I have your other half after me.” He answered flatly. “I need to know this stuff.”

Tom's grin disappeared. “Oh, yeah.” He said hollowly.

“I don’t blame you.” Harry said quickly. “Voldemort and you have totally opposite plans, I _like_ you!”

Tom knew he didn’t mean it like that, but his heart still skipped a few beats at those words. He smiled. “I like you, too.”

He _did_ mean it that way.

“So, anything else?” Harry asked.

“No, not unless you _want_ to study ahead...?”

Harry emphatically shook his head. “No, I don’t want to study third year stuff. Next year is soon enough for me.”

Tom chuckled. “But Harry, big brains are _all the rage_ with the ladies right now!” He teased.

Harry laughed. “With the _Hermiones_ of the world, maybe. But that’s not who I want to marry.” He said.

Tom propped his chin on his hand. “And who _do_ you want to marry?” He asked.

Harry blushed deeply. “I don't _know_! I'm _twelve_, do I have to know _now_?!”

Tom grinned. “No, not at all.” He ruffled Harry's hair. “No need to have your mind made up yet.”

“Thank God!” Harry said, trying to flatten his hopeless mop.

Tom's eyes snapped to alertness. “_Do_ you?” He asked. “Worship God?” He clarified at Harry's blank look. Homosexuality was a _sin_ to Christians; it was a very valid concern.

“Oh. I mean, I _guess_. My relatives do. It’s just sort of the done thing, right?” He shrugged.

Tom shook his head. “Not for wizards.” He said. “A lot of us are _pagan_.”

Harry frowned. “Like, sacrificing people and stuff?” He asked.

“No.” Tom said with a laugh. “I'll teach you next year, if you want. For now, just don’t say _God_. You can say _Merlin_ instead, or _Gods_ if you really _do_ mean to invoke a deity.”

Harry frowned. “Alright.” He said. “Is it that important?”

“For some people.” Tom said. “But it’s okay to pretend when you're home, to avoid angering anybody that _does_ worship that God.” He said. “You’re allowed to hide it around the more close-minded Muggles.”

Harry nodded. “Good. Uncle Vernon would burn me at the stake if I were worshipping anyone else.” He said.

“Your Uncle sounds like a _delight_.” Tom drawled sarcastically.

“You have _no idea_.” Harry agreed.

*****

“I wish I could stay here with you!” Harry said through his tears, hugging Tom at the gates.

“I do, too, but you need to go home. You'll be safe there, and with Dumbledore weakened, we can’t count on Hogwarts being much safer than anywhere else. Take this.” He pressed the diary into Harry's hands. “I tested it; if you write in it, I will see the words in my mind and can respond. Talk to me whenever you get the chance. The summer is going to be very dull without you.” He said.

Harry smiled. “I will. See you next year.”

“I'll see you. Stay safe.” Tom said.

Harry nodded. “I'll try.” He said.

Tom watched him go, fingering the wand in his pocket. He had written to Ollivander and had found out that, no, his wand did _not_ actually have the Trace on it, as it hadn’t been sent to the Ministry after being made, so he could have used it at the shack after all, and he was able to use it all summer long, whether behind Hogwarts' wards or not.

It was good news, and Tom was planning on trying to figure out where Harry lived, and visiting him on his birthday.

He was looking forward to making the day a little happier.

“Come on, Tom. You can't go with them.” Minerva said, laying a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom sighed and let her lead him away from the departing carriages.

He went back in and turned to face her. “Can I explore a bit?” He asked.

Minerva smiled. “Of course you may, Tom. Just stay away from anything dangerous. That includes the forest, of course.”

Tom gave her a blinding smile in return. “Of course. I'll stay in the castle, I promise.” He told her.

“Then have fun.” She said, and Tom set off, heading to the dungeons.

He needed to talk with one Severus Snape about brewing him a particularly nasty and corrosive potion.

He only hoped he did not need to resort to bribery or blackmail.

He had neither the time nor the patience for either of those.


	8. The Diadem

Tom knocked on the Potions Master's door.

When he opened the door, he raked his eyes over Tom's form, and Tom gulped. If this man propositioned him like Slughorn had, he didn’t know what he'd do.

But, instead of looking appreciative, he sneered. “What do you want?” He asked irritably.

“I need you to brew me a potion.” Tom said. “I have not the skill required, but I have the money to buy your ingredients, plus the need.”

Severus hummed. “What potion would it be?” He drawled.

“The Conflandum in Cineres Abit.”

“The melting brew.” Severus murmured. “That’s an old one, and part alchemy. Why?” He asked.

Tom hesitated. “I can’t really tell you without Dumbledore’s approval.” He said. “But if you are his man, you will do this. To get rid of Voldemort.”

Severus snorted and turned away. “The Dark Lord knows what the potion looks like. You will not get it close to him.” He said.

Tom decided since cajoling didn’t work, it was time to bring out the big guns: blackmail. “I could always let him know you're a spy and not tell you he knows. You know you would die.” He threatened.

Severus turned back around, snarling. “You _dare_ to make threats to _me_?”

Tom straightened and shouted right back, “I dare to do what I _must_ to see him dead!”

Severus reared back in shock. After a few moments' thought, he nodded. “It will cost sixty galleons for me to make the potion.”

Tom frowned. “It should only take forty to buy the ingredients.” He protested.

Severus smirked. “Inflation.” He said simply, then added, “And labour.”

Tom scowled, but drew out his money pouch and handed over the money. “You have two weeks.”

“I have other obligations.” Severus pointed out. “I have brewing to do for the Hospital wing.”

Tom growled. “One month. And then I need it done.” He said.

“Fair enough, I will have it ready by then.” Severus said evenly.

“Thank you.” Tom said. He could tell the sincere appreciation had the man floored. “I know you might not believe it from me, but you are doing the right thing. We need these destroyed for him to die.” He told the man.

Severus frowned. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said.

Tom nodded. “And trust me, it’s better that way.”

He turned and headed to the room of requirement. He knew there was a Horcrux here, and he could collect it, even if he had two more to destroy before that one could go.

It was best to have it safely in the Chamber, where only he and Harry could get to it.

He headed to the seventh floor and paced, thinking hard about the room he had stored the Horcrux in. The door appeared and he went in. The room was massive, and he searched for the diadem for about forty-five minutes before he found the thing. He carefully climbed the debris around him, snatching it and cursing as he slipped and tumbled down.

He hit his head on something very solid on the way down, and his fingers slackened, diadem tumbling down with him to rest beside his nerveless fingers as blackness claimed him.

*****

“I wonder where Tom has gotten to. It's not like him to miss a meal.” Minerva fretted during lunch.

Dumbledore smiled. “I’m sure he knows where the kitchens are; all students learn where they are by the end of their third year.” He said lightly. “We will worry if he misses dinner.”

Minerva sighed, but kept eating. He was right; Tom _did_ know where the kitchens were already, but she worried that he would get caught up in doing things and wouldn’t eat.

Tom really couldn’t afford to miss too many meals; he was still so thin.

*****

Tom opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up. His head throbbed fiercely. He cast a quick Tempus to find he had missed lunch.

He sighed and pulled himself up, grabbing the diadem and heading toward the Chamber.

He got it put away and quickly headed to the kitchens.

He could feel that the locket wasn’t where he left it, but he could find it again, since he could feel it. 

He got into the kitchens and the elves swarmed him. “Can I get some food?” He asked. “I’m afraid I missed lunch.”

The elves eagerly prepared him a one-man feast, and he ate as much as he could before he had to stop. He saw words being scrawled across his mind's eye and smiled. Harry was writing him!

Uncle Vernon is being even more abhorrent than usual this summer. Harry wrote. But I'm used to it, and can’t complain much.

Tom smiled and thought back, knowing the words would appear on the page, What's he doing?

Harry was silent for a long time, before he finally wrote, Just extra chores. And less time to do them.

Tom frowned. That was rough. Doesn’t sound fun at all. Are you going to have time to do your homework? 

Homework?! Harry wrote back. HA! Vernon would _like_ it if they expelled me, I don’t usually get to do any homework until I go to the Weasley’s or somewhere else. My school things are locked in the cupboard under the stairs. 

Tom scowled. That was worse than chores being overdone. If Harry couldn’t do his homework, how was he to pass his classes? And it was _illegal_ to take away a wizard's wand! Even during the summer, he'd at least had his school things and wand!

Where do you live? He asked.

You can’t just come bust me out of here, you know. Harry wrote back, and Tom could almost _see_ his smile. But I live in Surrey.

I need more than that, and do you want to make a bet about that? I can come and get you as soon as one of these Horcruxes are gone. I only need the power from one to Apparate, and I _do_ know how. Tom bragged.

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry wrote back. You'll get in trouble, though; it’s a Muggle area.

Tom huffed as he left the kitchen. Do you think I _care_? I'll do what it takes to ensure you can protect yourself over the summers!

Harry was silent for so long Tom thought he had gotten called away to do something, before finally a reply came. Thank you, Tom. I appreciate that.

Tom smiled, heading into the library. Anytime. He replied.

He could feel when Harry shut the diary and hoped he was getting a nap. After doing a bunch of chores every day, Harry deserved a day of peace.

*****

Bad news! Harry wrote around evening. Aunt Marge is coming over!

Tom frowned. Why is that so bad? Don’t you like your extended family?

Not her! Harry wrote back. She likes to have her dogs attack me!

Tom's eyes widened. When is she coming over?! He asked.

The day after my birthday! Happy Birthday to me!

Tom could hear the sarcasm there. I will come get you on your birthday. He promised.

Thank you! Harry wrote. I'll be looking forward to it.

How is your day going otherwise? Tom asked.

There was a long silence, then, The truth?

Tom frowned. I will be upset if you lie, so yes.

I may have a broken rib.

Tom saw red. What?! What happened?!

I fell down the stairs.

Tom shook in anger. I don’t believe you.

Believe what you want, but I'll be fine. Just come over on my birthday and come get me. I'll be happier at Hogwarts.

Tom growled at nothing. I'm coming to get you as soon as possible. He told the boy.

Got to go. Harry wrote. There's probably something more needing cleaned.

Tom sighed as the diary was closed, and went to find the Potions Master.

He got into the dungeons and concentrated on finding the Dark Mark closest to him. There were, surprisingly, two, and he headed for the man's private rooms, knocking.

Severus answered. “What do _you_ want?” He asked.

Tom tried to peer around him. “Do you have another of my hapless minions here?” He asked lightly. “And there's no point in lying; I can feel them.”

Severus scowled. “There is no one here but me.” He said.

Tom sighed. “Dishonesty is a sin, you know.” He said lightly.

Severus sneered. “Only to Muggles.” He replied.

Tom smiled. “The plan needs to be stepped up. You will have the potion completed as soon as possible. If you can manage it within the next two weeks, I will give you _another_ fifty galleons.” He said.

Severus' eyes gleamed. “It will be done, My Lord.” He breathed.

Tom shook his head. “You don’t need to call me that. Just treat me with respect rather than contempt, and we will consider it even.” He said.

Severus nodded. “I will have it done soon.” He promised.


	9. Adverse Reactions

Tom was woken twelve days later by Minerva arguing with somebody outside his bedroom door.

“I need to see him, he wanted it done as soon as possible.”

Tom heard Severus Snape's voice, and jumped out of bed. “I’m here!” He said, flinging open his door. Then he realized what he had worn to bed, and flushed as Severus trailed his eyes over his boxer-clad body.

“Put some clothing on, and meet me in the dungeons. I trust you can find my lab?” He asked.

“If you're in it, Sir. I can sense the location of your Mark.” Tom explained.

Severus scowled. “That is highly unnerving.” He said.

Tom grinned. “It’s supposed to be.” He said happily.

Severus huffed and left.

“What did you have him brew?” Minerva asked.

“Melting brew, Minnie.” Tom said with a smile as he pulled on a pair of trousers. “One of few things that can destroy a Horcrux.” He told her.

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “You are not destroying the first one _alone_!” She said firmly.

Tom frowned. “Of course I'm not.” He said simply. “I’ve had it on me for the last two days, ready for when he finished it. He'll act as witness.”

Minerva drew a deep breath. “Albus and I will be there as well!” She informed him, leaving no room for argument. Still, Tom tried.

“Does he _have_ to be there?” He asked, almost whining the question.

Minerva's lips twitched in amusement. “Yes. At least this first time.” She said.

Tom scowled. “Fine. This once.” He said.

Minerva sent off a Patronus to the man as Tom pulled on his shirt. “I expect you to teach me to do that.”

“What, cast a Patronus?” She asked.

“_And_ use them to send messages.” Tom said.

Minerva smiled. “I can teach you, but it is very advanced.” She warned.

“I can learn.” Tom said firmly.

“You need to have a very _happy_ memory.” She added softly, having heard about much of his past.

Tom faltered. Then he said, “I can _try_. I will do my best.” He added.

Minerva nodded. “Alright. Let's go.”

Tom led the way, following the Dark Mark he sensed in the school.

They met up with Dumbledore, who smiled at Tom. “I hear you got Severus to brew a very difficult potion for you. What incentive did you give him?” He asked curiously.

‘His continued good health.’ Tom thought, but didn’t say. What he did say was, “Bribery. I paid him well for his effort. Slytherin's vault is very well-kept, and I can live off of it with no difficulty.”

Dumbledore hummed. “Well, it’s good that you have funds. Does that mean you can pay for your own schooling this time around?”

Tom nodded. “Oh, yes. It won’t be a problem.” He said lightly.

They got to the lab, and Tom knocked.

Severus opened the door and scowled at the amount of people. “Oh, yes, Let’s just have a little melting _party_, shall we?” He asked sarcastically. He did stand aside, though, and let them all in.

“Sorry about that. I was going to come alone, but, well, they insisted.” Tom explained, waving to Minerva and Dumbledore.

He walked in and saw a large amount of potion sitting in a stone cauldron on the floor, a stone bowl beside it.

He took the stone ladle and was about to pour some of the potion into the bowl, when Severus slapped his hand away. “_I_ will handle this. _You_ can’t be more than twelve!”

Tom scowled. “I am _fourteen_, thank you very much!” He corrected.

“Still, _Masters _have injured themselves with this potion! You should _not_ handle it at all!”

Tom huffed. “Fine. We are melting this ring.” He held up the item in question.

Severus looked at it. “What is it made of?”

“Silver.” Tom answered. “I’m not sure about the stone.”

Severus nodded and ladled a small amount of the brew into the bowl. Tom threw the ring into the bowl and it began to sizzle and hiss, as a black smoke poured out.

Tom called up the ability Horcruxes had of absorbing soul pieces, and sucked the smoke into himself.

Severus, Minerva and Dumbledore were watching in horrified fascination.

Tom absorbed it, and a whirl of power and memories and emotions hit him all at once. He paled dramatically and turned around to vomit on the floor at the horrible memories assaulting him.

Dumbledore vanished the sick, and Tom was very grateful as he swayed and fell forward, right where his vomit would have been.

The stone floor was unforgiving.

Minerva cried out and rushed to his side.

Severus knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. “He's fine.” He said. “Perhaps a little in shock. He's a Horcrux, isn’t he?”

Dumbledore sighed. “You can’t tell anyone.” He said.

“How many did he _make_?!” Severus asked.

“Six.” Tom said weakly, eyes fluttering open. He rolled over and sat up. “He made six.” He repeated, voice firmer. “I was the first. I can absorb all the others and then perhaps once he is gone, I can get a second chance to live for myself. I think I deserve that much.” He said.

Dumbledore nodded. “You do deserve a second chance. If I may, why did you have an adverse reaction just now?”

Tom stood with a sigh. “I wasn’t expecting… He really was sick, wasn’t he?” He asked Severus.

Severus nodded. “Depraved.” He agreed.

“The memories were hard to take. I should do better next time, now that I know to expect them.” Tom explained. “Keep that potion; we will have need of it again.” He told Severus.

Severus stiffened. “And why should I listen to you?”

Tom glared at him. “Do you _want _him to come back?” //Severus?// He hissed the last, knowing that every Death Eater knew their name in Parseltongue, and watched the man pale alarmingly.

“No.” Severus answered, remembering what usually followed that word. Pain. White-hot, searing pain in his Mark. A sign of his Lord's displeasure.

“Mm. I thought not. Keep the brew, and we will use it another four times. I will let you know when we don’t need the rest. I trust you can render it inert?” Tom asked. “So that it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands?”

Severus sneered. “I can do most anything. Rendering it inert is the easy part.” He confirmed.

Tom nodded. “Alright. Now, I should go—”

“To the Hospital Wing.” Minerva said sharply.

“What?! _Why_?!” Tom would deny whining until his dying day, but that is exactly what he did.

“You've just been in shock, My—Mr. Riddle.” Severus corrected at his dark look at the slip. “You need to be seen by a licensed medical professional.”

“I just _have_!” Tom complained. “Potions Masters get Healer training—”

“To a _point_!” Severus snapped. “But not enough to treat _shock_, only enough to recognize when a Healer is _necessary_. You will go. Now.”

Severus was lucky Dumbledore and Minerva were there, because had they been alone, Tom would have used the Mark to bring the man to his knees.

As it was, he simply huffed and headed to the Hospital Wing.

*****

“You're a little peaky, but perfect health. Just take it easy, but you can go.” Pomfrey said happily.

“Thank you, Ma'am.” Tom said with a smile. “I'll just go, then.”

He headed out and headed for the gates. He passed them, gripped his wand, and concentrated on seeing through Harry's eyes. He saw a bedroom, and fixed the image in his mind. He Apparated—and Harry sat upright with a shout of alarm.

“Hi!” Tom said happily.

Harry relaxed back onto his bed with a groan of pain. “How did you do that?” He asked.

Tom frowned. “Are you hurt?!” He demanded. “What did they do?!”

Harry flushed. “I’m _fine_.” He said.

Tom cocked a brow. “Then you won’t mind me making sure.” He pointed his wand at Harry. “Divestio.”

Harry yelped and covered himself as his clothes vanished off his body and reappeared on the dresser, folded neatly.

Tom eyed his body and his eyes narrowed at the clearly broken and unset rib. “That rib needs to be seen to.” He snapped.

Harry glared. “I fell down the stairs!” He protested.

“Sure you did.” Tom said doubtfully. “Turn over.”

“_No_!” Harry snapped, still covering his privates.

Tom gave him the same dark look that had worked so well on his followers, and Harry sighed and rolled onto his front.

Tom hissed in a breath. There were belt and cane marks all over his back and buttocks. “I’m going to _kill_ them.” He breathed.

Harry jumped from the bed as Tom made for the door and barred him from leaving the room. “No! I don’t want that, Tom! Don’t slide back into bad habits! Just leave it!” He hissed in a breath as Tom pressed gently on his rib.

“Tell me the _truth_, Harry.” He said softly and intently. “How did this happen?”

Harry swallowed. “Promise me you will just take me to Hogwarts, and not hurt them? Either now or later.”

Tom growled. “I swear it on my magic, they will live if you can tell me the truth.” His wand sparked, which reassured Harry that the oath was binding.

“I really _did_ fall down the stairs—”

Tom growled and made to open the door.

“—But I had help down them!” Harry added. Then continued in a softer tone, “My cousin pushed me, and as I caught my balance, he kicked me to make sure I went down.” Harry sighed. “Then he stepped on my ribs as he came down the stairs.” He finished.

Tom’s eyes flared blood-red and he cast a spell that Harry didn’t recognize.

“What was that?” Harry asked, worried.

“They’ll _live_.” Was all Tom said.

The nightmare curse that would put them in Harry’s place every time they thought badly of him over the course of the day would be more than enough revenge for him. For now.

But someday, he hoped to take more painful action against those horrid people.

“Let’s go get your school things.”

Harry flushed. “Can I get dressed first?” He asked.

Tom raked an appreciative gaze over Harry’s body, seeming to consider his question. “Oh, I _suppose_ so.” He finally said.

Harry fought back a giggle at his long-suffering tone.


	10. Back Home

Harry got his invisibility cloak and photo album from under the loose floorboards and Tom shrunk them to fit in his pocket.

Harry sighed as Tom began leading him down the stairs, pausing to steady him every few steps.

“Tom, I'm _fine_!” Harry muttered, slapping his hands away from his waist.

“You are _not_!” Tom insisted much more loudly. “And I won’t have you hurting yourself further!”

“Boy, who's that with you?!” Vernon's voice was followed by the sound of the man getting up from the couch, and Harry winced.

This was going to get ugly.

“I’m a friend of his from school!” Tom said as Vernon came to the base of the stairs. “And I’m taking him with me.” He added.

Vernon’s face purpled. “You're a Nancy Boy, aren't you? Too pretty to be anything other than a faggot.” He said.

Tom's smile was cold and vicious, and sent a frisson of fear down Harry's spine.

Tom turned to Harry and urged him to sit. “This won't be pretty, but it's _necessary_. I won't _kill_ him.” He said softly, then turned back and drew his wand. “You're an ugly one, aren't you?” He shot back at Vernon, pointing his wand in the man's face as he began to reach for him. “_Don't_. Or you will learn what your entrails look like after they become your _ex_trails, and I'm afraid I never learned how to reverse _that_ one. There didn’t seem to be any point.” He eyed the man in front of him. “My proclivities are none of your business, and even if they were, I am a very private person. I see absolutely no reason to inform you of them. Now, for what you have done to Harry, here, I’m afraid reparations must be paid.”

“Tom, _no_.” Harry said, then gasped in pain as his broken rib shifted.

“Harry, you are in no position to be issuing orders. There is blood on his belt buckle. I am certain it is yours. He _will_ pay.” Tom's wand flicked one way, then the other, and two deep gashes opened on Vernon's chest, forming a large X shape.

Vernon fell to the ground, bleeding profusely, and Tom watched for a moment before moving down the remaining steps to loom over the man. “Harry's mercy is the only reason I'm going to fix this.” He hissed at the man, before running his wand over the bleeding wounds and reciting the lyrical chant to reverse his Sectumsempra. He stood once he was done and kicked the man in the side roughly. “Get out of my sight, you disgusting creature.” He sneered.

Vernon crawled away, not even bothering to get to his feet in his haste.

Tom sighed. “Now, where are your school things?” He asked as he nonchalantly cleaned blood from his clothes.

Harry shivered. “Cupboard under the stairs.” He said weakly. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble for using magic out of school?”

Tom shook his head. “No. This doesn’t have the Trace.” He said, holding up his wand. “I thought it did, but Ollivander wrote me and let me know it doesn’t; I can use it out of school.”

He shrunk Harry’s trunk after finding his wand, and handed it over. “Don’t let anyone take that from you again, or I will be _most_ upset with you.” He said sternly, slipping the trunk into his pocket. “Come on.” He knelt down in front of Harry. “Piggy-back, so I don’t jostle you too much when we Apparate back to Hogwarts and I take you to the Hospital Wing.”

Harry chuckled and climbed onto Tom's back. “This is so weird.” He muttered.

Tom nodded. “Hold on tight.” He said, and they Disapparated, reappearing at Hogwarts’ gates.

Tom carried Harry all the way to the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey bustled over. “How did Mr. potter come to be here at this time of year?”

Tom gritted his teeth. “He was injured and not being seen to, so I went and retrieved him.” He said.

Madame Pomfrey gently took his shirt off and tsked. “What happened?” She asked, then set the bone in place and healed it with a quick spell. “There, that’s better.”

Harry grinned. “What, no skele-gro?”

Madame Pomfrey laughed. “Heavens, no, child, that’s for _regrowing_ bones. A spell is all that is needed to heal a break. Any other injuries?”

Harry flushed, and Tom gave him a stern look. Harry rolled over and fumbled his trousers open, pushing them and his pants down to his knees so she could see the full extent of the damage.

“Dear me, what on Earth—”

“My relatives.” Harry mumbled.

“Oh, dear. Albus will need to see this.” She bustled away to Floo-call the man and Harry’s face flamed before he hid it in the pillow with a groan.

“Well, he might not make you go back there if he sees what they did to you.” Tom said.

“This is why I didn’t want you to see.” Harry said, voice muffled.

Tom huffed. “It needed to be addressed; those could get infected!” He said.

Harry just sighed.

Dumbledore came into the room from Pomfrey's office. He took a look at Harry's back and sucked in a breath. “Oh, my. My Boy, why didn’t you _tell_ me it was that bad?” He asked.

Harry snorted. “Would it have _mattered_? You said yourself you only trusted the Blood Wards, that it's the only place I will be safe.” He told the man.

Dumbledore hummed. “Safe from Voldemort and his supporters, perhaps, but who is keeping you safe from the others in the house while you are there? It is true that only the Blood Wards will protect you while you call that house your home, but—”

“Well, I don’t.” Harry said flatly. “It hasn’t been my _home_ since I turned eleven. _Hogwarts_ is my home!” He said. “That house is my _prison_.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Where else can we house you, My Boy? The Burrow’s Wards are not extensive enough to protect you, and—”

“He just said, Sir! _Hogwarts_ is his home! Surely he can stay here, this building has the most extensive Wards in this part of the world; it's the safest place there is!” Tom said.

“I’m not so sure I _want_ you two to have full access to the entire castle all summer; the chaos two young boys can cause…” He stroked his beard thoughtfully, and murmured, “The repair costs _alone_…”

Madame Pomfrey began smoothing a cream all over Harry's back, then hesitated. “I’m sorry, Mr. Potter, but there are injuries…”

Harry sighed. “You have permission to touch wherever the marks are; I understand. And thank you.”

“For what, dear?” She asked, rubbing the cream into his buttocks and upper thighs.

“For healing me.” Harry said.

Madame Pomfrey huffed. “You don’t need to thank me for _that_!” She said sharply. “I’m absolutely _disgusted_ that it was necessary in the first place! Your so-called family are nothing more than uncivilized _animals_! Beating a child! Disgraceful!” She said.

Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. “My Boy, do we need to send someone for your things?”

“I have them here.” Tom said, pulling out the trunk.

“That's it?” The man asked, aghast.

Harry shrugged. “They didn’t want to spend money on me.” He explained.

Dumbledore nodded. “I believe it would be for the best if we housed you here. For the time being—”

“He can stay with us!” Tom said eagerly.

Dumbledore chuckled. “No, two young boys would be nothing but trouble, Minerva will fare better with just one to focus on, Tom. I’m tempted to send him to stay with Hagrid—”

Harry perked up. “_Really_?!” He asked excitedly.

“—But I will not. The strongest Wards are on the castle itself, so I must urge you, Harry, to stay _inside_ throughout the summer.” Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed and nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together as an idea occurred to him. “Poppy! Would you be willing to house Harry during the summers and look after him?”

Madame Pomfrey smiled. “It would be no trouble at all, Albus! Yes, I will take care of the boy!” She said happily.

Dumbledore nodded. “Then we are all set! I will have the house-elves add another room onto yours during lunch. For now, we should all go to the Great Hall and have lunch, as at least _one of us_,” He glanced pointedly at Tom, “Skipped breakfast.”

Tom smiled and shrugged. “Harry was my priority.” He said.

Pomfrey nodded. “Alright. Harry, you're done. And you need to eat healthy portions, you are _way_ too thin!” She admonished.

“I'll try, but it’s been nearly a month and a half since I’ve had anything resembling an actual meal.” Harry explained.

Dumbledore looked shocked. “They weren’t feeding you?”

Harry shrugged. “I got scraps sometimes.” He said.

The old man's face crumpled. “I’m so sorry, My Boy. It seems I have done more harm than good sending you there.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Harry said.

“It’s not okay, and I will endeavour to listen better to my students when they come to me with complaints. Apparently, not listening to them is my biggest failing.”

Tom kept his mouth shut, but his thoughts were raucous. ‘Of _course_ he figures this out _now_, when it’s too late to help me, and almost too late to help Harry! Still, I suppose late is better than never.’

“Sir, if I'm not going back to my relatives, can I go to Diagon Alley and get some new clothes? I only kept these ones so they wouldn’t destroy anything I had bought. It seemed like the kind of thing Uncle Vernon would have done.” Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. “I suppose you should; there's not much point in wearing hand-me-downs when you have the means to buy your own things.” He said. “I can take you tomorrow, if you'd like.”

Tom scowled. _He_ wanted to go, too, but not if that old coot was taking him!

Harry noticed this and smiled at him. “I promise we can spend the rest of the summer together, but I really don't want to look like a street urchin anymore.”

Tom smiled at him. “I understand. I'll survive one day without you. Also, Sir, the next one of those things we were retrieving is in London. I can't be entirely sure where, but I can Apparate to it, and bring along _one person_, so if we are going to find it, you either need to trust me or find someone to go with me that _can_ trust me.”

Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Where exactly in London?” He asked.

Tom frowned. “Probably a Muggle _area_, but in a Wizarding residence. I can only get impressions from it, but I know I can follow the draw to it. As long as there are not strong Wards around the place.”

“We will go in a week.” Dumbledore said. “And I will trust you this once. What happens then will determine whether I continue to do so.”

Tom nodded.

Poppy smiled. “Alright, Mr. Potter, you’re ready. Let's all head to lunch now!”


	11. Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time than I usually put out. Enjoy!

Harry and Tom were sitting in a classroom talking when Tom sighed, the sound out of place with the light-hearted discussion they'd been having.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked, confused.

“I don't know how to bring this up without just coming out and saying it, and I'm worried about what you will think…” He murmured, brow furrowing.

Harry shrugged. “Then just say it. I'll try to understand and not judge you, but if it’s bothering you, it needs to come out.” He said.

Tom nibbled at his lip. “I don't know what I was expecting when I absorbed the first Horcrux, but it wasn’t what happened. I absorbed the power and the piece of soul like I expected, but also all the _memories_, coupled with the mindset he was in when he lived through them, and… I know the reasons for all his kills, including the one that created the Horcrux.” He said. “I'm afraid… I’m afraid that when I absorb the one in you, with the new memories, I might still want to kill you, depending on the reason he went after you in the first place. I _like_ you, Harry, genuinely. I don’t want to kill you, I don’t even want to _want to_ kill you, but since I don’t know _why_ he wanted you dead… Why were you a threat?” He finished in frustration.

Harry's eyes widened. “Don’t look at me; I don’t know!” He said.

“I need to know why he tried to kill you.” Tom murmured.

“Maybe we should see if Severus knows. You said _he_ was a Death Eater, right?” Harry asked.

Tom had sworn him to secrecy before telling him, and assured him that Severus was Dumbledore’s man now, but he wanted no secrets between them that weren’t absolutely necessary.

“He _might_ know… I’m not sure if he was inner circle or not, my memories don't show things that happened so recently. They cut off at age twenty.” Tom added. “And I still remember that he was always very tight-lipped about his plans, he might not have shared them at all.” He got up. “Still, it’s worth asking him.” He decided, leaving the room and trusting Harry to follow.

Harry did follow, both of them walking down to the dungeons purposefully, until their progress was halted by Peeves.

“Wee baby orphans, wandering the halls. Probably up to no good.”

“Much like yourself, Peeves.” Tom returned. “Be on your way or I shall find the Bloody Baron.”

Peeves grumbled and headed toward the Great Hall.

Harry frowned. “Is that all you have to do? Threaten him with a house ghost?” He asked.

“Only the Baron.” Tom explained. “And you need to be a Slytherin, or he won't take you seriously, because the Baron won’t give you the time of day unless you're Slytherin or a Prefect or better.”

Harry scowled. “That’s rude.” He muttered.

Tom snorted. “That's _life,_ Harry.” He pointed out.

Harry huffed.

They came to the door to Severus' office and Tom looked to the portrait of a snake opposite the door. //Is he in?// He hissed.

//In his rooms, young one.// The snake answered.

Harry sighed. “Do you know where they are?” He asked Tom.

Tom thanked the portrait and nodded. //Follow.// He said before heading away.

Harry scowled. “Don't order me around!” He snapped.

“Sorry.” Tom said. “Why didn’t you say anything about me speaking Parseltongue to you? Did you not consider that rude?”

Harry shrugged. “Sounds like English to me. I don’t notice it isn't unless you are facing me when you speak it and I can see your lips.” He told Tom.

Tom chuckled. “Well, at least you're honest.” He said.

They got to the door to Severus' rooms and Tom knocked.

The door was opened, and Severus scowled. “No.” The man said, then tried to close the door in their faces.

Tom stuck his foot in between the door and the wall, halting its progress.

Severus glared at him. “What do you want? It hasn’t been two hours since lunch, and I’ve dealt with you _enough_ for one day!” He snapped.

Tom smiled. “We need to talk with you. And yes, I do mean _need_.”

“About what?”

“Voldemort's past. _Recent_ past.”

Severus clutched at his left arm and hissed, “_Do not say his name_!”

Tom raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Trust me, he won't feel it or sense it. It's fine.”

Severus sighed and moved aside. “Then come in.” He invited reluctantly.

Tom and Harry went into the room and took a seat beside each other on the couch while Severus took the armchair.

“Speak.” Severus drawled.

Tom narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I like your tone.” He said.

“I don’t think I _care_.” Severus replied snidely.

Tom lost his patience at that. //Severus. Pain.// He activated the Mark.

Severus clutched at his arm, a hiss of pain escaping him, and Harry glared at Tom. “Stop that!”

//Stop.// Tom hissed, and the pain cut off.

Severus glared at Tom with fury in his eyes.

“Be glad Harry was here. I could have kept that going for hours until you learned not to test me. I may be young now, and less homicidal, but I still demand the respect of those who chose to bow before a madman. I can control the Mark as easily as he can, and I could probably make it so _he_ no longer can. But I doubt you'd go under my wand again, even for a modification that could save your life.” Tom mused.

Severus frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Tom eyed him, assessing his mood. He told the man lightly, “He can kill you with them, when he's back at full strength. The snake within them is venomous, and can strike the bearer. It would be a slow, agonizing death.”

Severus paled.

“Anyway, that's not what we're here to discuss. Do you know why Vo— The _Dark Lord_ went after Harry that Samhain night?” Tom asked.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, saying nothing, but looking guilty.

“You _do_.” Tom breathed in realisation. “I need to know why. If I find out now, I have time to decide how to proceed before I get those memories back.”

Severus shook his head. “You'll kill the boy!” He said loudly.

“I will _not_!” Tom stood, fisted hands at his sides. “I will not harm him, you have my word, but this is something I _need to know_! So it doesn’t come as a shock later on! Surely you can see the sense in my words?!”

Severus clamped his mouth shut and glared.

Harry sighed. “Listen, if it's that bad, I can leave the room—”

“I'll tell you what he says anyway, so that won't help!” Tom told him.

“He doesn’t need to know that!” Harry whispered to him.

Tom scoffed. “Transparency is the name of the game now, Harry. I'll only lie and mislead when _absolutely _necessary now.”

“But you _will_ lie and mislead?” Severus sneered.

Tom threw him a sharp look. “I’m a Slytherin, Professor, and even after shedding its skin, a snake is still a snake. I will lie when I need to. I trust that you don’t want Harry dead any more than I do, so I can be truthful with you.”

Severus sighed. “It is hard to trust you when you are the same person that heard the news and tried to kill him once already.” He said.

Tom shook his head. “But I’m _not_.” He insisted. “I’m not about to kill someone I opened my heart to, now am I?!”

Severus' eyes widened. “Opened your heart…?” He whispered. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps you _have_ changed.”

//What did you mean by that?// Harry asked Tom.

//That you got in past my shields. I care enough about you that it matters to me if you live or die.// Tom lied to avoid scaring Harry off with words of love. Harry wasn’t ready for that. //We're best friends.//

“Are you two _listening_?!” Severus snapped.

Tom and Harry turned to face him, looking guilty for not paying attention to him.

“Sorry, Professor.” Harry said.

Severus cleared his throat. “There was a prophecy made before he was born that I heard the beginning of. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_ That is all I heard, and I took the information immediately to the Dark Lord. There were two children that fit the prophecy. He decided Harry was the most likely candidate.” Severus said.

Tom frowned. “Well, he was definitely mad. How do we figure out the rest of the prophecy, then? Because we can’t do anything about it unless we know the full thing.”

“Dumbledore heard it in full.” Severus revealed. “I _dare you_ to ask him.” He sounded supremely amused.

Tom stood. “Alright, we _will_!” He grabbed Harry's hand and they got up and headed for the door.

As Tom pulled him from the room, Harry called out, “Thanks, Professor!”

They hurried to the Headmaster's office and Harry started listing all the sweets he knew. Eventually, the stairs moved, but Harry had been going so fast he wasn’t sure if it had been “Fizzing Whizbees" or “Pepper Imps" that had done it.

They got to the door and Dumbledore called out, “Come in, boys.”

They entered the room and Tom strode up to stop in front of Dumbledore's desk. “We need to know what the Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort says. We already know the beginning, and that you know the whole thing.”

Dumbledore sighed wearily. “Tom, Harry, I would love to tell you, but it is so dangerous! I simply cannot tell you what it says.”

“If you’re worried I may try to kill Harry, I swear I will not. It sounds like I would have no need to; I am _not_ the Dark Lord; I am a memory of him _before_. The prophecy has no bearing on _me_, but even if you refuse to let me hear it, _Harry_ deserves to know. It does directly concern him.” Tom said.

Dumbledore hummed. “It is so much to put onto a young man’s shoulders…”

Harry cleared his throat. “Does it tell me _how _I’m supposed to vanquish him? Is that why you don’t want to tell me? Because I already know it says I _can_. Since I know that much already, what’s the point of keeping the rest a secret? I’m only going to worry about it now.” He pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed. “Very well. I want a vow from Tom, first, just as insurance, that you will not harm Harry in any way.”

Tom sighed and held his wand up. “I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my magic that I will not harm Harry Potter unless it is to save him from further harm. So mote it be!”

Harry watched as sparks rained down on him. “That’s a different vow than the one you gave me about Vernon.”

Tom snorted. “He deserved a lesser vow; I gave him one. You deserve the one that is most binding. You’re important to me.”

Harry nodded and turned back to Dumbledore. “There. Now may we hear the Prophecy?” He asked.

Dumbledore went to his pensieve and pulled out a memory, dropping it into the basin. He tapped the side with his wand and Sybill Trelawney rose from the pensieve and spoke.

“_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_”

Harry blinked. Blinked again. “Why bother keeping _that_ from me?! It tells me nothing!” He shouted.

Tom was staring at his forehead, and sighed. “That idiot went off half-cocked and fulfilled the part he could have just left alone! If he hadn’t _marked him_, none of this would have happened!” He burst out.

Harry frowned. “What do we do now?”

Tom grabbed his hand. “Dinner, then we find a nice, out-of-the-way corner and we plot.” He said firmly.

“I would prefer that any plotting be done with _my_ input and years of wisdom." Dumbledore said before they could leave.

Tom turned and snorted. “We will run any plans by you and ask for input then, but we are young and may come up with stupid plans. We don’t need you around to discuss them, realise they are stupid, and toss them. I’d prefer you only got the ones that don’t show my age quite so glaringly.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Well, that is fine, I suppose. As long as you come to me first, before running off to enact any plans of yours.”

Tom inclined his head. “Agreed.”

He turned and he and Harry headed to the Great Hall for dinner.


	12. Birthday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everybody! 
> 
> May 2020 bring you luck and joy!

Harry was in his new room, waking slowly when he heard a voice outside his door.

“But it's his _birthday_, why isn’t he _up_ yet?!”

Harry smiled as he heard Madame “call me Poppy" Pomfrey as she told Tom, “Perhaps what he wants for his birthday is to _sleep in_!”

“Who would want _that_?” Tom shot back loudly, and Harry couldn’t hold in a laugh.

“See?” Tom asked excitedly. “He's up! Can I see him?”

Poppy sighed. “Harry, are you dressed yet?” She asked in resignation as the door clicked shut after admitting Tom.

“Not yet! Hang on!” Harry called out, getting up and walking over to his wardrobe to pick out clothes.

He could hear Tom's voice as he prattled on to Poppy, but he was talking softly enough now that Harry couldn’t make out words, just his excited tone.

Harry quickly dressed and came out of the room, and Tom wrapped him in a hug immediately.

“Yes! Alright, I have a full day planned for us, come with me!” Tom said, pulling Harry out of the room.

“Breakfast first, boys!” Poppy admonished as they left the room, and Tom smiled sheepishly.

“Right, we should probably go eat first.” He said, slowing down and heading for the Great Hall.

Harry laughed as they bypassed the Great Hall and asked breathlessly, “Where are you even _taking _me?!”

Tom smiled. “Somewhere where we can get _waffles_ for breakfast!” He said.

Harry looked excited at that. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tom said. “The elves will fix you whatever you want!”

“Elves?” Harry asked. “Like, _Santa's_ elves?”

Tom looked back at him with an amused look. “No, like _house elves_. You'll see.” He said, then drew even with a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

He tickled the pear and it turned into a doorknob.

Harry gaped as the door swung open to reveal… Well, they must be house elves, they did resemble Dobby quite a lot, now that Harry remembered him, but they seemed happy to see him and Tom, at least.

“Hello!” Tom said cheerfully, pulling Harry into what must be the kitchens. “Could you get us some waffles for breakfast, please?” He asked.

The elves rushed to obey him, quickly whipping up some waffles and they had plates in front of them in less than ten minutes.

Harry inhaled deeply, then let out a happy sigh as Tom grabbed the syrup being held out by one of the house elves and poured a generous amount over Harry's waffles before dousing his own with the stuff.

“Ever had waffles before?” Tom asked.

“Never.” Harry said, picking up his fork and cutting off a piece of one.

Tom and Harry were quiet as they ate, and Tom kept sneaking glances at Harry while he ate, enjoying the look of happy contentment Harry had on his face.

A look that _Tom's idea_ had put there.

He was very proud of his actions that day, so far. Hopefully the other ideas he had would go this well.

After they finished, Tom held out a hand to Harry. “Come on, I had something I wanted to show you!” He said.

Harry took his hand and let Tom lead him back through the castle, up to the seventh floor. He stopped in front of a tapestry and began to pace.

Harry frowned. “What are you doing?”

Tom continued pacing, looking deep in thought. “You'll see.” He said distractedly.

Harry waited, and after a few minutes, a door appeared. Harry sighed and shook his head. “I should not be surprised.” He muttered at Tom's triumphant look.

Tom flung the door open and grinned widely. “Perfect!” He ushered Harry in.

Harry looked around as he came in and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened comically. “What _is_ this?” He breathed, looking at the serene lake with boulders surrounding it, the bright sun illuminating the water and giving it the look of a jewel as it rippled and glittered with light.

“This is my favourite room in the castle. It gives you whatever you need.” Tom revealed.

“Why do we need a _lake_?” Harry asked.

Tom grinned. “Well, I can’t take you outside, but this way, we can _swim_!” He said excitedly.

Harry hesitated. “I _can't_ swim.” He said softly.

“Define ‘can’t’ for me.” Tom said calmly.

“I don’t know how.”

“I can teach you. Had to teach myself, but I think I have the hang of it now! Come on!” He started toward the water, stripping off his shirt.

Harry jogged a bit to keep up with him, then stopped and watched him walk forward, unconcerned. “We don’t have swimming trunks.” He said nervously.

Tom snorted, dropping his trousers and pants and kicking them behind him as he continued into the water. “No need, we're both boys. If you have something I don’t, Pomfrey would have fixed it.” He said in amusement.

Harry watched him walk into the water and turn around once he was waist-deep, then sighed and followed, stripping a bit self-consciously. He had noticed all the scars Tom had, so he wasn’t as worried about baring his own, but still hesitated to take his pants off.

“Turn around.” He said to Tom.

Tom smiled and turned, glad the cold water had taken care of his tumescence. He couldn’t risk his erection scaring Harry off.

Harry wasn’t ready for that yet.

Harry waded over to where Tom was and cleared his throat. “Alright, teach me to swim, then.” He challenged.

Tom smiled and turned. “First, you need to learn to float. On your back.”

Harry's face flamed. “But we're _naked_, and… I don’t want you to stare at _that._” He whispered the last, gesturing down at himself.

Tom snorted. “Who's going to stare? I've got a cock of my own, if I want to stare at one, thanks. The first step for me was finding my buoyancy so I wasn’t afraid I would drown. Fear will only make you second-guess everything.” He explained.

“You won't… Look?” Harry asked.

“I won’t _stare_, but I’m not going to close my eyes, either. You'll just have to trust me.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Alright. What do I do?”

Tom laid a hand on the small of Harry's back. “Lean back, and take a deep breath. And trust me, I won’t drop you.”

Harry leaned into the hand and breathed in.

“Kick your feet—not too hard, but a little bit, and keep breathing deeply. Don’t let your breath out for too long, make sure you keep air in your lungs.” He moved with Harry as the younger boy's feet propelled him along slowly. “Alright, you're floating by yourself now, I promise I’m not holding you up. I’m going to move my hand. Don’t panic, and don’t stop breathing and kicking, you’ll see that you're floating on your own.”

“Okay.” Harry said, and closed his eyes. “Tell me when you move your hand.”

Tom removed his hand silently instead and watched Harry float away, a proud smile on his face. “You're doing it!” He called out when Harry was far away.

Harry opened his eyes—and dropped like a stone, scowling as he righted himself in neck-deep water. “That was mean!”

Tom laughed. “But you did it! Good job!” He said happily.

Harry smiled a bit. “Yeah. I did.” He sounded proud.

Tom's smile widened. “Now, remember, to float all you need to do is kick your feet and breathe deep. Got it? If things go pear-shaped, you can flip onto your back and float your way to shallow water.”

Harry nodded.

“Now come over here and I'll teach you to tread water. We need to go a little deeper for that. Do you trust me?” Tom asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Would I be here doing this if I _didn't_?” He shot back.

Tom grinned. “Fair point. Come on, I'll hold you up until you've got it.” He offered, taking hold of Harry's hips and slowly drawing him back into deeper water. “As we get in deeper, start gently kicking. You can also move your legs like you're on a bike, either one will work. And keep breathing. You'd be surprised how much of staying afloat depends on having enough air in your lungs. Panicking does _not_ help.”

Harry nodded and did his best to keep calm. He let Tom pull him closer and carefully pedalled his feet, keeping afloat with effort. He watched as Tom let go and smiled as he kept floating, his head never dipping below the water once.

Tom smiled proudly. “Good job!” He said happily. He was clearly pleased that his lessons were going well. “Now, lean forward and tilt your head to the side, so your mouth is above the surface. Propel yourself with your arms and feet and breathe when you need to. Like this,” He demonstrated a breaststroke and turned around to face Harry as he treaded water again.

Harry copied him, but his movements were tentative and clumsy. He didn’t quite have it, but after a short time of correcting his mistakes, Tom was confident he knew enough to get by, and he knew Harry would improve with practice.

They played and roughhoused for a bit, dunking each other and wrestling a little, and were pleasantly tired out by lunch.

They came out of the lake and Tom sighed. “Well, we have to get to the Great Hall now. After lunch there is another special surprise planned, and I won’t have you missing it!” Tom said as they both dressed.

Harry smiled. “I can't wait!” He said happily.

So far, the day had been going very well.


	13. Birthday Part 2 and the Snake Reserve

Tom led Harry to the Great Hall, and everyone there stood up and yelled, “Happy birthday!”

The Weasleys were all present, as well as Hermione, and Harry grinned at seeing them all. “Was this the surprise you meant?” He asked Tom.

Tom grinned. “Partially. There's _presents_, too.” He said smugly.

Harry turned toward him and hugged him tightly. “You're the best!” He said, voice thick with emotion.

Tom hugged him back. “Well, at the risk of sounding conceited, yes, I am the best.” He agreed.

Harry and Tom went and sat among the others, Harry starting up a conversation with Ron and Hermione and finding little ways to include Tom.

They ate, and then Molly revealed the cake she had made, and everyone got a piece.

Then, there were, indeed, presents.

Hermione had gotten him a copy of Care for Dark Creatures, citing the fact that he might want to go visit the Basilisk from time to time, and it was best he understand how to treat her if he did.

Molly looked disapproving at that, but Tom smiled. “That will actually be good. I might not be around forever, you know. In a few years, you might be all she's got.” He said, trying for levity, but Harry frowned.

“Don’t say that.” He told Tom. “I’m going to make sure you get a second chance at life.” He said, and the matter was closed.

Ron and the twins had gotten him a bag of candy, with a bag of what Fred called “Canary Creams” included.

When Harry asked about the name, George snickered. “Try one, you’ll see why they're called that.”

Harry ate one—and turned into a bird. He looked around at the laughing faces of his friends and squawked.

After a few minutes of trying in vain to communicate and only sending everyone into further fits of laughter, he moulted and was back to normal. “That was interesting.” He said.

Fred grinned widely. “We created them!” He said proudly.

“Wow. Was it hard?” Harry asked.

George nodded. “It’s a tricky bit of Transfiguration, but we figured it out.”

Harry opened his gifts from the teachers next, mostly just books that would give him a leg up in next year's lessons, and Hagrid’s gift—a new pet. She was a little garden snake.

//Hello.// Harry said to her. //You're very pretty.//

The snake preened. //I know I am.// She replied happily. //You may feed me mice. I like white ones.//

“You will have to buy a cage for her before next year, Harry, but she is harmless, and I’m sure you will be responsible. You may keep her with you.” Dumbledore told him.

Harry beamed at him. “Thank you, Sir! I will keep her safely hidden until I have a cage. No one will know I have her!” He had her wrap around his wrist and thanked Hagrid.

Tom waited for last, then smiled when it was his turn. “My gift is something I can’t just hand you, and we need a third person with us, but... There's a place in Africa where they care for magical snakes, both bred in captivity and those being rehabilitated for later release. I have the means to pay our way, and I want to take you there. They have a lot of rare snakes there, and we can see them and chat with them. No one else there is a Parselmouth, so the snakes _must_ be lonely.” He said.

Harry's eyes widened. He turned to Poppy. “Can you take us?” He asked.

Poppy looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Listening to you two nattering on at snakes all day is not my idea of a good time.” She said.

Harry turned a pleading look at Minerva, Tom doing the same.

She had the unfortunate experience of having heard Tom wax poetic about the snakes and his idea for the last two weeks every time they had been alone, and with both sets of puppy-dog eyes facing her, she caved easily. “All right, all right. When do we go?” She asked in resignation.

“Tomorrow?” Tom asked hopefully.

“Tomorrow is not good for me, boys.” She said firmly, and both faces fell.

“I can take ‘em.” Hagrid offered. “I like snakes well enough. And rare ones would be great to see!”

Tom looked uneasy. “After what my other self did? You don’t hold that against me?” He asked softly.

Hagrid smiled. “Been keeping an eye on you, kid. You're like the Tom that kept his head down early on and looked the other way for me. You don’t have that mean streak that showed up later. I say let bygones be bygones, and all that. Just don’t go bad like last time.” He said.

Tom and Harry smiled.

“Thank you.” Tom said.

“Yeah, thanks Hagrid! This'll be _great_!” Harry said excitedly.

“We’ll have fun!” Hagrid said.

Tom nodded. “I’m paying for entry, meals, and Harry, I want you to buy at least two things from the gift shop.” He said.

Harry frowned. “How much is that going to cost?”

//Trust me, I’m loaded. I inherited Slytherin’s vault. Money is no object.// Tom said, voice brooking no arguments.

“Fine.” Harry agreed.

Tom smiled smugly at his success.

*****

“Wow.” Harry said, looking around as he got up from the ground.

Tom smiled and brushed off his back. “Graceful landing there.” He said, amused.

“Har, har. You’re _hilarious_.” Harry drawled sarcastically.

“I like to think I am.” Tom agreed mildly as they headed toward the main gates of the Magical Snake Reserve.

He paid and they entered, all three of them gravitating toward the first large terrarium. “Ooh, a viper!” //Hello, gorgeous! Look at you! Have you been here long?// Tom asked.

The snake raised its head. //A speaker!// She said. //I have been here for a little while. I hope they let me go soon. I want to hunt!//

A man that worked there came up to them. “He’s a pit viper, we’ll be releasing him in just a few days. He’s a looker, isn’t he?”

Tom gave the man a droll look. “_He’s_ a _she_.” He corrected the man.

The man looked taken aback, and as Harry began chatting about where she had lived before, then man laughed nervously. “Haha, I suppose you’d know. We haven’t been able to properly sex her yet. She’s feisty.” He explained.

Harry raised his head. “She’s gorgeous.” He said. “But she’s eager to get back to the wild.”

They spent the next hour touring, chatting with all the snakes about where they had been, where they lived, and what they liked about being at the Reserve.

A few of them had been raised as pets, and had never known anything but a cage.

Then, they came to the last enclosure. The sign proclaimed, ‘Wizarding Snake breeds,’ and Harry’s eyes widened. “Ooh,” He breathed, and went inside.

There were a few Runespoors, three in all, and two of them were down a head, while the last one looked like it might soon be joining the ranks. Harry talked to them and found out that the first two had been bred there, and were siblings. They were harmless now, without their critic head, and were amenable to being held. Harry reached into the cage and picked up one, while Tom took the other. They held them, talked to them, and made much over them, praising them for their beautiful stripes and pleasant dispositions. Once the snakes began to tire of the conversation, they were put back.

They wandered to the rest of the cages, then neared the lone cage with a handler—who looked very bored—standing nearby.

“I wouldn’t get too close to this one, he’s a nasty little shit.”

//Fight me, motherfucker, fight me!// It was yelling in agitation, thrashing against the walls of its cage.

Harry and Tom laughed at the unlikely words coming from the winged snake, which Tom pointed out was an Occamy. Tom approached and asked, //And what will we get if we _do_ fight you, Little One?//

The Occamy quieted and eyed them speculatively. //A speaker.// It finally said.

//Two of us, actually.// Harry corrected, and the Occamy’s head swivelled around to face him next.

//There aren’t many speakers around here.// The Occamy said.

//Why are you so set on fighting someone?// Tom asked.

The Occamy flared its impressive wings and arched. //I want to go _home_!// It said desperately.

“We’d release this one, but it’s too violent to let it out around other creatures and it can’t hunt, so we’ve kept if for the last month, since its last owner died.” The handler explained.

“Um, it’s violent because it wants to go home. If you let it out, it will probably calm right down.” Harry pointed out. “As soon as it realizes it can’t go home and has to make its own way now.”

“This poor little guy was hatched from an egg by his last owner. We can’t release him, and we can’t calm him. He’s being calm for you two, though.” The handler said.

Tom hummed and eyed Hagrid, who was looking at the Occamy with pity and fascination.

He turned back to the Occamy. //If I said we could bring you to our home if you agree to stay with the big guy who is _not_ a speaker, would you come to be close to the two of us?//

The Occamy flapped its wings excitedly. //Yes! Yes, yes, yes, just get me _away_ from here!//

Tom straightened. “Can I buy him from you?” He asked.

//Tom, no! Hagrid doesn’t have _training _to handle this!// Harry told him.

Tom turned to Hagrid. “How would you like an Occamy? You can hide him, right?”

Hagrid’s eyes widened. “I shouldn’t...”

“But you _want to_.” Tom finished.

Hagrid sighed. “I do.” He agreed.

“If we come to visit it often enough, it should behave for you.” Tom said reasonably.

“Tom!” Harry glared at him and stamped on his foot.

Tom yelped and turned a betrayed look on Harry. “What?!” He asked. “I’m trying to be nice here!”

After a few more minutes of arguing, Hagrid was the proud owner of a (very expensive) Occamy.

The last stop was the gift shop.

Harry and Tom found some toy snakes that they talked to, and they seemed to have three different sayings. They said, “Hello,” “I’m hungry,” and, to the boys’ eternal amusement, “Nurmalgurmle.” They both nearly died laughing at that.

“Clearly, they need a Parselmouth on the staff here.” Tom said in between laughing.

Harry bought a book on snakes both magical and mundane, several cubed white mice for his new pet, who had been very well-behaved the whole trip, and a large cage for her, with a heated rock in it to keep her warm.

Tom was all smiles as they left.

“Thanks, Tom.” Harry said as Hagrid drew out their return Portkey. “This was a lot of fun.”

And that made the trip entirely worth the expense for Tom.


	14. The Locket

Tom tapped his chin as he thought. “Honestly, how do we know you haven't already _done_ your part?” He asked thoughtfully.

Harry looked up from his latest chocolate frog card, a question in his eyes. “Hm? Done _what _part?”

“Keep up, Harry. Vanquishing Voldemort. You've done it once already, haven’t you? Maybe not all the way, but maybe enough to fulfil the prophecy.”

Harry's look turned hopeful. “I like the way that sounds. But what if I need to do it all the way for it to count?”

Tom resolutely pulled his mind out of the gutter those words had driven it into, and cleared his throat. “Well, what we need to know is exactly how far you had to go for it to count.” And his thoughts were still much too dirty for this conversation. “We should ask Dumbledore.” And that killed his erection right there, thank Merlin!

Harry nodded. “Good idea.” He licked chocolate off his fingers and Tom gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the peek of tongue he had seen. _Harry wasn’t ready for that yet, dammit_!

They headed up to Dumbledore's office, Tom complaining about how he had “wanted to wait until tomorrow to deal with the old coot,” and Harry smiling indulgently and letting the remark slide.

They guessed the password right this time (Pepper Imps), and Dumbledore bid them enter.

“I've had a thought.” Tom said upon entering the room.

“Ooh, did it hurt?” Harry shot back.

Tom shot him a dirty look as Harry sniggered and turned back to Dumbledore. “What if Harry _already_ fulfilled the prophecy?” He asked. “Voldemort marked him that night, but right after that, in the next second, Harry rebounded a killing curse at him! It _mostly_ killed him, maybe it was enough, and Harry's part in all this is done!”

Dumbledore hummed, but shook his head. “It’s not that simple. The killing curse rebounded because Lily sacrificed herself for her son—why it worked for her and not others is a mystery—and that is why he is less than a ghost right now. You said he is getting stronger?” He asked Tom.

Tom felt along the connection and nodded. “Slowly, but yes.” He confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded. “Then the part Harry was supposed to destroy is still _alive_, if only just. Harry still has a part to play here.”

Tom scowled. “I hate it.”

“So do I, my boy.” Dumbledore said heavily. “So do I.”

“So I have to kill him still?”

“You're not going to.” Tom said firmly.

Dumbledore sighed. “Tom, he has his role to play—”

Tom shot him a glare and began talking over him. “Killing damages the _soul_, regardless of the reason you are doing it! Harry will _not_ go through that! I'll do it _myself_, and if I have to do it without your help, I will damn well go behind your back and do it alone. Harry deserves to keep his soul intact.” He slammed his hands on the top of the desk and snarled, “_End of story_!”

Dumbledore frowned. “Of course we will try, but there may be no other option.”

“We'll figure something out.” Tom said firmly. “Are we still on for the horcrux pickup tomorrow?” He asked.

“Of course, Tom. I am ready, and we will go after breakfast.” Dumbledore said.

“We should be back by lunch.” Tom told him, then he and Harry left the room.

“Why are you so worried about my soul?” Harry asked.

Tom gave him a small smile. “You're pure. You should stay that way. I’m not. It’s better if someone already damaged does the deed. Just trust me.”

Harry frowned. “If you’re sure.”

“I am. Innocence is precious. Don't throw it away when there's another option.”

Harry shrugged. “Okay.”

They both went back to the library and went back to what they were doing; Tom reading various books he was interested in, and Harry snacking on candy and just being there with Tom.

*****

“Are you ready?” Tom asked.

Dumbledore sighed. “I am _exceedingly_ anxious.” He corrected.

Tom snorted. “Don't be. I have the magical power to do this, and I am being pulled. It's a simple matter to follow the pull.” He said.

Dumbledore frowned. “I severely dislike being side-alonged.”

“Everyone does.” Tom agreed, then held out his arm.

Dumbledore took it with a resigned look, and Tom Apparated.

They landed on a Muggle street, and Tom looked around. “It's inside number twelve, here. But the wards are strong.”

“I know who lives here. There is only one son left. Sirius Black.” Dumbledore said.

“Oh, goody, the escaped convict! Well, let’s talk to him, then!” Tom said sarcastically.

“He might be your follower.” Dumbledore said.

“Doubt it.” Tom disagreed.

Dumbledore smiled wryly. “Even you have to admit that there might not have been _time_ to properly Mark him.”

Tom gave the man a blank stare. “If I had gotten _Heir Black_, trust me, I would have _made time_. There is no way that man would not have been Marked if he were mine.” He frowned. “Did you even _ask_ him?!”

Dumbledore shook his head. “There were witnesses to the altercation between him and Peter Pettigrew, and he was mentally unhinged at the time. He just kept laughing. Hysterical, really.”

“Hysteria covers a whole gamut of other ills.” Tom muttered. “Well, if I happen to run across him—unlikely, at Hogwarts—I’ll be sure to ask him. In the meantime, how do we get past the Wards here?”

“We really can't.” Dumbledore said lightly. “Not without Sirius.”

Tom's eye developed a twitch. “Why do you have to sound so bloody _cheerful_ about that?!”

“We should go back. There's nothing we can do here.” Dumbledore said.

Tom growled and walked up to the door. He touched it, and the Wards prickled against him, feeling like tiny bee stings. He tried to feed a little bit of power into them. They warmed, but then gave him a small jolt.

Tom pulled out his wand. “Accio locket!”

There was a thud, then a scrabbling sound, and the door opened a crack to reveal a house-elf. The one visible eye widened. “Mr. Dark Lord, Sir!” The gravelly voice declared.

Tom huffed. “Great, he _knows_ me! Listen, that necklace you're holding?”

The elf hurriedly tried to hide it behind its back.

“I need it back. I'm trying to destroy those things.” Tom said.

The elf looked him over. “You will destroy it? Like Master wanted?” He checked.

Tom nodded. “I swear it.” He confirmed.

The elf nodded and handed it over. “Now go. House needs to be locked down until faithless master returns.” He closed the door in Tom's face.

Tom frowned. “I don’t think he likes Sirius much.” He muttered, shoving the locket into his pocket.

“Perhaps I should hold those—” Dumbledore began, and Tom whirled to face him, wand out and pointing at his face.

“_Try_ it.” Tom snapped.

“Or perhaps not.” Dumbledore said lightly.

Tom stepped away from the door. “Ready to head back?” He asked.

Dumbledore held out his arm.

Tom looked at it, then at Dumbledore's face. “You're kidding, right? I'll Apparate myself back to the gates, thanks.” He said flatly.

“Do you trust me so little?” Dumbledore asked.

“I trust you about as far as I can throw you, Sir. That’s true of most people, don’t take it personally.” Tom told him.

“Fine, then. I will see you back at the school.”

Tom watched as Dumbledore lifted his wand and vanished with a crack, then sighed and lifted his own, concentrating on the gates of Hogwarts.

He arrived and nodded to Dumbledore. “Thank you, Sir.” He said. “I'm going to put this away until I am ready to dispose of it.” He told the man.

Dumbledore watched him go and frowned.

This young boy was quite the enigma, and Dumbledore was determined to figure him out. Time would tell how difficult the task would prove to be.

*****

Tom found Harry sitting at their usual table in the library, looking forlorn.

“What are you doing?” He asked, propping his hip on the table.

Harry looked up and smiled. “You’re back!” He pouted. “I was lonely.”

“Sorry. Want to destroy a horcrux with me? I think I can control fiendfyre now.” Tom said. 

Harry chewed his lip. “Dumbledore said not to... And what if you _can't_ control it?”

Tom grinned. “Finding out is half the fun! Come on, it'll be easy! We just nip on down to the chamber and burn up a horcrux. If you don't go with me, I'll have to do it alone... And that would be much more dangerous if I _do_ lose control.”

Harry groaned. “Fine! But if you die on me, I'll kill you!” He threatened.

“Deal.” Tom agreed.

They went down to the chamber and Tom set the horcrux down in the centre of the main chamber.

He backed up and drew Harry back with him. “Alright, here we go!” He drew his wand and pointed it at the locket. “Pe fynd be ignis!” He cried, and flames began to pour from his wand. He flicked his wand a few times, and the flames took the form of a hydra, and the locket began to sizzle as the flames roared.

Harry flinched back as a spectre of himself came out, shouting something at Tom that he couldn’t make out, then vanishing with an unholy scream as Tom sucked the spectre inside himself and paled, swaying.

Harry steadied him and Tom lifted his wand again. “Finite incantatum!” He cried.

The flames flickered, but didn’t die.

“Shit.” Tom muttered. “Can you put your hands over mine and lend me some magic? I can’t banish them alone.” He said to Harry.

Harry laid his hands over Tom's and the older boy cast the spell again. Harry felt a pulling on his magic, and the flames winked out.

Tom sat down heavily, panting. “Fuck, that was harder than it should have been.” He muttered. All he could think about was the spectre of Harry, shouting at him, “I could _never_ love _you_!”

His heart ached, and he just wanted to lay down and wallow in his misery.

But he had appearances to maintain, and Harry's respect to keep. He couldn't allow himself that weakness.


	15. Not Meant to be Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot, some Dumbledore and Tom getting along, and a few minor threats.

Tom looked up as Dumbledore came into the library and smiled at him and Harry. “I thought I'd find you here. My, Harry, Tom seems to have turned you into quite the bookworm!”

Harry laid his head on the open book in front of him with a groan. “I’m here under protest!” He said in mock anguish.

Dumbledore chuckled. “Be that as it may, Tom, your results have been tallied, and you are indeed entering fourth year for the coming school year.”

Tom smiled. “That’s good news.” He said.

Harry scowled. “No, it’s not!” He grumbled.

“It’s not that I don't like your company, because I do, but we would get up to nothing but trouble if we were in the same class, and you know it!” Tom told him.

Harry smiled. “It would be fun.” He said.

Dumbledore hummed. “If I could pull you away for a moment for a private word, Tom?”

Tom frowned. “Just outside the library?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, that will work.” He agreed.

They left the library and stood just outside the doors, where they would not be overheard.

“Tom, I find myself wondering why you seem so happy to enter fourth year this year when your test results could have easily placed you in fifth year, even sixth for certain subjects! Your answers demonstrated knowledge beyond your peers in age. Do you not want to leave here sooner?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom smiled. “I’m happy to enter fourth year, Sir. I will need to cultivate a support network here before I can enter the workforce, and I need to be close at hand for us to complete my objective. The extra time past that is for my social benefit if I should get a second chance at life.” He explained. “Man cannot go it alone, after all. I understand that now.”

“True, true.” Dumbledore agreed lightly, stroking his beard. “Well, then, I will be watching you and I expect you to demonstrate a certain standard of excellence. If you work at it, you could even become Head Boy your last year.” He said, squeezing Tom's shoulder. “I believe in you, My Boy.”

Tom smiled. “Thank you, Sir. I will make sure I make Hogwarts look very good, indeed.” He promised.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I appreciate that, Tom. We always like to turn out such excellent pupils.” He said warmly.

“I won’t let you down, Sir.”

“I’ll let you get back to Harry now. See that he does his homework, can you?” Dumbledore asked hopefully.

“I was just about to ask if he wanted help, actually. He’s finished some sweets from his birthday gifts, so he should be in a good mood.” Tom said with a smile.

“Good, good. I’ll leave you to it.” The man said, then left Tom standing there, bemused.

Tom went back to sit next to Harry and smiled brightly. “Now, what was your summer assignment for Potions?” He asked, though the subject brought up bad memories.

Slughorn wasn’t around to take an inordinate interest in him any longer, and the new Professor seemed more in love with his brews than interested in dallying with fourteen-year-old boys. Tom felt safer around him, and hoped that he would remain aloof from his students and uninterested in propositioning or pressuring those that were far too young for him.

Harry made a face. “Do we _have_ to do _Potions_ first? I hate Potions, Malfoy always throws things into my cauldron, and Snape _hates_ me!”

Tom laughed softly. “All the more reason to do well. And if baby Malfoy is a problem, I’m sure I will have opportunity next school term to correct his behaviour.” Tom purred dangerously.

“Just don’t hurt him, but if you can convince him to leave me alone, I’d like that.” Harry said.

“Deal.” Tom poked Harry. “Come on, pull out your assignment; I’ll help you with it.” He cajoled.

Harry groaned, but opened the bag he had with him which he had brought under protest. “I hate homework.” He groused.

“The faster you get it done, the sooner you will have nothing but free time left for the rest of summer.” Tom pointed out.

Harry shot him a dirty look for his trouble.

After about thirty minutes of work, Harry was almost finished, and Tom felt another Dark Mark appear in the castle. It was in Severus Snape’s rooms. Tom made his excuses, then headed for Severus' rooms.

He knocked and Severus opened it, then scowled at him. “Go away. I have company.”

“I can tell. I intend to talk to them. They have a Mark; I can feel it.” Tom said evenly.

Severus scowled. “Oh, so now I am not allowed to have _friends_?” He sneered.

“Nonsense, Severus.” Tom replied. “You can have friends, but it will be after I ascertain they will not be a threat to Harry.” He said lightly, then pushed past the man into the rooms. The man standing there was very blond. “Ah, hello. You must be Lucius Malfoy. That shade of hair is _unmistakable_.”

Lucius looked at Severus. “You allow this _boy_ to call you by your given name?” He asked.

“I’m afraid I have given him little choice.” Tom said, then added, //Lucius.//

Lucius paled. “My Lord?” He asked in horrified wonder.

“Not quite. But I do intend to take his spot, since you have been so kind as to help me to resurrect myself, after a fashion.” Tom said cordially.

“I don’t understand.” Lucius said. “How are you so young?”

“It doesn’t concern you, but you will need my protection from my older self, since you were foolish enough to _use_ the diary your father was entrusted with. It was never meant to leave your Manor, you understand. My, you will be in _so much_ _trouble_ with him if he ever finds out. And he will, because I have no intentions of laying low.” Tom finished.

Lucius paled dramatically. “What can I do to earn your protection?”

Tom hummed. “That is simple. Your only task is to ensure that no harm comes to Harry Potter from your direction. And I have heard of your son’s antagonism towards him. You _will_ put a stop to that. Or _I_ will when he comes back to school, and you will not like my methods.”

At that point, Tom discovered that Lucius could pale even _further_, which make him look very ill.

“I am sure you will do the right thing. I will leave you two to your chat. Owl me when you decide to swear to me, and I can fix your Mark so it will only respond to me, and Voldemort—" Tom rolled his eyes as both men flinched. “Sorry. _My elder self_ will not be able to use them to kill you. Severus, you know I will do the same for you at any time, all you must do is ask. I intend to turn as many of you as I can, and I will not ask you to do my dirty work. All I ask is for you to stay away from The Dark Lord, and stay _out of my way_ as I fix the problems he has caused.” He said, then left the room.

As he closed the door, he heard Lucius murmur, “He frightens me more than the Dark Lord.” As well as Severus' hum of agreement.

He headed back to Harry, sure that at least one less person was going to cause him trouble. If he kept this up, things should just work out.

*****

“I need something from Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault.” Tom told Dumbledore. “The problem is getting it _out_ of the vault and _into_ my hands.”

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. “Well, what is it, then?”

“Hufflepuff’s chalice. It is the next Horcrux on the list.”

“Shouldn’t we take care of the one we have before retrieving the next one?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom smiled. “Oh, I’ve already done that.” He replied lightly.

Dumbledore frowned. “And how did you do it?” He asked suspiciously.

“Hogwarts is none the worse for wear, as you can plainly see; I didn’t burn it down around your ears.” Tom told him.

“Fiendfyre.” Dumbledore said darkly. “Are you going to blatantly disobey me every time we have a difference of opinion, then?” He added.

“Only when I’m right.” Tom told him.

“And if you _had_ lost control? What would have happened?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom frowned. “Hogwarts would have lost a sixty-foot, ancient Basilisk.” He revealed, and Dumbledore paled. “That would have been a damn shame. Good thing she is fine.”

“We cannot have a _Basilisk_ here!” Dumbledore breathed in horror. “We must destroy it!”

Tom’s face darkened and he stood, slamming both hands onto Dumbledore’s desk and leaning towards the man. “You will_ not harm Regina_!” He shouted. “As long as I am here, or a descendant of mine, she is perfectly content and harmless. She will only hunt if I command her to. Otherwise, she stays in the chamber and feeds on rats.”

Dumbledore groaned. “My heart cannot take the stress of having you around. I think you just took an extra six months off of the time I have left!” He mourned, burying his face in his hands.

Tom snorted. “You will be fine. How do we get the cup?” He brought the conversation back around to the main point.

“We will request an audit of the goblins. If she truly has it in her vault, they will find it.” Dumbledore said.

“And give it to the Smith family, the rightful owners.” Tom pointed out.

“Not if we tell them it is cursed and needs to be destroyed.” Dumbledore corrected.

Tom winced. “But then _they_ will want to destroy it! I need to be there to absorb the Horcrux!”

“Hm... We may have to reveal why we need to be given the item in question. Are you willing for them to know?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom bit his lip. “Goblins _really_ don’t like people that meddle with souls. And Voldemort split his _several times_.”

“Come now, do you really care how the _goblins_ feel about you?” Dumbledore asked.

“Seeing as how they are the ones protecting what money I _do_ have, yes, I care!” Tom snapped.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows met his hairline and then he smiled. “Well, that is an improvement, at least. Sit, my boy, and we will plan a trip to Gringotts. I have some sway with them as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. I can use that power to call for an audit of her vaults, and I would be the person most able to reveal their mishandling of a cursed artefact and cause an international incident if they deal with it incorrectly once found; they know I have that ability.” He smirked, and the look was surprisingly at home on his face. “After all, I have used it before.” He stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair. “_Once_.” He finished.

Tom could tell there was a story there, but let the comment stand without asking about it. “Thank you, Sir. How likely are they to listen to you about how to handle the item in question if they _do_ find it?”

Dumbledore hummed. “If we must, I am owed a favour by the Chief goblin at our branch of Gringotts; since my end is near, this would be the best time to make sure that favour is cashed in. It is a good cause to use that for, if I have to.”

“And if you _don’t_?” Tom asked curiously.

“Ah, I have requested a fine goblin-made casket if I could keep that favour until my death. It would be _nice_, of course, but it is not something I am particularly set on. It would simply be eye-catching.” Dumbledore said with a smile.

Tom snorted. “Well, then, I’m glad you are willing to risk that for me. I do _need_ all the memories I will get from each Horcrux, as unpleasant as they are, so I can be sure there are not any other plans in place he set during the times I do not remember that will rise up and bite me in the—in unpleasant places.” He corrected.

Dumbledore chuckled. “You need not censor your words with me, my boy. But please keep a civil tongue around Harry. His speech does not need to become that _colourful_ just yet.”

Tom flushed. “Of course not, Sir. I can be careful with him. I intend to be.” He confirmed.


	16. Hufflepuff's Cup

Dumbledore and Tom arrived in Diagon Alley and headed toward Gringotts. When they got in, Tom turned to Dumbledore. “Let me deal with speaking to them; you just worry about throwing your titles in when I need them.” He said.

Dumbledore frowned. “Very well.” He said.

They got up to the counter and Tom smiled.

The goblin looked up suspiciously. “Yes, hello, _young_ heir Slytherin. We have _heard_ of _you_.” He said, his tone not at all at odds with his face. “How did you come by your youth a second time? We are all wondering. It is most unusual.”

Tom sighed. “I will explain that only to Ragnok, but I am sure he will tell those interested what he learns today. Will you let him know I wish for a private conference with him? Immediately, if he can spare the time.”

The goblin sneered. “He is very busy.” He said.

“It will be worth seeing me, as this involves a goblin-made heirloom that is in the wrong vault. I will only speak to _him_.” Tom added imperiously.

“Which heirloom would that be? We haven’t made anything for a wizard in _centuries_.” The goblin assured him, his tone just as superior.

“This is an old one, that is all you need to know right now. It is a sensitive matter, and one that cannot be mishandled, or the knowledge bandied about just yet.” Tom said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind, this involves the safety of the _entire_ Wizarding World, and your brethren will suffer just as much as the rest of us if this is not dealt with. Furthermore, Gringotts will be held responsible for not doing their part to stop the threat Lord Voldemort poses. You have the option of helping to end the threat now. We are here to request your assistance in doing so.”

The goblin shot him a glare, but turned and stalked away, muttering under his breath in Gobbledygook.

Tom huffed. “I said stay _quiet_!” Tom hissed.

“And I will disobey _you_ when _I_ am right. It worked well for you, after all.”

Tom turned away, gritting his teeth, as Ragnok showed up.

“Young Lord Slytherin, Lord Dumbledore, if you will both come with me?”

Tom and Dumbledore followed him into a meeting room. Ragnok took the seat behind the desk and stared at them over his clasped hands. “What’s this about Gringotts being held responsible for _your_ war?” He asked sharply, his tone very disapproving.

Tom glared at Dumbledore. “That was not my intention, I am sorry it came up. What we needed was to discuss an object that is in a wrong vault, and that we need it remanded into my care to dispose of properly. Otherwise, Lord Voldemort will become stronger, and the war can currently be dealt with a lot more swiftly, with much less bloodshed, if we can count on your help.”

“And the Supreme Mugwump came with you because...?” Ragnok sneered. “I am not a fool, boy.”

“Please, Ragnok, I have just as big a stake in ending this war as anyone else does. I want my school safe, and Tom here can ensure that. All we need is your ear.” Dumbledore said.

Ragnok’s eyes narrowed. “Then speak.” He said shortly.

Tom took a deep breath. “Voldemort created _horcruxes_. More than one. One of them is in your bank right now, inside one of his followers’ vaults. I was fully _half_ of his soul, sealed away inside the first one to rid himself of his conscience, and I can absorb the others to take in all of his memories and power, which I swear I will _not_ misuse like he did, and I can then ensure that any plans set in motion years or decades ago by him are _stopped_ before they can do more harm; but I need to absorb the soul piece within the horcrux to do that. I have not the memories from him without that sliver of soul.”

Ragnok stared at him. “You have absorbed at least one already.” He said.

“Two.” Tom confirmed. “I have to do them in order, and this one is the fourth.

Ragnok hummed. “I wish to view your soul. It will not be painful, and no one but me will see it. If I like what I see, we will discuss the matter.” He said firmly.

Tom stiffened. He was still intelligent and sneaky, and knew he was a Dark wizard, even if he could hold it in check as he was now. “And if you see something you _don’t_ like?” He asked.

Ragnok smiled an unpleasant smile. “Then I invite you to try and _steal_ this item, because I will only hand it over to you if I _do_.”

Tom swallowed. He had little choice. “I consent.” He said softly, heart sinking.

Ragnok drew an orb out of a drawer and placed it on the desk. “Feed a little bit of your magic into this. It will then show me your soul when I look through it.” He said.

Tom reached out and placed a hand on the orb. He tried to pull away as it sucked a large portion of his magic out, but his hand was stuck fast. When it stopped, he glared at the goblin. “Give me my magic _back_!” He snarled.

Ragnok shook his head. “It will be returned as soon as I have finished the viewing. You still have half of it. I do not intend to harm you.”

“You didn’t tell me the truth about what that would _do_, either!” Tom hissed.

“It is temporary. Let us proceed.” Ragnok said, holding the orb to eye-level as Tom fumed. He hummed, then stood and rounded the desk, looking Tom over from head to toe. He focussed for a long time on his chest region, then went and sat down. “Place your hand back on the orb to have your magic returned.” He said.

Tom did so, and sighed in relief as his magic flowed back into him.

Ragnok eyed him in silence for a while. “You were angered by that.” He said calmly.

“Wouldn’t _you_ have been?!” Tom nearly shouted.

Ragnok flashed them a smile that was nearly all teeth. “Definitely. You have a warrior’s spirit. I was pleased by what I saw, and what I did not see. You may have the item. What is it, and whose vault is it in?”

Tom was startled, but recovered quickly. “Thank you. It is Helga Hufflepuff’s goblin-made chalice, and it is currently in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault. There are likely enchantments protecting it—”

“Which will not stop a goblin from getting to it.” Ragnok said shortly. “We will retrieve it and deliver it to you presently. You may wait in the lobby.” He said, then ushered them out.

Tom and Dumbledore waited for ten minutes before a goblin came out with a large burlap sack, handing it to Tom.

Tom could feel the horcrux inside.

“Thank you.” He said to the goblin.

“Ragnok asks that you return it to us when you are done with it. The materials can be fashioned into something new.” The goblin said, and Tom realised with a start that this one was a girl.

“I will, I promise.”

The goblin nodded and took off back toward the counter.

“Is that truly it?” Dumbledore asked. “You haven’t examined it yet. You haven’t even looked.”

Tom grimaced. “I can _feel_ it. You can’t feel the evil coming off it? This may be the worst of them all.” He said softly.

Dumbledore just nodded. “I can’t feel a thing from it.” He said. “But I believe you.”

“It’s slimy.” Was all Tom said as he turned to head out of the bank.

Dumbledore followed him, and they headed back toward the Apparition point.

When they got there, Dumbledore turned to Tom. “If you still refuse to hand over the horcrux, we will take it straight to Severus and have it melted. I will not have you casting fiendfyre in Hogwarts again.” He said firmly.

Tom glared, but nodded. “Fine.” He said shortly.

“I understand that you may not like it, but this is the safest course of action.” Dumbledore said, trying for a soothing tone.

Tom huffed. “I want either Minnie or Harry there as a witness with my well-being at heart. You and Severus are both reluctant to trust and support me. I will not be alone in a vulnerable position, and this one will prove to be worse than the others. I will do this immediately without preparing mentally first, but I will need someone there as support in order to feel secure doing so.” He told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. “We can have Minerva join us.” He agreed.

“Then I will do this.” Tom said.

Dumbledore smiled. “Then I will see you at the castle, and we will go to retrieve Minerva first.” He said, then Apparated away.

Tom followed after letting out a heavy sigh of reluctance. He knew this would be a trial. But needs must.

*****

Thirty minutes later, he was reluctantly handing over the cup, after dragging his feet the whole way back to Hogwarts from the gates, up to Minerva’s rooms, and back down to the dungeons.

He had been disheartened to find Severus Snape in his office, working on lesson plans after apparently hearing about today’s trip and the deal Dumbledore would attempt to strike the day before.

“Are you ready, Mr. Riddle?” Severus asked, seeing his pallor and distress. “It is acceptable if you want to wait.” He added.

Tom shook his head. “Dumbledore has made it clear I have to destroy it now or relinquish it to him, and I can’t just trust him to keep it safe until I am ready without hurting himself or destroying the only chance I have at coming back and getting a second chance alive and mentally sound. So it has to be this way.” He explained, and Severus shot the man a disbelieving look.

“Now, Tom, you know you can trust me.” Dumbledore said evenly. “I would not destroy it without you, and I learned my lesson with the ring.” He said.

Tom pressed his lips together, and then said, “With all due respect, Sir, I do not believe that for a second. Can we proceed?” He asked sharply before Dumbledore could respond.

Severus watched the young boy—or should he be considered a young man now; with all he had been through so far—as he put the cup into the stone bowl.

“Gold. Various jewels, but they are not part of the horcrux, their magic is simply part of the chalice, and they should be left as whole as the potion will let them be.” Tom told him without prompting.

Severus nodded. “They will likely be dissolved unless the goblins have made them impervious—which they may very well have done. Prepare yourself, Mr. Riddle.”

Tom swallowed and knelt on the floor to prevent such a hard landing as he had suffered last time, knowing what he was likely to face from the slimy, slick, _evil_ feel of the magic within the horcrux.

Minerva sucked in a breath at the posture she had _never_ seen him assume before, down on his knees as though in supplication. He had _never_ been that humble, and it would take a lot, she knew, for him to take that position willingly. She braced herself for his pain, as she could tell he was doing just feet in front of her.

Severus poured two ladles full of potion over the golden cup, and it began to hiss and sputter, then let out a stream of what looked like water—but it was putrid yellow, and murky. It circled around Tom’s head a moment, then turned into smoke, and entered him—through his nose and ears, this time, rather than his mouth—and Tom screamed the screams of the dying.

He howled in pain and torment for a good two minutes, Minerva biting her own knuckles to stop the tears she knew Tom would not want her to shed for him. He had always been stoic, and had told her crying for someone who wouldn’t cry for themselves would do no one any good. So she held it back, and vowed to only shed her own tears in private, where Tom didn’t have to know about it.

After the screams stopped, the retching began, as the small form heaved over and over, nothing coming up but bile as he had refused to eat that morning for nerves. It seemed he had done himself a favour, after all.

Then, when he had calmed and she thought it was over, the tears began. He curled into a ball and sobbed piteously, the sounds of a broken young boy who had been through too much, been forced to _see_ too much, and she couldn’t hold back any longer.

She rushed to him, kneeling beside him and drawing him into her arms, pulling him onto her lap and whispering nonsense words meant to soothe him as she carded her hands through his hair. “It will be alright, Tom, you aren’t him anymore, it wasn’t you. You are a better man than he will ever be. Whatever you saw, whatever you now _know_, it is in the past. It is not your burden to bear.”

Tom sat up, wiped his tears, and glared at her. “I _am_ him, damn you Minerva Isobel McGonagall! We are the _same person_, and at this point, I am more _him_ than I am _me_! He lived longer than I have so far, so I have fourteen years’ worth of being me, and twenty plus years of _his_ experiences in my head! I am _broken_, I am _damned_, and I should have been _drowned as a baby_!” He screamed at her.

Minerva’s eyes filled with tears she couldn’t hold back. “Tom, you are not _any of that_, you have a second chance. Take it and make the best of it.” She said.

Tom sniffled and got up. “I’m going to be alone for a while. You won’t find me, so don’t waste your time looking.” He said, then stood and left, casting a disillusionment charm on himself as he passed the threshold of the room.

Minerva turned to glare at Dumbledore. “Was it worth forcing him to go through that one so soon? Did you see what you wanted?” She asked sharply.

Dumbledore sighed. “If I had known it would hit him so hard, I would not have insisted on this so soon. I do regret it, Minerva. I will give him an hour to calm before sending Harry after him. I believe he will go to the Chamber. He will be safe enough down there.” He sighed again, heavily. “For now.”


	17. Rapid Changes

Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk. “You look upset, Sir.” He said.

“I’m afraid something bad has happened to Tom. We need you to go check on him.” Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry frowned. “I haven’t seen him all day, Sir.”

“We suspect he may be down in the Chamber of Secrets, and you’re right, he hasn’t been seen since we got back from Gringotts, meaning he has missed both breakfast _and_ lunch. I was thinking you could go check on him. Please bring along a picnic basket from the elves to share with him so he can eat something. He _does_ need to eat, especially considering how bad his day has been so far. Please also tell him I apologise for my part in his bad day. It was in large part my fault. I didn’t know he would react so badly to this horcrux. I may have been rash in my urging him to do this immediately. I can only hope he comes out of this stronger, rather than broken.” Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. “I’ll go get some food from the elves and go see him. Thank you for letting me know.” He said, then left.

Dumbledore sighed. He hated putting more burdens on these young boys, but it seemed to be all he was doing of late.

Hopefully soon things would change.

*****

Harry changed the pipe to stairs and went into the chamber, heading into the main area where Regina lay, coiled in on herself.

//Harry! Are you here to help my master? He is not himself right now.// Regina asked eagerly, unwinding and revealing her sheathed eyes.

//Yes. I brought him some food and came to talk to him. He went through a hard time today so far, and Dumbledore wanted me to check on him.// Harry explained.

//He will not want to see you, but don’t let him drive you away. You should be able to help him.//

Harry nodded and carefully, shakily flew into the opened mouth of Salazar Slytherin. “Tom?” He called out.

“Go away!” A raspy voice called out. “I don’t want to see anyone right now!”

Harry followed the sound of the voice. “Well, too bad, because I am not giving you a choice!” He called in response.

“Of course not; why would you? No one else is right now.” The voice said bitterly.

“Do you really want me to leave? I brought food. You need to eat.” Harry said, pausing right outside the door he could hear Tom’s voice coming from.

There was a sigh. “No, don’t leave.” He heard Tom cast a few quick spells. “You can come in. I’m afraid I won’t be very good company.” He said.

Harry walked in and stopped short at what he saw. “Tom...” He hesitated, and Tom’s face fell as he averted his eyes, which had once been a dark blue.

“I know. Horrible, aren’t they?” Tom asked despondently.

Harry walked the rest of the way toward him and gripped his chin. “Look at me.” He said gently, and Tom raised his blood-red eyes to gaze sadly into Harry’s. “They’re _different_.” Harry said evenly. “But not horrible. Startling, but we can get used to them. Did the horcrux do this?” He asked, letting his face go and sitting on the bed across from him, opening the picnic basket.

“Yeah.” Tom said softly, staring down at the bedcovers. “I’ve absorbed so much of _him_ that there is now some bleed-through. I don’t _think_ I’m turning evil, but maybe I’m wrong. Maybe this is just the first thing about me to change.”

Harry handed him some chicken and bread.

“Thank you.” Tom said, beginning to eat.

“I don’t think you’re going to turn evil, Tom. You’re not _all_ him, and even if you’re going to get some traits, you still have your conscience, right?” Harry asked, tearing off some bread for himself.

“Yeah.” Tom said. “I think so, at least.”

“Then it should be fine.” Harry said brightly. “And even if you _do_ slip, I’ll do my best to put you back on the straight and narrow, alright?”

Tom smiled. “I’ll hold you to that. I appreciate it.” He said.

“It’s the least I can do.” Harry said. “So, why hide out down here?”

“It _used to_ be my secret hiding spot. No one else could come down here, so it was great for being alone.”

Harry paused in his eating, looking at Tom. “Do you _want _to be left alone?” He asked quietly. “I can leave if you do.” He said hesitantly.

Tom shook his head. “No, I don’t mind _you_. You’re different. You don’t ask me to be a certain way. You seem to have no expectations. It’s refreshing.” He said.

“I’m glad. I don’t mean to impose, but sometimes people _need_ someone to check on them. And you _did_ need to eat.” Harry said, his tone gently reproving.

Tom flushed and smiled wryly. “I’m used to going without food.” He said.

“So am I, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.” Harry said firmly. “You _need_ to eat. I’m not going to sit here and let you starve.”

Tom snorted. “I wouldn’t _starve_.” He said. “I would come out _eventually_.”

“You know what I mean, smart-ass.” Harry shot back playfully.

Tom grinned. “I’d rather be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass.” He retorted.

Harry groaned. “That was bad.” He said.

Tom laughed. “I think it was _inspired_!” He declared.

“Shows what you know.” Harry muttered.

Tom grinned at him.

Harry cocked his head. “I don’t mind the eyes, really. They’re striking, and unique. They might even grow on me.” He said, propping his chin on a fist and smiling at Tom.

Tom knew he didn’t mean anything serious by it, but his heart still skipped a beat. He smiled. “Thanks. I’m probably going to glamour them. I’ll let Minnie see them, but only you and her for now.” He sighed. “You are the only two I trust enough.”

Harry frowned. “Will you let the glamour drop after a while?” He asked.

“Eventually.” Tom answered. “Just… Not yet. Let it be our secret for a little while.” He said.

“I suppose that’s fine. Just don’t be ashamed of them. I would be proud. You have a colourful past, but so far, the only indication of that is in your looks, and you have people to let you know if you start to go bad. We won’t let that happen. We like you just the way you are.” Harry told him.

Tom smiled. “Thanks. I like you just as _you_ are, too. Never change.” He said.

“Are you ready to come out? You can look over my Potions homework. I have it and Transfiguration done now.” Harry offered.

Tom hesitated. “I’m not ready to come out yet. I don’t want to see Dumbledore. I don’t know what I would do if I saw him, but it would probably be bad.”

Harry looked around at the room. “So what are you going to do? Stay here all day? _Sleep_ here? Was this room Slytherin’s bedchamber?”

Tom laughed at the barrage of questions. “Yes, yes and yes.” He answered. “If you want to, you can tell Minnie where I am, so she doesn’t worry. I would like to see your work if you can bring it here. And…” He flushed a bit. “Could you bring me dinner when it’s time? I didn’t realise it, but I _was_ pretty hungry. I was just being maudlin and self-pitying.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, sure I will. We can have dinner _together_, I’ll bring more than just bread and chicken. We can make a real picnic of it!” He said, gaining enthusiasm for the idea. “I’ll bring treacle tart for dessert!”

Tom made a face. “Please, anything but that.” He said.

Harry scowled. “You don’t like treacle?” He asked accusingly.

“It’s definitely not my favourite.” Tom confirmed. “You can bring a small one for _you_, but _I_ prefer eclairs.”

“You have no culture.” Harry muttered.

Tom stared at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?! _Treacle_ is _British_, _eclairs _are _French_! Which of us has no culture?!”

Harry grinned. “You.” He repeated.

“You ingrate!” Tom laughed. “Let’s finish eating and then you can go get your work.” He said.

Harry grinned. “Alright. And I’ll let McGonagall know where you are and that you’ll see her after breakfast tomorrow. Is that alright?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Tom told him. “That is fine. It will give me time to process… Everything.”

*****

Severus stared at the page in front of him for another twenty minutes, sighed, and gave up on his lesson plans for the rest of the day. What did it matter? He knew he’d be using the same ones he’d used last year again, so why even _try_ to write new ones when his mind was so occupied?

Tom Riddle was, unfortunately, the centre of his current thoughts.

The boy was a mystery.

How had such a precocious-yet-kind child grown up to be the most feared Dark Lord in a generation?

And furthermore, how did he come back, only to be so different that the man Severus had known him as?

The difference was so great from the boy to the man as to make them completely unrecognizable as the same person, yet he’d had Albus tell him that yes, this boy was _exactly_ as the young Tom Riddle had been until his fourth year, so he should beware of him.

It was utterly ridiculous to try and see this wounded, tortured young boy who had shed tears before him as the emotionless, cold Lord he had sworn to follow, only to turn from him just two years later, filled with regret he knew would follow him forever.

And he seemed to care so much for Harry.

Albus had revealed that he had told the boy of the prophecy, and instead of him trying to kill Harry, he seemed to be finding a way to avoid even having Harry fight in the war at all, so determined was he to end it himself!

All of it didn’t add up to the man Severus had vowed to follow.

So maybe there _was_ a third option for him, after all.

A middle ground between fighting for the Dark Lord destined to die by at least one of the young men’s hands, and trying to redeem himself by fighting amongst people who would distrust and persecute him for his past. Those who would make light of the sacrifices that had been asked of him thus far, and his part in fulfilling those terms, at sometimes great cost to himself.

He had searched long and hard for a third option that was _viable_, that could _work_.

This might be it.

This boy could be his salvation.

He’d have to prepare himself for the possible return of the Dark Lord, but if Tom Riddle could defeat him and Severus changed his allegiance to the boy, he would lose nothing.

If the Dark Lord defeated the boy, Severus would lose _everything_.

But as it was now, Severus risked his life every time he want back to the Dark Lord, and Riddle vowed that he would ask nothing of Severus.

Nothing at all was a sacrifice he was _more than prepared_ to make!

Even Albus asked more of him.

Severus got up and headed to his rooms, mind made up.

Tomorrow, he would act on it. Tomorrow, he would send a school owl to the boy, ask him to come to his rooms, _alone_, and would request that he alter the Mark as he had said he would.

He was already living dangerously, making the melting brew for him and helping him to destroy and absorb the pieces of soul his previous Lord had stripped himself of and hidden around Britain.

He needed to make a clean break from the man, and Tom could give him that.

Albus would just have to accept the resignation of his spy in the man’s camp.

Lucius would have to know of his change of heart, too.

They had always been more brothers than simply comrades, and Severus owed him at least that honesty.

_Especially_ if it would save young Draco from having to one day serve a madman.

His Godson deserved so much better for his future, and Severus was determined that the young man would get it.


	18. A New Mark

Harry knocked on McGonagall’s door, smiling widely when she opened it. “Hi! Tom wanted me to stop by and let you know he will see you tomorrow after breakfast, but he is going to spend the night in the Chamber. There’s a bedroom there, so he will be comfortable and I am going to bring him dinner tonight. I’ll look after him until curfew, and he will be at breakfast tomorrow.” He assured her.

Minerva smiled. “Thank you, Harry. Hang on a second, I have something for you to bring to him.” She said, then walked into Tom’s room. She came out with a change of clothes. “He’s a very fussy young man, so he will be uncomfortable wearing the same clothes two days in a row. This way, he has a clean set of clothes. Let him know I will miss him and I hope he feels better in the morning.” She said.

Harry nodded. “I’ll tell him.” He promised before putting the clothes in the bag slung over his shoulder and heading off, toward the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Minerva smiled. Harry would be good for Tom. He’d never be able to properly disappear with him around. It was a good thing there was a second parselmouth around, because solitude had never been good for Tom. He had a tendency toward stewing in dark thoughts, and that could lead to very bad things.

*****

“She misses me? But I just saw her earlier today!” Tom said in confusion.

Harry smiled widely, pressing the clothes he had just handed over into Tom’s slack fingers. “Yes, but she _likes _you! People who like other people tend to miss them when they go missing for a day.”

Tom’s eyes went suspiciously misty and he cleared his throat. “Right. I was trapped in a diary for fifty years, I forgot some things.” He said, then thought: ‘Like what it was like to have true friends. And how it felt to be able to lean on them. Truly, I only did that with _her_, and even then, it was rare. But she remembers. And apparently still looks on me fondly.’ He took the clothes and set them aside, his heart feeling fuller than it had in a long time. “Where is your Potions work? It’s an important class, I won’t let you fail a core class on my watch!” He said sternly.

Harry laughed. “Here.” He dug into his bag and pulled out a long essay. “It’s pretty good, I think, since I had the whole library to myself while writing it.” He said proudly.

“_I’ll_ be the judge of _that_.” Tom said imperiously, and sat on the bed to read the work over.

Harry laughed and turned his attention to Charms.

Tom read for a good fifteen minutes and then set the work down.

Harry looked up and Tom held up a hand to forestall any questions while he sorted out his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. “The theory is sound. Your instructions are precise. You have a few errors in the reasoning, but not huge ones. It’s good, but then again, I don’t know how exacting Severus Snape is. If he is a fair teacher—”

Harry snorted at that, and Tom shot him a glare.

“_If he is fair_,” He stressed, “this should receive an E.”

Harry sighed. “Then I’ll get a P.” He said morosely.

Tom hummed. “Do I need to have words with him?” He asked.

Harry paled and shook his head. “No, please, you’ll just make it worse! I don’t want him to think I complained about him to you!” He said urgently.

Tom’s eyes narrowed. “Let me see it once he grades it, I will talk to him if he gives you less than a passing grade.”

Harry slumped. “He’s going to be unbearable if you do that.” He muttered.

“Why do you think he hates you?” Tom asked.

“Because I look like my father, and he apparently hated him.” Harry muttered. “He’s always telling me I’m just like him; arrogant, unruly, holier-than-thou, and all that.”

Tom frowned. “But you’re not _any_ of that!” He protested.

“_I_ know that! And I’m sure _my father_ wasn’t, either, but try _reasoning_ with an adult that thinks they’re right! It’s like banging your head against a brick wall!” He snapped, flinging his hands into the air. “But if I bring it up, he becomes unreasonable and angry with me.” He muttered. “And then it’s ‘twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter!’” Harry did a passable imitation of the man, then added, “’For _cheek_.’” He rolled his eyes. “I just can’t win!”

Tom snorted. “You really don’t want me to talk to him?”

“And have him take more points for being a whiny little brat? No thanks.” Harry said.

“Alright, but I still want to see it after he’s graded it.” Tom said.

Harry shrugged. “Fine.” He agreed.

“Transfiguration next. I know Minnie a bit better, so I can guess her standards better than his.” Tom explained. “She’s strict, but fair.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Yes, and she usually doesn’t favour anybody unfairly.” He agreed, handing over his next essay. “I think I did well on that, too.”

Tom read it, and had to admit when he was finished that it was very good. “That should also earn an E. I’m impressed with how well you did on it.” He said, handing it back.

Harry smiled widely. “Thanks!”

“What are you working on now?”

Harry looked up. “Charms.”

“Got the book?” Tom asked.

“I’ve got two.” Harry said, pulling out the one he had checked out form the library.

“Excellent, I’ll use this one, you use that one, we’ll confer if we find something that might be useful. What’s the subject?”

Harry laughed and told him, and they worked together for the next hour until dinner.

*****

“Okay, I have to go back to Poppy’s rooms now, curfew is in fifteen minutes.” Harry said, gathering his stuff up.

“Fine. I’ll get an early night and see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.” Tom said.

“I’ll tuck you in!” Harry offered.

Tom rolled his eyes. “I’m fourteen, Harry.” He said in amusement.

“You also never had a mother to do it for you. _I_ did, even if I don’t remember her. You deserve to be tucked in at least once.” Harry said. “Get in bed.”

Tom smiled at the irony of Harry using the words he most wanted to hear from him in a completely opposite context. He got into bed and drew the covers up.

Harry smoothed them out and carefully tucked the edges under his body, then leaned down and brushed a kiss over his forehead.

Tom flushed, Harry flushed, and then Harry gave him a smile.

“Good night, Tom. Sweet dreams.” He said.

Tom smiled. “Good night. Sweet dreams, Harry. See you tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and left, and Tom could hear his whoop as he slid down Regina’s tunnel.

He laid awake late that night, still feeling Harry’s slightly-chapped lips brushing over his brow.

*****

Tom frowned as the school owl landed in front of him, and took the letter, offering it a bit of ham.

The bird accepted the treat and flew away, and Tom opened the short note.

“See me at your earliest convenience; I and one other wish to pledge ourselves to you.

SS”

Tom’s eyes found Severus at the head table, and he inclined his head once in a brief nod.

The man returned it and went back to his food.

Tom ate quickly, then went and explained to Harry that he would be busy for a little while, and then needed to talk to Minerva before he would find Harry.

Harry nodded, and Tom headed down to the dungeons, following the Dark Mark he could feel. As he neared Severus’ door, another joined it, and Tom knocked.

Severus opened the door and let him in. “I decided it would be best to swear allegiance to you. Lucius decided to invite himself along to do the same, the idiot. _I_ wanted to do my own in private, but unfortunately, we are not going to do it that way.” He said, shooting Lucius a dirty look.

Lucius looked perfectly composed, and did not bat an eyelash at the glare. “I do not want to wait longer just because you would prefer privacy, Severus. We are practically family; you can just make your peace with your brother in all but blood being here with you for this.” He said.

Tom nodded. “It would be best to do this sitting down.” He said.

Severus looked taken aback. “You are not going to ask us to kneel before you?” He asked.

Tom made a face. “No. I do not need hapless minions, or grovelling. If we do this, we do it to _protect_ you, and I am not a Dark Lord. I intend to be a leader, but I will not be a _Master_ to anyone. Well, perhaps in the bedroom, but _definitely_ not to you two!” He smiled at Lucius. “As lovely as I find Malfoys to be, they are not my type.” He teased.

Lucius’ lip curled. “I am ever thankful for that.” He returned, and Tom laughed.

“So both of you sit down, and I will fix the Mark and make them non-venomous. They will still retain the ability to cause pain or pleasure at my command; I cannot remove them entirely or alter that ability. But I will do what I can do. It will have to be enough. You will be able to find me through them, and to Apparate to my side, I am going to have to trust you both, and any future turncoats, to not use that against me. Anti-Apparition wards will block it. And I need a vow—not an Unbreakable one, just one made in good faith—that you will not harm Harry Potter. Or allow him to be harmed. He is very important to me.” Tom said.

Severus sneered. “Does belittling him and employing my acid-dipped tongue count?” He asked.

Tom sighed. “I suppose not; don’t strain yourself. Just no _physical_ harm.” He said in resignation.

Severus smirked. “Then I will agree to that.”

“Good.” Tom waited while the two men sat, and moved to take Severus’ arm first. He placed the tip of his wand against the Mark and hissed the incantation Voldemort had keyed into it in case he ever needed to alter it, and made the alterations to key it to his own soul, the diary being the most prominent section, and to make it unable to kill the bearer. He watched in fascination as the skull disappeared and the snake changed shape and size, coiling up with only a short part emerging from the coils, the head staring impassively to the left.

“That’s not a venomous snake.” Severus remarked, then turned to Tom with a smile. “Have you lost your fangs, then?”

Tom glared at him. //Severus. Pain.// He activated the mark, and Severus sucked in a breath at the pain coursing through him. “Do not test me! I am still as dangerous as I was, even with a conscience. I do not _have _to listen to it, after all!” //Severus. Stop.// He ended the punishment.

“My apologies, My Lord.” Severus gasped out.

“I am not your _Lord_.” Tom snapped. “Try not to anger me. I am not a nice person when crossed, or mocked.”

He turned to Lucius and took his arm. “Do you have any snide comments? Let’s get them out of the way now, if you do.”

“Not while you are holding my arm in one hand and your wand in another.” Lucius said evenly, and very honestly.

Tom chuckled. “Wise man. Now, let’s finish this, because I am supposed to meet someone soon.” He altered the Mark and let his arm go. “I will have both of your words that you will not harm Harry Potter now.”

“I swear on my magic I will not harm Harry Potter. So mote it be!” Severus vowed, and his wand sparked.

Lucius repeated the vow, and Tom nodded in satisfaction. “Good. See that you keep to that, and your lives are now your own again. If I _do_ ask something of you in the future, I will not use the Mark to do so, and while I will ask for your consideration of whatever request I make, I am by no means ever going to give you _orders_. Your choices are just that: _choices_. Yours to make. And don’t swear your children into my service, I am claiming his current followers to save my hide; I have no need for future devotees.” He added.

Lucius nodded.

“I will see you later.” Tom said, then left.


	19. Sneaking Out

Tom steeled his nerves and then knocked on Minerva’s door.

It opened in moments, and Minerva smiled at him. “Come in, then. You know you don’t need to knock, Tom, these rooms are your home during the summer, just as much as they are mine.” She said, letting him in.

“I’m afraid you won’t want me around after this conversation.” Tom mumbled, mostly to his feet. “Can we sit down?”

Minerva led him to the couch and sat beside him. “I heard from Harry that you had something important to discuss with me. He seemed most adamant that I not let you get out of it, whatever it was. Care to enlighten me?” She asked gently.

Tom swallowed, drew his wand, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes tightly, dispelled a glamour he was wearing, then opened his eyes and slowly, hesitantly, lifted his gaze to face her—and her blood ran cold as she saw his eyes.

They held her gaze for a few breathless moments, then filled with tears, and Minerva let out her breath in a rush. “Oh, my wee little _bairn, _you poor, poor thing! It will all be okay!” She spoke in a rush as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, rocking him as she held him to her bosom. “It will all be alright, no one will think less of you! I won’t let them!”

“I’m not a _baby_.” Tom muttered with only a slight waver in his voice. “And I’m only showing you and Harry for now. I only trust you two. Don’t tell anyone?” He begged.

Minerva pulled away and held him at arms length to look into his eyes again. “I promise I won’t, but you shouldn’t hide this forever.”

Tom shook his head. “I won’t, just long enough to show everyone that I’m not a monster anymore. I think this would hurt my chances more than anything else.”

“You’re probably right, much as I hate to admit it.” Minerva conceded. “I’ll keep your secrets. Heavens knows, I will probably find myself saddled with a lot of them over the next few summers.” She said in resignation.

Tom frowned and hung his head. “Sorry.” He said dejectedly.

“Oh, don’t be. It’s not such an imposition. I will be fine, Tom. We both will be.” She added. “Now, I think it’s time for a cup of tea, don’t you? We should both take some time to calm our nerves, I think.”

Tom gave her a small smile. “_One_ cup.” He said. “I did promise to meet Harry later.”

Minerva smiled at him in a knowing way. “And we must always keep our promises to _Harry_, mustn’t we?”

When Tom flushed and opened his mouth for a denial, she held up a finger to silence him. “I promise to keep _all_ your secrets, Tom.”

Tom felt himself flush fully, and sighed. “I’m going to need to work harder at hiding things. I seem to have lost my touch. Am I _that_ obvious?” He asked.

Minerva chuckled as she set the kettle to heating. “Only to me, Tom. I’m sure the others, _including Harry_, have no idea at all.” She said confidently. “Don’t worry about it. You’re still a very good actor.”

Tom breathed a silent sigh of relief.

*****

Harry shifted as something brushed against the back of his neck, but didn’t wake.

Tom smirked, ran his finger down the back of Harry’s neck again, and whispered a little louder, “_Harry_.”

Another shift, and a small snore.

Tom huffed out a quiet laugh, then slid his whole hand into Harry’s hair, marvelled for a moment at its softness, then ruffled it vigorously.

Harry shouted and woke, head and shoulders flying back to collide with Tom’s body.

Tom wrapped both arms around Harry and laughed loudly, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

“Don’t do that!” Harry hissed, flushing.

Tom grinned and sat down beside him. “Oh, sure, I’ll just let you nap in the library from now on.” He said lightly. “You snore.” He added.

Harry flushed. “I do _not_!” He denied.

“Cute, little snores. Not horrible loud ones. Pince didn’t even mind them.” Tom pointed out.

Harry huffed.

“Anyway, I wanted to come get you. You have an invisibility cloak, right? Let’s go see Hagrid and the Occamy.” Tom said quietly.

Harry frowned. “You know what Dumbledore said about leaving the castle. I’m not supposed to. Also, aren’t you worried about the dementors?” He asked, having been told about the soul-sucking fiends the other day when they were brought onto the grounds to guard the school.

Tom shrugged. “Worried, yes. Enough to _care_, no. If they show up, we’ll run. Easy.” He grinned. “Besides, Minnie’s been teaching me the Patronus charm. Watch this!” He frowned in concentration, brandished his wand, and cast, “Expecto Patronum!”

A small, silver shield formed at the tip of his wand. He sighed and ended the spell. “It’s not a full Patronus yet, but it’s a beginning, and she says it will hold off one, maybe two. So we just won’t get overwhelmed!”

Harry grinned. “Alright.” Harry said. “Let’s go get my cloak.”

*****

They made it to Hagrid's hut without incident, walking pressed tightly together under the cloak, and Tom enjoyed the feeling of Harry so close to him, savouring it in case it never happened again after today.

When they knocked on the door, Hagrid opened it and frowned until Harry whipped the cloak off with a wide smile. “Hi!” He said cheerfully.

Hagrid smiled. “Harry, you're not supposed to be out here!” He said in fond exasperation.

Harry grinned. “We wanted to see the Occamy.” He explained.

“He answers to Quetzalcoatl, now. Quetz for short.” Hagrid told them.

Tom hummed. “A fitting name for such a majestic winged one.” He said in approval.

Hagrid beamed. “I thought so.” He led them inside, where a large cage sat, the serpent coiled up inside, one wing draped over its head. “He sleeps in a lot.” He explained.

//Hello, Quetz.// Harry said softly, and the snake’s head emerged, mouth opening in a yawn to display sharp fangs.

//Hello, smaller speaker. And hello to you, slightly larger speaker.// The snake greeted them both.

//Hello.// Tom said. //Are you happy here?// He asked hopefully. //I know we can’t come to visit often, but are you alright with Hagrid?//

//The large man treats me well. I am content, and much happier than I was at the snake reserve. And I always have the hope that one of you will come and visit me.// Quetz said. //It is enough knowing you are around.//

Tom smiled. //Good. We want you to be happy.//

//We will try to visit more often, but there are dementors around right now, and—//

//Yes.// Quetz said softly, tail twitching. //I have felt them. They do not affect me as they would you, but I can sense a certain discontent I did not even feel at the reserve, and I know it is them. I felt the difference as soon as they arrived. I do not want you to visit me if it is going to prove dangerous for you.// He told them. //It is not worth your potential loss just to see you more often.//

Tom grinned. //You’d rather us stay alive to see you more in the future, then?//

Quetz nodded. //Yes.// He agreed.

//We can do that. I still want to make sure we visit once a month, that shouldn’t be too hard. I have an invisibility cloak.// Harry pointed out cheerfully, and Quetz gave a serpentine laugh.

//It would have to be a very _special_ cloak to hide you from a _dementor’s_ senses.//

Harry’s face fell. //Oh.// He said.

Quetz rose up and brushed against the top of the cage. //I want to come out and be held.// He complained.

“Hagrid, can we take him out and hold him for a bit?” Harry asked.

Hagrid frowned. “Will he be good?” He asked.

“We think so. He says he _wants_ to be held right now.” Tom told him.

Hagrid smiled at that. “Then yeah, that should be fine.” He said.

Tom helped him remove the top of the cage and drew out the Occamy. //Hello, Quetz.//

Quetz draped himself around Tom’s neck and nuzzled his face. //So warm!//

Harry laughed. //He likes you, Tom.//

//He likes my _heat_.// Tom grinned. //You should go rub on Harry. He’s hotter than me.//

Harry flushed at the teasing look Tom shot him as Quetz took him for his word and moved over to Harry. He wrapped around his neck.

//Still warm, but not much of a difference. Although you were right, he is a _little_ bit warmer.// The Occamy agreed.

Tom laughed.

Harry just sighed.

//Will you bring me white mice tomorrow?// Quetz asked pleadingly.

Harry smiled. //I will check my owl treats and see if I have one. Do you want one that is dead and cubed?// He asked.

Quetz pouted. //I would prefer a _live_ one.// He sounded very put-out. //But if I must have a dead one or none at all, I will take the dead one.//

//I promise I will look. If I have to go to Hogsmeade first because I have no white ones, I will buy you five while I am there and bring you one the next five times I visit.// Harry promised.

Quetz flexed his coils happily. //I will definitely like that!// He said eagerly.

Harry laughed. //It’s a plan, then.// He said.

//Why is there a shimmer in the air around his eyes?// Quetz asked, cocking his head as he looked at Tom.

//I had an accident.// Tom said, voice cold.

//Did it hurt your eyes?// The Occamy asked. //Can you still see?//

//I can _see_ just _fine_!// Tom snapped.

The Occamy shrugged. //Alright. I was just wondering, but apparently you don’t want to talk about it.//

//It was a bad accident.// Harry explained. //And he’s still not better from it yet. He will get better, but it is going to take some time.//

The Occamy rubbed against Harry’s neck and told him, //Well, as long as he can still see how lovely I am, I am happy.//

Harry snorted. //I will let you know the moment he loses his sight, I promise.//

//That will _never_ happen!// Tom said haughtily.

Harry snorted. //Of course it won’t, but just in case, the offer has been made.//

Tom shrugged. //Suit yourself.//

//Anyway, we should probably get back to the castle, we’ll be missed soon.//

Quetz uncoiled. //Fine. I will go back into the cage now.// He went back in and Hagrid put the lid back on.

“We need to get back. Technically, we weren’t supposed to leave the castle.” Harry said sheepishly.

“Of course you weren’t!” Hagrid said, but smiled. “It was still nice seeing you!”

“It was nice, we’ll be back later! See you!”

Tom and Harry left, putting the cloak over themselves and making haste back to the castle and to dinner a few minutes early.

They had gotten away with it, and no one was any the wiser!

Harry and Tom sat at the Gryffindor table together, chatting.

Dumbledore came by and smiled at them. “You know, Tom, if you talk to the hat in a few weeks, I'm sure you could convince it to put you in Gryffindor so you can be with Harry more often.”

Tom looked at him, looked back at Harry, and smiled. “As much as I would enjoy that, Sir, it would be a recipe for disaster. We would never sleep, and there would be way too much mischief had. The students' very _lives _would be at risk!”

Dumbledore laughed. “I think you would enjoy it, though. Give it some thought?” He asked.

Tom smiled at him. “Thank you for the idea, Sir, but I know where I belong, and I'm sure I will be happy there.” He said, declining the offer.

Dumbledore nodded. “Well, you know yourself best. I will defer to your decision. I just hope it works out well. Both for your sake, and Harry's. He needs friends he can trust, and I believe so do you.” He patted Tom shoulder and headed to the head table.

Tom snorted. “I hope you don’t mind, Harry.” He said.

Harry shook his head. “I’m sure it will work out. We can still be friends, even if you're in Slytherin.” He said.


	20. The Ride Home

Tom and Harry stuck close to Minerva as they walked to Hogsmeade, and she kept the dementors at bay. Harry seemed to have a particularly adverse reaction to them, but with Tom’s new memories, he felt their effects keenly, as well.

They got to Hogsmeade and Harry looked around in wonder. “_Wow_!”

“Keep close, this is not the time to go exploring.” Minerva said. “What did you both need?” She asked.

Tom smiled. “I just wanted to come along. I can use some parchment and quills for next year, I suppose. And I know I will need more ink.”

Harry smiled. “White mice.” He said firmly.

Minerva shook her head with a fond look. “Alright, to the pet supply store.”

They headed to the store and Harry picked up several white mice.

Minerva frowned. “Don’t you want them cubed?”

Harry shook his head. “No, he likes them alive.”

“Alright.” Minerva said dubiously, not even bothering to ask who ‘he’ was.

They headed to Scrivenshaft’s next, and Tom bought more writing supplies.

“I don’t think anyone writes as much as you, except maybe Hermione.” Harry pointed out.

“Oh? Perhaps I should marry her, and we will have wonderful, smart babies!” Tom joked.

Harry laughed. “She’s a Muggleborn, it goes against everything you used to stand for.”

Tom looked offended. “I had a few Muggleborn followers. They believed, as I did, that the worlds needed to be separate. Perhaps my _means_ were a bit harsh, but I still believe in keeping the two as separate as we can.” He added.

“And the ‘killing all Muggleborns’ bit?” Harry asked.

“Maybe _all_ was a bit presumptive.” He grinned, then added, “_Most_?”

Harry laughed.

*****

“I hate sorting.” Tom muttered as they arrived at the platform. “And why are we riding the train when we have been _living _at school already?” He asked Minerva again.

“Because, Tom, it is _tradition_.” She reminded him gently. “And you can make new friends this way.”

“I suppose that is true.” Tom said.

“Or you could use this time to get to know mine better!” Harry said excitedly.

Tom hesitated. “I was thinking of getting to know the Slytherins…” He said.

Harry’s face fell. “Oh. Okay.”

“I can do that after I get sorted, I suppose. They won’t believe I’m going to be in Slytherin, anyway.” He scowled. “Because Riddle is a filthy _Muggle_ name.”

Harry frowned more. “That’s not the best thinking. Muggles aren’t _filthy_, Tom, and you know it.”

Tom huffed. “It’s how _they _will think.” He muttered sullenly.

“And did thinking just like them serve you so well _before_?” Harry shot back sharply as they got onto the train.

Tom sighed. “No.”

Harry nodded decisively. “No, it _didn’t_. So don’t slip back into that.”

“I won’t, but you know how Muggles can be. A lot of them are awful people.” Tom said.

“So are a lot of wizards, but I believe in giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. Until they prove me wrong, I will believe that they are good.” Harry said surely.

Tom smiled at him. “You always see the good in everyone. How did you end up so pure living with those horrible people?”

Harry smiled wryly as they claimed a compartment. “It was hard.” He admitted. “But there’s no rule saying you can’t rise up from adversity and become something better than you should have turned out to be. I just struggled to keep seeing the positives.”

They could hear other people boarding as their door slid shut, and they both relaxed, waiting for Ron and Hermione to find them.

After a few minutes, Hermione came in, looking frazzled. “Oh, good, you are on the train. Dumbledore said you would be, but I wasn’t so sure. What with Sirius Black on the loose, and all.”

Harry snorted. “I doubt he’s going to board the train, Mione.” He said.

“You never know, though.” She said.

Tom took his opportunity to add a snort of his own as Ron came in. “If Sirius Black was going to be on the train—” He stopped short and glanced at Ron. “Did you get the Dark Mark?” He asked, confused.

Ron flushed and glared at him. “No!” He denied hotly.

“Then why am I sensing a Dark Mark on you?”

“I don’t know!”

The basket Hermione had brought on with her opened and a cat launched out, heading straight for Ron's chest. Scabbers came out of his pocket, squeaking wildly, and tried to hide behind Harry.

Tom's eyes narrowed and he drew his wand. “Hold still.” He grabbed the rat quicker than lightning and held him in one hand as he squeaked even more frantically. He pointed his wand at it. “_You_ definitely have the Mark.” He murmured. He cast a spell Harry had never heard before and Scabbers quickly grew, turning into a short, fat, balding man. Tom smiled. “Hello.” He said lightly. “You'll be spending the day with us. And then we'll be taking you to Dumbledore. I'm sure _he_ will recognize you.” Tom then stunned the man and bound him in ropes. “Any idea that your rat was an Animagus?” He asked Ron.

Ron was staring down at the man in disbelief. He shook his head, too shocked to speak.

The cat walked over to the man and scratched him across the face.

“Crookshanks, no!” Hermione said, gathering up the strange-looking cat. “Sorry about that. Crookshanks has had it in for him since I got him, and I think now we know why.”

Harry made a face. “He’s been sleeping in your bed, Ron.” He said.

Ron made a face. “Gross!”

“Yeah. Really gross.” Harry agreed.

They chatted about electives all the way there, Harry having decided on Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He had wanted to take Divination, but Tom had scoffed at it and pointed out that if you did not already have the gift for it, it was mostly guesswork, and thus, was pointless. So he had opted for Runes instead, at Tom’s suggestion.

Tom, on the other hand, had tested into Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies (at Harry’s suggestion), and was looking forward to meeting the teachers on an academic level.

“Binns is still there, isn’t he?” He asked in resignation.

Harry laughed. “Oh, yeah. He’s pants at his job, but Dumbledore refuses to get rid of him.”

Tom frowned. “He only teaches about goblin rebellions.” His eyes widened. “What if we could convince Dumbledore to add that as an elective after fifth year, and History could be taught by someone else? I’m sure _someone_ would take goblin wars, especially those that want to work at Gringotts.”

“That’s actually a really good idea!” Harry enthused. “You should suggest it!”

Tom nodded. “I might do just that.” He said. “As soon as we turn in this guy.” He kicked the bound man on the floor.

Tom had explained all he knew about the electives by the time they got there, and they found Hagrid after getting off the train.

“Hagrid, we need to talk to Dumbledore, it’s urgent!” Harry said.

Hagrid frowned and got the attention of another man who had also gotten off the train. “Remus, could you send a Patronus to Dumbledore and tell him to come here? Harry says it’s important.”

The man looked at Harry, then cast the spell, and a wolf bounded toward the castle. “What’s so important?” He asked.

“My rat was a man with a Dark Mark, Sir.” Ron admitted. “We don’t recognize him, but Tom can sense the Marks, and we have him bound and stunned in our compartment.” He explained.

Remus frowned. “Lead the way.” He said urgently.

They led him to their compartment and his eyes widened. “Peter.” He breathed. He inspected the arm and cursed, then revived him, keeping him bound. “Sirius was innocent. It was you, wasn’t it?” He asked.

Tom smiled. “I knew it. Sirius Black _wasn’t_ a Death Eater.”

Peter turned his eyes to Harry. “Please don’t turn me in. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted it, Harry.”

Harry scowled. “My mother would have wanted me to get rid of _any_ Death Eaters, I’m sure of that.” He said.

Peter whimpered, and Dumbledore came upon them. His eyes also widened when he saw the man. “I see. I will take him from here, and I will contact the Ministry. It seems there was a misunderstanding, and Sirius Black will no doubt be glad to get it straightened out.” He said, then turned a smile on Harry. “And no doubt Harry will be glad to have his Godfather, after he has seen a mind healer and gotten back on his feet.”

“Godfather?” Harry echoed.

“Yes, and I never should have doubted him for a second. I knew he was a strong man with equally strong convictions. And Tom, I also owe you an apology. You must have been right all along, and I will not doubt that you know yourself best from here out. Are you doing well?” He asked.

Tom huffed. “I’m fine. And I _told you_ having Heir Black would have been a big deal!”

Dumbledore chuckled. “So you did. And you were right. Now, you need to get to a boat—”

“I have to _boat_ to the school?! With the _first years_?!” He asked in horror.

Dumbledore chuckled. “It is tradition, my boy, and as you are going to be sorted, it is the best way for you to get there.”

Tom’s face closed down. “I’m going in a carriage. I will hang back until everyone else is inside and then I will come out of it and wait in the Entrance Hall for the first years. I will _not_ go by boat. That is an indignity I will not tolerate.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Fine, we will do it your way. I will let Hagrid know. I will see you at the school.” He said to them all, then Apparated with the bound man.

Hermione frowned. “I thought you couldn’t Apparate to Hogwarts!” She said.

Remus chuckled. “Albus Dumbledore has never allowed the laws of physics to stop him. I suspect the Headmaster is immune to those Wards, and it is just a well-guarded secret.” He said.

Hermione huffed.

They all went and found a carriage to take them to the school.

Harry watched the first years being sorted with vague interest, waiting for Tom’s turn. Finally, the last one was called up, leaving only Tom waiting, as he eyed the tables dispassionately.

“Riddle, Tom.” McGonagall called out, and Tom sauntered forward. He looked self-assured and confident, and he should be, after they had spent all day yesterday discussing the fact that Harry would not think less of him for going to Slytherin, that he would still be his friend, and that nothing could change that at all, _certainly_ not the House he ended up in.

House mattered a little bit, but Harry had the measure of him now, and knew that him being in Slytherin would not change him one little bit. He would still be the snarky, sarcastic and witty young teen Harry had grown fond of.

The hat was placed on his head and he was under it for but a second before it called out, “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry met his eyes as the hat was removed and smiled at him, giving him an approving nod.

Tom’s face broke out into a relieved smile and Harry clapped just as enthusiastically for him as he had for every Gryffindor first year.

Minerva’s eyes found him, and she smiled at the sight.

Tom went to the Slytherin table and sat at the end, observing the rest of his house as they eyed him with distrust.

It was fine.

They would be welcoming him amongst them soon enough, once they found out who he was.

And he had plans to collect, and thus save, every Death Eater parent in their ranks.

Only their own stupidity would stop him, and he could hardly be blamed for that. He had so many plans, and only so long to enact them.

He was about to become terribly busy, indeed.


	21. Where he Belongs

Tom sat at the end of the table, eating and watching the other students.

The one he knew was Draco Malfoy kept sneaking glances at him, nervously, and he inwardly smirked, knowing that Lucius had most likely talked to his son about him, and the fact that Draco should be very wary of him.

Tom ate, trying to decide who the other Slytherins were descended from. There were a few that looked familiar. He recognized the strong jawline of Bulstrode on a girl—‘Unfortunate,’ he thought to himself—and the softer features of the Rookwoods on a pair of second-year twins.

The others were more ambiguous, and he thought he spotted a Goyle and possibly a Nott, but couldn’t be sure of the rest.

‘I’ll have to do some prodding to figure out who needs me.’ He decided as he ate. ‘But they’ll notice who I am soon.’

One of the third-years—a pug-faced girl—was the first to notice his Lordship ring. “You’re a Lord?” She asked from several seats down, soft enough not to carry too far, but still loud enough to be rude in Pureblood circles.

Draco shushed her, but Tom smiled.

“I am.” He answered her softly, making her strain to hear him. “Lord Slytherin.”

“Lord Slytherin is the Dark Lord.” The one he thought was a Nott spoke up next. He sounded very snide, and Tom decided he didn’t much like this boy. “You’re not him.”

“I would prefer to discuss certain things in private.” He said, then added, //And you would do well to mind your tongue if you love your parents.//

The boy paled at that. “Where did you learn that?” He asked nervously.

Tom’s eyebrow rose a bit. “I was born with the ability.” He said flippantly. “All of my bloodline were.” He added. He then proceeded to ignore the shell-shocked students for the rest of his meal.

*****

Once they got back to the common room, Tom decided now was the best time to make his announcement.

He glanced at Draco, who was uneasily sitting in the chair facing the fire, and crooked his finger at him without a word.

Draco jumped up as though burned and immediately took the second-best chair, and Tom hummed in approval and sat, crossing his legs before him at the ankles. “So, you all are wondering how the Dark Lord Voldemort became a schoolboy again, I assume.”

Every eye turned to him, most of the students flinching at the name, and those who hadn’t noticed the exchange at dinner—those too stupid to pay attention to the new arrival, or those too far away to have heard the discussion—became interested.

“Draco knows who I am. Don’t you, little Malfoy?”

Draco bowed his head. “Yes, My Lord. My father told me.”

Tom smiled. “I am not looking for followers this time around, so you don’t need to call me that. I will offer protection to those already sworn to the Dark Lord, if they swear fealty to me, and I only ask for good behaviour. I won’t make them do my dirty work. I am going to make sure the Dark Lord your parents cower before is dead. He became immortal through Dark means, of course, and I have been hard at work unravelling the threads that bind him to life. I am almost done, and he will be dead for good shortly. I do demand _respect_, and I hope to not have to _earn _it by hurting my own house, but if you challenge me—if you are foolish enough to ask for a fight—I will show you why I should be, if not respected, then at least looked upon with a good dose of fear. I will make sure your punishment happens within these walls, if you keep your challenges within them, so you will not be humiliated, but it will be swift and severe.” He looked around and took note of who looked amused or sceptical. He realized there would be demonstrations in order. He would deal with challenges as they came. They would try to place above him in the pecking order, he knew, but they would all fail. “One more thing: You will notice, if you haven’t already, that I will be spending a lot of time around Harry Potter.”

They all looked interested now. That was amusing.

“I am not planning to kill him. In fact, he is under my protection. Start a fight with him or his friends, and I will hear of it. I would _hate_ for bad fortune to befall any of you, so I know you understand that upsetting him will also upset _me_. And none of you will enjoy the _foul_ mood I fall into when crossed. Things get _profoundly_ uncomfortable when I am angry, and my ire is not always directed immediately at the person I most blame. I tend to go after whoever approaches me without due respect first if the source of my irritation is not available. Avoid that at all costs. Again, I am Lord Slytherin, I am in fourth year now, and _I can and will destroy you if necessary_.” He finished, then sat back in his chair.

Severus Snape cleared his throat from the doorway. “Thank you for informing them, Lord Slytherin. You have saved me the trouble. First years, gather round, and My Lord, pay attention, if you please, as the rules may have changed since your time.”

Tom inclined his head respectfully. “Yes, Sir.” He said.

Everyone that still doubted him began to wonder further as they watched him respectfully defer to his former follower.

Tom wasn’t bothered. There would be a few challenges, there always were, and he would deal with them when they came.

Severus gave his start-of-year announcements, with an additional warning to those whose parents still followed the Dark Lord.

“As Lord Slytherin has said, he is offering salvation to those who turn to him for help. I and Lucius Malfoy have already done so.” He pulled back his sleeve to show the altered Mark. “I urge you to talk to your parents. There is a third option now, and it is a much better one. At the very least, open a discourse about it. The rest will be up to them, but I don’t have high hopes that Lord Slytherin will be seeking them out himself.”

Tom shrugged. “I see no reason to exert myself. If they want to stay out of Azkaban once everything is done, they can come to me. You are all welcome to urge them to contact me. I will respond to any and all correspondence, and I will be truthful. But I will not beg for followers. I have no need of those. Connections are one thing; _minions_ are quite another.”

Severus inclined his head at that. “You clearly do not need mindless followers; you are doing quite well by yourself.” He swept his eyes over the first years, then the older students, and said to them all, “Do not disappoint me.” Before he left, robes billowing around him.

Tom made a mental note to ask how he did that; it was rather impressive.

Tom was about to ask if there were any questions when he was interrupted by a quiet hiss from the portrait above the fire.

//Heir.//

Tom glanced up at the portrait. //Yes, Sir?// He asked politely.

//You have leave to call me by my given name. I did say I approved of you, after all. Go to the tapestry on the opposite side of the room. Tell it to open, and a doorway will be revealed behind it. Those are the Heir Suites, and they are yours while you reside here. Your other self was not granted permission to use them, but you are allowed. You may key other to them, but they will only be able to enter while you are in there and aware. You may set whatever password you like.// The portrait said.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Thank you, Salazar.” He said in English. He got up and told the tapestry to open, and the stunned students watched the tapestry sweep aside to reveal a door. Tom opened it and saw a well-furnished sitting room with three doors off it. He left the main door open so others could see as he explored his new domain.

He opened the first door and announced for those that couldn’t see, “A private bathroom. That’s a nice bonus for a Founder’s Heir, I have to say.” He opened one of the other doors and found a bedroom. “Very nice. Looks like I will have to move my things.” He was curious now, and opened the last door. He smiled widely. “Ooh, a private office. Ah, hello again, Salazar.” He said to the portrait in the office.

“Use these when you wish for privacy. This office is sealed to anyone but you, no matter the circumstances. Lordship business is to stay in these rooms if ever you take your Wizengamot seats.”

Tom nodded. “I will adhere to that.” He said.

//Move your things in and do not spend a night with the other students. They will be jealous and mistrustful of you. You need only deal with them when you are prepared for the day and able to face challenges to your station.//

Tom smiled. //An incredibly good idea.// He left the room. “Young heir Malfoy.” He said, getting the blond’s attention. “Come with me and help me move my things to these rooms.”

Draco looked as though he was expecting to be asked to do all the work of carrying the trunk and was surprised when Tom shrunk it and sat on the bed he was expected to use. “I wanted to ask you—in _private_—if your father had spoken to you about my discussion with him.” He said.

Draco paled considerably and swallowed. “Yes, My Lord.” He whispered.

Tom drew in a sharp breath and let his eyes flash red as he snapped, “_Do not_ call me that!”

Draco quailed. “Then what am I to call you?!” He asked fearfully.

Tom rubbed his forehead. “I am a student, just like you. Well, a year older, more powerful by far, and with higher status, but still, a _student_. You may call me Tom. Or, if you dislike me, you may call me Riddle, it matters little to me. I will not torment idiots that choose to _hate_ me, only those that openly _challenge_ me. I assume your fighting with Potter will stop?” He asked.

“If that is what you demand.” Draco answered.

“I demand honesty. If you choose to still fight with him, let me know so I can hex you now. It won’t be too bad, but there is no need to embarrass you publicly if you know you cannot keep to my one edict already.” Tom watched him as Draco decided how to answer.

“I will defend myself if he attacks first. The name-calling and instigating on my part will stop. It is up to him to stop the rest of it.” He said.

Tom smiled. “Very good. Thank you, Draco. I will let him know to leave you alone tomorrow. Try not to strike him before I speak to him at breakfast.” He said.

Draco let out a breath. “That’s all?” He asked suspiciously.

Tom cocked his head. “Unless you _want_ to carry my trunk?” He offered.

Draco smiled in relief. “No, thank you, I’m happy just talking with you.”

“Good. Nice chat. Let’s head back to the common room.” They left the dormitory and Tom clapped Draco on the shoulder as they came back into the room. “Good chat. I look forward to getting to know you better.” He faced the rest of the room. “Well, I’m off to bed. Big day tomorrow. Good night, everyone.”

He felt the stares of every Slytherin follow him into his new rooms. The weight was familiar and comforting, even knowing most of them were probably hostile and plotting their attacks. He was back where he belonged: in Slytherin with all eyes on him.


	22. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you see some of Tom getting a little Darker. He won't kill, but he is not afraid to fight back when threatened.

Tom found Harry after breakfast and smiled at him. “Draco won’t start anything with you, so don’t provoke him and you will be fine.” He said.

Ron made a face. “We don’t have to be nice to him, do we?”

Tom laughed. “No, he’d probably have a heart attack if you were. Just do your best to ignore him.” He advised them. “See you in the library later?” He asked them.

Hermione smiled widely. “We’ll be there!”

Harry groaned as Tom walked away smiling. “I’m starting to hate the library.”

“Well, it’s a good place to be with members of other houses. Come on, we don’t want to be late to Potions.”

Harry finished his last piece of bacon. “No, we don’t.” He agreed, and they headed to class.

Malfoy and his cronies were already there, waiting by the doors. Malfoy spotted Harry and merely gave him a nod of recognition.

Harry returned it, and they proceeded to ignore each other until Snape came to open the door.

He observed the tense silence and nodded in satisfaction himself. “In, and continue to be quiet.” He ordered.

The students filed in and sat, ready to endure an hour of his scathing teaching style.

He walked to the front of the room and turned to survey his students. “There have been some changes recently.” He said to them all. “I no longer have to play a role. As such, the blatant favouritism of my own house is no longer necessary. Some of you may be affected by this,” He glanced pointedly at Hermione and Ron, “And some of you may _not_.” Another glance, this time directed at Harry and Neville. “Open your books and listen closely, I will explain to you how to properly brew a pepper-up potion.”

And so began the lecture.

*****

Tom propped his head on his fist and listened to Binns droning _on and on_. Really, this was ridiculous, and there needed to be a change. What with Grindelwald and Voldemort, history was hardly the boring events he was recounting that had no relevance to the war they were _currently still in_. He decided then that he was going to Dumbledore during his free period.

Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head with a wet ‘splat.’ He took the spit ball out of his hair and cast a cleaning charm, turning around to find the culprit. Another one hit him in the cheek, and he noticed it was sent by Franklin MacNair. He looked familiar, and Tom noticed two boys near him laughing with him. He smirked, gave a little half-bow, then hit him with a silencing spell followed by a blood-boiling curse. ‘That should keep him busy.’ He thought as the two boys flanking him began to look worried, then horrified.

‘Check and mate.’ Tom thought, returning his attention to Binns.

*****

“Hey!” Harry said happily as Tom sat beside him. “You’re a little late.” He said without much heat, then continued, “Any trouble today?”

Tom smiled. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He said.

After the spit ball incident, where MacNair had spent the rest of class—twenty minutes—under his curse, they had backed off.

Tom thought back to the end of that class. He had gone up to the boys as they got up and propped his hip against their table. “My, you seem to be having some difficulties under my blood-boiling curse. Would you like me to release you?” He asked lightly.

MacNair nodded frantically.

“What do you say when you want something?” Tom asked, lifting the silencing spell.

“P-p-p-_please_!” MacNair stuttered.

Tom nodded and lifted the curse, then left, calling over his shoulder, “Now don’t be late to lunch.” As he left the room.

Tom snorted. “There was a bit of an altercation in History, but I handled it, and now they are regrouping.” He smiled. “There will at least be a second attempt.” He added.

Harry frowned. “Slytherin sounds dangerous.” He said disapprovingly.

“It _can _be, if you travelled in different social circles as a child. For some, pecking order is established already by the time they make it to Hogwarts. For others, there are challenges in-house. I knew this going in, this time, and was prepared.” He smiled and nudged Harry with an elbow. “Don’t worry about me. They’ll learn to respect me soon. Or fear me, which will also work for me.”

Harry gave him a stern glare. “You shouldn’t be going for _fear_.” He said.

“I’m going for whatever gets them out of my hair. I’m not going to actively terrorize anyone, or cause injuries. Pain, perhaps, but it will be temporary. Humiliation will also serve my purposes.” Tom said.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s just like _hazing_, and it’s not right!” She said.

Tom shrugged. “It’s the way things are. Prove your worth and those below you will back down. Slytherin is a house of leaders and followers. Those already there simply want to know which I am.” He smiled. “My year now has the measure of me. Word will spread, and the older years will present harsher challenges. I will still come out on top.” He added. “Now, I have a few essays to write, and I want to get started on them. Can we get to work?” He asked.

Harry sighed, but nodded and opened his Potions book.

Tom looked over and smiled. “Good, you’ve had Potions already. I want to see that essay after your next class.” He reminded Harry.

Harry nodded. “I’ll show it to you.” He said quietly.

Tom worked on his assignments, noting that the older Slytherins in the library were watching him working with third-year Gryffindors, and they didn’t seem to approve.

There would likely be another challenge as soon as he returned to the common room.

He ignored them for the time being, and chatted quietly with Harry and his group as he quickly wrote his essays, getting the two he had gotten that day completed without trouble.

“I’m done.” He announced after two hours. “I’m going to head back to my common room now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Alright, see you then!” Harry said brightly.

Hermione nodded. “Thank you for your help with Transfiguration.” She said.

Tom smiled. “Not a problem, I’m happy to help anytime.” He chuckled. “After all, I’ve done this all before, it’s nothing new to me.”

Harry watched him leave, and noticed the three older Slytherins leaving right after him. He frowned. “I’m worried about him.”

“Don’t be.” Ron said. “He’ll be fine. You know he’s more than a match for any students here.”

“He still shouldn’t have to _prove_ it.” Hermione said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

“It’s in his hands, though. I’m just going to hope for the best.”

*****

“Riddle!”

Tom turned at the entrance to the common room and shook his head at the three boys. “Not out here. Come in, then, and we’ll do this inside.” He said evenly, then turned his back and walked through the entrance.

They followed eagerly.

Tom turned just inside the entrance and let his bag hit the floor, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s hear your opening diatribe, then. What have you got?” He asked in a bored voice.

“We saw you studying with that _Mudblood._ Our Lord would never sully himself with _them_.” Tom turned his attention to the speaker.

“Listen, Avery, things have changed. _I_ have changed. Learn to adapt, or the world will leave you behind. Time stops for no man.” Tom said.

Then the first hex came.

Tom stepped out of the way, called up a shield, and the next two fizzled out.

Then, one of the boys cast a cruciatus curse.

Tom let it land, because he was curious, and he barely felt it.

“Interesting. Here’s the thing, to cast a proper Crucio, you have to _mean_ it. And be unafraid of what you are doing. Nobody ever explains that part. Here, let me show you what it _really_ should feel like.” He pointed his wand, let the glamour over his eyes drop, and intoned, “Crucio.”

The boy fell to the ground, screaming and convulsing.

Tom turned his attention to the other two boys. “Want some of your own? I can give you a taste of true pain.” He said conversationally as the other boy screamed and writhed at the end of his wand.

The other two boys shook their heads, eyes wide.

Tom scoffed. “Pathetic fifth years. What _is_ this school teaching?” He let up on his curse and replaced the glamour. “Now, run along and let the seventh years know what happened. Hopefully one of _them_ can present a _challenge_, but I’m not going to hope too hard. So far, I am more than disappointed with my house.”

He went over toward the fire and took in his chair. It was empty, but had been hexed. He sighed and dispelled the itching jinx. “Really pathetic.” He added, then sat.

Draco looked over and nodded at him. “Riddle.” He said evenly, if a little nervously.

Tom smiled. “Decided not to like me? That’s fine. I hope to change your opinion, but all things in their own time. What have our little housemates been saying about me?” He asked, crossing his legs in front of him again, the very picture of insouciance.

Draco licked his lips nervously. “They think you’re a fake. Except those younger than you. Everybody heard what you did to MacNair. They didn’t know _what _you did, just that it was all silent and painful.”

Tom smirked. “Mm. Blood-boiling curse.” He waved a hand. “It was just a little one. Only twenty minutes, and he is still as sane as he was _before_ I cast it.” He snorted. “Not that he was that sane to start with. Challenging the former Dark Lord, really.”

Draco looked at him with even more respect. “You can cast that non-verbally?” He asked.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at him. “_I_ can. _You_ probably couldn’t, and I doubt anyone else in this house can either, except perhaps Severus Snape. He _is_ powerful, but I don’t know where his limits lie, yet.” He added.

“He’s _very_ powerful.” Draco said.

“He’s probably your _Godfather_, you _have_ to think he’s powerful. Not a fair estimate, right there.” Tom said. “Same with your father. He feels strong, but he’s also not all that bright. Either that or your _Grandfather_ was an idiot, and I’m afraid the jury is still out on that one.” Tom said lightly.

Draco’s face turned red.

“Calm down, I’m not going to tell anyone else to underestimate him. That has proven fatal in the past, underestimating Malfoys. It’s not a pastime for the weak, that is for sure.” Tom said flippantly.

“My Grandfather was _not_ an idiot!” Draco snapped, and Tom smiled as he paled.

“Finally, some spirit from you!” He said happily. Then he sobered. “But here’s the thing: when my elder self gave him the diary to keep safe, I heard him give him instructions. His exact words were, ‘Keep this safe. Make sure it stays in your possession and do not use it.’ And either he forgot to pass that along to his son along with the diary itself, or Lucius _disregarded_ _his master’s words_. Blatantly. As I have stated already, that was _stupid_. But as it got me my freedom, I’m not going to punish him for it. _Voldemort_ would. I am the biggest threat to him, because I am the largest piece of him, and have my own sentience and values. That makes me dangerous. My lack of fear and success so far makes me even more of a threat to his continued survival. And here’s the thing: _There can only be one of us_. I’m not fond of him, he’s not fond of me. We will fight, it will be to the death, and I don’t plan to just roll over and die for him.”

Draco looked terrified. “You’re really going to fight him?”

“Might not be a fight so much as a slaughter, but yes, I am going to end him for good. And then I will do whatever I want for the rest of my _natural_ life. I don’t fear death, but I don’t plan to court it, either. I’m going to live, enjoy that, and then move on. I don’t want to _linger_.” He grinned. “Unlike Voldemort, who wanted to hang around like a bad odour forever.”

Draco laughed.

Tom enjoyed the sound. Perhaps he could make a few friends among his followers’ children after all.


	23. A New Friend

Tom woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat—and sticky.

He groaned, grimaced, then sighed. “Merlin, Harry, how can you do this to me from across the bloody castle?” He asked out loud, then snorted, knowing he would get no answers from himself.

He went into his bathroom and showered, slowly, stroking himself leisurely as he imagined Harry in all his glory. He’d seen it twice already, so the picture was blessedly clear and vibrant, and he was coming a second time—this time awake and aware for it—in short order.

He panted and hummed happily as he rinsed, then washed much more quickly than he had wanked.

He dressed in his clothes and prepared himself mentally for another trying day. He gazed at himself in the mirror as he steeled his nerves, his own red eyes staring back at him, seeming to bore into his soul—what he had of one, at least. He sighed, knowing how unnerving the colour was, and covered them with his usual glamour.

His good mood was all but ruined now, but that happened every morning as he looked into the mirror—and the eyes of a monster stared back at him.

He carefully tied his tie, and gave himself a smile. “It’s just one more day. You can relax around Harry later. He won’t hurt you. You can at least trust _him_, and _Minnie_. It’s enough. It _has_ to be enough.” He told himself firmly, then grabbed his things and went out to face the day.

Marcus Flint and Gerald Montague were already waiting for him.

Tom sighed. “Can this wait until later? I don’t want to miss breakfast.” He asked.

Flint smiled. “Why so long getting ready, Riddle?” His grin turned malicious. “Having a wank over your precious Mudblood whore?” He sneered.

Tom saw red. He disregarded his wand completely and aimed a punch directly for Flint’s face, but Montague grabbed him and held his arms behind his back.

‘Shit!’ Tom thought, then realized he had almost all the power he’d had as Voldemort—as well as the same amount of control over it. He focussed on his power and pooled it, then let it burst out through his skin—creating a localized shockwave that knocked both the other boys out cold, but also knocked the breath out of him. He fell to the ground, gasping in a breath as soon as his lungs would allow him to.

“That was close.” He said to himself.

“_That_ was _impressive_.” A voice said, and Tom whipped around, drawing his wand. Adrian Pucey was watching from a shadowed corner. He stepped forward, uncrossing his arms, and clapped a few times, slowly. “Good show. I’ll back you, and my parents were on the fence about joining Voldemort. They’d join _you_ in a heartbeat.” He said.

“Are they already Death Eaters?” Tom asked, guessing that the answer was a no.

“They aren’t.” Pucey said lightly. “Does that matter to you?”

“I am changing the marks of those who already have them, if they agree to turn their lives around and want out. I am not taking new followers. I’m here to build connections, to gain _allies_, not minions. I don’t want followers to stand behind me. I need comrades to stand beside me this time. I don’t want or need your parents.” Tom said.

Pucey nodded. “Fine, then. Will you take _me_?”

Tom eyed the seventh-year. “Do you agree with what they called Hermione Granger?” He asked sharply.

“What, Mudblood or whore?” Pucey asked, and Tom growled.

“Don’t use that word.” He snarled.

“Which one?”

Tom huffed. “The first.”

Adrian nodded. “I see. I halfway believe in blood superiority, but given contradictory evidence, I could be persuaded to put that belief aside. Show me that it’s wrong, and I’ll never use that word again.” He challenged.

Tom smiled. _This _was a challenge he could relish. “Meet me in the library after dinner.” He said lightly. “And _study_ with one.”

Adrian Pucey smiled. “I’ll see you after dinner, then. You’d best get to breakfast. Let’s just leave them here. They lost, and in so doing, lost their rights to breakfast today.” He kicked Flint in the side as he passed him. “You pushed too far, Flint. And now you know where you stand.” He said before following Tom out of the room.

*****

“Tom looks a little roughed up.” Hermione commented. “But he seems to have made a new friend.”

Harry turned around and saw Tom coming in with what seemed to be a seventh-year Slytherin. He made to head down to sit with his year, but the older teen stopped him and indicated the seat next to him instead. Tom sat, looking smug.

Harry smiled. “He’s happy. That’s good.”

He was oblivious to the eyes flicking over to check on him every few minutes, but Hermione, who was facing the Slytherin table, noticed. She didn’t say anything, but her mind was working overtime. She had suspected there was something there after she had been unpetrified last year. She was even more sure of it now.

She and Tom needed to talk.

*****

Tom was very pleased with Remus Lupin. He was engaging, smart, funny and seemed especially committed to making sure they knew how to defend themselves.

So Tom, who had found the source of the rumoured _curse_ on the position, had decided he would take the curse off—just as soon as he had figured out how, which he would learn by destroying the Diadem.

He made plans to destroy the horcrux that weekend, and was mentally prepared for it by the end of the day. But first things first.

He led Adrian Pucey to the table the other three were sat at, and they looked up in surprise.

“Um, hello.” Harry said nervously.

Tom smiled. “Adrian Pucey, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger—A Muggleborn. This is Adrian Pucey, he’s a seventh year that wants his views on blood supremacy challenged. Hermione, do you mind if he sits next to you and looks over your work? He might even help, if you need it.”

Hermione frowned. “Alright, I suppose.” She said a bit hesitantly.

Adrian smiled charmingly. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite unless you ask very nicely.” He said, and Hermione smiled a bit.

“Well, I won’t, so keep your fangs retracted.” She shot back.

Adrian sat next to her and held out a hand. “I’m mainly here to see how smart you are and how strong you are. Do you have any work you’re willing to let me see?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but handed over an essay for Defence. “It’s not my best work, and it’s not complete, but it’s coming out nicely.”

Adrian read it and was impressed. He handed it back when he was done and nodded. “Alright, so your written work is good, for a third year. How are your powers?”

Hermione grinned. “Let’s go into the hall and I’ll show you.” She said boldly.

Adrian went out with her. “I’m going to stick to dodging. No shields, no retaliation. If you can hit me—and the first thing to hit actually _works_—I’ll concede that blood doesn’t mean anything. But if you’re weak, I’m going to assume all Muggleborns are weak.” He grinned. “So no pressure.”

Hermione frowned and took a few steps back, then began firing off spells.

Adrian dodged, grinning widely, and managed to keep his feet for a good fifteen minutes—until Hermione fired off a body-bind and a stunner in rapid succession and the stunner hit him. He went down, unconscious, and Hermione grinned before reviving him.

Adrian smiled as he came to. “Good job! For a third year, you aren’t bad! I suppose Muggleborns have their uses after all.”

Hermione scoffed. “Blood means nothing. I’m just as good as any other girl my age.” She said haughtily.

“Better than some, I'd say. I’m impressed, and with some practice, you could go far.” Adrian said. “Let Riddle know he's changed my mind and I won't use that derogatory term again, but I have places to be right now. I'll see you around.” He waved, then left.

Hermione went back into the library. “He says I show promise, and that you've changed his mind, but he said he had places to be, and left.” She told Tom.

Tom nodded. “That's fair, I didn’t expect him to stick to us all evening. Need any help with anything?” He asked.

*****

Tom went back to Slytherin and paused upon entering the common room, looking around for challengers.

No one met his eyes.

He smirked, walked over to his chair, and found there was a spell on it again.

Surprisingly, this time it was a cushioning charm, placed there by Adrian Pucey.

He looked around and found the teen sitting with a group of sixth years, chatting. He looked up at the feel of eyes on him, saw Tom looking at him quizzically, then smiled and gave him a nod.

Tom returned the nod and sat, sighing soundlessly at the soft, cushy feel of the seat.

Marcus Flint and Gerald Montague were throwing him dirty looks when he wasn’t looking at them. He could just catch them out the corner of his eye.

That mattered little. They were unlikely to do anything more to him knowing he could knock them out cold without even using his wand.

He caught Adrian’s voice a few times as he got passionate about something, and caught the word “powerful,” and the phrase “without even touching his wand,” and realized he was describing what he had seen that morning.

He relaxed into his chair some more. He could definitely have worse stories spread about him. This one would inspire awe, and that was exactly what he needed right now.

Draco looked over at him, eyebrow cocked. “I heard you dealt with two seventh years this morning. Is it true?”

Tom smiled. “Yes. Montague and Flint made a bad decision.” He said.

“Damn. How much power do you _have_?” Draco asked in awe.

“Do you know how powerful Voldemort was said to be?” Tom asked softly.

Draco leaned forward. “Yeah, my dad told me about him. He was on par with _Dumbledore_.”

Tom nodded. “Well, I have almost that level of power, minus a few little bits which I will be getting back shortly, and I have memories of being him up to almost age 30. I’m powerful, I have control, and I have _decades_ worth of knowledge. No school age child is going to defeat me. And those that try will be made to regret it.” He said, leaning back and crossing his ankles again,

Draco smiled. “Need any help?”

Tom chuckled lowly. “Baby Malfoy, the only help you can be right now is as my friend. Later, if you manage to accrue the same political clout your father has, I will keep you around. But right now, all you have to offer me is companionship—of the purely _platonic_ kind, at that.”

“What, blonds don’t do it for you?” Draco teased.

“Not really.” Tom said with a smile. “I go for tall, dark and gorgeous myself.”

Draco pouted. “Well, I consider myself gorgeous.”

Tom looked him over. “You’re beautiful, for a boy. But still not my type.” He said, then let his magic out to pool in the air around him and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“Are you seriously taking a _nap_ out _here_?!” Draco asked in horror.

Tom’s lips curved. “I’m going to doze in front of the fire, yes. I used to do this all the time when last I attended this school. Don’t worry, I will feel anyone before they get close to me.” He assured Draco.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were so new to Slytherin. Where is your self-preservation?”

Tom sent a bit of his magic to Draco, giving him a little shock.

“Ow!”

“That’s where my self-preservation is.” He smiled. “Now be quiet. Read, or something.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Draco muttered under his breath.

Tom shocked him again.


	24. Discussions

“Tom, could I talk to you in private?” Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked up.

“About...?” Tom asked dubiously.

Hermione flushed. “Oh! Er, _boys_.” She decided on, not having thought out that particular point. She had assumed he would just say yes. Silly her, expecting trust from a Slytherin.

Ron frowned. “We’re boys, too! We can help!”

Hermione’s flush deepened. “_Older_ boys.” She added.

Tom realized she was lying, and nodded. “Yes, this is a matter needing privacy. Let’s go. Harry, Ronald, we will return shortly.” He said, then led the way out of the library.

“_Older boys_? Why, Hermione, are you going _soft on me_?” He teased.

Hermione’s face flamed. “No, and even if I _was_, it wouldn’t _matter_, would it?” She asked back. “With your feelings for—”

Tom whipped around and had her pinned to the wall with his wand at her throat in an instant.

She gasped in fear at his red eyes.

“_Not here_.” Tom whispered to her.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. “Sorry.” She said quietly.

Tom let her go and continued walking down the hall. “We’ll use an empty classroom.” He said, then found one and they went in. He locked the door and cast a silencing charm on it. “You figured it out?” He asked her, not bothering to elaborate on what ‘it’ was.

Hermione nodded. “I think so.” She said, still a little nervous. “You like Harry. As _more_ than a friend.” She guessed.

Tom sighed, turned away from her and—uncharacteristically—ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck, how did you figure it out?” He breathed in agitation. He turned back to face her. “Harry isn’t ready for that yet.” He said firmly.

Hermione shook her head. “No, he’s not. But you’re going to go crazy without an outlet. And we don’t need you going _crazy_. Powerful crazies are dangerous.” She said.

Tom smiled. “Why, Hermione Granger, are you offering to be my _outlet_?” He purred, advancing a few steps and backing her up against a wall. “To be sure, you are _lovely_. And mature for your age.” He ran a fingertip over her cheek, then slid his hand into her hair as her breathing sped up—perhaps in fear, perhaps in desire, but whatever it was, Tom didn’t care. This was too fun. “We could be so _wonderful_ together.” He breathed, leaning in. “If only you were my _type_.” He added, then stepped back out of her space.

“Oh, you _evil little prick_!” Hermione snapped. “You _scared_ me!”

Tom laughed. “You should have seen the look on your face!” He said.

Hermione huffed. “What are you going to do while Harry grows up a bit more?” She asked.

Tom smiled. “Oh, that’s _easy_. I’ll flirt with _girls_. You get to be first. Let me know when you want a boyfriend and I will find someone else that will understand. I’m sure there will be others who are friendly enough with me by then.” He said.

Hermione frowned. “What about Harry? What if _he_ finds someone else?”

Tom’s eyes flashed red again. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, just leave it to me.” He said darkly.

“Don't kill anyone.” Hermione warned.

Tom chuckled. “I won’t. I promise I will even try not to _maim_ anyone. Warning them off should be enough.” He finished darkly, with a cold look on his face that sent chills down Hermione’s spine.

“Just... Just be good to Harry.” She whispered, frightened.

Tom’s face warmed and he smiled, the smile wistful and hopeful at once. “I _will_ be. He is _everything_ to me.” He said reverently. “He’s pure, and gorgeous, and I will devote my life to his happiness. If he can accept me as I am.” He finished.

Hermione smiled. “He is a very accepting person.” She said.

Tom's smile turned dreamy. “Yes, he is. He's even more beautiful on the inside than he is outside. He's what I always knew I needed, but could never have before.” His smile faded and his face grew sad and pained. “And I might not be able to have it this time, either. But at least I can bask in it for the time I _do_ have.” He added to himself.

Hermione frowned. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“When Voldemort is gone, I might die. And this time I would not come back. I can't give you details, but if I do die, I need you to be there for Harry. Comfort him. Do what you can to heal him.” Tom bit his lip. “I would want him to find love with someone who will protect him. If it can't be me.” He finished in a whisper.

Hermione nodded. “I promise you, in the event of your death, I will be there for him. And I will help him learn to love someone you would approve of. But I hope you live. Harry would love to be with someone like you. When he’s ready for that.” She said solemnly.

Tom drew in a deep breath and wiped his face clean of all emotion. “Well, are we ready to head back, or do you have more questions for me? About _older boys_?” He added in amusement.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s scary that you can do that. And that your eyes go red when you get angry.” She added.

Tom pursed his lips. “Sorry about that.” He said tightly. “My glamour slipped. I had a side-effect from taking in too much of Voldemort's power.” He left out that he had also gained the memories to go with them. He didn't _want_ her afraid of him, after all. While_ Harry_ had taken that information well, _Harry_ was a special case.

Hermione hummed. “Alright. It's kind of neat, but if it only happens when you're angry, it’s always going to be more scary than neat.” She grinned. “Because you _are_, Tom. You're a little scary.”

Tom laughed delightedly. “Good! It will keep everyone else in line!”

Hermione shook her head with a fond smile. “Let's go back, you lunatic.”

“Oh, after you, weakling.” He waved her toward the door, unlocking it wandlessly.

“I am _not_!” Hermione snapped.

Tom grinned. “You started the name-calling. If you can't take it, don’t dish it out!”

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and left the room in a huff, Tom's bright laughter following her.

They got back to the library and Tom pulled out her chair for her, then sat back down next to Harry. “Everything is good now.” He said to appease the other two boys.

They still looked a bit suspicious, but they got back to work, and, in another hour, Tom was done.

“I’m going to head back to the common room now.” He got up. “See you all later. Be good, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Hermione snorted. “So we _are_ allowed to get into trouble, good.” She said.

Tom gave her a winning smile. “As long as you can handle it.” He warned.

“Go on.” Hermione said. “Back to your dungeons.”

Tom chuckled and headed out.

He got to the dungeons and found Blaise sitting in the third chair near the fire. “All I’m saying,” He told Draco, “Is that Potter is never going to give you the time of day!”

Tom heard that and cocked an eyebrow. “Draco, will you join me in my rooms for a moment?” He asked.

Draco got up and followed him, confused.

Tom sat down in the armchair before his fire, leaving the second one free. Draco took that one.

“Find someone else.” Tom said, staring into the fire rather than at Draco.

“What?” Draco asked.

Tom turned toward him, revealing that he had dropped the glamour and his eyes were red, the gaze burning its way into him. “Harry is _mine_. Turn your sights elsewhere, or you will have _me_ to contend with. Am I clear?” He asked.

Draco nodded quickly. “Yes. Sorry.”

Tom inclined his head. “You will hold this secret close to your heart lest Harry hear of it before he is ready. If he does, I am holding you _personally_ responsible.” He warned.

Draco nodded again. “I won’t tell a soul.” He swore.

“See that you don’t. Let’s go back out there.” Tom said, reapplying his glamour. “You are now keyed to my rooms. If I am in here and you need me, you may come in and seek me out. Do not abuse the privilege.” He added.

Draco smiled. “I promise I won’t.” 

They headed back out and took their usual seats.

“I’ve decided to give Pansy a chance instead, Blaise. Will that keep you off my back?” He asked.

Blaise looked surprised. “Why?” He asked.

“Because you and Tom are right. Begging for scraps of affection from someone else is not worthy of a Slytherin.” He said. “I should set my sights on someone who will lavish me with the attention I deserve.”

Blaise smiled and nodded. “That will work out _much_ better. Thanks for the help, Riddle.” He said.

Tom smiled. “I’m happy to intervene when necessary.” He said. “Is there any news today?”

“Just that Adrian Pucey seems to be pushing all the lower years to look to you for a leader. He says you’re strong and smart, and people are listening.” Blaise said.

Tom’s smile widened. “That’s good. If you two don’t mind, I’m going to head into my rooms and have a private discussion with Salazar.” He said.

“By all means.” Blaise said.

“Have a good time.” Draco said.

Tom waved to them both and left to go into his rooms. He went into the office and buried his head in his hands.

“What has you so upset, heir?” Salazar asked from his portrait.

Tom dispelled the glamour and raised his head. “These.” He said, motioning to his eyes. “I scare people, Salazar. Without even trying.” He added.

Salazar was looking at him in interest. “Already?” He asked. “Oh, right, the horcruxes. Don’t worry, you will see when you are older that this would have happened either way. You have simply absorbed so much soul that your body cannot decide if you are younger or older than seventeen. Some parts think you are older, and thus, the eye colour has already shifted.” He raised an eyebrow. “Is that the _only_ change you have noticed?” He pressed.

Tom scowled. “What else am I _looking_ for?!”

“Clearly, that is the only change so far. You would have noticed anything else.” Salazar said.

Tom sighed. “What else will change? I need to know.”

“You do not. It is best left as a surprise. I will tell you only that you have an inheritance on the way. When you turn seventeen, although with the horcruxes, there is a slight chance it will hit earlier than that. So be ready for some changes and a required adjustment period.” He advised.

“Lovely.” Tom muttered.

“You will have a mate.” Salazar said slyly.

“_If_ I survive, I have someone in mind already.” Tom snapped. “Not even having a destined mate will sway me from my chosen course.”

Salazar smiled. “You may be surprised. The call to be with your mate will override anything else.”

“Then I hope my mate is happy with polyamory.” Tom said.

Salazar frowned. “The Slytherin family has _never_ been polyamorous. This is not an auspicious time to start.” He said.

Tom smiled thinly. “Yes, well, I defy all the odds.”

Salazar sighed heavily. “I suppose if you are determined to do so, I cannot stop you. Tread carefully, though. Defying these odds could cause severe mental damage.” He warned.

“I will be fine. I have more fortitude than you are giving me credit for, and you should already know by now that I have an iron will.”

“So you do.” Salazar agreed. “I wish you all the best of luck, then. Defying your very nature may indeed be possible, for you, but it will by no means be the easier path to walk, if you choose it.”

Tom chuckled. “Watch me work.” He said, then headed out to doze in front of his own fire. He was safer there than out in the common room, and could let himself rest more fully, which, after the confrontations earlier, he needed.


	25. One More Down

Harry handed over his Potions essay on Friday, sulking. “He also got all sneery and called my bruise salve a ‘poor excuse for a bruise salve,’ and it was exactly the colour the book said it should be!”

Tom looked at it and his mouth dropped open. “A ‘P’?! That unmitigated—” He glanced at Harry. “Jerk.”

“Arsehole, more like.” Harry muttered.

Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement.

Tom sighed. “There’s no point in watching my mouth around you, is there?”

Harry grinned. “I’ve heard it all before.” He confirmed.

“Well, I’ll just take this—” He picked up the essay, “And go have a little chat with him.”

Harry stood. “I’ll go with you!”

Tom hugged him, laughing. “You’re very cute, but no. Stay here. He’ll hate me if I bring someone along to see him get yelled at.” ‘Also, I might need to use the Mark, and I’d rather not do it in front of you.’ He added mentally.

Harry pouted.

Tom turned a smile on Hermione. “Hermione, love, be a dear and watch Harry for me, will you?”

Harry looked up at the word ‘love,’ and watched Hermione turn a little pink. “Yes, Tom, I will watch him.” She told him.

Tom smiled and ran a hand over her back as he rounded the table. “Thank you.” He said warmly.

Hermione noticed that Harry was watching them suspiciously. He didn’t seem to know what to think of their new level of warmth.

Tom headed toward Severus’ office with the offensively-graded essay. He let his anger grow as he travelled and was _irate_ by the time he got close. He stormed down the last hallway, hissing at the guardian of Severus’ office to let him in. It obeyed the Parseltongue command, like every snake guardian in the castle did, and Tom walked in.

“Get out of my office, you brat!” Severus snapped.

“No.” Tom said flatly, and slapped the essay down on Severus’ desk, pointing at the P on the top. “Explain this! It _deserves_ an E, and you know it!”

Severus sneered. “It _deserves_ an _A_. And that is what it got. _In the gradebook._” He sneered, opening the book to Harry Potter’s page and pointing at his grades.

Tom looked. He had marked down an A for the essay and also an A for his potion today, which Harry had said he had sneered at and called, “a poor excuse for a bruise salve.”

“I don’t understand.” Tom said softly. “Why lie about his grades? What’s the point?”

Severus snorted. “_The point_ is to not let them get complacent, not let them get _lazy._ Gryffindors are the type to rest on their laurels, so all I am doing is pushing them to _excel._”

Tom frowned. “Do employers even _see_ the real grades?”

Severus smiled. “Albus sends them along quite happily when the students graduate. The little miscreants never cotton on. It is not _my_ fault they are _stupid_.”

Tom let out a soft laugh. “I’ll let him believe that as long as it does not hurt him. And if I do have to tell him someday, I will swear him to secrecy. But if he doesn’t think he can get into your NEWT class because of grades, I’m telling him.”

“Do what you must. I hardly care what he thinks of me.”

Tom nodded. “I’m glad you’re a fair man, even if you feel the need to hide it. We all have our secrets.” He added with a smirk. “I’ll have the second-to-last horcrux to melt this weekend. Be ready after breakfast on Saturday. This one should not hit awfully hard, it was made quickly after the last.” He told the man as he left.

He headed back to the library with the essay.

“Was he good?” He asked Hermione when he returned.

Hermione smiled and nodded. “He was great.”

Tom smiled at Harry. “Good. I did talk to Severus. He is unrepentant and name-calling will do nothing. So I came back.” He traced a finger over the back of Harry’s hand. “Thank you for behaving, and I’m sorry to say Severus will probably not change.”

Harry sighed. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. I _told_ you he hates me!” He said.

Tom snorted. “I can see now that that is probably true.” He conceded.

“At least you _tried_. That’s more than anyone else has ever done, and I appreciate it.” Harry said.

Tom slung an arm over his shoulder. “Harry, I would walk through fiendfyre for you! Trying to get an old follower to see sense is nothing!” He declared.

Harry smiled. “Still, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tom said dismissively and reclaimed his arm. “Let’s get some work done.”

*****

“You seem fond of your Muggleborn.” Adrian commented as he took one of the other two chairs by the fire. Draco was currently out of the common room.

“It’s a bit of harmless flirting.” Tom smiled. “As long as she doesn't mind, I'm going to flirt. She knows my heart is not in it.” He said lightly. 

“And does you heart belong to anyone yet?” Adrian asked with a smile of his own, adopting the same relaxed posture Tom displayed.

Tom chuckled. “Well, now, _that_ would be telling, wouldn’t it?” He answered.

Adrian hummed. “I’m not interested in you _myself_, but I do know of someone who is, and I think they would suit you. _If_ you are still available.” He added. “If not, I can offer myself as a poor substitute to this person to, perhaps, soften the blow.” He said, grinning.

“My heart is claimed, alas. And no, I will not tell you by whom. Not just yet. It will become apparent with time. You will just have to wait and see.” Tom said.

Adrian nodded. “Unfortunate, but I’m sure my poor broken-hearted friend will find someone else worthy. He is quite a catch.” He remarked.

Tom got up and stretched. “I do have some correspondence I need to see to.”

Adrian smiled. “Going to convert some parents, are we?”

Tom chuckled. “Millicent and Pansy’s fathers have written me. It is nothing concrete yet, but I have opened a dialogue with them both.” He said.

“Well, don’t let me stop you from your altruistic mission of rescuing former Death Eaters from a future in Azkaban.” Adrian said.

Tom’s smile widened. “I don’t intend to.” He returned before heading to his rooms.

He sat down in his office and consulted Salazar on how exactly to word his responses, being perfectly honest about his aims and the fact that he would ask nothing in return but his own and Harry Potter’s safety from them, and went to the Owlery to send them off.

‘Maybe I should get an owl.’ He thought to himself idly as he watched the birds fly off.

*****

Tom headed to Severus’ private lab, blessedly alone this time, and knocked.

“Enter.” The man’s voice called out.

Tom came in with his bag.

“Did you want the remains of the cup? They are here.” Severus indicated the melted mass of gold and jewels, and Tom nodded.

“Yes, actually. I am supposed to send them to the goblins.” Tom told him.

“I thought that might be the case.” His eyes widened as Tom drew out the next horcrux. “You defiled the _diadem of Ravenclaw_?!” He asked in horror.

Tom made a face. “My _other self_ did, yes. He was deranged, I thought you knew that.” He said, putting it in the bowl. “Gold, and some gems. Magic. I don’t know of anything else.”

Severus sighed. “This is truly a shame.” He muttered, pouring a ladle full of potion over it.

It took two more scoops of potion before it began to hiss and sputter, melting at last, and Tom sucked in the last bit of soul he could get to easily, taking in the magic and memories. He nodded, swaying a bit.

“That one was not so bad.” He grimaced. “As horcruxes go, at least.”

Severus blanched. “Your _eyes_!” He breathed.

“Shit.” Tom reapplied the glamour. “Should have known that would slip. Don’t _tell_ anyone! I’m keeping it a secret for now. This happened after the last one. It took an hour to change, but that was the catalyst.” He added.

Severus nodded. “It will stay between us. Have you told anyone else?”

“Minerva. And Harry.” Tom answered.

“That boy cannot keep a secret if his life _depended_ on it!” Severus burst out.

“Clearly, he _can_, or you would have _known_ by now!” Tom snapped back.

Severus clamped his mouth shut, then added, “Perhaps you are right.” In a much softer tone.

“I am. He can be trusted. At least when it comes to me. We won’t need this brew again.” Tom said.

“Oh?” Severus asked.

“Well, unless we want to _melt Harry_, and I’d prefer to avoid that, myself.”

Severus paled. “The only way to destroy one is—”

“There is one other way.” Tom interrupted. “A goblin cleansing.”

Severus frowned. “It will work?” He asked.

Tom bit his lip. “In _theory_.” He said hesitantly.

“You are going to risk that boy’s life on a _maybe_?!” Severus roared.

“I’m not going to risk his _life_ at all! Do you have any _idea _what it would do to me to _lose him_?!” Tom screamed right back.

Both of them quieted and panted in the silence, calming by degrees.

“Listen, if there was any other way, I’d take it. But we have to trust him to the goblins, and I will need to be there to absorb the piece of soul. It will be tricky, but if anything goes wrong, I can be there to stop it.” Tom said.

“They are said to be painful.” Severus remarked.

Tom nodded.

“Can you listen to him in pain and _not_ interfere?” Severus pressed.

“I have no choice.” Tom repeated.

Severus hummed. “I wish you well.”

Tom sighed. “Can you neutralize the potion on the diadem?”

Severus went to a shelf and pulled down a blue potion. “It is a good thing I made multiple vials of this.” He muttered, then poured it over the melted remains.

“I’ll take that, and the cup remains. I will tell Dumbledore that this part is done.” Tom said.

Severus nodded.

Tom went to the owlery and sent off the remains, then headed to Dumbledore’s office.

“Come in, my boy.” Dumbledore said after Tom had guessed the password.

Tom went in and deposited the hunk of gold and jewels onto his desk. “It’s done. The only two remaining are the one in Harry and the sliver he still has left.”

“You and Severus finished it alone?” Dumbledore asked.

“This one was hidden here. I retrieved it and, yes, went to finish it alone.”

Dumbledore frowned. “What was it?” He asked.

“The diadem of Ravenclaw.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. “That belonged to _Hogwarts_!” He cried in indignation.

“Well, it was tainted, defiled, and unusable.” Tom spat. “I did you a favour by destroying it!”

“I can’t believe you would ruin something so precious!” Dumbledore breathed.

Tom saw red. “I was locked away while that madman was playing around with relics! I was stuck inside a ratty old book, able only to watch and feel while he had his way, and I will not be made to apologize _over and over_ for what _he_ did! _I am me, not him_!” He shouted, tears in his eyes.

“You’re right. I am so sorry, Tom, I misspoke. You said only Harry is left?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom nodded. “He is the last so far. I would not recommend giving him time to make another.” He said.

“We will take Harry to the goblins at Christmas break. Then we can go to seek out the last piece later that break, or perhaps over Easter.”

“It will probably have to be over Easter. I need time to figure out where he is.” Tom told him. “That will be easier to do with only him available to my senses.”

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. “We are so close.” He said.

Tom smiled. “His days are numbered now.” He agreed.


	26. Making Gifts

Tom waltzed into the library a little later than usual on the 19th of September, holding something behind his back. He walked up to Hermione, kissed her chastely on the cheek, then, with a flourish, produced a bouquet of yellow roses. He leaned in close and whispered, “In the language of flowers, yellow roses signify friendship.”

Hermione blushed and took the bouquet. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

“Happy birthday.” Tom said.

Hermione smiled happily and buried her face in the flowers, breathing in their fragrance.

Tom sat and Harry frowned. “Well, now I feel bad. I just got her a new book on Pureblood traditions.”

“That will prove useful if she ever wants to fit in with my crowd. Not a bad gift. The flowers will eventually wilt, but the traditions from that book will serve her for a lifetime.” Tom pointed out.

Harry shrugged. “I guess.” He muttered.

Hermione laughed. “I love _all_ the gifts I got today. Yes, Ron, even the colour-changing ink from you. It’s going to be great fun to take notes with it.”

Rom smiled a bit, relieved. “Glad you like it, Mione. You’re hard to buy for!”

“I suppose that might be true.” Hermione conceded. “But you all did admirably.” She said happily, setting the roses aside. “Now, we have work to do.”

Tom made sure to give her extra help so she would get nothing less than an ‘O’ on all her work due tomorrow, and also made sure his hand brushed against Harry’s frequently enough to not go unnoticed, but not often enough to be overtly obvious. He was walking a fine line, and Hermione had to hide her smile several times.

When they were almost done, Ginny came by. “Harry, I was wondering if you could help me with the spell we are learning in defence right now.” She asked nervously. “I know it’s your best subject, but I just can’t seem to get it.”

Harry looked up. “I can when we’re done with this. What spell?” He asked.

“The disarming charm.” Ginny said. “Most of my classmates learned it last year, but I was... Indisposed for most of that.” She mumbled, eyes flicking nervously to Tom.

Tom sighed and stood. He bowed to her. “Miss Weasley, I am sorry to have interfered with your life to the extent that I did. I was doing it for a good purpose, but that does not excuse it. Can you forgive me for doing what I felt I had to do?” He asked.

Ginny blushed. “I guess. You kind of frighten me.” She admitted bravely.

Tom nodded. “I am also sorry for that. I hope we can become, if not friends, at least something other than enemies.” He told her.

Ginny smiled. “I think we can. Just give me some time to get used to you.” She said.

“I think I’d like that. I get along fairly well with your brother, after all.” Tom said, indicating Ron.

Ginny snorted. “You get along well with the _normal_ brother.” She corrected. “I have no idea how you’d fare with the _wild_ ones.”

Tom frowned.

Harry laughed. “Fred and George.” He told Tom. “They are notorious pranksters. I bet they could even get you.” He said slyly.

“Don’t test me, Harry. You will live to regret it.” Tom said.

Ginny paled.

“Why don’t you study with us?” Tom invited Ginny. “I’m almost done, but I will be here for an extra half an hour, I think. We could ease into getting to know each other. _Without_ me trying to coerce you into liking me this time.”

Ginny hesitated. “I’d like to, but I don’t want to _intrude_…”

Tom smiled. “It’s no intrusion at all! You were invited. We want you here.” He looked around. “Unless someone objects…?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“There, see? It’s fine. Pull up a seat and get your work out. We all help each other out here, and I am a wealth of knowledge. You don’t want to pass up an opportunity to pick my brain.”

Ginny smiled and pulled up a chair to sit beside Harry. “Alright, then.” She said happily.

Tom raised a brow at her choice of seat, but let it slide. He’d comment on it if it became a problem.

Ginny happily asked for his help with transfiguration and potions, and Tom helped her write essays he knew were excellent for her age. “Don’t expect anything great from Snape, even with work that good.” He warned. “He still has it out for certain Gryffindors; you might be one of them.”

“I probably am, but at least I know it’s good work.” Ginny said brightly.

Tom stayed and chatted for another couple of hours, getting her to open up a bit more and even laugh at a few of his jokes. He kept it to the tamer ones he knew, not wanting to shock or sully the Gryffindors with his dirtier jokes; those were reserved for older students and Slytherins.

When Harry finished and began packing his stuff up, Tom stood and stretched. “It’s been fun. I’ll see you all around. Goodbye, Harry, Hermione, Ronald and Ginny. Same time tomorrow?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Quidditch practice tomorrow.” He said.

Tom smiled. “I’ll bet you’re glad to take a day off, aren’t you?” He teased.

“I’m not going to lie, the allure of practice is stronger than usual.”

Tom laughed. “You really aren’t the studious type, I don’t blame you.”

Hermione smiled. “_I_ will still be here.” She said.

Tom smiled. “Then I’ll join you.”

Ginny nibbled at her lip. “I can come, too.” She offered.

“My life will be all the brighter for the company of two beautiful ladies. I look forward to it.” Tom said. “Now I should be getting back to my house. I will see you two ladies tomorrow, and the rest of you perhaps the next day.” He said amiably.

Hermione watched him go with a smile.

Tom was about to head to his common room when Severus came out of his office. “Perfect timing. Just the boy I wanted to see.”

Tom stopped and eyed him warily. “Sir?” He asked.

“Come with me.” Severus said, leading him to his private lab. He let Tom in and closed the door. “I spoke to Albus, and he informed me that there is one more thing needing to be melted.” He pointedly turned his attention to Tom’s inner robe pocket.

Tom winced and drew out the diary, looking down at it silently.

He caught Severus’ nod out the corner of his eye. “Yes, that. Do you have another means of destroying it, or should I keep some of the melting brew around for it?”

Tom sighed. “I... I don’t. I hope I will be whole enough to survive its destruction, but I am largely pushing the issue to the back of my mind right now. I don’t want to think about what will happen if I am not whole enough... Or not _worthy_ enough...” He whispered, “To earn a second chance.” He raised his eyes, glassy with tears, to Severus’. “What do I do if I die? It will be the end for me, but the pain I will leave for Harry to struggle with...”

“Then draw away from him now.” Severus said flatly. “It is the more noble choice.”

Tom’s eyes hardened and he glared at Severus. “_Never_!” He snapped. “My time here may be limited, but I intend to live what time I _do_ have to its fullest! I am going to bask in Harry’s goodness and affection for as long as I can, because I have no guarantee that I will get another chance!”

Severus sighed. “Then you doom him to pain if you die.”

Tom hung his head at the condemnation in those words. “I know.” He whispered guiltily. “I'm sorry about it, but I know myself. I have always been greedy and selfish, and no matter how much I may be willing to try, those two traits are so close to being the core of who I am that I don’t think I can set them aside. I’ve tried already, and it is not worth the effort it takes for me to manage it just long enough to make people think I have changed before I inevitably slip back into old habits. But I want him to have something to remember me by if I do die. I just don’t know what to leave him with.” Tom met Severus’ eyes. “Perhaps, Sir, you could help me?” He beseeched.

Severus sneered. “And what would you give me in return?” He asked.

Tom swallowed, nervously. “I...” He licked his lips. “What would you _want_?” He asked hesitantly, worried that he would want... What Slughorn had wanted from him. He wouldn’t be willing, _able_, to pay such a price.

Not again.

Not even for Harry.

“I want your assurance that you will defeat the Dark Lord. No faltering, no hesitation. Do _not_ give him a chance to regroup once he knows of you.” Severus said. “I want my _life_, young Mr. Riddle. I want what you _promised me_.” He added with fervour, eyes shining brightly.

Tom smiled. “I can promise that I will set everything I am to killing him. I will _completely and utterly_ destroy him. We cannot _both_ live. I am taking my turn now since he has wasted his on fruitless destruction for its own sake. I won’t waste my time on that, and I have plans to rise to the top—whether that be the top of this school, to mould the minds of tomorrow, or to the top of the ministry, to mould the laws governing our world, remains to be seen yet.” He grinned. “But as for when I meet my other self, I vow to you now, there will be _no mercy_.”

Severus nodded. “Then come to my rooms for tea. We will decide what you can give to Harry that he will treasure always, to be a comfort to him in your stead if and when you no longer can offer him comfort yourself.”

Tom followed eagerly, hoping the man would have an idea of something he could make or give that would be meaningful and valuable both. Harry deserved both form and function, after all.

“How much do you think Harry cares for you?” Severus asked.

Tom shrugged. “I’m not sure. I hope he cares a good deal, but I don’t think he loves _anyone_ yet, much less someone like me.” He admitted.

Severus hummed. “You could give him a health rose, if you were sure you would stay alive.” He said.

Tom frowned. “A what?”

“Oh, right. They are a recent invention. There is a spell now that can produce a glass object in any shape, though a rose is most common, and it glows different colours depending on the health of the creator. However, should you die, it would turn black. That would hardly be comforting.” Severus said.

“No, but something similar could be nice. If I made him a bracelet that reacted to my magic and warmed when I was around, that could be nice. And it would still be pretty after I’m gone, so he could still wear it, as a memento.”

Severus nodded. “That could work.” He agreed.

“Thank you, Sir.” Tom left to head to his rooms. He now had a plan and a lot of work ahead of him, but it was better than floundering about with no plan at all. Time to go back to his rooms and find out how to create such a thing. It would at least keep him busy for a little while. Really, what he needed was engaging work. Something to keep his mind off of maudlin thoughts.

This would occupy him, would hurt no one, and would make him happy all in one fell swoop. It was the best way to keep occupied.

And if he were to give Harry something that also served to subtly warn off others, what was the harm in that?

As long as Harry didn’t catch on, that is.

Because Harry wasn’t ready for that.


	27. Bracelets and Godfathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta now, at least for my three most prolific fics right now, so if you notice that my writing seems prettier than usual and less chaotic, it's because I am stealing someone's brain to make it happen. 
> 
> Thank you to musicneverdies over on discord! Your suggestions helped out a lot, and I am eternally thankful!

Tom frowned down at the book. Really, it _seemed _straightforward enough. So why was he only _mangling_ the damn thing?! He growled down at the chunk of metal, then got up and opened the door. “Pucey!” He shouted, causing most of the Slytherins in the common room to look up in surprise and a few to raise their eyebrows at his rudeness.

Adrian got up and came over to him. “Yes, what do you need?” He asked.

Tom stepped aside. “Come in, please.” He said a good deal more quietly.

Adrian came in and saw the metal and the book lying beside it. His eyebrows winged up and he smiled knowingly. “Ah.” He closed the door behind him. “Yes, that can be maddening until you get the hang of it. Why are you starting with metal? The book _clearly_ states that glass is a good deal easier.”

Tom growled. “Because I _can’t_ do glass; it would be too obvious, for one thing, and I may die when Voldemort is finally killed.” He said, ignoring the other teen’s flinch at the name. “I don’t want to give... _Them_... Something that may someday turn black and only serve as a painful reminder that I am never coming back. I want it to be something that will offer them solace if the worst should happen. So I am making a bracelet with a location charm worked in. _But I can’t get it to work_!” He said in agitation, glaring at the book and metal.

Adrian walked over and patted the chair. “Sit.” He said firmly.

Tom sat.

Adrian moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders, and Tom tensed. “How is this supposed to help?” He snapped.

“Relax. You’re very tense. The calmer you are, the easier you will find it. Trust me.”

Tom couldn’t bring himself to relax.

Adrian sighed and began kneading harder. “You need to calm down. No one else is here, no one else will know. This is not you being unfaithful, it’s stress-relief from a friend, and it will not leave these rooms. Just let go of the tension and I will explain the easiest way to proceed.” He coaxed.

Tom let out a long breath and allowed himself to relax by degrees.

Adrian kept up the massage for another fifteen minutes, then stopped and clapped him on one shoulder. “Now!” He leaned down next to Tom’s ear. “Pick up the metal.” He said.

Tom picked up the small chunk of silver and huffed.

“Picture _exactly_ what you want in your mind. Make it _detailed_. Turn it around and examine it from every angle, making sure every part is exactly how you want it. This time, instead of opening your eyes and focussing on the metal itself, try keeping your eyes _closed_. Push your image through your _hands_ into the metal, and don’t get distracted as it flows around your fingers. Hold the image steady and _trust_ the metal to do your bidding. When it heats up and feels like it is working, then you can open your eyes and examine it, making sure it is _perfect_.” He finished. “Do you want me to stay in case you don’t get it at first?”

Tom nodded, closing his eyes.

“May I sit in this chair?” Adrian asked.

“Not the one directly in front of the fire.” Tom said.

Adrian chuckled lowly. “I wouldn’t presume to sit in _your_ chair, Tom. Not in your rooms.” He said, taking the other chair and watching the fire for long moments while Tom worked.

Finally, after ten minutes of sitting in silence, Tom made a pleased sound, and Adrian got up and looked.

The silver had been shaped into a small bracelet, with the Slytherin crest embossed on the top and small swirling designs danced around the edges, leading to the clasp on the bottom.

“Pretty.” He said, then smiled. “And a blatant claim, too. Daring.” He leaned against the side of the small table. “Who’s the lucky girl, then? Or boy?”

Tom smiled. “You’ll know tomorrow.” He answered.

Adrian smiled. “Think I already _do_, but I won’t say anything.” He said lightly. “I’m incredibly observant, even for a Slytherin.” He clapped Tom on the shoulder again. “He’ll love it.” He said. “Am I free to go?”

Tom nodded. “Thanks. I wouldn’t have gotten it without your help.”

“You would have.” Adrian assured him. “It just would’ve taken a week more. That book assumes you’ve worked with the easier mediums first.”

Tom sighed. “Damn inconvenient.” He muttered.

Adrian chuckled. “It can be.” He agreed before leaving the room.

Tom smiled down at the bracelet. He’d never be able to hide from Harry after giving him this, but that was only fitting. He wanted him to know when he was around; wanted him to know he was being watched over. To know he was being guarded.

In time, he wanted Harry to know he was _loved_.

But Harry wasn’t ready for that yet.

So it would have to wait. But Tom would be ready when Harry was.

*****

_December 20..._

Harry and Tom sat in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“And so, he has decided he wants to meet you, Harry, but he is going to be staying at the castle over the break so he can get to know you without you being so stressed.” He leaned in and winked conspiratorially, “That was his _mind-healer’s_ suggestion.” He said softly. He looked over at Tom. “I’m sure you understand that this means you must give Harry some breathing room. He may _choose_ to include you, but you must give him some time to get to know his Godfather one-on-one.”

Tom sighed, but nodded. “I understand, Sir.”

“Do I have to spend _all_ my time with him?” Harry asked.

“Not at all! He will have mind-healer appointments, and he is also going to be interviewing all the elves here to find a better fit for a house-elf for his home. The old one is... Disagreeable. At best.” Dumbledore said. “He will have other responsibilities, and you can spend that time with Tom if you wish.” The man assured him.

“Alright. When will he be here?”

Dumbledore smiled widely. “He already is. Would you like to meet him?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “I suppose, yeah.”

Dumbledore looked at Tom. “We will be taking Harry to Gringotts in two days. Sirius may want to come along, and if so, you will meet him then.”

Tom nodded. “The only Dark Marks in the castle right now are on Severus and Lucius, who are both down in the dungeons. I feel that Black can be trusted with Harry.” He turned to Harry and said quietly, “Unless you tell me he makes you uneasy. I will protect you from even family if called to do so.” He said solemnly.

Harry smiled. “I'm sure he will be fine. But if not, I’ll definitely let you know.” He said.

Tom fingered the bracelet in his pocket. He had decided to wait until Christmas to give it to Harry, but his patience was wearing thinner with every passing day. He was tempted to hand it over right then, but tamped that urge down.

Christmas was coming fast.

He could wait.

Dumbledore got up. “Alright, Harry, I will take you to meet him. Tom, if you could find some way to keep occupied—”

“I have actually been working on tracking down the last piece of Voldemort, but it tires me out. I can use this time for that since Harry will be busy.” Tom said.

Harry turned to him. “Will you take me when you go to fight him?” He asked eagerly.

“_Absolutely not_!” Both Tom and Dumbledore said in the same firm tone, then glared at each other.

Tom shook his head. “Too dangerous. He will see you as the bigger threat, and I can’t focus on killing him if I am focussed on keeping you safe. I hate to put it like this, but you would only make a good target for him. I won’t put you in danger like that. You stay here, I _promise_ I will come back to you.” He said.

Harry pouted. “Fine.”

“Go meet your Godfather, and have fun.” Tom said, then hugged Harry. “I’ll see you in two days, when we go to Gringotts.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. See you then.”

Tom smiled and left the room as Harry turned to Dumbledore. “Alright, Sir, let’s go.”

Dumbledore led him out of the room and to Sirius’ rooms for over the break.

“What’s Sirius like?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. “He will probably spoil you rotten, and he is a notorious prankster. He may have mellowed a bit since his school days, but I’m sure he will regale you with stories about all the things he and your father got up to in school. Try not to emulate him _too_ much, I don’t think the school could survive a second wave of Marauders.” He added.

Harry frowned in confusion, but nodded.

“Here we are!” Dumbledore knocked, and the door was thrown open.

“_Harry_!” The man who must be Sirius Black threw his arms around Harry and nearly crushed him in a bear hug.

Harry stiffened and squeaked in surprise.

Sirius pulled back and smiled. “What a manly noise that was!” He declared teasingly.

Harry flushed.

“It’s great to see you again! You look just like your father, you know that? A mini James. But with Lily’s eyes of course. Come in, let’s get to know each other. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Sirius said excitedly.

Harry nodded mutely and went in.

“I’ll leave you two to your chat. Harry, remember we are going to Gringotts bright and early the day after tomorrow.” Dumbledore reminded him.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Dumbledore left and Sirius shut the door. “So, I hear you’ve been hanging out with the reincarnation of You-Know-Who?” Sirius asked, leading him to a table where a tea service for two was waiting. “Don’t you understand how _dangerous_ that is?” He asked as he sat down on the couch.

Harry took the chair halfway facing the couch and shook his head. “He’s not the same person. If you come to Gringotts with us, you can meet Tom. He’s nice!” Harry said.

Sirius pushed a teacup at him, and Harry made himself some tea.

“I’m just worried, that’s all. I don’t want you getting hurt. You’re the only family I have left, besides Remus!” Sirius said. “And he wants to ‘take things _slow_.’” Sirius muttered seemingly to himself.

Harry flushed. “Oh! You and Professor Lupin are...”

“_Were_ lovers, yes. I’m his Werewolf’s mate, but he wanted to wait until I was at least recovered enough to meet you and explain things before he’d even consider rekindling anything. But now that the mind-healers have given me the go-ahead to get to know you, I should be able to get him to go out on at least a date. You think?”

Harry swallowed. “I didn’t know two men could be together like that, and it’s just _accepted_?”

Sirius nodded. “Why not? Two men can have a baby.” He answered.

Harry’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Not on _accident_, mind you! You have to use a potion, but it’s _possible_.” Sirius explained.

Harry frowned. “So I can love whoever I want? It doesn’t have to be a _girl_?” He asked.

Sirius scoffed. “_Muggles._” He spat. “Listen, you can love whoever you want, however you want. If anyone tries to tell you otherwise, you just send them to me, and I’ll set them straight!”

Harry nodded, thinking. This news opened a whole new world of possibilities! And some of the feelings he had been feeling were finally acceptable.

“Earth to Harry!” Sirius was saying. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He was grinning.

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. “Not yet.” He said. “But maybe later. Once I have time to think about things.”

Sirius chuckled. “Take all the time you need.” He said. “Now, tell me about your first two years here, and I’ll tell you a bit about mine and your father’s. A little exchange of information, what do you say?”

Harry smiled and began to describe meeting Hagrid for the first time.


	28. Last Little Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd now! Next chapter is about halfway done.
> 
> Anyway, here, and expect another soon.

Harry let out a sigh when he heard the question he’d been dreading.

“So who were you living with all this time? I know you didn’t go to Alice—your Godmother, by the way—or me, so who was next in line? Your parents never said there _was_ anyone else.”

Harry shrugged. “I lived with Aunt Petunia—”

“You lived with _Tuney_?!” Sirius shouted. “Harry, I’m so sorry! She’s _awful_!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “She was mean and called me names, but she never _hit_ me or anything!” He said in her defence.

“No, she was never violent, but...” Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he paused. “Who _did_ hit you, then?” He asked, his voice nearly a growl.

Harry paled. “I never said anyone _did_!” He shouted.

“You wouldn’t have said anything about someone getting _physical_ with you unless it did happen. That your mind went there at all speaks volumes. _Who was it_?” He _was_ growling now.

Harry bit his lip. “Vernon.” He said quietly.

“That fat bastard!” Sirius shouted, standing up. “I have half a mind to hunt him down and tear him apart with my teeth!”

“Please don’t.” Harry begged. “It’s over and done with. I’ve got you now, and Tom got me away from there, anyway.”

“You’re never leaving my sight!” Sirius said vehemently.

Harry sighed. “Really, I’m fine.” He said.

Sirius shook his head. “Well, we’re going to Gringotts tomorrow, we can find out if you’re really _fine_ then and get you healed of any problems you have. I need my heir in tip-top shape, after all!”

“Heir?!” Harry asked in shocked confusion.

“Yeah, I don’t have any kids, and unless Remus and I get a move on, there aren’t likely to be any. He doesn’t want to risk it anyway. It’s why I’m your Godfather. I have a legacy to pass on, and no one to pass it to, plus a partner who isn’t likely to give me a child, so I asked James if I could name his firstborn son the Black heir. He went so far as to name me Godfather so it was all airtight and legal.”

Harry frowned. “All right.” He said hesitantly.

“How awful was she?” Sirius asked, bringing up the previous subject.

“She called me names, like I said. And I had to do all the chores.” Harry told him.

Sirius buried his face in his hands and moaned. “She worked you like a _house-elf_!” He said.

“And I had my bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry added very softly.

Sirius couldn’t take it anymore and went to sit next to Harry on the couch, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Harry tensed.

“No, just let me hold you, Prongslet.” Sirius said, voice gruff. “It’s either that or I’m going to cry, and we don’t need to get into all the crying I can do at the drop of a hat now.”

Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “Really, I’m okay. It was bad, yes, but it’s all over and I never have to go back. Things are better now.” He said.

Sirius sniffled and pulled away. “Right. Who are your housemates, then? We’ll talk about happy stuff now.”

“Well, I told you about Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville.”

Sirius grinned. “Neville is your Godbrother, did you know? His Mum is your Godmother, since Remus couldn’t be the second Godparent.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “I never knew that!” He exclaimed.

“No, I bet you didn’t!” Sirius said with a grin. “Who else is there, though?”

“There’s Lee Jordan, and Ron’s older twin brothers, Fred and George, are his best friends—they’re also the Gryffindor Beaters. There’s also Percy, he’s very bookish though, and Seamus Finnegan is hilarious, he keeps trying to make rum and he blows stuff up a lot, usually on accident...”

Sirius smiled as he listened to Harry’s happy chatter.

_This_ is what his Godson was supposed to be like. It was nice to know it was still in him.

*****

“...And I think you’ll really _like_ him!” Harry was chattering excitedly over breakfast the next day.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, all levity evaporating. “You just let _me_ be the judge of _that_.” He said in a stern tone.

Harry looked immediately downtrodden, and Sirius felt his heart clench just a bit at putting that sad look on his face. “Oh, _please_ like him! He’s my second best friend, besides Ron!”

“What about that Hermione girl? You’ve known her longer than him.” Sirius pointed out.

“Yeah, but she’s a _girl_.” Harry said as if that explained it.

Thinking back, Sirius realized that at his age, it probably did.

“Alright, I’m going to give this Tom boy a chance.” Sirius said reluctantly. “_One_ chance.” He added.

Harry smiled widely. “That’s all he’ll need!” He said surely.

Sirius hummed and stabbed an egg.

“You seem grumpy, Padfoot. Why?”

Sirius grinned at Harry using his nickname like they had known each other for years. “It’s nothing much, I’ve just heard about him from Dumbledore. I’m not sure I trust him, that’s all.”

Harry sighed. “Dumbledore is biased. He and Tom don’t get along.”

Sirius shook his head. “In my book, that’s enough reason not to like him! Who doesn’t like Dumbledore?!” He asked.

“Well, he seemed to have a good reason. He was teased and bullied pretty bad by the other Slytherins when he was a student here the first time, and Dumbledore never did anything to stop it.” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, but Harry, he’s a _Slytherin_!” Sirius said.

“The hat almost put _me_ in Slytherin!” Harry shouted, standing up with hands fisted at his sides. “Do you hate _me_?!”

Sirius recoiled at that. “No! Harry, I would never hate _you_—”

“But you hate Slytherins. And I almost was one.” Harry interrupted.

Sirius shook his head. “Sit down. I said I’d give him a chance, and I will. I promise.” He sighed, then clarified, “I just don’t think your parents would approve.”

“Yeah, well, they’re not _here_, are they?!” Harry snapped, sitting down and stabbing at his own food moodily.

“Did you ever consider that he’s the reason _why_ they’re not here?” Sirius asked softly.

Harry’s fork scraped across his plate and he raised his eyes to glare at Sirius across the small table. “He wasn’t around for that! And if you think that was him you’re not even going to give him a chance!”

Sirius shook his head. “I’m going to talk to him. I’ll let him explain things, but if I don’t like what I hear, I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect you. Because that’s my job!” He snapped back.

Harry sighed heavily. “Whatever. Let’s finish eating and see what kind of disaster this day becomes. I _was_ looking forward to it.” He said petulantly.

The rest of the meal passed in a tense silence, and Harry didn’t speak again until they met up with Tom and Dumbledore at the Entrance Hall.

Harry beamed at the sight of Tom, then ran up to hug him.

“I missed you!” Harry said happily.

Tom laughed and hugged him back. “Missed you, too.” He pulled back and glanced at Sirius. “How is he?”

Harry scowled. “Prejudiced against Slytherins.” He snapped.

Tom tilted his head. “You were too, and I managed to change that.” He said evenly.

“Yeah, good luck with him.” Harry muttered.

Tom smiled. “Watch me work.” He said confidently and turned to Sirius. “Hello, Lord Black. Pleased to meet you. I'm Tom Riddle.”

Sirius nodded. “Good to meet you. Harry speaks highly of you, but I'm sure you will forgive me if I reserve judgement until I know you better.” He said.

Tom inclined his head. “Yes, Sir. I would expect no less. We are going to remove a horcrux from Harry today, and then I will figure out exactly where the last piece of Voldemort's soul is and I will destroy him.” He stated.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. “All in one day?” He asked suspiciously.

Tom shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. First I need to find out exactly where he is, and the horcrux within Harry is making things difficult. Once that’s gone, I should be able to pin him down within a few weeks at most. I think.” He added.

“Good luck on that, then.” Sirius said with a minimal amount of grudging respect.

“Thank you.” Tom responded. “I may need it.”

They headed to Gringotts, Harry being side-alonged by Sirius and Tom and Dumbledore going by themselves.

“I want to learn to do that!” Harry said when they landed in Diagon.

“Can't until you're sixteen, kiddo.” Sirius said lightly.

Harry glared at him. “_Tom_ can!” He shot back.

Tom grinned. “I'm special.” He said.

“It’s not fair!” Harry shouted.

“Listen, I have all the memories and power of a thirty-year-old madman. Let's not talk about ‘not fair' right now, alright?” Tom said sombrely.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Harry said.

Tom smiled at him. “You didn't mean anything by it, I know that. Let's just go get this over with. I want that horcrux out of you.”

The small group went into the bank and walked up to the counter, Tom taking the lead. “We need to speak to Ragnok.” He said.

The goblin narrowed his eyes. “Do you have an _appointment_?” He sneered.

“Yes.” Dumbledore told him. “It is under the name Harry Potter.”

The goblin went to look in a book and nodded. “Very well.” He said. “Follow me.” He went to the side of the counter and led them into a small waiting room. “There are special instructions in the book. I will go get Ragnok for you and he will explain.” He said.

They waited and Ragnok finally showed up. “We need young Mr. Potter and young Lord Slytherin.”

“Can I make a request?” Sirius asked before they were led away.

“Yes?” Ragnok asked a bit testily.

“Could you do a full purification on him and a healing for any deficiencies and injuries he has had in the past?”

Ragnok looked over Harry. “We can, but it may take up to an hour if we do so.” He added.

“We have all day.” Dumbledore said serenely.

“Very well, we will do so. Just this once.” Ragnok said before leading the two boys away.

Harry and Tom followed him into a large room. “You are to be witness to something very few humans have seen unless they were the one getting purified.” He said to Tom. “You will never speak of what you see here.” He added sternly.

Tom nodded. “You have my word.” He promised.

Ragnok nodded and turned to Harry. “You need to be nude for this.”

Harry blushed and turned wide eyes to Tom.

Tom shrugged. “I’ve seen it before, and it’s not like I’m going to stare.” He said, proceeding to sit in a corner and pointedly stare at the ceiling.

Harry carefully removed his clothing and placed everything in a corner of the room. “Umm...”

“Lie down in the centre of the room and I will retrieve the Gornell.” Ragnok said.

Harry lay down and Ragnok went to a door, knocked, and a female goblin came into the room wearing ceremonial garb. She walked up to Harry and told him to spread his arms and legs out in the shape of a star as Ragnok left the room.

Harry did so, face flaming as he felt very foolish.

She began walking around him clockwise, tapping his hands, feet and forehead as she passed them, chanting in gobbledygook the whole way.

Tom couldn’t resist sneaking a peek and _his_ face flamed too, when he realized Harry’s spread legs were facing him. ‘Oh, Merlin, and isn’t that a tempting sight?’ He thought, turning away again.

Then, Harry began to groan and writhe.

Tom bit his lip. Here it was. The pain.

Harry arched back and _screamed_ as the Gornell’s voice reached a crescendo, and a thick, black smoke poured forth from his scar.

Tom opened up his ability to absorb the horcruxes and the smoke sped towards him, entering through his open mouth.

The Gornell had apparently been told what was going to happen, because she seemed interested, but not alarmed, and Tom coughed a bit at the acrid taste, then cleared his throat. He listened to Harry’s high-pitched screams as bones were re-broken and injuries he had sustained were healed as quickly as they were identified.

Tom wished Sirius hadn’t asked for a full healing, since it sounded to be very painful, but at least Harry would be much healthier when it was all said and done.

When the Gornell finally quieted, she sighed and turned to Tom. “It is done. He needs to rest for the next week, no strenuous activity, as he has some healing bones that need to be properly healed and goblin magic takes a full week to settle in humans. When he is able to stand he needs to dress. Ragnok is waiting outside the door.” She placed a hand on Tom’s arm, and whispered, “Treat him well.”

Tom flushed, but nodded as Harry rolled over and began looking for his clothes.

Once they were alone, Tom went over and helped Harry dress.

“That was painful.” Harry muttered.

“Yes, but you are fully healed now. Although you have to take it easy for a week.”

“Sirius is going to be _unbearable_.” Harry muttered.

Tom smiled. “I’m sure he has your best interests at heart.” He said.

Harry sighed. “I suppose we have to go face them.”

“Yes. Come on, let’s get back and relay our success.”

“What success?” Harry asked him. “I just _laid there_.”

Tom snorted. “_My _success, then. _I_ absorbed a horcrux.” He said in mock-proudness.

“Bully for you.” Harry replied as they headed for the door.

Tom snickered.


	29. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today, and it's beta'd! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry sighed as they exited the room and Sirius stood. “How did it go?”

Dumbledore looked at Tom. “Any bad reactions?”

“It hurt Harry, but aside from a bad taste in my mouth and throat right now, I’m fine.” Tom said. “I am a little conflicted over Harry right now, because the horcrux was very gung-ho about killing him, and I am very much _not_, so it will take some time to reorganize my thoughts.”

“About that, I want to talk to you when we are out of the bank. _In private_.” Sirius said to Tom.

Tom nodded. “We can do that.”

Sirius nodded back and turned to Harry. “You okay?”

Harry nodded and Ragnok said, “No strenuous activity for a week while his bones settle and his organs recover from the infusions of nutrients they just got to be healed. He will need small meals for a few days, but make sure they are frequent, healthy ones.”

Sirius smiled. “We can do that.” He agreed.

Harry frowned. “I wanted to go down to my vault...”

“I’ll bring you back the day before classes start back up and we can go down then.” Sirius promised.

“Alright.” Harry said.

They headed outside and Sirius pulled Tom away a little bit and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Tom thought he was trying a little too hard to be intimidating. “What are your intentions toward Harry? Dumbledore has said you are awfully close, and it doesn’t seem to be just friendship on your side.”

Tom flushed. “I _am_ attracted to him, Sir, but I intend to wait until he is ready before I make it known. I don’t want to rush him, or push him. Besides that, he’s Gryffindor’s Leader, just as I am Slytherin’s house Leader.”

Sirius’ eyes shone at that news. “So you need my _permission_.” He said happily.

Tom pursed his lips and nodded. “Yes, Sir, I do.”

Sirius smiled a bit. “I’m not giving it unless Harry tells me he wants you too. So you don’t have it yet.”

That stung, but Tom held in the signs of hurt. “I understand.” He said.

“Good. You can continue being his friend, but don’t make the first advances.” Sirius said.

Tom gritted his teeth. “I shall endeavour not to.” He replied.

Sirius nodded. “Then we won’t have any problems.” He said, and headed back toward Harry and Dumbledore.

Tom followed and came up to Harry, who grabbed his hand.

Sirius noticed that, but didn’t comment as Harry had been the one to initiate it, and Tom felt his spirits lift a bit. He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

“Yes. We just had something to discuss.” Tom said.

Dumbledore and Sirius began leading the way toward the Apparition point.

“Is it something you want to tell me about?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Not right now. Maybe later. You’ll only really get it when you’re older.” Tom explained.

“You’re _fourteen_, Tom.” Harry pointed out playfully.

“Mentally fiifty-four, thank you. I’m almost _fifteen_ now, anyway.” He corrected.

Harry looked shocked. “What? When’s your birthday?!” He asked.

“December 31st. I thought I’d already told you.” Tom said in confusion.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You need to go back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore _right now_! I have to get you a birthday present!” Harry said frantically.

Tom snorted. “Harry, just spending the day with you will be enough for me.”

“It’s not enough for _me_, you need a gift! Go, Sirius will watch over me!” Harry pushed him toward the Apparition point.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Tom said in amusement.

Harry turned pleading eyes toward Sirius once they were gone. “Help? I don’t know what to get him!”

Sirius internally sighed, but asked, “What do you want your gift to convey?”

Harry thought about it. “That we are really close friends—_really close_—and I admire him. Also, that he’s good-looking.”

Sirius quirked a brow at that. “Do we perhaps have a _crush_?” He asked teasingly.

Harry’s face flamed. “_No_!” He shouted, then paused. “Maybe? You said that’s okay, right?”

“I can’t say I’m exactly pleased about who it is, but the fact that it’s a boy doesn’t have a damn thing to do with it!”

Harry glared at him. “You just don’t like him because he’s a Slytherin!” He snapped.

“No, Harry, I don’t like him because he’s _the_ Slytherin, but I’m not going to tell you who you can or can’t like! I’m not my father, I have no plans to push you into a marriage contract with the first Pureblooded witch that comes along so you can make perfect Pureblood babies, and I’m not trying to run your life. But I _am_ going to worry about you, and you have to understand that with what I already know about him, it is hard to trust him.” Sirius said.

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “I trust him.” He said softly.

“And when we get back, you can tell me why, and I’ll listen. I can do that much. For now, let’s go here.” He led Harry into a jewellery store. “You can get him a bracelet or necklace with protection charms on it. It’s pretty and useful.” He said.

Harry balked as they went in. “Isn’t that a bit... _girly_?” He asked.

Sirius shook his head. “You’re thinking like a Muggle again, Harry. Useful jewellery is for either gender, and in case you haven’t noticed, a lot of Slytherins that are older or from more traditional families wear protective jewellery. Tom doesn’t have any that I’ve noticed. I’m sure he’d love a bracelet with a shield charm worked in, or a necklace that casts a bubble-head in response to potions fumes, or any of the other wonderful things you can find here.”

Harry sighed and began looking around.

After a little while, he found a locket that was clear and asked Sirius about it.

Sirius’ eyes widened and he shook his head. “You don’t want to do that, Harry. That holds magic, and it’s a sign of a serious commitment. You can get someone that when you _propose_, but he might take it the wrong way.”

Harry drew back, eyes wide. “Oh. Well, what would you get a best friend?”

Sirius smiled. “I saw just the thing over here, and I was hoping you’d see it.” He led Harry over to a small brooch that was in the shape of a dagger. “This.” He picked it up and muttered, “Engorgio,” and the dagger grew until it was full-sized. Sirius pulled it out of the sheath. “It’s a real dagger, but it’s ornamental until you need it. I think he’d love it. And it’s even Slytherin colours! Silver and emeralds!” He added, slipping it back into the sheath.

Harry took it and looked it over. “How do you shrink it again?” He asked.

“Reducio.” Sirius answered.

Harry said “Reducio,” and the dagger shrank back down to a brooch. “That’s really cool.” He said. “I’ll get this, then.”

Sirius nodded. “Good idea.” He grinned. “He’ll like it. And if he doesn’t, you take it back and stab him through the heart with it!” He joked.

Harry laughed.

*****

“So why do you trust him?” Sirius asked, sitting down on his couch.

“You promise you won’t tell _anyone_? Not even Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“I swear on Merlin’s grave.” Sirius said solemnly.

Harry nodded his acceptance and took a deep breath. “I’ve seen him cry over causing someone to die. And it was for _Dumbledore_.” He said. “If he’s evil, or even bad, he wouldn’t have cried over that. He doesn’t like Dumbledore, even calls him names, but he was really distraught when Dumbledore got that curse on his hand from the first horcrux. And then something else happened—but it’s a secret and I won’t betray his trust, even for you—and he cried over it, too. He’s _sensitive_, and if he trusts me enough to show me that, I should trust him back. And he’s nice to Hagrid, even though his older self wasn’t, and he’s nice to Hermione, who’s a Muggleborn, and he’s living with _McGonagall_, of all people! You know what, you should ask _her_ if you can trust him! You’ll probably trust her more than me, she’s a grown-up.” Harry finished.

Sirius sighed. “I’ll keep an open mind. Just let me know if he ever does anything to make you uncomfortable. I’m only telling you this because he’s older—_much _older, mentally—and I don’t want you to get hurt by someone you trust.”

Harry frowned. “Thanks, I guess. I don’t think he’d do anything, but if he does, I’ll let you know. But I’m pretty sure he’s not interested in me like that. He’s been really affectionate with Hermione, and he did make a comment before about marrying her and having really smart babies...” He trailed off, looking pensive, before he continued, “So he’s probably straight. But I’ll find someone someday. I’m not in love or anything.”

Sirius hid a wide smile at the apparent smokescreen Tom had going. Boy, was Harry going to be surprised later on! “Well, I’m glad you can see it that way, but don’t go looking for love just yet. I don’t really want you dating until you’re fifteen!” He said sternly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “But _why_?!” He wailed. “Padfoot, that’s a rule for _girls_!”

Sirius laughed. “It’s for boys, too. Fine, if you want to date before then, you come to me and ask and I will either say yes or no depending on who you ask about. Fair?”

Harry made a face. “Fine.” He said bitterly.

“Lighten up, I’m hardly going to deny you! Unless you want to date, say, Dumbledore.” Sirius added.

Harry gagged.

“Don’t worry, he’s out of your league anyway.” Sirius assured him jokingly.

*****

Harry rolled over and groaned. Then, he heard it. Knocking. _Loud _knocking. “What?” He called out groggily.

“Time to wake up, Harry!” Sirius opened the door and burst into his room. “It’s _Christmas_!” 

Harry groaned again and pulled his pillow over his face.

“No, you don’t get to asphyxiate on me!” Sirius pulled the pillow away. “Time to get up!”

Harry sat up, and groaned again at the pain in his legs.

“What’s with all the groaning? You sound like an old man.” Sirius teased.

“I _feel_ like an old man.” Harry muttered. “My bones hurt.”

Sirius’ face fell. “I’m sorry, Prongslet. I can offer you a painkiller.” He walked out of the room and went into his bathroom. "I picked up a few yesterday when you were complaining and all Pomfrey had were those awful ones _Snape_ makes.” He came back into the room holding an orange potion. “I got you an orange-flavoured one!”

Harry’s eyes popped open wide. “They come in _flavours_?!” He asked excitedly.

Sirius grinned. “Sure do, if you know where to look! Potions books say adding flavouring will make them less effective, but who wants to drink a potion that tastes like sweaty underpants? These are _much _better!”

Harry took the potion and sighed in relief as the pain eased some. It didn’t totally go away, but it was much more manageable now, and Harry got up.

“No need to put on clothes, you can open gifts and eat breakfast in your pyjamas!” Sirius said.

Harry came out and smiled at the two piles of gifts, even though one was bigger than the other.

Sirius sat him down next to the bigger one. “Gifts first, or food?”

Harry was about to answer when his stomach let out a loud rumble. He flushed.

Sirius laughed. “Food it is!” He tapped the table and waffles appeared.

Harry looked at it. “I think the goblins said _healthy_ meals.”

“Goblins, schmoblins!” Sirius said, waving a hand. “It’s Christmas, so you get waffles!” He pointed to the pile of strawberries on top. “And there’s fruit, right there! That’s healthy!”

Harry laughed, but picked up his fork and began to eat.

After breakfast they opened their gifts and Harry was grinning madly until he got to the last one and realized there were none from Tom. He opened the final one, a book from Hermione and was gathering up his gifts when there was a knock at the door.

Sirius opened it and Harry heard Tom ask for him.

“Yeah, he’s right here.” Sirius said, letting him in.

Tom came up to Harry with his hands behind his back. “Um, I didn’t want you to think this is too girly, or anything, but I made it for you and wanted you to have it.” He held out a silver bracelet. “It has a location charm on it that will heat up when I’m nearby, so I can’t sneak up on you or anything. It’s also so you’ll know when you’re safe, because if I’m nearby you know I’ll protect you if you need it.”

Harry smiled and held out his wrist. “I love it. Thank you.”

Tom smiled and put it on him. “Good. And thank you for the wand holster, it’s beautiful and must have been expensive.”

Harry shrugged. “You deserve it.”

They hugged, and Tom quickly let up on the pressure and apologized when Harry winced a bit.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m still a little tender, but I took a pain potion.” Harry explained.

Tom made a face. “I’m even more sorry!” He said.

“It was orange flavoured!” Harry said excitedly.

“And clearly less effective if you still got hurt by a _hug_!” Tom said sternly.

Sirius huffed. “You let me parent my Godson, you stick to being a friend, got it? He needs someone to complain to about me when I scold him, not someone who is going to scold him for wanting a better-tasting potion!”

Tom pressed his lips together tightly. “Yes, Sir.”

He turned to leave, and Sirius called out, “Hey!”

Tom turned and looked at him in question.

“Come back in about an hour, Harry still has some homework to do and I have to go interview some elves before my date with Remus. You can make sure he stays on task, I hear you’re quite the bookworm.” Sirius said.

Harry groaned loudly and Tom smiled widely.

“I will return in an hour, then. Be ready to work, Harry.” Tom said before he left.

The door shut behind him and Sirius grinned at Harry. “Too bad you can’t come with me, but you need to keep your grades up!”

Harry sighed. “That was mean.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just told you to go spend time with your friend, you should be _thanking_ me!” Sirius said.

Harry started gathering up his gifts again. “Thanks a lot.” He muttered playfully as he went into his room and Sirius just laughed loudly.


	30. Snow Day

Harry followed Tom to the library slowly.

“Come on, keep up!” Tom said in amusement, turning around and walking backwards in front of Harry. “It's like you don’t want to do homework or something! But that can't be true!”

“You’d better turn around or you’re going to walk right into Professor Lupin.” Harry said with a smile.

Tom quickly spun and found himself a foot away from the man. “Oh! Sorry, Professor!” He said.

Remus smiled. “Not a problem. How are you doing, Harry?” He asked.

“Better than two days ago, but worse than yesterday. I’ve got some bone pain, but it comes and goes.” He explained.

Remus smiled. “Did Sirius get you some pain potions?” He asked.

Harry nodded.

“Were they Professor Snape’s, or store-bought?”

Harry smiled widely. “Store-bought! Orange flavoured!” He said happily.

“I see.” Remus dug something out of his pocket. “It’s a good thing I ran into you, then. Take this potion in two hours. It’s one of Severus’, so it will last longer and work better. You will have no pain at all.” He said, handing it over.

“Thanks, I _think_.” Harry said, making a face.

“Better quality trumps better taste, Harry. You’ll see.” Remus said calmly before walking away.

Harry sighed and put the potion in his pocket.

Tom laughed softly. “He knows Sirius well.” He remarked.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry said. “They’re best friends, and Sirius told me they were lovers. He told me something else, too, but Remus told me not to tell, so I’m sorry, but I can’t share it with you.”

Tom shrugged. “As much as secrets intrigue me, you are right to keep it a secret if told to. Besides, we’re here.” He led Harry to a seat and pushed him down gently. “What books do you need?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t _know_!” He got up, shoving Tom’s hands out of the way. “I can get them _myself_, though!”

“You aren’t lifting anything heavy.” Tom replied, gently pushing him back into his seat. “What subjects do you still need to do?”

Harry frowned. “Potions.” He muttered. “Runes. Charms, also, I think.”

Tom nodded and started pulling books from the shelves. “You’ll need this one, then. Probably this one. What’s the subject for Potions?”

“Moonstone, its methods of preparation and effects in each form. Why does he always assign _ingredient preparation_ on breaks?” Harry asked.

Tom snorted coming back with three books and setting them down as he sat beside him. “Because the last professor _didn’t_,” He answered, “and a lot of students came back from break with burns, or issues from smoke inhalation, or missing an eyebrow—sometimes both.” He added.

Harry laughed, then sobered when Tom just stared at him placidly. “I’m not supposed to find that funny, am I?” He asked.

Tom shook his head. “It’s very dangerous to brew a potion without a Professor there with you, especially if you’re under the age of sixteen. Slughorn was a moron.” ‘And worse,’ He added mentally, ‘but Harry must never know about that.’ “Severus is a much better teacher, and he’s a Master in the subject to boot. Even Slughorn didn’t have a _Mastery_. They’re quite hard to get.”

“Well, Snape doesn’t have to be such an _arsehole _about things!” Harry snapped.

Tom shrugged. “It keeps most of the students from misbehaving and causing dangerous accidents.” He said calmly. “I think he has the right idea.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe you're right, but I don’t have to _like_ him.”

“I never said you did.” Tom said, pulling his own work out.

They worked in silence for about two hours before Harry sighed and put down his quill. “I've got everything but Charms done, and I want to go do something else. Can we visit Quetz?” He asked hopefully.

Tom smiled. “I suppose so.” He got up and put all the books away while Harry tried to help. Every time Harry picked up a book, Tom would take it from him and shelve it himself.

By the time Tom finished, Harry looked very grumpy. “You're not letting me do _anything_!” He complained.

“You're healing, you need to take it easy. It's only for four more days. I don't want you getting hurt.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on, I have to go to Poppy's rooms and get a mouse for Quetz!”

Tom nodded and they went to get one, then headed to Hagrid’s hut.

They were walking toward the hut in the snow when Harry got an idea. He fell a little ways behind Tom and grabbed a handful of snow, balling it up. “Hey, Tom!”

Tom turned to face him, and Harry lobbed the snowball—hitting him right in the nose.

Tom’s slack-jawed expression was hilarious to Harry and he couldn’t help but laugh uproariously.

Tom’s face darkened and he let out a war cry, rushing Harry and knocking him into the snow.

“Oof! Ow, _ow_!”

Tom immediately sat back up, contrite. “Oh, Merlin, sorry! Are you okay?”

Harry sat up and grimaced, digging into his pocket. He pulled out the pain potion from Lupin and took it. “Gah, that’s _awful_!”

Tom helped him up. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s fine.” Harry said, wincing as Tom helped pull him to his feet again.

“You should lead the way now.” Tom said, obviously not trusting Harry at his back anymore.

Harry snickered and took up the front. He was leading the way to Hagrid’s hut and checking on the stunned mouse in his pocket when suddenly a large amount of snow was dumped down the back of his shirt. He squealed at the cold and whipped around to see Tom’s smug smile.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold.” He purred.

Harry huffed. “Quetz isn’t going to like that!” He pointed out.

Tom snorted. “You’re still going to be plenty hot, don’t worry.”

“Maybe we should walk side-by-side?” Harry asked, not willing to turn his back on Tom again.

Tom grinned. “What, don’t you _trust me_?” He teased.

“About as far as I can _throw_ you.” Harry answered honestly. “Which, right now, is not far at all.”

Tom let out a low chuckle that sent a thrill down Harry’s spine.

Harry glanced over. “_That_ was creepy.” He said.

“I sometimes do creepy. It allows for quite a lot of privacy, as others avoid me.” Tom said lightly.

Harry just shrugged and they made it the rest of the way to the hut. Hagrid was overjoyed to see them.

“Hi!” Harry said happily. “We’re here to see Quetz!”

Hagrid smiled widely. “Good to see you both! He’s kinda hibernatin’, but I’m sure he’ll be willing to wake up for a mouse and it should put him in a good mood.” He said, leading them inside.

Quetz was indeed curled up in the cage, but when Harry went over and hissed a greeting, he raised his head.

//Hello, speakers. Did you bring me food?// He asked, uncoiling and flexing his wings.

//Yes. Here you go.// Harry cast an enervate at the mouse and dropped it into the tank, watching as Quetz quickly struck out at it and began the long process of swallowing it whole.

“Cool to watch, huh?” Tom asked Harry with a smile.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s fascinating, really.”

“I’ve always liked watching snakes eat. It’s interesting, the way you can see the victim moving further down their body as it gets slowly digested. But then again, I’ve been called a bit morbid for it, so I’m a bit of a black sheep in that, I guess.” Tom said lightly.

“I don’t mind morbid.” Harry replied.

“Well, thanks for that.” Tom said appreciatively.

//That was good.// Quetz finally said. //Thank you. Which one of you wants to hold me? If I am going to be up, I will need more warmth.// He demanded.

Tom laughed. //Harry can hold you first, he may be a little colder than me right now.//

//Why would he be colder when he is usually warmer?// Quetz asked curiously as Harry drew him out.

//Well, he hit me in the face with a snowball.// Tom explained. //I retaliated by dumping two handfuls of snow down the back of his shirt.//

Harry glared at him. //You sound far too smug about that.// He snapped.

Tom smiled. //You started it.// He said unrepentantly.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Tom and Quetz coiled around his neck. //Your neck _is_ a little cold.//

//Sorry.// Harry said sheepishly.

//It seems it is not your fault.// Quetz said lightly.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of the cool scales sliding around him as Hagrid and Tom chatted about the Occamy’s habits and whether or not Hagrid needed anything new for his upkeep.

“I have plenty of money, so if there is something you cannot afford that you think would increase his quality of life, I am willing to buy it for him.” Tom offered.

Hagrid smiled. “The warming rock you got me for Christmas was enough for now.” He said, “It was very thoughtful, and Quetz really seems to like it.”

Quetz raised his head. //What are they saying? I heard my name.//

//Hagrid was saying you liked the warming rock Tom got you for Christmas.//

//I should go thank him.// Quetz uncurled from his neck and flew over to Tom. //Thank you for the rock. It’s _wonderful_!// He settled around Tom’s neck and burrowed into his shirt. //Mm, so warm.//

Tom smiled and stroked him. //You’re very welcome, Quetz. I hoped you would like it. Does it make hibernating easier?//

Quetz shifted. //More pleasant, but not easier. The warmth makes me want to be more active, but as soon as I move away again, it is _so cold_!// He poked his head out the top of Tom’s shirt. //But I do enjoy it. I just have to learn to stay near it when the weather gets cold.//

Harry’s stomach grumbled loudly and Tom laughed. //Well, I have to go make sure Harry eats something. We’ll come back another day.// He promised and unwound the winged snake from his neck.

//Make sure he has as many white mice as he wants!// Quetz said as Tom put him away.

Tom nodded. //I will.// He said.

“I’ll see you both around!” Hagrid said.

“Yeah, see you!” Harry returned.

Tom simply nodded his agreement silently.

They began the long trek back to the castle to get some lunch.

*****

“Southern Europe...” Tom murmured to himself, opening his red eyes slowly and relaxing further into his chair. “He's not too far, but I still can't pin him down.”

Salazar hummed. “Perhaps, young heir, a location spell might be in order?” He asked.

Tom shook his head. “No, he’s protected against those, save for the Mark. I need to find him through other means. It really _shouldn't _be this hard. I'm not sure why I’m having such trouble. It's not like me.” He laced his fingers together, pointing his forefingers and tapping them against his lips as he rested his elbows on his desk, thinking.

“Perhaps...” Salazar hesitated and seemed to reconsider what he was about to say before he shook his head and started again. “Young heir, it may be that you are _afraid_ to find him, and are in effect sabotaging your own efforts.”

Tom turned a surprised look on his ancestor. “Do you really think so?” He asked.

Salazar nodded. “I do.” He said. “You know he is the last step toward your possible demise. Once you kill him, you have no reason to cling to that diary so.”

Tom picked up the horcrux he was keeping in his study, safely hidden away, and stared at it as Salazar continued.

“It is the only thing tethering you to life if your soul is too tattered to be repaired. Even _I_ did not dabble in soul-work, so there has never been something of this magnitude attempted before. Your older self also was _such_ an overachiever, so many pieces were made... it is hard to imagine all those shards commingling again into one single whole.”

Tom closed his eyes at the pain of that thought, and what that truth would mean for him.

“It is highly probable you will indeed die when the diary is destroyed.” Salazar told him.

“Stop!” Tom said in a voice choked with tears. “Just _stop_. I know all of that. All you are doing is causing me more pain than I am already in. If I have a block caused by fear, I will just have to keep trying until I work myself past it.”

Salazar sighed. “Do you want your Harry to love a wraith, if that is all you are now? If that is all you will _ever _be again?”

Tom swallowed and ignored the tear that fell from his blood-red eye to trail a solitary line down his cheek. “No.” He whispered. “I want him to have _perfection_.”

Salazar nodded. “Sleep now, it is late, and your birthday is tomorrow. Don’t focus any attention on this task for the day, and afterward we will come back to it. Southern Europe is enough progress for now.”

Tom sighed and went to his bed, hoping he would sleep that night.

He eventually did fall sleep, but it was a long time coming.


	31. Tom's Happiest Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans (at least those that feel like celebrating this year), and to everybody else, have a great day anyway, because we all deserve it after the recent craziness. 
> 
> Be safe and try to avoid alcohol poisoning and driving drunk!

Tom woke slowly and headed into his bathroom groggily. “Hopefully, the day will go well.” He muttered to himself as he turned on the shower. He debated wanking, but decided against it, as he was sure it would start him thinking about his likely future and what would happen if his soul was still broken into pieces.

He had no desire to go into a downward spiral today, thank you very much.

He washed quickly and headed to breakfast, finding Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey both there, talking between themselves. They brightened as he entered the room and waited until he sat down before chorusing, “Happy Birthday!”

Tom smiled. “Thank you both.”

“We both got you gifts, and the ones from Millicent and Pansy’s parents have already come.” Draco said, indicating the two small packages in his normal spot.

“They got me gifts?” Tom asked confusedly.

“Probably trying to curry favour. I know Pansy’s father, as well as Montague’s, want to meet you soon and get their Marks changed.” Adrian said.

Tom nodded. “Yes, it will have to be soon.” He agreed.

“I’m sure Dumbledore would let you go meet with them.” Draco said.

“Perhaps. I’ll speak with him and see if he will let me leave tomorrow to see them. I have seven Death Eaters so far that want to switch over. Your mother was never Marked, so that’s a good thing.” Tom said to Draco.

“I didn’t believe she was.” Draco responded.

Tom got himself some eggs and fruit, as well as a few sausages and began eating while the other two seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Finally, Draco couldn’t seem to hold it in anymore and burst out, “Aren’t you going to open your gifts?”

Tom smiled at the small victory. “Oh, I suppose so.” He pulled the first one up to beside his plate and checked the tag. It was from Pansy’s father, Dragonsbane Parkinson, and he opened it to find a small mirror.

“It’s a two-way mirror!” Draco said excitedly.

“I can see that.” Tom replied. “Dragonsbane.” He said into the mirror.

Dragonsbane Parkinson’s face appeared. “Hello, young Mr. Riddle.”

“Hello, Sir. Thank you for your gift.” Tom said.

Dragonsbane smiled. “That is a special mirror, part of a set of thirteen I had made some time ago. I have given one to Pansy and one to her mother, but there was no one I cared to send the others to. Until now. I have sent eight of them to the other Death Eaters who want to join you and the other two have been sent to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. This way, you can set up a meeting time with all of us, either individually or together, and we may pledge ourselves to follow you. The sooner the better, I think.”

Tom inclined his head in a nod. “Yes, I agree. Voldemort himself is the only thing I have left to go after, and I will be able to locate him soon. I intend to talk to Dumbledore today and decide on a meeting place where I can meet you all and alter the Marks. I will be in contact, but for now, I need to finish my breakfast.”

“I will simply wish you luck and a happy birthday, then. Be well.”

“You as well, Sir. Thank you.” Tom set down the mirror as it went back to the appearance of an ordinary mirror and reached for the next.

Adalrico Bulstrode had sent him a lovely knife, carved out of what looked like obsidian, but lacking the tell-tale sheen.

“I know what stone that is!” Draco said.

“What, then?” Tom asked. “I don’t recognize it at all.”

“That’s Blackstone.” Adrian said. “He’s given you a family heirloom.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “I can’t accept this!” He said fervently. “How do I return it without offending him?!” He asked.

“You don’t.” Adrian told him. “Their family has ten of them and every child gets one at the age of eleven. They’re made out of the same stone as the house they live in.”

Tom sighed. “So refusing it...?”

“Would be the height of rudeness.” Adrian confirmed.

“Shit.” Tom said, then stared down at the knife. “So I have no choice.”

“You can possibly return it in the future. _Maybe_.” Adrian said.

“It would hinge on them having nine more children, and I think Elfrida Bulstrode might be getting a bit old for that.” Draco added.

“Great.” Tom murmured, looking at the knife. “Well, it is beautiful. I probably won’t use it, but I can save it as a decoration.”

He set it aside and called Adalrico Bulstrode on the mirror.

“Hello, Lord Slytherin. Happy birthday.” He said.

Tom smiled. “Thank you. You were not required to send me a gift, and I am humbled by the handsome knife you gave to me.” He said.

Adalrico smiled. “It is rare for our family to have enough children to give away all the knives, and we felt you were deserving of one.” He told Tom.

“Thank you. I will be calling everyone who needs their Mark changed just as soon as I have arranged a place to do so, and it will all be ending soon. Voldemort himself is the last part I need to destroy to purge the world of him.” He revealed.

Adalrico’s eyes widened. “So soon?” He asked.

Tom smiled. “I work fast, Mr. Bulstrode, and I saw no reason to delay the work anymore than I needed to. It took a short time, but it is almost done now, and you and your family will soon be safe from the shadow he still casts over your lives.”

“I am happy to hear that news.” Adalrico said with a smile.

Tom nodded. “Be ready, but for now I still have breakfast to eat. I will contact you when I have a time and place to meet.”

Adalrico smiled. “I will be looking forward to it.” He said before the mirror went back to normal.

Tom sighed and picked up his wand, reheated his food, and went back to eating.

Draco frowned. “Hey, what about our gifts?” He asked.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at him. “What _about _them? I’ll get to them once I _eat_.” He gestured with his fork.

Adrian placed a hand on Draco’s arm and shook his head when the blond looked at him. “Patience is a virtue.” He said softly.

Draco huffed and picked up his goblet. “Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten up so early today.”

“Maybe not.” Tom agreed. “Never expect me to plan my day around you; there is only one student here I will do that for, and he’s probably not even awake yet.” He pointed out.

He ate his breakfast and when he was done, Draco visibly perked up. “Gifts now?” He asked eagerly.

Tom chuckled. “Yes, fine.” He said.

Draco smiled and reached under the table, bringing out a large box and handing it to Tom.

Tom took it with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s also from mother and father, I’m not fully responsible for it. Also, your habit of napping in the common room helped me out.” He said with a grin.

Tom frowned. “I usually feel any magic cast near me.” He mused.

“Apparently not _all_ magic.” Draco drawled victoriously.

Tom’s frown deepened and he opened the box. His jaw dropped as he saw a set of dragonhide robes nestled within. “You _didn’t_.” He breathed.

Draco snorted. “The Malfoy family has a vested interest in seeing you emerge victorious when you go to fight the Dark Lord.” He said.

“You were able to get my measurements?” He asked, drawing out the robes and standing up. He put them on and yes, they fit him perfectly.

“I think your magic recognized the spell as non-harmful and let it through.” Draco explained. “You did twitch a bit, but you were pretty comfortable at the time that I used it.”

“I just can’t believe you got me duelling robes. They’re so _expensive_!” He said.

“Yes, well, they’re _also_ the best armour out there, and if you’re going to go do battle with the Dark Lord, you need superior armour.” Draco said firmly. “We need you to survive. Father knows that if you don’t, neither will he.”

Tom smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Make them useful and come back alive.” Draco said.

“There is hardly any chance of me dying now. I’ve got the element of surprise, most of his power and memories, and now, duelling robes. I’m pretty sure _he’s_ stuck possessing the bodies of _animals_.” Tom told Draco and Adrian.

“That’s a shame for _him_.” Adrian said. “Well, I didn’t get you anything to help with the battle, but I got you something you might find useful later on.” He pulled a small bottle green book out of his pocket and handed it over. “It’s for any spells, runes or potions you create. I don’t know if you’ve had one before, but it’s called—”

“A book of shadows.” Tom said quietly, taking it. “Yes, I’ve heard of them. I’ve never had one before because my older self thought he was powerful enough to never need one. Plus, I don’t think any of his crowd wanted to insult him by gifting him one. They knew he considered them minions rather than friends.” He gave Adrian a smile. “I will use it well. Thank you.”

Adrian smiled. “What are friends for, if not to give you what your family can’t?” He said simply.

“It’s very thoughtful of you.” Tom said, slipping the gift into his pocket, along with the mirror and knife. “I’m going to go put these in my room,” He said, indicating the robes and everything in the pockets, “and then I will be spending most of the day with Harry. If you happen upon us and he’s up to extra company you can join us, but if not, I will see you both later this evening.” He said.

Draco and Adrian nodded and both got up, heading in different directions as Tom went to the dungeons.

He put his gifts away quickly, then hurried to Sirius Black’s temporary rooms. He was about to knock when Harry opened the door with a wide smile.

“I felt you coming!” He explained, holding up the wrist with his bracelet on it.

Tom smiled. “Good. Are you done with breakfast?” He asked.

“Almost.” Harry said. “Come on in, Sirius is in his room, but he said if you came by you could come in. He’s getting ready for his mind-healer appointment.” Harry made a face. “And he’s going to schedule one for _me_ next weekend and I’ll have to go until they say I’m recovered from whatever trauma the Dursleys inflicted on me.” He explained.

“It’s a good idea.” Tom said.

“You probably had even worse a childhood than _I_ did, and I don’t see _you_ looking to go to a mind-healer!” Harry groused as he sat down and began finishing his porridge. “All the blueberries are gone.” He mourned.

Tom pointed his wand at it and murmured a spell. “There. Now it will _all_ taste of blueberries.”

Harry tried it and smiled. “How did you do that?”

Tom smiled. “It’s a minor illusion. You learn flavour charms in fifth year.” He said proudly.

“Awesome!” Harry said happily, devouring the last few bites. He finished and patted his stomach. “I’ll need a snack in a few hours, but for now, I’m done.”

Sirius came out and noticed Tom. “Hello, Tom.”

“Hello, Sir.” Tom said.

“You may call me Sirius. You have a certain set of circumstances making you old beyond your years and Harry likes you, so I think we’ll see a lot of each other over the years. Seems silly to stand on formality like that.”

“Thank you, Sirius.”

“I’ll be right back!” Harry ran into his room.

Sirius leaned in close to Tom and hissed, “Break his heart and I will kill you, former Dark Lord or not.”

Tom nodded. “I understand, and I never would.”

Sirius leaned back out of his personal space as Harry came back in holding a small box.

Harry blushed as he handed it over. “It’s jewellery, but Sirius said it wouldn’t be too girly for you to wear some, so I got you this.”

Tom opened it to find an ornate silver dagger brooch with emeralds covering the scabbard and inlaid in the hilt. “Does it enlarge?” He asked.

“Yep!” Harry answered and Tom’s eyes gleamed.

“Engorgio.” He breathed. “It’s beautiful.” He said.

Harry beamed as Tom examined it from every angle, drawing it out and admiring the way light glinted off the blade before he put it back in, shrank it, and pinned it to his chest.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous, Harry! Thank you so much!”

Harry hugged him. “Happy birthday!” He said.

“So far, it has been the happiest one yet.” Tom told him.


	32. Discussions and Breakthroughs

Tom was heading back to the common room after a busy day with Harry when Severus’ office door opened, and the man called out to him.

“Mr. Riddle, if you would join me in here for a moment.”

Tom frowned and joined him in the office.

“Happy birthday. I have a gift for you.” He went behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a vial of golden liquid. He carefully handed it over. “You know when you are to use this?”

Tom took it reverently. “If I’m right about what it is.” He said. “Felix Felicis?”

“Indeed.” Severus confirmed.

Tom nodded. “Then you mean for me to use it when I go to fight Voldemort, don’t you?” He checked.

Severus smiled. “I do. We need you to win. Between Lucius and myself, your victory will be ensured.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure now that I can’t lose, even if I _tried_ to.” Tom slipped the vial into his pocket. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You are most welcome, young Mr. Riddle. Do us all proud.” Severus added.

“I’m going to put this away in my rooms. I will find him soon, Sir. This will be over before the end of the year if I have anything to say about it.” Tom vowed.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Severus said. “I will see you later.”

“Good night, Sir.” Tom said and left, heading for the Slytherin common room again.

He got in and Draco and Adrian were waiting, Adrian in the chair Tom didn’t use and Draco sitting on the couch.

Draco perked up at the sight of Tom. “How did your day go?” He asked.

“It was productive. Dumbledore agreed to let me meet with the Death Eaters tomorrow in Hogsmeade. I have a reservation with Madam Rosemerta to use her back room. It will be around noon, and we should have it all over and done with quickly, and then I have no plans to ask them for anything except to leave Harry alone.” Tom told them.

“Good.” Adrian said. “Once you have that sorted, I can help you train for your big battle.” He offered.

Tom shook his head. “I have all the memories of Voldemort up until the age of fifty-four. I don’t think a seventeen-year-old could teach me anything more.” He smiled. “As much as I appreciate the offer.” He said to soften the blow.

Adrian chuckled nervously. “You’re probably right, then.” He said.

“I could, however, use a few sparring partners, if you are both up to a series of crushing defeats.” He offered jokingly.

Adrian and Draco exchanged a look and Draco answered. “If we can add a third, and get a request granted.”

Tom sat in his chair and leaned back, looking smug and relaxed. “Just what would this _request_ be?” He drawled curiously.

Adrian smiled at him. “Well, if we win against you, you’d have to grant us one single boon—each. Of _our_ choosing.”

Tom smirked slowly. “Mm, making things interesting. I like that. Yes, that is an acceptable wager for me. I’ll look forward to experiencing your full power, then, because that is the only way you will stand more than a ghost of a chance.” He got up and inclined his head to them. “I’m going to bed. Good night, you two. Be sure you choose your third carefully.” He warned before going into his rooms.

He put away the liquid luck in his study, near the diary and took off the duelling robes he’d been wearing the whole day to break them in properly. They weren’t so stiff now, and moved with him easily. A few duels in them, and he’d have perfect range of motion.

He went to sleep, deciding he’d try again to locate Voldemort tomorrow. All he had was a vague pull and access to his thoughts to go on, and so far those thoughts were centring on looking for unicorns and food, not necessarily in that order.

Tom was starting to despair of ever finding him with his meagre resources.

*****

Tom set down his quill. “Ginevra, would you come with me for a second?” He asked with a smile.

Ginny looked nervous, but nodded. “Sure.”

Tom led her to an out-of-the-way corner of the library. “You seem to have a crush on Harry.” Tom said without preamble.

Ginny flushed brightly. “Well, yes, a _little_ bit of one.” She admitted.

Tom shook his head. “What do you know about him? How well do you know him?”

“Well, he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby—”

“Almost.” Tom corrected. “But that piece of him is still out there.”

“Oh.” Ginny bit her lip. “Well, he saved me my first year here. Last year.”

Tom nodded. “He did, by offering himself in your place. I agreed to a partial exchange, because he is pivotal to the power structure of his house.”

“He likes the colour red.” Ginny said, sounding almost defensive.

Tom smiled. “Do you know his _favourite_ colour?” He asked.

“No.”

“Blue.” Tom supplied. “How about his favourite sport?”

“Quidditch!” Ginny said confidently.

Tom shook his head. “It’s football, actually. He plays Quidditch because he’s always wanted to play sports and that is the only one offered here. How about his favourite pet?”

“That’s easy! Hedwig, his owl!”

“No. It’s Sidewinder, his snake. The one he got from Hagrid for his last birthday. I'm sure you remember him.”

Ginny shuddered. “I forgot about the _snake_.” She said in distaste.

“Do you see where I’m going with this? You don’t know him like a girlfriend is supposed to know their boyfriend. Do you really think you’d be a suitable partner for him?” Tom asked.

Ginny made a face. “You think you’d be better.” She said bitterly.

“I know him better. I’ve shared more with him. I’ve told him most of my secrets—those he is old enough to understand at least. I think I am a better choice, yes.” Tom said evenly.

Ginny pouted. “You want me to step aside.” She guessed.

“Or we can do this the hard way, and I can _scare_ you off. I would prefer to stay friends, but I understand that sometimes situations are out of our control.” Tom told her.

“Fine.” Ginny said. “I’ll stop pining over him and find someone else. But I’ll have my eye on you, and you’d better not hurt him.”

Tom frowned. “Why does everyone think I’ll hurt him?!” He asked her.

Ginny eyed him. “Because you’re a Slytherin, and they only look out for themselves. I don't trust _any_ Slytherin not to break a Gryffindor's heart. We love differently than you do.”

Tom smiled a bit wistfully. “You may love _differently_, but love from a Slytherin is a rare and profound thing. You may even discover it for yourself one day. Don't blind yourself to the merits of other houses. Also, please don't tell Harry about my feelings for him. I will tell him myself, when he is ready to hear it, but he was raised by Muggles. He will need to be eased into the idea. My work has already started being done for me, but I don't think he’s ready just yet. Please give me time and let me do this myself.” He requested.

Ginny smiled. “You're going to be too subtle for him. He won't get it unless you tell him with all the subtlety of a brick to the face.” She said surely.

Tom laughed. “You just leave that to me. I'll find a less painful way.” He assured her.

“Well then, good luck. You'll need it.”

“I'm glad we could come to an agreement.” Tom said.

Ginny shrugged. “He's not the only cute boy on Earth, or even in Hogwarts.” She said evenly.

‘Just the only one I want.’ Tom admitted to himself. “I wish you luck finding another.” He said.

“You just watch me work. I know my charms. We're not so different.” She winked and headed back to the table, Tom following behind her.

Another disaster averted, and Tom was one step closer to Harry being his and his alone.

*****

_March 20_...

Tom came to and found two wands pointing at him while Adrian smugly twirled his wand a few feet away. “We finally won.” He said lightly.

Tom smiled. “And it only took you five tries. Good work. Millicent, Draco, help me up?” He held out a hand to both of them and they smiled, heaving him to his feet. “Wow, that was a good fight. You need to decide on what your boons are going to be, but I’m ready to take Voldemort on now. I’ve been working on Legilimency with Professor Snape and while I can’t get into his head, per se, I can occasionally skim the surface thoughts.”

“_You_ can’t get into his head?!” Draco exclaimed in shock.

Tom flushed. “Hey, I couldn’t as an evil megalomaniac, either, so it’s not like I’ve lost any abilities there! I could mind-rape all of _you_ without breaking a sweat!” He defended himself.

Adrian chuckled. “I believe you. That says something about Professor Snape’s mental prowess.”

“He was a spy and Voldemort had no idea. He’s remarkably mentally resilient. It impresses me.” Tom said.

“I’ll hold my boon in abeyance.” Draco said lightly.

“Mine, too. I’m sure I will come up with something someday.” Millicent added.

Tom sighed. “And you?” He asked Adrian.

Adrian smiled. “Help me with my homework for the week after Easter break, and we’ll call it even.”

Tom nodded. “That I can gladly do.”

They all headed back to the common room and Tom split from the group, heading into his private rooms. He was _close_ to finding Voldemort, but he just couldn’t pin him down. He had no more than a general location, and he needed _specifics_ to know if he could Apparate that far.

Chances were, he could.

But _chances_ were far too risky to take at this juncture.

*****

Tom was skirting along the outer edges of Voldemort’s mind again, not delving too deep, trying not to be noticed, when it finally happened.

‘Fucking _Albania_!’ Voldemort thought derisively. ‘If it wasn’t for fucking _Harry Potter_, I wouldn’t be stuck here, out in the wilds!’

Tom drew out of his thoughts and smiled widely. “Bingo.” He breathed.

It didn't matter that it was one in the morning. Dumbledore needed to know, and sooner was better than later.

Tom went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

Dumbledore opened the door after a few short minutes. “You look troubled, my boy. What could be the matter?”

Tom frowned thunderously. “I found him.” He said simply.

Dumbledore paled. “Can it wait another six hours? I will need my sleep, and perhaps a spot of tea before we leave.”

Tom nodded once. “Yes. You will also need to prepare to be side-along Apparated internationally.” He warned.

Dumbledore sighed. “The pull again?” He asked.

Tom hummed and nodded thoughtfully. “He has gained strength, but he is nowhere near sound in body yet. He feels weak. Not defenceless, he will have a trick or two up his sleeve, but I think if we surprise him we can easily take him.”

“Where is he?” Dumbledore asked.

“Hm? Oh, Albania, most likely.” Tom said.

Dumbledore frowned. “That is a long way.” He remarked.

Tom smirked. “Yes, but I am a powerful wizard. Trust me, it will be fine. I have the bulk of his power now, I am a better wizard than he is at this point, and I will have no problems proving it.”

“I hope you are right. For both our sakes.”

Tom nodded. “So get a few more hours of sleep, I will get ready and we will meet bright and early at seven for a spot of tea before heading out. This one should not be a problem, but I _will_ need to kill him. Please don’t judge me for it.”

Dumbledore shook his head. “If you can spare Harry from doing it himself, I will support whatever means you have to use. I’m just sorry it has to be such a young man. I would shoulder this for you if I could.”

Tom shook his head. “You can’t. This last one _has_ to be me, and it has to be _death_. And then we will come back here and... dispose of the diary. I want Harry here for that, just in case it is my last chance to see him.” He added.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. “You deserve to live and get your second chance. You have worked hard for it. I’m sure Lady Magic will feel the same. I am certain this cannot be the end for you. You have so much more to live for and see.”

Tom pressed his lips together tightly. “What will happen will happen. And we’ll meet it when it does.” He said, then waved and left.

Dumbledore sighed and went back to bed. He cast a mild sleeping spell on himself to slip back into sleep, knowing he would need it.

The next day would be a long one, no matter what happened. 


	33. Fully Whole Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So music has done a ton of work on this and made the battle scene not so awful! It's only good because of her! I will be sharing with her any comments that mention it, because most of it was her work, and I think she did fabulously! 
> 
> So if you liked it, that was mostly her. Not me. My action scene was lousy, haha.

Tom sat beside Harry and plated up a small bit of fruit and a cup of tea for himself. “I found him.” He said.

“Oh, that’s why you’re sitting with me?” Harry asked. “I’m still not invited, am I?” He asked sadly.

Tom sighed. “Harry, he’s still much too powerful. Let’s put it this way, if he possessed me and the only option was to put me down like a rabid dog, would you be able to land the killing blow? Would you be able to look me in the eye and end my life for good?” He asked.

Harry paled dramatically. “No.” He whispered. “There’s _always_ another way!”

Tom shook his head. “Except this time, there may not be. I’m bringing Dumbledore to guard my back and to ensure that if he _does_ try that tactic, it won’t work. He’d be able to kill me. He’d hate that it was necessary, because it would hurt you and he knows it, but if there is no other way, he can do the deed. That’s who I need at my back for this. Someone who is no stranger to disagreeable necessity. I’m going to come back to you if at all possible, but in case I can’t, this is good-bye for now.” He hugged Harry. “I don’t want to leave you, it’s the last thing I want, so I’m going to do what I can to ensure that I don’t.” He promised.

Harry nodded, swallowing a few times. “I understand. I’m going to keep hoping for you to come back.” He said, his voice wobbling with the strain of holding back tears.

“Don’t cry. Be strong for me, or I’ll break down too.” Tom said with a small smile.

Harry nodded.

Tom quickly ate his fruit and drank his tea. “If I do come back, which I intend to do, I will find you.” He swore.

Harry smiled. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

Tom saw Dumbledore getting up. “All right, we’re heading off.” He said, then went to meet the man. “Ready?”

Dumbledore sighed. “As I’ll ever be.”

They walked to the gates.

“I looked through his eyes a bit right before going to bed, so I know what it looks like and will be able to bring us somewhat close. We will still probably need to walk a little bit, but he shouldn’t be too far off.” Tom informed the man.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. “Merlin give me strength.”

“Um, pretty sure it’s _me_ you want to have strength. I’ll be the one that needs to get us both there, and all.” Tom quipped.

Dumbledore sighed. “_All_ the strength.” He amended.

Tom frowned. “You mean to deal with me.”

“Of course, you can have some strength, too, my boy, but most of it needs to be directed into my patience. It is running quite low these days.” Dumbledore said.

Tom snorted and took the Felix Felicis out of his pocket and drank it. “Well, come on, let’s go.” He held out his arm as they passed the edge of the Wards.

“This will be the first Easter holiday where I can relax. When we get back, I am going to go see Minerva and have a nice large whiskey.” Dumbledore said, taking his arm.

“You’ll enjoy it too, I’m sure. Now, be quiet so he doesn’t hear us.” Tom advised, then Apparated.

Dumbledore looked around as they landed. He pointed in a direction and looked at Tom, a question evident in his eyes.

Tom put a finger to his lips and concentrated on finding the piece of soul that called to him.

He felt it and started slowly heading in that direction, beckoning Dumbledore to follow him, and listened intently for signs that they had also been felt.

No such signs were forthcoming, and Tom intentionally tried to tamp down on his soul’s power in an attempt to mask it.

He came across a snake that was raging as it slithered around.

//I hate this! There are no animals here but me, and I need to _eat_! Where are all the mice, the birds? I’ll eat _anything_ at this point!//

“Oh, will you?” Tom asked, and the snake whipped around. It spotted him and raised its head and half its body off the ground, trying to look menacing.

//_You_!// The voice snarled, sounding enraged.

Tom smirked. “Yes, _me_. Your followers need more instruction, or they do horribly stupid things, like giving certain horcruxes to little girls. Incendio!” He cast, and a great jet of fire spurted out the end of his wand and made straight for the snake. The snake, having anticipated such an attack, slithered out of the way of the stream of flame, hissing angrily.

//You know you cannot kill me! What are you trying to prove?// Voldemort mocked him.

“Is _that_ what you think? Let’s see... the locket? Gone. The cup? Destroyed. The diadem? Melted into a hunk of metal. They’re all gone, Tommy boy, and I am all that’s left. We can do this the easy way, and you just lie there and let me end you, or we can play dodge-the-spell for a bit until you tire and I’ll take you out then. Your choice, but make it quickly, because I have things to do and places to be.” Tom said lightly.

//I’m going to _kill you_!// The snake lunged at Tom, fangs bared in a mockery of a smile. Tom darted out of the way, mentally thanking the better reflexes that came with his younger body. Voldemort snapped his jaws on nothing but air, barely missing where Tom’s shoulder had been a moment prior. Tom’s wand was still out and trained on the snake, but before he could cast anything the snake struck again, this time aiming for his wand. Never let it be said that Voldemort was stupid. Most wizards, once wandless, became as useful as a tree stump on the battlefield. Tom merely took a few steps backward, knowing that the snake could only lunge so far before having to descend back to the ground to try again.

Suddenly, the snake was stunned and Tom turned to see that Dumbledore had stepped out of the trees. “You looked like you could use some help.” He said.

Tom scowled. “I had it under control!” He snapped.

“Is that so?” Dumbledore asked. “My mistake.”

“Still, thanks.” Tom raised his wand and was about to cast the killing curse when he felt a foreign presence enter his head.

‘Ah, there _is_ still a link! Fortuitous for _me_.’ Voldemort’s voice spoke in his mental landscape. “Dumbledore, so nice to see you.” He said aloud, manipulating Tom’s mouth to his own benefit. “Oh, this wand feels so _good_! Let’s see what it is capable of!” He sent a wall of fire at Dumbledore, who simply turned it into a shower of harmless leaves. Seeing that Voldemort was able to use more advanced magic than he would have thought possible after twelve years as a wraith, Tom began fighting back harder for control of his own body. He couldn’t let Voldemort win, and what was more, he couldn’t let him have control of his new wand! Ollivander himself had issued dire warnings about that!

He tuned out the fight and focused all his energy inward on the foreign presence tainting his mind. As the battle of wills commenced, the movements of Tom’s body became jerky and spasmodic. Tom wrested full control back just as Dumbledore got the upper hand. He fell back as a tall wave of water crashed into him. “That's _cold_!” He gasped out.

“Oh, Tom! I am sorry, my boy!”

Tom quickly turned and grabbed the limp snake, shaking it. “You ruddy _bastard_.” He muttered. “Um, sorry for the language.” He said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shrugged. “It is only the truth, and besides that, I quite agree.” He said lightly. “Harry is not here to hear you speak that way, so I will let it slide.”

Tom threw the snake to the ground, cast a killing curse before Voldemort could get any more bright ideas, and sucked in the last little bit of soul. He fell over, reeling from the influx of a full half of his power and all the stray memories he hadn’t quite absorbed with the addition of the last twelve years. He convulsed on the ground, and letting out short keening cries as his body objected to the vileness of what Voldemort had been. He had no idea how long he lay there, body shuddering and twitching, but he knew that Dumbledore stayed and stroked his hair, keeping him company while everything in him rebelled and fought the taint he had taken in.

He sobbed, retched, and shivered in turn, and once he was able to take a deep breath and open his eyes, he knew at least a few hours had passed while he had been in agony.

“What time?” He croaked, and Dumbledore cast a tempus.

“Three o’clock. Are you alright now? Your eyes have turned red.” Dumbledore commented.

Tom simply cast his glamour. “That’s not important. I’m still here, and he is finally gone.” He said tiredly.

Dumbledore smiled. “Do you want me to take you back?” He offered, holding out an arm.

“No, I can—” Tom stood and swayed, then fell back down onto his arse, and sighed. “Yes, please.” He amended.

Dumbledore chuckled. “There is no shame in being weak, you’ve just had a very intense mental battle and been possessed. You’ll probably be a little weak for a while. We’ll go back and you should wait at least a day before attempting anything, including destroying that diary. Spend some time with Harry and enjoy a few days of calm. You deserve it.” He said, then grabbed Tom’s arm and Apparated them both back to Hogwarts..

When they landed Tom groaned and closed his eyes, his body fighting him while he tried to clamber to his feet.

“You should go to the hospital wing; it’s been a trying day for you.” Dumbledore suggested.

Tom shook his head. “No. I promised Harry I’d find him. I’m going to search him out and drag him down to the chamber for a nap before dinner.”

“You don’t want lunch?” Dumbledore asked.

Tom made a face and shook his head. “I’d throw it up. Dinner will be soon enough for me.” He said.

“Very well. Good luck finding Harry.” He said.

Tom smiled. “I think I know where he’ll be.” He said, then tiredly marched off to find the boy.

Dumbledore smiled. The world was a much better place now, thanks to that boy. “Time to search out Minerva and have a stiff drink.” He said to himself.

*****

Tom found Harry in the library, surrounded by books and friends, and yet with a listless look on his face.

He perked up as soon as he saw Tom and smiled widely. “You’re back! Is he gone?!” He asked eagerly.

Tom smiled. “He is. Come with me.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged, and Harry came along easily.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as Tom led him out of the library.

“Chamber.” Tom answered. “We’re going to take a nap, and then I will tell you how it went.” He said.

“Oh. Okay.” Harry said.

They went into the chamber and called Regina out of her hidey-hole before going into Salazar’s bedchamber. Tom laid down and pulled Harry into bed with him. “Let’s take an hour or two to nap and then we can discuss how it went before dinner.” He said.

Harry flushed. “Alright.” He curled himself around Tom and closed his eyes.

It took several minutes, but with Tom’s soft breathing and the gentle hand stroking his back, he managed to drift off.

Tom smiled and allowed the comfort of a sleeping Harry wrapped around him to lull him into his own slumber, knowing that this time there would be no nightmares. He felt secure with Harry in his arms.

He drifted, his dreams happy and carefree, and came to with Harry mumbling in his sleep with a frown.

“Harry.” He said softly, trying to soothe him. “Harry, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Harry quieted, then sighed and softly murmured, “Tom,” before going back to his restful sleep.

Tom smiled and let him get another thirty minutes, waking him an hour before dinner time. “Time to get up if we’re going to discuss what happened today.”

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at them as he woke slowly. “Time’s it?” He asked.

“We have an hour before dinner.” Tom explained. “I wanted to tell you what happened when we went to go fight him.”

Harry nodded and stretched. “Okay. So what happened? How did it go?”

Tom sighed. “He didn’t notice us until I got his attention. I was tamping down my power, and I think Dumbledore was as well, so he didn’t sense us. But as soon as I spoke, he noticed us and began trying to bite me.”

“_Bite_?” Harry asked.

“Oh, right. He was inhabiting the bodies of animals, usually snakes, and if there is anything he’d make sure of, it was that he’d always be venomous. The more deadly he was, the better.” Tom explained.

Harry shuddered. “He wanted to poison you.” He said.

“He wanted me dead, by whatever means necessary. It became even more imperative to kill me when I revealed that his horcruxes were all destroyed.” Tom revealed.

Harry grinned. “He didn’t take it well?” He asked.

“Understatement of the century.” Tom confirmed. “He _did_ possess me, but I managed to get him out of my head while Dumbledore fought him. When I came back to myself I killed him and absorbed the last bit of soul, power and memories.” He frowned. “It hit me hard and I was out of it for several hours, and obviously tired when I got back, as you could probably tell.”

“I was worried.” Harry said. “You usually don’t allow anyone to see you like that, and you showed up tired and weakened right in front of my friends. You took a risk that was very unlike you, being so vulnerable.”

Tom snorted. “I trust you, Harry, and finding you and letting you know I was safe was my number one priority. I did _promise_, after all. I will _always_ keep my promises to you.” He vowed. “I want you to trust me as much as I trust you.”

Harry smiled widely. “I do trust you, Tom. More than anyone.” He told him, honesty shining in his eyes, and Tom felt his heart swell with happiness.

“Good.” He said. “I want you there when I destroy the diary. If I die, I want to be able to see you and Minnie one last time. Will you be there with me? I was thinking of doing it the day after tomorrow.”

Harry bit his lip. He was silent for a painfully long moment. “If you want me there, I’ll be there. I don’t want to lose you, though.”

“Gods willing, you won’t. But there is always that _chance_.” He warned.

“I know.” Harry said softly. “I’ll be there for you.” He promised. “Just come and get me before you destroy it.”

Tom smiled. “I’ll grab you after breakfast. Now we need to get to dinner. Ready to head back?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.”


	34. Meeting Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter of the first section!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tom woke with a start, groaning and burying his face in the pillow. Of all the days to have a wet dream!

He got out of bed and went to his bathroom to wank and have a shower.

He was going to destroy the diary today. He might die, but if he didn’t, there was _so much_ to live for! He had destroyed Voldemort, he had all the power and memories of a much older man at his fingertips, and he now knew what he wanted to do with his life!

It was time to buckle down, get the best scores he could in school, then use them to catapult himself into a high-ranking position in the ministry. He’d need help to get higher, but aside from Montague seeming to resent his very existence, even with his father’s defection, everyone _else_ in Slytherin seemed to like him well enough.

“If I live, I am going to go places.” He vowed as he entered the study to grab the diary.

“That’s the spirit!” Salazar said cheerfully. “You go out there and show them what you’re made of! And if this is the end of our line, well, I can’t think of a higher note for it to end on. Good-bye, Tom. Come back and let me know if you make it.”

“I will come see you tonight if this doesn’t kill me.” Tom promised. “That will have to be soon enough.”

“It will do, young man, it will do.” Salazar said with a nod. “Now make me proud by meeting your destiny head-on! Well, maybe not _exactly_ head-on, that’s rather Gryffindorish. Perhaps sneak up on it from the side?” He amended.

Tom inclined his head and left the room.

He met Draco, Adrian and Pansy in the common room and they all headed to breakfast, Tom going over to sit with his year when they arrived.

“Everything going well?” Avery asked him, already seated and eating.

Tom smiled. “Yes, so far at least, but I have a long day ahead of me. There is a risk I will die, but I am hopeful that I will live, even when I destroy this.” He held up the diary for inspection. “It was originally the way I remained alive, but I hope that now I am whole enough to live without it. Voldemort is gone and it is time for me to make a name for myself without going as bad as he did and repeating past mistakes.”

Avery nodded, mouth full, before he swallowed and said, “I wish you the best of luck. It would be regrettable if you died.”

“Yes, for me as well.” Tom agreed. “I have a lot to live for now.”

He ate and went over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry was munching on some bacon. “Hey!” He said happily as Tom sat on the bench beside him.

“Hi.” Tom replied.

“Did you have some bacon today?” Harry asked.

Tom smiled. “No. Should I have?” He asked back.

“Definitely. Here.” Harry took a piece of bacon off his plate and held it to Tom’s lips.

Tom gave him an indulgent smile and ate it from his hand. “Mm. Happy?” He asked once the strip of bacon had been consumed.

Harry had a high flush on his cheeks and nodded. “Yes, very.” He answered in a slightly flustered voice.

Tom chuckled. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Hang on.” Harry shoved another strip of bacon in his mouth, then nodded as he chewed.

Tom shook his head. “No class, no manners.” He muttered fondly.

Harry scowled at him, still chewing.

Tom chuckled again. “Come on, we are going to Severus’ private lab. He left ten minutes ago and should already be there.” He said, leading the way.

Harry followed. “If you live, what are your plans?”

“To become Minister for Magic, eventually. I think with my skills I would be a good choice for the job.” Tom answered.

“Probably a lot better than what we have right now.” Harry agreed.

“That’s all pretty far down the line though. I do have to finish school first—probably with pretty high marks, at that.” Tom said wryly.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I don’t doubt that!” He agreed.

“Here we are.” Tom said as they arrived at Severus’ lab. “Minnie and Dumbledore will be there; as this is the last big item on the agenda Dumbledore invited himself along. Minnie was asked to be there, as were you. I need the two of you to bear witness, and if this is the last time you will see me alive, remember me by this.” He touched the silver bracelet Harry always wore. “I put a lot of my magic into that and it will always be there, even if after today, I am not.” He finished.

Harry nodded and swallowed back tears. “Okay.” He whispered.

Tom took a deep breath and opened the door. “We’re ready.” He said with false bravado. It was best to put on a brave face to avoid Harry and Minnie breaking down in tears. Dumbledore and Severus would be stoic as always.

Severus nodded. “Come on in. We’ll do this now. I will tell you now, Mr. Riddle, that you have done the world a great service. I hope you live, and I will look forward with great anticipation to see what you will do in the future. I _know _you could change the world.” He said.

Tom smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” He said, drawing out the diary. Tom swallowed and looked down at the diary in his hands. “This may kill me. Something like this has never been done before. Not to this extent. Before we do this, I do have one request.” He looked up and straight at Harry. “You are the only person I trust that is my age and here right now, so Harry, can I kiss you? In case this is the end for me? I don’t want to die without ever having my first kiss.” He said.

Harry's cheeks immediately acquired a rosy tint and he cleared his throat, then nodded. “Sure, I guess. What are friends for?” He asked, then smiled. “Besides, I don’t really have anyone particular in mind for _my_ first kiss, so why not you? You're special.” He smiled at Tom, and Tom's heart skipped a few beats.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said. He dropped the diary into the stone bowl that Severus had set out already and walked over to Harry, taking his face in his hands.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all found different parts of the room _very interesting_ as Tom pressed his lips to Harry's. He teased at Harry's lips with his tongue and Harry opened his mouth, feeling his face heat up again.

He let his tongue slide along Tom's and let out a small sigh which Tom swallowed up eagerly.

When they broke the kiss, Tom smiled at Harry and traced his bottom lip with his thumb. “Thank you. Now whatever happens, I can be at peace.” He said, then stepped back. “Alright, Severus. I'm ready. Leather and paper. Shouldn’t take much to melt it.”

Severus filled a third of his ladle with the potion and poured it over the diary, which sizzled and melted rapidly.

Tom closed his eyes tightly and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

An air of anticipation had settled over the room but nothing happened, and he opened his eyes and smiled. “I really get a second chance!” He said, overjoyed. He ran over to Harry, throwing his arms around him and laughing before hugging everyone else in the room, one by one.

When Severus' turn came, he looked very uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop Tom from wrapping his arms around Severus’ and squeezing tight.

Harry was grinning like a loon the whole time, realizing he was really going to get a _third_ best friend! One he could keep! He didn't know what he had done in a past life to deserve this lucky break, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tom came back over to him and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Friends forever?” He asked in delight.

Harry's answering smile was ecstatic. “Yeah. Friends _forever_.” He agreed happily.

*****

“I want you to teach me how to kiss.”

Tom stared at Draco, momentarily struck mute. “You want _me_ to... but _why_?!”

Draco flushed. “I trust you.” He mumbled. “You have as much reason as me to keep this silent. Harry wouldn’t like hearing that you made out with me, and Pansy would laugh in my face if she heard I made out with _anyone_ else to practice kissing. I _have _to be good at it! Family honour is at stake!” He said vehemently.

Tom ran a hand through his hair. “Merlin, am I ever glad you asked for privacy before blurting that out.” He muttered. “Alright, fine. We’ll do this until you are good enough to not be laughed at, and then never again!”

Draco smiled widely. “All I need is enough practice to find my feet.” He agreed. “Then my boon will be repaid and your lips will be all for Harry, forever. I promise.”

Tom rolled his eyes heavenward. “Merlin give me patience. So, you want to impress _Pansy_.” He said.

Draco nodded. “Yes.”

“So you need to learn to be the aggressor.”

Draco smiled and nodded again. “_Yes_!”

Tom nodded too. “Luckily for you, I know how to play both roles.” He said.

Draco frowned at that. “When have _you_ ever been the _target_ of someone’s affections rather than the one doing the chasing?” He asked.

Tom thought back to how he had learned to be passive and shook the thoughts away. “That’s not important. The important thing is that I can do it. Let’s start with me showing you how it’s done.” He stepped closer to Draco. “The best way to give a girl her first kiss is to be sensual about it.” He slid his hands into Draco’s hair and lowered his voice to a murmur. “You want her to feel like you are savouring the moment, committing every sensation and taste to memory.” He leaned in. “When you think you have her full attention and she is waiting on tenterhooks, you kiss her. Slowly.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s, then slid his tongue over the blond’s lower lip.

Draco opened his mouth and Tom took the invitation, letting his tongue slip in and twine around Draco’s, showing him exactly how to move.

Draco responded and when he seemed to have the hang of things, Tom broke the kiss. “Good. Now you start one.”

Draco took a deep breath and slid his fingers into Tom’s hair, fingers trembling a bit, but Tom didn’t mention it. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Tom’s tracing his tongue over Tom’s lips, requesting entry.

Tom fought back the memories of other kisses, unwelcome ones, that he nevertheless had had to accept. Kisses he’d had no choice in. He opened his mouth and eyes both, to ground himself in the present.

Draco was doing very well, and Tom mentally congratulated himself on at least doing a good job as a teacher.

When Draco broke the kiss he was flushed and smiled a bit. “Was it good?”

Tom nodded. “You can get better, but so far you have nothing to be ashamed about. And you will get better with _her_, not me. Good night, Draco.” He urged the other boy to the door of his rooms.

Draco grinned. “Thank you, Tom!” He called out as Tom pushed him out of the rooms.

“You’re welcome, and good-bye!” Tom called before shutting the door in his face.

He covered his face and attempted to battle back unwelcome memories.

At least he could talk to Salazar. The man was a very good counsellor and Tom could use that right now, if only to keep nightmares from plaguing him as he slept.

He went into his study. “Hello, Sir.”

“You look troubled.” Salazar said evenly. “Sit, we will talk about it. Do you want to start the discussion by explaining things, or will it be a guessing game tonight?”

Tom chuckled mirthlessly. “Bad memories.” He murmured.

“Past or present?” Salazar asked.

“Past.” Tom answered. “Slughorn.” He clarified.

“Ahh. Well, you’ve come to the right place. Let’s go over the reasons you no longer have to worry about him and the myriad ways you can now torment him if he ever _does _rear his ugly, fool head again.” Salazar said.

Tom smiled. Imagining torture was a fun pastime and he only wished he had discovered it earlier. Even if it never went anywhere, it was amazingly cathartic to envision painful ends to his enemies.


	35. A Few Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not particularly happy with the length of this chapter, it's shorter than I'd like, but it says what it needs to say, and there wasn't much to fit in here, so here is the end of part 1. Part 2 will begin with the next chapter, and Tom will have a very interesting seventeenth birthday.
> 
> Also: Trigger warning, for discussion of molestation and rape of a minor. Sorry I forgot that before, hope I didn't cause any trouble for anyone!

Tom went to Severus’ office and knocked. He got a terse, “Enter.”

He went in. “I was wondering, Sir, if you could give me some extra-credit over the summer? I could do anything under supervision, but you know I am not particularly skilled in potions and I could use some more practice.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “I am not planning to be here over the summer. I am currently working on my letter of resignation, effective in June. There is no reason to stay with... _Voldemort_... gone.” He said carefully.

Tom frowned. “But if you leave, who will teach Potions?” He asked.

Severus shrugged. “I assume Slughorn would get called back.” He said lightly.

Tom shook his head frantically. “Ohgodpleaseno!” The words tumbled out all at once, a rush of frantic negation.

Severus frowned in confusion. “What’s the matter? You had Slughorn too, you know he’s not _hopeless_.”

Tom sat in the chair in front of Severus’ desk heavily. “Sure, he might know what he’s doing, but he... _collected_ people. It wasn’t always the smart ones, he collected the pretty ones, too.” He said quietly.

Severus nodded. He was well aware of Slughorn’s propensity for scouting out students he thought would make it far in life. His ability was uncanny, he had yet to make a wrong choice. Severus himself had been invited to a great many Slug Club parties once his aptitude for brewing had made itself known. “Yes, but that’s only because good-looking people usually make it far in life.” He said, only a little bit bitterly.

Tom shook his head. “That wasn’t the only reason he collected the pretty ones. He’d touch them. Make them touch him.” His voice lowered. “He’d... do _other things_.”

Severus paled. “How do you know this?” He whispered, clearly shaken.

“Because he did them to _me_.” Tom whispered back, head down and cheeks flushed in shame.

Severus sat down hard in his chair, knees unable to hold him upright. “When?” He asked. If it had happened after he had turned 17, it would have been _legal_. Still reprehensible, to abuse his authority like that, but not as vile as if he’d been...

“He called me into his office the day I turned fourteen.” Tom’s voice was still small, and a tear escaped to trail down his cheek. “I didn’t say no.”

“You were a _child_! You shouldn’t have _had_ to!” Severus shouted.

Tom swallowed. “I couldn't.” He added. “He said he’d expel me, and all I would’ve had left is Wool's!” He said, distraught. “Do you know how hard it is to live in an orphanage in the middle of a _war_?!” He almost shouted, tears falling freely from his blood-red eyes.

Severus shook his head, his childhood had been far from perfect but at least he’d had a home, as unhappy as it was. “Tom, you need to tell someone who can _help you_! A mind-healer, a friend. Perhaps even an _attorney_, you can press charges!” He added.

Tom shook his head. “Please don’t make me.” He requested. “I just want it all to go away.”

“You deserve _justice_!” Severus snapped, slamming his fist onto his desk with the last word. An ink pot near the edge of the desk teetered off the side and Tom’s slender hand reached out to catch it.

Tom slammed the ink pot back onto the desk and stood up, hands fisted at his sides, and shouted back, “I deserve _peace_! Don’t take it from me now that I finally _have it_!”

“Mind-healers are completely confidential, and they won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to. I’d offer myself, I’ve done the same for many Slytherins with abuse at home, but in this situation, I can’t. I would push you to take him to court and get him locked away. He abused his power, and who knows how many times before and after you it continued to happen? I can’t set that aside and be objective knowing that.” Severus said.

“I just want to be happy.” Tom said.

“You’d be happier without it haunting your thoughts. A mind-healer could help you with that.” Severus pressed.

Tom sighed. “Do you think... Could Poppy...?”

Severus nodded. “Most likely, but you would need to ask her.” He told the boy. “I think it would be a good idea.”

“Alright. Tomorrow.” Tom said. “Just please don’t resign!”

Severus shook his head. “I no longer plan to, at least until Draco takes his Apprenticeship. If he can take over for me, I can resign then. For now, I am content to stay and keep you all safe.” He said.

“I appreciate it, Sir. We are all safer with you, for many reasons.” Tom said, then cast a glamour to cover the signs of his tears, took one deep, shuddering breath, and left.

Severus let out a long sigh. Ignorance truly was bliss.

*****

Tom and Hermione both discovered Professor Lupin’s affliction, but Tom had already made his decision to remove the curse and let him stay, and didn’t see any reason to change his opinion. He was a good teacher, and was always careful to take his potion, so there was no reason to out him.

They bonded over their shared knowledge, instead.

*****

Tom saw Poppy every Saturday afternoon like clockwork

It would only take her a year to work him past his issues, she said.

Tom was okay with working on it for that long.

*****

It became known over the next few years that anyone who tried to get too close and more than merely friendly with Harry would find themselves faced with an irate Tom in short order.

Some were injured, some merely warned off, but word quickly spread that Harry was _Tom’s_, and the message he sent out was clear: Hands off.

Harry was plagued with a distinct lack of suitors.

He never did figure out why that was.

*****

“I will die on June 26th of next year, if the curse stays at its present speed, which has not wavered since we managed to slow it. Severus and I worked out the calculations, and that is two years and three days from the date that I put that ring on, exactly.” Dumbledore told Tom. “I have arranged for one last thing to lift my spirits.”

Tom frowned. “What is that, Sir?” He asked.

“The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts.”

Tom beamed at him. “I can ask Harry to the Yule Ball!”

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. “Yes, but you must do it before someone else does.” He pointed out.

“I _will_, Sir!” Tom said happily.

“There is an age restriction of seventeen years old to enter.”

“That’s fine. I may have entered last time, but I am fine being an observer this time.” Tom said.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Dumbledore said.

“I need to take Minnie and go get me some dress robes from Hogsmeade _right now_!” Tom said.

Dumbledore smiled. “Have fun.” He called out after Tom’s retreating back.

*****

“I’m calling in my boon.” Millicent said the night the students came back and Tom felt dread coil in his stomach.

“What will it be?” He asked.

Millicent sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. “You will escort me to the Yule Ball this year. I don’t want to go, but Father will insist.” She said.

Tom’s heart dropped, but a promise was a promise, and Slytherins never went back on their word. “Alright.”

“I know you’d rather go with Harry, but I’d rather not go _at all_. You can dance with him once we get there. I’ll leave you mostly alone.” Millicent said.

“I appreciate that.” Tom said.

“I’m wearing pink, on Mother’s suggestion.”

“I have green, so that will work out well.” Tom told her. _Green like Harry’s eyes_, he thought.

*****

“Dance with me?” Tom asked, holding out a hand to Harry, who had come with Parvati Patil. She was off dancing with a Beauxbatons boy.

Harry took the hand, laughing. “I don’t dance well.” He warned.

“Nonsense, I’ll lead. It will be fine.” Tom said, leading him in a slow dance. “See? You just need the right partner, that’s all.”

“I suppose so.” Harry agreed.

Tom and Harry chatted as they danced and Tom decided that the Ball wasn’t entirely a lost cause. He had gotten to dance with Harry.

*****

“Cedric Diggory wins! Hogwarts has won the Triwizard Cup!”

The applause was raucous, and smiles were seen everywhere.

It was a victory that Hogwarts had worked hard for.

*****

Tom wasn’t crying, but even he could feel the melancholy air that permeated the castle today. He dressed in his best black robes and made sure he looked presentable. There was no reason to greet his schoolmates, teachers and a myriad of others looking less than his best, after all.

He went through the motions of the day, and went with Minerva out to the grounds at the proper time to pay his respects and lay the Headmaster to rest.

He didn’t cry.

Nearly everyone else did.

*****

Remus and Sirius married and Sirius began to spend a lot more time at the castle during the school year.

Tom became very good at avoiding him.

*****

“I turn seventeen in just six days.” Tom said happily.

“Mm-hm.” Harry agreed. “You’ll be a legal adult. What are you going to do?”

“Get my Apparition licence again, for one thing. It’s all well and good Apparating illegally, but it would be nice to be _allowed_ again.”

Harry grinned. “And then you can nip over to Diagon every weekend.” He said.

“Among other things.” Tom agreed.

He was worried about what inheritance he had coming, and who his mate would be, but it would change nothing.

Harry would always be his beloved, even if someone else was his mate.


	36. Tails and Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you (and I) have been waiting for! The Naga inheritance happens! 
> 
> And a happy Tom finds his mate!

_December 31st, 1995..._

Tom woke—and found he was never prouder of a decision in his _life_ than the one he had made last night to sleep with his study door _open_. “Argh! Salazar, what the _hell_?!” He shouted as he looked down at what had _once_ been his body. He felt a difference in his tongue, too, and on closer inspection, it was forked. _I can live with that_, he decided.

“It’s merely your inheritance, young man! Don’t you like it?” Salazar called out. “Come here, let me see you!”

Tom grumbled and rolled out of bed, gazing down at his... tail? He nodded in resignation. A tail. Wonderful. He had ended yesterday with _legs_, but sure, a tail was _fine_!

“I’m a freak.” He muttered, trying to slither his way into the study. His new body was incredibly uncoordinated and his torso wobbled with every undulation of his tail. When he made it there he glared up at Salazar. “How am I supposed to fuck Harry when he’s ready _now_?!”

“You still want him? Knowing that only your mate will find your true form attractive?” Salazar asked.

Tom frowned. “Can I put this away?” He asked, indicating the long tail he now had.

Salazar nodded. “I don’t see why you want to, but yes, with effort, you can.” He smiled widely. “You are a _beautiful_ rainbow snake!” He said. “This does mean that if you still convince Harry to be with you, you can. You are non-venomous, so you are not forced to lie with _only_ your mate.”

“Good news for me.” Tom muttered. “Legs?” He asked insistently.

“Right, legs. Simply envision them as they were. But first, memorize the breed of snake you are, because you will need to know it to have True Form sex. That is the only way you will get heirs.” Salazar advised.

Tom growled. “Rainbow snake, yes. I’m beautiful.” He wondered if he could have sex with Harry in this form—and two cocks extended from where his pelvis would be.

“Good _Gods_, boy, put those away!” Salazar shouted, covering his eyes.

Tom flushed brightly and attempted to cover them both. “_How_?!” He shouted.

“Stop thinking about sex, you imbecile!”

Tom immediately thought of Minnie naked—and the cocks wilted and went away. He sighed in relief.

“Is it safe?” Salazar asked.

“Yes.” Tom muttered.

“You’ll be happy to know, if you didn’t notice, that you’ve grown in that department, too.” Salazar pointed out.

Tom smiled. “Oh, good. I hated being on the small side of average.”

“Nagas always grow. Some quite a bit.” Salazar added helpfully.

“Great.” Tom concentrated on getting his legs back, and slowly, the tail split into two. The multi-coloured scales lining his tail receded and gradually became human flesh. After a minute the change was complete. “Ah, that’s better.”

“Yes, now go get dressed. Don’t change in your clothes, you will rip them.” Salazar informed his heir.

“Good to know.” Tom commented.

“You will know your mate by _scent_!” Salazar called after his retreating back.

Tom sighed. “Don’t care!” He shot back.

“Unless it is your _Harry_.” Salazar pointed out.

Tom smiled. “Well, yes, that would be good.” He agreed lightly.

“Think of the little hatchlings!” Salazar said from the study.

“He’s not going to lay _eggs_, is he?” Tom asked in horror.

Salazar laughed heartily. “No! However, twins are common. You have about a sixty percent chance of your heir being a twin, and the other twin being a girl. Only boys will be able to carry on my line, and only boys can become Nagas.” He added.

“Sexist.” Tom muttered.

“Well, yes, but it’s for a reason. Don’t worry, your firstborn will almost certainly be a boy. There will be no need for jealousy. Besides that, the girls will have an aptitude for illusions and Warding. They have their own sought-after skills.”

“That’s good to know.” Tom finished getting his clothes and went into the study to grab his prefect badge. “I can bring my mate here?” He asked.

“If it’s Harry, you will need a chaperone.” Salazar teased.

Tom smiled and went into the bathroom.

If it was Harry, he’d deal with whatever chaperone he insisted on.

Harry was worth any amount of discomfort.

*****

Tom went into the Great Hall and inhaled deeply. He _felt_ his eyes shift, and knew they were slitted now, and probably red. He followed the amazingly enticing scent that wound throughout the hall to the Gryffindor table—to Harry.

He leaned in and inhaled deeply, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, then sighed.

“Um, Tom?” Harry asked, sounding more amused than concerned.

“_Mate_.” Tom breathed, nuzzling his neck.

“Oh.” Harry smiled widely. “That’s good!” He said happily.

Tom groaned and felt his fangs throb with the urge to bite him. _That needs to wait_, he told himself. He’d claim Harry eventually, but with them being House Leaders, there were protocols to follow.

He easily picked Harry up and sat down in his now vacated spot, seating the other teen on his lap.

Harry flushed. “Um...”

“Eat.” Tom said, grabbing a plate and setting it next to Harry’s. “I’m staying here.”

Hermione giggled. “Well, this will be interesting.” She said. “So, I need to look up that House Leaders courting thing you mentioned last year?” She asked.

Tom nodded. “The first step is a party.” He nuzzled Harry’s neck. “I need the Potter family colours.” He hummed lowly. “You’ll look _so good_ in silver and green.” He murmured into Harry’s neck.

Harry laughed. “That tickles, stop it! I’ll talk to Sirius, he’ll know the colours.”

Tom hummed in agreement and ate, one hand stroking Harry’s stomach possessively.

Harry was just thrilled that Tom was officially his. He had never stopped hoping, but he’d tried to back off as Tom became increasingly agitated about his “looming mystery inheritance.”

“I _need_ to show you my True Form. Every part of me craves your approval.”

“Chamber?” Harry suggested. “After breakfast?”

“You’d need a chaperone.” Hermione pointed out.

“Not until the party, we don’t.” Tom shot back. “And I’m sorry, but only _Harry_ is invited to the Naga viewing for now. It’s still very new, and I don’t have all the kinks worked out just yet.” He added.

Hermione frowned. “No sex.”

Harry hid his grin as he felt Tom’s reaction to those words.

“That’s not the plan, but thank you for asking.” Tom said, his tone irritated. “I _can_ control myself, you know.”

“Some creatures can’t.” She pointed out.

“Salazar’s line has _self-control, _you imbecile!” Tom snapped.

Hermione just smiled and daintily sipped at her tea.

Tom sighed in disgust and ate the rest of his meal in silence, firmly ignoring her.

Harry just stayed quiet and enjoyed the effect his arse shifting had on Tom every time he grabbed his goblet for a drink.

His hidden erection would twitch and the hand on Harry’s stomach would clench tightly. At one point, Harry heard a barely-audible groan right behind his ear.

He played dumb and kept up his secret teasing.

It was gratifying to know that Tom wasn’t unaffected, and Harry wondered if Tom being interested was a new thing. There had been signs of attraction there, even to his oblivious self, but nothing concrete. Therefore, the new possessiveness and the desire to be touching him was a heady thing. It was something Harry had wanted for _so long_!

As soon as he was finished eating, he went to get up—and Tom’s hand fully wrapped around his midsection as the teen growled into his ear, “Hang on a second.”

He felt the erection slowly diminish and then Tom’s arm loosened. “All done?” Tom asked as he stood.

“Yeah. That offer for a viewing still open?” Harry asked.

Tom finished his last bite of ham and stood, taking Harry’s hand. “Come with me. We’ll meet you in the library in a while, Hermione!”

“Have a good time! No sex!” Hermione called after them.

Tom dragged Harry to the chamber and flushed. “Um, I was told not to do this in my clothes, so can you...?” He twirled his finger in a circle until Harry got the hint. “Just for now? I’ve changed, and it can be startling.” He said, not wanting to scare Harry off with how _above-average_ his size had become. At least in this form, he only had the one cock.

Harry grinned and turned around, listening to the sound of clothes rustling. There was a deep breath and a long exhale, then the sound of scales rasping along the ground.

“Alright, you can look.” Tom said.

Harry turned around, and his jaw dropped as he took in Tom’s new body. He had the same torso as before, with maybe a bit more muscle than he had already had, but his lower half had become a giant snake tail. “Can I touch?” He asked.

Tom nodded, and Harry reached out to run his hand along the scales. They were warmer than a snake usually was, but still smooth like a real snake.

“What kind of snake are you?” Harry asked softly, rubbing the scales gently.

“Rainbow snake.” Tom answered. “Non-venomous. And there are other changes.” He indicated his eyes, and Harry nodded in understanding. “And this.” He stuck out his forked tongue and showed the new fangs.

Harry grinned. “Oh, we can have some fun with that tongue.” He quipped.

Tom chuckled.

“Anything else?”

Tom flushed, and imagined Harry naked, and his twin cocks emerged.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Umm...”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have to use them both at once.” Tom told him, then added quietly, “I _think_. I didn’t _ask_, though.”

“You might want to.” Harry’s voice was high-pitched as he stared at the show. “Because if you _do_ have to, you’ll tear me open!”

Tom moved forward, heedless of his aroused state as he went to comfort his mate. “If I _do_ have to, we’ll take it slow and work up to that.” He cupped Harry’s face. “I will never hurt you. You’re my mate, and it’s my sacred duty to protect and cherish you. Pain has no place in our bed unless you decide you want it to.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. You still need to find out, though. That’s something we’ll definitely need to know.”

Tom nodded. “In time, yes. Can you still love me like this? Knowing how I really look?”

Harry looked him over, noticing that the cocks were softening and slipping back into the sheath they had been in at first. “I can. I’ve had a crush on you since third year, the only thing that has changed is that now I know it goes both ways.” He grinned. “And besides, you’re stuck with me. Seems a shame for all those good looks and your boatloads of charm to go to waste. It’s for the best that _someone _benefits from them.” He added.

“Cheeky. I like it.” Tom said with a smile.

“So how about we test out that new tongue of yours?” Harry asked with a grin. “We are past due for a second kiss, I think.”

Tom moved forward and slid his hand into Harry’s hair. “I think we should.” He whispered, then slanted his mouth over Harry’s and was gratified when the other teen immediately and eagerly opened his mouth to let him in.

Tom introduced his tongue into the kiss and felt a shiver run through Harry’s body. He was about to pull away, assuming it was a shiver of disgust, when Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Tom’s neck. He buried his own hands in Tom’s hair and angled his face to make the kiss even _deeper_, and Tom felt every molecule of his body singing praises to whatever God or Goddess had designed Harry to be so _accepting_ of his _otherness_.

He broke the kiss when Harry’s hips began to rut against him and laid his forehead against Harry’s hair, panting. He grabbed Harry’s hips. “Stop!” He said quietly but vehemently. “We can’t. Gods, I want to, but we _can’t_.”

Harry sighed heavily. “I’m so hard right now!”

Tom looked down at his two painfully throbbing cocks. “_You’re_ hard?! Look at _me_!”

Harry looked down and giggled. “Okay, so you’ve got a lot more than me, don’t rub it in!”

Tom cursed and shook his head with a smile. “This is going to be difficult. Minerva naked.” He instructed Harry, who made a face as his cock wilted a bit.

“Ew, Tom.” He said.

“Yes, but effective.” Tom agreed, as his own double hard-on abated slowly.

“Let’s never tell Hermione what happened down here.” Harry suggested.

Tom nodded. “What happens in the Chamber, stays in the Chamber.” He agreed.


	37. Of Permission and Parties

Tom and Harry made it to the library, Harry still giggling over Tom’s wobbly slithering, and found Hermione.

“Forest green and a deep blood red.” She said without looking up, closing the book she’d been looking at and showing them that it was a genealogy book.

Harry grinned. “Great, we don’t need Sirius!” He said with enthusiasm.

“I still need his _permission _to court you.” Tom said, grabbing Harry’s hand. “I can ask for it, but it might help if you beg.” He told Harry.

Harry sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll do anything for you.” He said.

Tom’s return smile lit up the room. “You’re wonderful.” He said.

Harry flushed. “Thanks. So are you.”

Tom leaned in and kissed him, Harry humming happily into the kiss.

Hermione smiled as they broke the kiss. “You two look good together.”

“Thank you, Hermione. How is your love life going?”

Hermione blushed. “Oh, well, Viktor travels a lot because of Quidditch, so we haven’t seen each other since last summer, but we have been writing. I think things are going well.”

“Not getting any grief from Ron any more?” Tom checked.

“He’s teased me about it, but he’s been surprisingly understanding about it all.” She answered.

Harry nodded. “It helps that he’s got his own girlfriend in Padma, they really hit it off at the Ball. Ron’s a better dancer than me, too.” He said wryly.

“You should get some lessons from Sirius. You’ll be asked to share a few dances with me at our party, you know. Although some of the dances might be a bit faster than you’re used to.” Tom added with an eyebrow waggle.

Harry flushed. “I don’t know if I can dance like that.” He said.

“I’ll teach you!” Tom offered eagerly.

“Maybe.” Harry allowed.

Hermione shook her head. “_I’ll_ teach him.” She said firmly.

“Muggle dancing is even _better_!” Tom said excitedly. “Please do!”

Hermione laughed. “Anyway, about this party...”

Tom smiled. “There will be drinking, obviously.”

“Most of _us_ are underage!” She pointed out.

“So you won’t be able to get to the Firewhiskey table. Pity. You’ll have to find someone to sneak you drinks.” Tom said lightly.

Hermione shook her head in resignation. “Aside from that, will there be any games there?”

“Probably drinking games, yes. Slytherins are notorious for playing them, even the Muggle ones. Harry and I will _not_ be participating in ‘spin the bottle,’ however. I am a tad bit possessive.” Tom said firmly.

Harry smiled as Tom’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and cuddled into Tom as he and Hermione hammered out details.

*****

Hermione cleared her throat the first night everyone was back. “I need everyone’s attention up here please, for some important House business!”

Every eye turned to the prefect and she smiled. “Good. Now, Tom Riddle has come into a Naga inheritance, and Harry is his mate. He needs our permission to court him in the manner of House Leaders, so if anyone objects, please make it known now.”

There were murmurs, but everyone with eyes and two brain cells to rub together had seen this coming a mile off, and no one voiced any objections.

“Thank you. Slytherin will be conferring tonight, and if there are no objections there, we will have the courting party in three days’ time.” She said.

Harry smiled in relief. That had gone remarkably well.

*****

Tom stood and got his house’s attention. “As you all are aware, I have had my seventeenth birthday. I came into a creature inheritance.” He revealed.

Draco grinned. “Can we see?” He asked.

“In a bit. My mate is Harry Potter.”

“You don’t _say_!” Avery teased, earning a glare. “Sorry.” He shrank back into his seat.

Tom sighed, and continued. “As you all know, I need Gryffindor’s permission, which is all but assured, and also yours. Does anyone object to me courting Harry?” He asked.

No one spoke. They respected him enough to not want him to go through life alone, and for those that didn’t, there was enough _fear_ of him to keep them silent.

Tom smiled. “Thank you. I will now show everyone my True Form, just this once, and no, you may not _touch _me.” He cast a disillusionment charm, took off his trousers and pants, and changed before removing the charm so they could see him.

There were murmurs of how beautiful he was, admiring stares, and the girls were in rapture over his black body with its rainbow sheen.

Tom smiled and, yes, even _preened_ under the attention.

Then, he slithered into his rooms gracefully, shutting the door behind himself only to lean back against it laughing.

It was worth the effort of learning how to move as a Naga.

*****

“Please say yes! _Please_!” Harry clasped his hands in front of his chest. “Please, Siri! I’ll _never_ ask for another thing!”

“Why are you asking for _this_?” Sirius asked.

“Because Tom is a Naga. And I’m his mate! I swear it has nothing to do with how hot his Naga form is!” Harry blurted, then blushed. Sometimes his brain-to-mouth filter broke at inopportune times.

Sirius made a disgusted face. “I did not need to hear _that_.” He muttered. “I’m going to say this one time: if he ever hurts you, you are to come to me!”

Harry grinned. “Is that a yes?” He asked hopefully.

“It’s not a no.” Remus supplied.

“Hush, you!” Sirius jabbed a finger at him. “It’s a yes, with the caveat that I can take it back if he steps out of line!”

Harry cheered and went to the door. “Great! Now tell him!” He opened it and dragged in a sheepish-looking Tom.

“Hi.” Tom said weakly. “It was his idea.” He wasted no time in throwing Harry under the bus. Said boy was grinning widely next to Tom.

Sirius sighed once more. “I give you formal permission. Don’t you dare harm a single hair on his head.”

Tom frowned. “Why does everyone assume I’m going to hurt him?” He asked no one in particular.

*****

Harry looked down in horror at the shirt he had just pulled on. “Hermione, I can’t wear _this_!” He said, plucking at the sheer silver top.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “And why not?”

“I look _gay_!”

“Hmm, dating a guy, going to marry a guy, probably going to have babies with said guy... nope, definitely _not_ gay. You’re wearing it. Get downstairs.”

Harry sighed heavily and went down to the common room. Seamus smiled widely once he caught sight of Harry.

“That looks great on you!” He said enthusiastically.

Fred and George snickered. “I thought this was a courting party.” Fred said.

“Yeah, me too.” George added. “So who’re you being courted by, Harry? The heir of Slytherin?”

Harry shot him a dirty look. “_Yes_!” He snapped.

Fred howled with laughter. “He's got you there, Georgie!” He gasped out, clutching his middle.

Harry looked down at his emerald green trousers and sheer silver shirt again, and sighed. “Let’s just go.” He muttered.

The large group of students headed to the Room of Requirement and went in, the door sealing itself behind them.

“There will be no escape.” George whispered loudly.

There were a few scattered giggles.

The decorations were mostly gold and silver, with splashes of red and green thrown in, and it looked like a tribute to Gryffindor and Slytherin combined. Which, Harry supposed, was on purpose, given that it was a courting party for the two House Leaders.

Tom approached them solemnly, then bowed. “Harry, Hermione, Ron. In the stead of my family, I welcome you to join my friends and yours in a night of revelry and the forging of new bonds of friendship that will hopefully last a lifetime.” He said, sounding very formal.  
  
Harry was surprised when Ron was the one to step forward and return the bow. “Tom. In the stead of my family, I offer my thanks that you have allowed us all to join you and hope that our friend can find happiness in the bond, should he choose to accept.” He said, sounding like he was having very slight reservations about what he was saying. Harry stifled a snort.  
  
Tom turned to him next. “Harry, I have called this gathering together in your honour, to celebrate that our friends and guardians have allowed me to court you. I wear the colours of your family to honour you, as you wear the colours of mine. May we find many years of happiness together if we should join our lives together.”

Harry grinned widely. “I hope for nothing more.” He said, hoping that was a good enough answer.

“You need to choose your chaperone now.” Tom pointed out. “Draco is my current, and you can change them at any time.”

“Mione, would you?” Harry asked her.

“Better me than Ron. Yes, I will.” She accepted. “Besides, I’ve looked up all the rules and regulations—”

“Great.” Tom muttered.

“—and it doesn’t seem too difficult!”

Harry smiled at her.

“Great, now let’s party!” Tom shouted, and that seemed to be the cue for the music to start up, a lot more upbeat than Harry was expecting.

Tom led Harry over to the drinks and picked up two glasses of Firewhiskey. “Only I can give you these. They are strong, so don’t accept them from anyone else. _Sip_ it, don’t gulp. It will probably go straight to your head.” He warned.

Hermione, who had followed them, frowned. “You shouldn’t be giving him that at _all_, he’s a _minor_!”

“He’s my _mate_. It earns him certain perks.” Tom told her. “And don’t tell on him either, he deserves to rebel a bit without his Godfather finding out.”

Hermione gave him a look, then reached out to the table and got shocked. “Age line?” She asked.

“Of course, drew it myself. It will allow anyone three months or less from their seventeenth birthday to grab a drink, unless they are already intoxicated.”

Hermione nodded. “Good. Not _perfect_, but what else would a Slytherin do but leave loopholes?”

Tom smiled. “Seventeen in three months is close enough for me.”

Fred and George found the table and cheered. “Yay! Booze!”

Harry laughed as Tom _quickly_ led him away.

“Miscreants, the lot of them.” Tom muttered.

“What, Weasleys?”

“_Twins_, but yes, also most Weasleys.” Tom agreed.

Harry grinned. “_Percy’s_ well-behaved.” He pointed out.

Tom laughed. “To hear Ginny tell it, Percy is a stick-in-the-mud.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, also that.” He took a sip of his drink and coughed. “God, this doesn’t go down easy!”

“If it did, it wouldn’t be named after fire.” Tom said, then took a large sip of his own. “Naga.” He explained at Harry’s disbelieving look. “I have a high tolerance for alcohol due to my poison resistance.”

Harry nodded. “I see.”

“Also, I learned something.” //It might explain why you wanted to rub off on me so badly down in the Chamber.//

//What?// Harry asked.

//I have pheromones that only you can sense. I’m still working on controlling them, so let me know if you start getting really horny for no reason.//

Harry flushed. //I’ll keep that in mind!//

Tom led Harry over to the dance floor. “One dance for now, that’s all I’m asking at the moment.” He said when it seemed like Harry would balk.

“_One_.” Harry stressed as he handed his drink over to Hermione, who smelled it and made a face of revulsion.

“That’s _awful_!” She said.

Tom laughed. “So don’t drink it, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind it.”

Harry let Tom lead him and pressed in close, leaning his head against Tom’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat.” He said.

“You give me life.” Tom said to Harry.

Harry laughed a bit. “That is the sappiest, corniest line I’ve ever heard!” He said, then smiled widely up at Tom. “I love it.”

Tom leaned in to give Harry a sweet, slow kiss that curled his toes. “It’s true.” He said after pulling away enough that their lips still brushed against each other’s. “If it weren’t for you, I would have given up on living a long time ago. You make everything I’ve endured worth it.”

Harry drew him in for another kiss. “I’m glad you chose to stay. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”


	38. I've Never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two warnings here, you might seriously want to heed them: 
> 
> 1\. Use the bathroom before reading this! I am not responsible for what happens if you do not. 
> 
> 2\. Don't read this in public! Again, if you do, I am not responsible for your now ruined public image. 
> 
> This chapter had me AND MY BETA in STITCHES, so be warned. That being said, when the timing is right for you, enjoy!

Draco came over and grabbed Tom as soon as the dance wound down and told him, “The Weasleys have snagged a few bottles and they are proposing a game of ‘I’ve Never!’ Come _on_!”

Tom chuckled. “Ever played ‘I’ve Never?’” He asked Harry.

“No.” Harry said, but he and Tom started making their way to the circle.

Tom snagged the drink from Hermione’s hand. “Joining us, Hermione dear?”

Hermione’s chin lifted. “Sure, I’m up for it.” She said with bravado.

“Says the girl who’s never had a drink. Here’s the rules: someone says something they have never done. The room will force you to be truthful, but if you’ve done the thing, you take a drink.” Tom said lightly. “It’s simple.”

They sat down in the circle, and Tom smiled at everyone. “So, introductions. I’ll take the Slytherins, my sexy mate will take the Gryffindors. I am Tom, on this side we have Franklin MacNair, Raymond Avery, Millicent Bulstrode—Avery’s little girlfriend, by the way—Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.” He pointed them all out in turn.

Harry grinned. “I’m Harry Potter, everyone already thinks they know me—none of you Slytherins do—and for Gryffindors we have Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, who seem to share a brain at times, Seamus Finnegan—”

“Whose shirt you are wearing!” Seamus interjected, raising his glass to Harry in a toast. He seemed to be a little tipsy already, but Harry knew the Irishman could hold his liquor when he wanted to.

“—yes, thank you, and Ronald Weasley.” Harry finished.

“A good-sized group.” Tom declared. “So who wants to start?”

“Clockwise from the drink-bearers.” Fred announced. “I start!” Cups were passed around and filled. “One sip if you’ve done it. I’ve never kissed a Slytherin! Wouldn’t be against it, though!” He added as Harry, and _all the Slytherins,_ drank.

Harry glared at him as he took his sip.

“Hey, don’t be mad, you’ve got the best-looking one!” Fred told him cheerfully.

George’s turn was next. “I’ve never had a creature inheritance!”

Tom _and Avery_ drank.

Every eye turned to Avery and he sighed. “Elemental.” He muttered with a scowl.

Every eye then turned to Millicent. She gave them all a perfect poker face. “Continue.” She said sternly.

Hermione’s turn was next, and she took the bait and asked the question they all wanted the answer to. “I’ve never had a creature _mate_.”

Harry and Millicent drank, glaring at her the whole time.

Hermione grinned.

Harry’s turn was next. “Let’s just get this out of the way, I’ve never had sex.”

Tom, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Avery and Fred and George all drank.

Harry looked at Tom, a question in his eyes, and Tom shook his head. //Later.// He said quietly.

Tom’s turn was next. “What have I _not_ done? Hmm… I’ve never lied about my virginity.” He smirked as both Millicent and Pansy took a drink.

“Parents.” Pansy said, and Millicent nodded her agreement.

Draco’s turn was next. “I’ve never masturbated in the Prefect’s bathroom.”

As Tom, Ron, and Pansy drank, Harry frowned. //What’s masturbating?// He asked.

Tom choked on his sip and once he stopped coughing, he caught his breath and answered, //Touching yourself. You know, making yourself come.//

//Ohh.// Harry’s face cleared in understanding. //I’ve never done that.// He revealed.

Tom’s face turned a very bright shade of red at that. //Oh, Gods, don’t tell me you’re _completely _untouched!//

//Okay, I won’t?// Harry answered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “And if you two are done talking about sex, and _not fooling anyone_, we’ll continue with I’ve never kissed a creature. Before inheritance counts.” She added.

Draco, Millicent, and Harry all drank.

Harry looked at Draco. “Care to share? There don’t seem to be an overabundance of creatures to pick from.” He purred dangerously.

Draco paled.

“I’ll explain later. Don’t take it out on him until you know why and how it happened.” Tom said, clamping a hand down on Harry’s thigh to stop him from vaulting across the circle at Draco. “Although your jealousy is flattering.” He added.

Harry settled back down into his spot and _seethed_.

Pansy’s mouth thinned. “Oh, you _will be explaining_ that.” She said to Draco. “I was only trying to get Potter with that one. Millie was going to be the bonus.”

Millicent shot her a glare. “Just for that, _I’ve_ never had a _foot fetish_!”

Pansy shrieked in rage and everyone dove out of the way as she launched herself at Millicent, sending drinks flying.

Tom grabbed Harry and Hermione and dragged them out of the circle, muttering, “Game’s over now!”

Hermione was wide-eyed. “Do drinking games frequently end in fighting for you guys?”

“Frequently, yes. Not _always_, though. I was hoping they’d be on their best behaviour, but apparently that was wishful thinking.” Tom muttered.

Harry frowned. //What’s a _fetish_?//

Tom sighed. //A sexual appreciation for a certain thing.// He answered.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Ew_!” He said when it clicked.

Hermione smiled. “Yes, a little more than I needed to know, too.” She agreed.

As they move away, Harry notices Fred and George are taking bets on whether Pansy or Millicent will win.

He sighs and shakes his head, but lets them be.

“Party over now?” Harry asked.

“Not at all, I haven't gotten to make out with you yet.” Tom said, dragging Harry over to one of the couches in the room and sitting. He pulled Harry onto his lap.

Hermione sat and watched everyone else. “Don't get carried away.” She warned.

//Fuck right off, Granger! My mate!// Tom hissed.

Harry shook his head. //All yours, but keep a civil tongue in your mouth with her.// He gently reproved his mate. //She's one of my best friends.//

Tom pouted, and Harry leaned in to kiss the pout away. “Be. _Nice_.” He said firmly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. “What did he say?” She asked suspiciously.

Harry shook his head. “Apparently he’s a foul-mouthed drunk.” He explained. “I'll teach him better, just let me work.”

Hermione huffed.

“I can hold my liquor, thank you!” Tom denied, only slurring a little bit.

“Mm-hm.” Harry agreed mildly. “That's why you're half-transformed right now, right?”

Tom frowned. “What?” He asked.

Harry opened his mouth and stuck two fingers in. “Tongue.” He said, dipping both fingers into the fork at the tip. “And fangs.” He added, poking at the tips.

Tom was just glaring at him with his mouth obediently open for him.

Harry grinned. “Better be careful, or you'll rip your trousers right off by transforming, Mr. I-can-hold-my-liquor!”

Tom sighed. “So what?” He muttered.

“It's cute, but let's keep most of your heavy drinking limited to in private, yeah?”

Tom hummed. “Fine.” His eyes lit up happily. “Is it true that—” He caught Harry's baleful glare and switched to Parseltongue, //You've _never_ had an orgasm?//

Harry flushed. //In my sleep.// He muttered defensively.

Tom smiled widely and kissed him deeply. //Save that for me!// He said.

Harry shrugged. //Alright, but I don’t see _why_.//

Tom nuzzled him and whispered, //First one's always the most _intense_.//

Harry shut him up by kissing him into silence.

After about ten minutes of making out, Harry heard a ripping sound and felt two hard pokes in his arse. He laughed uproariously, and Tom flushed an unflattering shade of red, grabbing him around the waist.

“Oh, Merlin, _don’t move_!” Tom said urgently while Harry nearly asphyxiated from laughter in his lap.

Hermione looked over and smiled a bit.

Tom began chanting under his breath, “Minerva, Minerva, Minerva...” He cursed and his voice rose half an octave. “_Dumbledore, Dumbledore..._” He looked about ready to weep and his voice rose again as he begged, “Fucking _hell_, Harry, _stop moving_!”

Hermione couldn’t hold in a laugh at that.

Tom groaned and looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. “This is it.” He muttered in abject humiliation. “This is how I die.”

Harry snickered again, then leaned in and whispered, “Snape _and_ Dumbledore _and_ Minerva having a kinky threesome that involves _feet_.”

Tom sighed in relief as that mental image worked to wilt his double hard-on. “_Thank you_.” He whispered, then got up and placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “Party’s over!” He shouted, and slithered his way to the door under the curious gazes of about forty students.

Harry laughed again, realising he must have practiced his slither to get it down so well in just over a week.

Hermione smiled at Harry. “His cock comes out when he’s hot and bothered, doesn’t it?” She asked quietly.

Harry grinned at her. “Well, you’re _half_-right.” He shook his head when she pressed for more information. “It’s private.” He told her.

Hermione shrugged and let him have his secrets.

*****

Tom woke the next morning with a raging hangover. “Merlin, kill me now!” He moaned quietly.

“_This_ is why we _still_ don’t drink to excess, young heir!” A voice called out.

“Why did I leave that bloody door open?!” Tom growled, burying his face in a pillow.

“Because I told you to leave the hangover cure in here so I could speak to you when you were sober.” Salazar answered. “So come here and get your potion!”

Tom groaned and rolled out of bed and slithered his way over, not even bothering to change back.

“Let this be a lesson to you—”

“Lesson _after_ potion!” Tom shouted, and winced as his head throbbed viciously. He grabbed the vial and drank it down, then sighed in relief at the abating pain.

“Nagas can hold their liquor, but we _can_ get drunk still, and _always_ regret it, because the hangovers are _deadly_.” Salazar told him.

“You tell me this _now_?!” Tom snapped.

Salazar smirked. “You wouldn’t have listened; Nagas are risk-takers, too.”

“Fuck _all the way off_!” He shouted, then left, slamming the study door behind him as Salazar laughed softly.

He went into the shower and wanked _twice_ just to get his temper under control, then dressed and left the rooms without bothering with his eye glamour.

Enough people had seen them by now that the red eyes were common knowledge.

His whole house picked up on his bad mood and no one spoke to him, instead giving him a wide berth as he stalked through the castle on his way to breakfast.

He got to the Great Hall and made a beeline to Harry, leaning his forehead on his mate’s shoulder. “The _hangover_ I woke with!” He mourned.

Harry snorted. “I felt fine.”

Tom growled. “Fuck you very much!” He snapped and went back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Harry shared a look, and Harry shrugged with his mouth full of bacon. He swallowed and then said, “It won’t last long. He’ll be begging forgiveness by lunch.”

Hermione glanced his way and winced at his black glare at everyone and everything. “If you say so.” She said doubtfully.

“Just wait and see.” Harry told her.

*****

After lunch, Tom found Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the library and knelt next to Harry. “Forgive me?” He asked, drawing a bouquet of red and white roses from behind his back.

Harry smiled and took them. “I forgave you the second the words were out of your mouth, but I’ll do it again right here and now.” He kissed him on the tip of his nose. “You’re forgiven. Pull up a chair.”

Tom smiled and joined them, sitting next to Harry and holding his hand, thumb stroking over the back of it lovingly as he helped them all with their homework.

“We need to talk in private.” Harry whispered to him.

“Have to have a chaperone with us.” Tom whispered back.

“So we’ll talk in Parseltongue, but I have some _questions_.” Harry said, his look leaving no doubts in Tom’s mind what the questions were going to be.

_This needs to be someone who won’t tell about my tears. Or ask about them_. “Bring Ginny along for this.” He requested. “Not Hermione.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. Is it okay for this to have witnesses, or should it wait?”

“Waiting won’t make it any easier or less painful for me.” He whispered directly into Harry’s ear to avoid anyone watching his lips. “Best get it over with now.”

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll always be here for you.” He said. “Always.”


	39. Discussions and Displays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning for the beginning here, and also trigger warning: 
> 
> The parts with all the //Parseltongue speech// is a discussion (semi-graphic) of Tom's molestation and rape. He doesn't describe the individual events in much detail, but he also does not mince words as far as exactly what was done. He has mostly healed thanks to Poppy, but he feels it is best to just lay it all out there. 
> 
> The part where they switch to regular speech is where the discussion turns lighter and they go back to other topics.

Tom led Harry and Ginny down to the Slytherin common room. Just before letting them in, he whispered, “Don’t show them any fear. They will sense it. You are my guests, and I am their _King_. If I say you are welcome here, you _are_.”

Harry nodded, he’d become quite familiar with multiple Slytherins since hanging out with Tom. 

Ginny giggled. “I’ve always wanted to see how the other half lives.” She said.

“We’ll be going to the Heir suite, so look your fill as you pass through.” Tom told her.

Ginny nodded.

He let them in, Harry and Ginny looking around in interest, and Tom nodding to a few select students as they passed through the common room to a tapestry. He hissed, //Gorgeous Harry,// shooting his mate a smirk as the door behind it opened, and explained, “That’s been the password since I got these rooms, back in fourth year.”

Harry smiled and flushed with pleasure to know he’d been admired for so long. “You’re sweet. I love it.” He said as Tom led the way in.

Tom waved to the fireplace, lighting it with barely a thought, and nodded to the chairs. “The one directly in front of the fire is _mine_, Miss Weasley, you are _not_ to sit in it.” He told her, then walked a bit further to a series of doors. “This is my bedroom. Harry, you will be sharing this room with me if we marry while I am still a student here. We will need to share this room at least once, to consummate the union.”

Harry’s face flamed. “Okay.” He said softly.

Tom smiled and traced his lips with a finger. //I won’t take you until you are ready and begging for it, I swear to you. I can wait _decades_ if I have to, although I hope it doesn’t come to _that._// He added.

Harry shook his head. //I’ll be ready soon.// He revealed.

//Mm, that’s good to hear.// Tom looked around. //Do you want to do this out here in front of Ginny, or in the bedroom?//

Harry shifted. //_Can_ we go in the bedroom without her?//

//The door would have to stay open, but yes.//

“We’ll be in the bedroom, Ginny!” Harry told her. “Door will be open!”

“Alright.” Ginny answered, staring into the fire. “I’ll be fine here.”

Tom and Harry sat on the bed and Harry began the conversation. //Who was it? That you slept with?//

Tom frowned. //There were many, when I was the Dark Lord. Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black, a few others—all male. But they weren’t the _first_.// He added softly, a sad look entering his eyes.

//Who was?// Harry asked gently.

//I was fourteen.// Tom told him. //It happened for the first time on my birthday. Horace Slughorn, the potions professor at the time, called me into his office. He said I was old enough now, and I was so _lovely_ he just couldn’t wait any longer to ask. He patted his lap and asked me to sit. I went _willingly_, he didn’t have to use _force_ that time.// Tom swallowed, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Harry wiped it away gently with his thumb. //I’m sorry.// He whispered.

Tom shook his head. //He touched me, and when he’d made me come for him, he asked me—_told me_—that it was rude not to return the favour. So I touched him, too, until he came. Then he smiled, patted me on the shoulder, and sent me away.// He took a deep breath. //He kept calling me in whenever he had free time, and things would get progressively more intimate, more invasive. I tried to baulk, several times, and he started to threaten me every time I tried. He said he could have me expelled, that no one would believe a student over a professor if he accused me of heinous things. He kept telling me that even Dumbledore would take his side, he already didn’t like me. I told you I lived in an orphanage, Harry, and it was during the second Muggle World War. Things were bad there, we had little of funds, and we scrimped and saved for everything we had. What we _did_ have wasn’t much. I didn’t want to have to go back to that and have to _stay there_, I couldn’t imagine living there full-time again.// Tears were sliding down Tom’s cheeks faster now, and Harry’s heart was breaking.

//That’s enough. I don’t need the rest.// He said.

//I need you to know.// Tom said, shaking his head. //No secrets. It was on Easter Sunday my fourth year that he started actually forcing me into sex. I had been a virgin, and I think he knew it. Shortly after that, I was locked away in the diary, and my other self turned on him and threatened him right back, something I would have never been able to do, and everything stopped. It was too late for me, though. Poppy and I worked through it and I no longer have the nightmares I used to have about that, though I still have them for the things Voldemort did. Those scars will always be there, and I’m sorry that I can’t be a virgin for you. You deserve better.//

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and drew him in close. //I want you, just as you are. What you have done or not doesn’t matter to me. Besides, this wasn’t something _you_ did. It was something done _to you_, you didn’t ask for it. He’s in the wrong, and I don’t care about anything except the fact that I love you, and you love me. That’s all that matters.// He said firmly. //But I’m glad I know now. It’s better to know in case it ever comes up. I still think the world of you, Tom. You were brave for going on with that happening, it can drive some people to kill themselves.//

Tom laughed softly through his tears. //I’m too much of a coward for that. I’m still afraid to die, but I know now that it is inevitable. But thank you. You’re too pure and good for me.//

Harry pulled back and gave him a smile. //That’s why I’m _perfect_ for you! Darkness and light, we balance each other out. We’re going to be so great together.// He said.

Tom leaned in and they shared a wet kiss, flavoured with tears.

When it was broken, Harry sighed. “Are you good to go back out there?” He asked in a whisper.

Tom nodded. “I can’t go into the common room just yet, but I doubt Ginny will pry as to why I was crying. She’s a very sensitive girl, she’ll know how private a matter it was to make _me_ cry.”

Harry nodded and led Tom out to the chair in front of the fire. He pushed him into it and climbed into his lap, letting Tom hold him.

“Did you discuss what you needed to?” Ginny asked. “Everything go okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I got some answers and everything is good now.” He said.

Ginny smiled. “Good.” She went back to staring into the fire as Tom and Harry cuddled and calmed down together.

After a while, Tom shifted uncomfortably and Harry gave him a questioning look.

Tom flushed. “My creature side is feeling insecure now.” He explained quietly. “I...” He flushed further. “I want to display for you to show you I’m still a good mate.”

Harry smiled. “What do I need to do?” He asked.

“I need to go into the bathroom and change. Ginny can see, but keep in mind that this is a private thing.” He looked at Ginny. “You’ll need to keep quiet and just let me do what I have to.”

Ginny nodded. “I understand creature habits. Bill is dating a Veela, I get it. I’ll just sit here and be silent.” She said.

Harry got up and Tom went into the bathroom.

He emerged a few minutes later in his Naga form, completely naked.

Ginny’s eyes went wide and she stared at him.

Harry had to admit, he did make a breath-taking sight, half man and half snake, staring fixedly at Harry as he gracefully slithered forward. His torso was nicely muscled and hairless, small scales beginning at his navel and progressively growing larger as they made their way to the tip of his powerful-looking tail. He came up to Harry and coiled around him, pressing against him chest-to-chest at the top, tail curling around Harry’s calves and feet tightly. He kissed Harry, guiding Harry’s tongue to his fangs and prompting him to gently press his tongue against the tips. Harry did so, and his tongue was cut a bit and began to bleed, but Tom only kissed him more deeply in response, moaning into his mouth and drawing an answering moan from Harry. When the kiss was finally broken, he rested his forehead against Harry’s and spoke against his lips: “Mine?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Always yours.” He promised, and that seemed to please the Naga.

Tom smiled and went back into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later dressed again, and looking immaculate. “Alright, I’m ready to bring you both back to your common room.” He said, taking Harry’s hand. “Thank you for everything.”

Harry smiled at him. “I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. You mean more to me than you know, Tom.” He told him.

Tom smiled. “As do you to me. Ready?” He asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded. “Yeah. Thank you for letting me see that. You’re a beautiful Naga, even if I don’t really like snakes.”

Tom flushed. “So I’ve been told.” He muttered. “Well, thank you. Hearing that you find me beautiful suits my vanity.” He admitted.

Harry snorted. “Are all Slytherins vain?” He teased.

Tom nodded. “Salazar’s bloodline certainly is. Nagas suit us. Majestic, mysterious, alluring...” He darted a sly smirk over at Harry, and added, “_light._”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Nagas aren’t dark?” He asked.

Tom shook his head. “It’s why I was so concerned with the state of your soul, before. It was _imperative_ to me that my mate’s soul be in _pristine _condition. I didn’t know why I wanted it to stay perfect, but Salazar explained it to me a few days ago. Nagas are not immortal, as such, but they have a tendency to travel through family lines and be reincarnated with their mate over and over. I don’t know how our birthdates got so convoluted, unless we are first-generation souls to find each other, which is rare, but not unheard of. But yes, we are _light_ because of our connections to life, reincarnation, and the soul. We are not particularly _nice_, and in fact can be quite vicious when pushed, but we are of the light nevertheless.”

Harry and Ginny were both shocked by the information.

“Whoa.” Ginny finally said.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed.

“Let’s head back.” Tom said, taking Harry’s hand. “I’m glad we got everything sorted.”

“Me too.” Harry said, smiling up at him. “I even learned something new about Nagas! Imagine, the house known for Dark wizards was founded by a light creature!”

“That’s only because most of the Pureblood families that are ambitious enough to get into this house have serious delusions of grandeur, and that is mostly found in the darker lines because lighter ones breed out the pure blood and have a sense of humility as a result. Purity and a drive to make it far are what set us apart. As well as our whatever-means-necessary approach to problem-solving.” Tom explained.

“And purity is relative?” Harry teased, poking fun at Tom’s Muggle father since he knew he could get away with it.

Tom shot him a smouldering look. “I’m pure enough _where it counts_.” He purred.

Harry flushed once he cottoned on to the meaning.

Tom led them out of the room, nodding to Draco and Avery, both of whom returned his nod, and took them all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

“And this is where I leave you. Be good, _both of you_, and Ginny, if you could keep what you witnessed to yourself except for generalities, I would be appreciative. Normally, the display is a very private thing, so don’t go spilling all my secrets, please. Take witnessing that as the honour it was.” Tom requested.

Ginny nodded. “Just between us three, right? I’ll hold it close to my heart forever. You have my word.” She promised.

Tom kissed Harry one more time and left.

Harry smiled widely at Ginny.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny turned to face Harry fully, and said, “Hubba-hubba!”

Harry chuckled. “I know, right?” He said before they went in.


	40. All Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom will eventually get control of when he transforms. 
> 
> But he hasn't yet.

Harry smiled at Hermione. “He’s really very sweet. You’ve seen it for yourself: he’s charming, and handsome, and genteel—”

A ripping sound rang out through the Great Hall, followed by, “_Fucking bollocks_!”

Harry flushed and cleared his throat as McGonagall shouted, “_Tom_!”

“Well, most of the time.” He amended, and turned to watch his irate mate slither quickly out of the hall, scowling fiercely.

“Yes, such a gentleman.” Hermione agreed in supreme amusement.

“Oh, hush you! He has a bit of a mouth on him, but I’m willing to overlook that.” Harry explained. “Besides, he might do dirty talk _really well_ with the way he talks.” He added slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Boys and their one-track minds.” She muttered.

“If you had him as a mate, would _you_ be able to focus on anything but what he’s probably like in bed? Be _honest_.”

Hermione flushed. “Maybe not. But at least _I_ can _hide_ my lascivious thoughts, Mr. Bulge-In-The-Pants.” She shot back.

Harry flushed brightly. “I’m a _boy_, I can’t do anything about that!” He defended himself.

“Think cold thoughts.” Hermione teased.

Harry groaned. “Doesn’t work most of the time. I just think of Tom again and—oops, there it goes again!” He snapped. “It’s bloody annoying!”

Hermione laughed.

Ron snorted. “He’s right, we can’t really turn that part of our brain off, Mione.”

Hermione grinned. “Want to know a secret?” She asked.

Both boys leaned in, and she told them, “Neither can girls. We just hide it better.” Then she got up and left the table, shooting a victorious little smirk over her shoulder.

“Damn girls.” Harry muttered.

Ron nodded. “Mental, the lot of them. Think it’s true?” He asked a beat later.

“She wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t.” Harry reminded Ron. Hermione was nothing if not brutally honest.

Ron hummed, then mused, “I wonder if Padma thinks about sex...”

“It’s _all girls_, Ron.” Ginny interjected from two seats down. “Also, Harry?”

Harry met her eyes in question.

“Having seen what I did, I am totally with you there! Tom is to _die_ for! I’m _so jealous_ of what you’ve got!” She said with a conspiratorial smirk. “Trust me, no matter what he does in bed, you’re gonna _like_ it!”

Ron’s mouth dropped open and he flushed scarlet. “_Ginny_!” He shouted, utterly scandalized.

Ginny just quirked a brow at him and repeated, “_All _girls.”

*****

Harry and Tom were relaxing by the lake under warming charms, Tom propped up against a boulder and Harry lying on his chest where they had cleared away the snow and made a dry spot.

Hermione and Draco were a few feet away, chatting as they gave the two mates a semblance of privacy.

Harry began to snicker, and Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What?” He asked lowly.

It turned to outright laughter at that and Harry went: “_Riiip_!” then kept laughing even harder, until tears were streaming from his eyes. “That's _twice_ now you've torn your trousers right off!”

Tom flushed and muttered, “_Thrice_, actually.”

Harry howled with renewed laughter.

“The other time was just when I took a nap in my clothes in front of my fire.” He admitted softly. When Harry continued to laugh uproariously, he smiled wryly and began carding a hand through his hair. “Yes, laugh it up. Your mate can't even take a nap in clothes because as soon as he falls asleep, he transforms.” He said ruefully.

Harry’s laugh tapered off slowly, and he raked his eyes over Tom with a thoughtful look. “That’s kind of hot, actually.” He said.

Tom smiled. “You think so?”

Harry turned so he was chest-to-chest with Tom and gave him a sultry look. “Your creature form is _sexy_.” He told his mate softly. “I,” He kissed him, “_love_,” another kiss, “it.” He punctuated his sentence with a long, deep kiss.

Tom hummed into the kiss and Harry pulled back to see a wide smile on his face. “You have no _idea_ how happy that makes me.”

“I can guess.” Harry said. He grinned. “I’m glad you transform in your sleep. You’ll never be able to feign sleep.”

“I can if I’m waking up.” Tom denied. “Because I don’t change back until I consciously try to. It doesn’t just naturally happen when I wake.” He pointed out.

Harry pouted. “Aw. That’s too bad.”

Tom laughed.

Just then, a resounding _crack_ rang out, and both Tom and Harry looked over to see Draco clutching his quickly reddening cheek and Hermione stalking off in a huff.

Harry sighed. “I better go see what happened. And probably pick a new chaperone.” He added in a mutter. He placed a quick kiss on Tom's lips and hurried off after his friend.

Tom sighed wistfully. Things had been going _so well_! What in the _world_ had Draco said?!

*****

“Mione! Hermione, _wait up_!” Harry shouted at her retreating back as he jogged to catch up. “What happened?”

Hermione whipped around and fastened a watery glare on him. “He said that Muggles are _inferior_ to wizards! My parents are _just as good _as his and I refuse to listen to that bigoted rhetoric!”

Harry frowned. “Oh. Yeah, that’s a load of crap. Should I find another chaperone so you don’t have to spend time with him?” He asked.

Hermione sniffed. “Probably.” She admitted, only a little bit grudgingly.

“Alright, I will. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Hermione said. “You didn’t have to leave Tom, Draco was still there.”

Harry smiled. “I can spend time with him later, he’s not going anywhere.” He said. “I needed to make sure _you_ were okay.”

Hermione smiled gratefully. “That’s sweet of you.”

They walked back into the castle and headed to Gryffindor Tower. “So, who should I pick for a new chaperone?” Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. “Ginny? Ron? You could go with Neville, he might be a good choice.”

Harry cocked his head. “Yeah, he probably would.” He considered. “Alright, I’ll ask him when we get in.”

*****

“What did you _say_, Draco?” Tom asked in resignation as soon as he got to the speechless blond.

“Just that Muggles are inferior to wizards and witches. That’s all.”

Tom sighed. “Draco, her _parents_ are Muggles.”

“But _she’s_ not!” Draco said, still slightly mystified.

“If someone had insulted _your _parents, would you defend them?” Tom asked evenly.

Draco sighed. “Well, _yes_.” He admitted. “But they _are _inferior; they don’t have any magic!”

Tom could see that this wasn’t getting through to him, so he changed tactics a bit. “_My father_ was a Muggle.”

Draco scowled. “You’re different!” He said.

Tom nodded slowly. “Yes. Far more powerful than most other wizards of my time. _Definitely _more powerful than my contemporary _Purebloods._ Yet, I am a _half-blood_.”

Draco was still scowling, but he huffed. “Alright.” He spat. His face wore a pinched expression, suggesting that he was quite unhappy with having to concede.

Tom smiled in victory. “So we’re in agreement?” He asked.

Draco nodded once. “Yes. Muggles have their uses. We should occasionally let them marry Purebloods to refresh family lines and strengthen magic.”

“Perhaps not _marry_.” Tom allowed. “But allow them to create the occasional half-blood with a witch or wizard to refresh magic, yes, it sounds like a fair deal to me.” He said.

“You’ll scare the Purebloods if they hear you talking like that.” Draco warned. “Shaking up the status quo, and all.”

Tom chuckled. “I intend to keep most of my more radical ideas under wraps until the world is ready for them.” He said. “You’d do well to assist me by keeping your mouth shut.” He warned.

Draco nodded. “My lips are sealed.” He assured Tom.

“See that they stay that way. Also, I suppose it is for the best if I choose a chaperone that can play nicely with the Gryffindors. One that fears me enough to be civil, perhaps?”

Draco grinned. “MacNair is still pretty cowed.” He suggested.

Tom grinned. “He is, isn’t he?” He agreed. “He might be a good choice.”

*****

“So,” Ginny plopped down beside Harry and leaned in to whisper, “How _snake-like_ is he?” She smirked, then added, “If you know, that is.”

Harry flushed. “What do you mean?”

Ginny hummed. “Oh, I’ve just been doing some reading...” She winked. “Snakes have _two_.” She whispered to him.

Harry’s flush deepened, and Ginny’s eyes widened happily.

“Oh, so you _do_ know!” She crowed.

Harry shushed her, then whispered to her, “Never breathe a _word_ of this!”

Ginny’s face grew solemn. “I swear. I’m just _very curious_, but I can keep it to myself.” She said.

Harry cleared his throat, then whispered, “He _does _have two, but they stay hidden unless he thinks about sex.”

Ginny’s eyes were as big as saucers. “_Wow_!” She breathed. “That’s actually kind of neat!” She frowned. “I’m still not very fond of snakes, though.” She added.

“You don’t have to be, he’s _mine_, and I never said I would share!” Harry told her.

Ginny grinned. “Your jealousy is showing.”

“_All_ mine!”

She laughed. “Yes, all yours, but you can’t blame me for _wondering_!” She told him.

Harry shrugged. “I suppose not.” He agreed.

“Still, they each function with one testicle, so what if you have to have sex with _both of them_ at once to get pregnant?” She asked in a whisper.

Harry flushed. “Honestly, I’m trying not to think of that.”

Ginny grinned. “You might be a size queen and just don’t know it yet!” She teased.

“Definitely not at first, I won’t be!” Harry told her.

Ginny’s eyes widened. “Oh, he’s going to be your _first_, that’s right!” She shook her head. “Definitely try for one that time.” She advised.

“What are you saying?” Harry asked.

Ginny flushed. “Well, I’ve done it. Dean’s not exactly _small_, either.” She added. “The first time hurts, and I imagine it’s worse for boys, considering what goes where.”

Harry tried not to think of it. It didn’t work, and he felt his face heat.

Ginny ignored that, and continued. “You’d tear if you tried for two straight out like that, and that would be dangerous unless you got a healer involved. With you being who you are, and underage as well, _that_ would be bad.”

Harry nodded. “I definitely don’t want Tom in trouble, or worse, in _Azkaban_, over something I’d be fully in agreement with doing in the first place.”

Ginny nodded. “Yes, that would be awful!” She agreed, then nudged him with an elbow. “My little Harry’s growing up and being wooed good and proper! I’m so _proud_!” She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, and Harry grinned.

“You’re being an idiot.” He told her.

Ginny grinned. “I’m fourteen, I’m allowed to be dumb once in a while!” She said, taking no offense.

Harry shook his head. “I think you should probably grow up a bit before you go having all this sex.” He told her quietly.

Ginny winked at him lasciviously and shot back, “You’re only young once. Why not live it up to its fullest while you can, hm?” She shrugged, and added, “Besides, you’re the only person I’ve told, and Dean isn’t keen to share, so if it gets out, I know exactly who told. I won’t be happy. Might even spill some secrets of yours.” She warned.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You _wouldn’t_!”

Ginny smiled. “Keep my secrets for me, and you’ll never have to find out either way. I think it’s more than a fair exchange, don’t you?”

Harry chuckled ruefully. “I guess. No one will hear of it from me. Just don’t give out free information about Tom, or ever let him know I told you.”

“I already said I wouldn’t. I was being honest.” Ginny said lightly, then got up and gave him a wave as she went over to do homework with her year mates.

Harry leaned back and smiled to himself. Tom was amazing, even with his new additions, and Harry couldn’t ask for a better mate. Everything was exactly as he’d dreamed it would turn out and he was overjoyed with recent events.

Things couldn’t be going any better than they were, in his opinion.

Life was very good, indeed.

He had no idea how it could get better.


	41. Felines and Felicitations

Harry was sitting in the common room, put out that Tom had told him to go there and _stay there_, and he was making his displeasure _known_ with his crossed arms and fierce scowl.

Ron was trying not to laugh, and so was Neville, and Harry was _not amused_ by their amusement.

A sharp rap on the portrait rang out through the common room and Ron jumped up. “I’ve got it!” He shouted, and opened it. Tom was there, accompanied by Franklin MacNair. He was holding... a kitten?

“I offer this gift as a token of my esteem to my intended. It is my hope that he will come to cherish it as I cherish him. Will you present it to him in my stead?” Tom asked formally, holding out the tiny black ball of fluff.   
  
Ron smiled, taking the kitten. “I will. Does it already have a name? Cute little bugger.”

Tom smirked as Harry came up to stand behind Ron. “This is one of those stupid courting rituals, isn’t it?”

Ron nodded. “You can’t accept the first gift yourself, someone else has to. Here.” He handed over the kitten.

“His name is Salazar. Hopefully it won’t offend anyone.”

Harry frowned. “I’m not allowed three pets, and I already got a special dispensation for Sidewinder.”

Tom smiled. “_Technically_, he’s mine. His eyes reminded me of yours, so I took him in two days ago. I brought him to you as a gift because I plan for us to have joint custody. I’ll take him for breaks and things like that, but he can keep you company in your dorm.” He smirked. “Until you’re sharing _my bed_, that is.” He purred.

Harry flushed brightly, and Tom chuckled quietly. “You blush so easily.”

Harry looked down at the kitten. “He’s very cute.” Salazar mewed as if asking if he had Harry’s approval, and Harry brought him up to rub his cheek against his head. “Yes, you adorable little thing, I like you. We’re going to become great friends. As long as you don’t _tease me_ like my mate likes to!” He shot at Tom playfully.

Tom smiled. “You know you like it. Anyway, we aren’t supposed to see each other for the rest of the day so you can get used to the gift on your own, so I’m going to leave now. I hope you like him. He’s a sweetie, just like you.” He said, then left.

Harry flushed again.

“Aw! Such a charmer!” Hermione said.

“I _told_ you!” Harry said victoriously.

Hermione smiled. “He _does_ have his moments, I never claimed otherwise.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It's more than just _moments_.” He muttered, heading up to the dormitory to show the kitten his new bed. He set Salazar down on his bed, then knelt beside it. “You'll sleep here, with me.”

Salazar purred and rubbed against his face.

Harry smiled. “You _are _a sweetie, aren't you?” He asked.

Seamus and Neville came into the room.

“So, how does he like it?” Neville asked, leaning against Harry's bedpost.

“He seems okay.” Harry said. “I don't really know cats well, but he's purring.”

Seamus smiled and scratched just behind one ear and the rumbles increased in volume. “Purring is almost always a good sign, unless they are injured. Then it’s bad. They purr on a healing frequency, so if they are sick or hurt and they purr, it means it could be serious.”

Harry nodded. “I will try to remember that.” He said.

“Right now, though, I think it means he likes it here.” Seamus guessed.

Salazar jumped into Harry’s arms and tried to burrow into his chest, and Harry laughed. “He’s wonderful.”

“Ah, your first love child with Tom!” Neville teased.

Harry flushed. “Shut up.” He said good-naturedly.

“Better than a love-_plant_.” Seamus ribbed him back.

“I’d _like_ a love-plant, thank you very much!” Neville shot back with a smile. “I’d know how to take care of it at least.”

Seamus rolled his eyes heavenward. “That’s because you’re a dork.” He said.

The door opened again and Ginny came in. The boys were not surprised, as Hermione had come into their dormitory many times by now. She looked at the kitten in Harry’s arms, back to Harry’s face, and grinned. “You know, I never thought Tom would be the one giving you his pussy first.”

Seamus and Neville both sniggered.

Harry’s face flamed. “_Ginny_!” He said in horrified amusement.

Ginny continued unrepentantly. “He really struck me as a total dominant, so you can understand how this development shocks me.” She reached out and stroked Salazar’s head. “And it’s a hairy pussy, too. You deserve better, Harry. Run away with me!”

Harry snorted. “I’m okay with hairy if it’s trimmed.” He shot back, and Seamus and Neville broke down completely. “Besides, the pussy _he_ gave me vibrates. Can yours do that?”

“Can’t—breathe!” Seamus gasped out, falling to the floor.

Ginny frowned. “Well, _no_, but I’m young enough, I can still learn new things! Give me a week and I can figure it out!” She said with a wide smile.

Seamus really was turning quite red at this point, so Harry smiled and attempted to chivvy Ginny out of their dorm. “Out before Seamus asphyxiates.”

Ginny gave him a bow, gave Salazar one more pet, and left with a spring in her step.

“She should be in Slytherin, really.” Neville said with a chuckle.

“She’s not wrong!” Seamus wheezed from the floor. “His pussy is the one thing we never thought he would give to you!”

Harry chuckled. “Shut up, guys.” He said.

Neville shook his head. “Regardless of the joke Gryffindor will never let go now, the kitten is a great gift. And now it’s your move.”

Harry frowned. “What do you _mean_, ‘my move?’ I wasn't _told_ to study this courting custom, I don't know what comes next!” He said in worry.

“It's the same for all courting rituals. After the first gift, the recipient chooses the next date. Both where you are going and what you are doing. I think, however, Tom will take some pity on you since you've never had a real date yet.” Neville explained, mentally adding, ‘because of him and his possessiveness.’ “Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, just invite him to go with you and explain that you aren't sure what to do once you get there. You have to invite him via a _letter_, though, and It’s supposed to be delivered _by hand_, by someone not otherwise involved in the process of the courting. So not a previous chaperone or someone you would want as a chaperone later or a witness to your consummation.”

Harry blanched. “There has to be _witnesses_?!” He shrieked.

Seamus shrugged. “Maybe not, sometimes nowadays it’s just a friend or guardian of either party stationed outside the bedroom door on that night.”

Harry buried his head in his hands. “_Great_. Sirius and McGonagall.” He mourned.

Neville winced. “Tough luck there. Especially since you won't be allowed to use silencing charms, as they have to confirm the consummation happened.”

Harry cursed. “That is going to be _mortifying _beyond all belief!”

“Hey, sixty years ago, they would have to have been _in the room_. Thank your lucky stars you have another option at _all_!” Seamus told him.

“For now, just invite him to Hogsmeade next weekend and let him take care of the rest.” Neville advised.

“Right, Hogsmeade, yeah. One step at a time.” He told himself.

“There you go!” Seamus said encouragingly.

Harry sighed. “You both suck, by the way, for letting me worry about all this so early on.”

“Better to know than be blindsided?” Neville asked more than said.

Harry shook his head. “If you say so.” He said doubtfully.

*****

The next day, Harry stopped Colin Creevey before he made his way to the Great Hall. “When you get there, can you give this to Tom?” He asked the teen.

Colin’s eyes widened at being asked to participate in the courting. “Yeah, sure!” He looked excited. “Do I have to do anything special?”

Harry shook his head. “Just hand it to him and say it's from me.” He said.

Colin nodded. “Got it!” He said.

“Walk to breakfast with us?” Harry indicated Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny.

“Sure!” Colin said eagerly.

The group made their way into the Great Hall and the others sat while Colin excitedly ran over and delivered the note to Tom.

Tom smiled, seemed to thank him, and Colin rushed back over to take his seat.

Tom read the note and smiled, then transfigured his fork into a quill and cast a charm on it, then began to write on the back of the note. He folded it back up and handed it to a young girl a few seats down, who took it, nodded to him, and came over to solemnly hand it to Harry.

Harry gave her a smile. “What's your name?” He asked as he took it.

She looked surprised to be addressed. “Lydia. Lydia Rookwood.”

“Thank you, Lydia.” Harry said.

She nodded. “You're welcome.” She said, then walked sedately back to her seat.

Harry unfolded the note which read, “Hogsmeade sounds great. Don't worry, I have a few ideas for where we can go and what we can do.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Everything okay?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, fine.” He waved the note in the air. “I have a date.”

Ginny smiled widely. “That's great! Have fun!”

Harry returned the smile. “I'm sure I will.” He told her happily.

*****

A week passed, and Salazar quickly became the darling of Gryffindor Tower. He could often be found in front of the fire in the common room with a crowd of admirers surrounding him.

Harry excitedly dressed for his date with Tom. He’d gone with the teen to Hogsmeade before, sure, but this time was different. This time, it would be a _date_! It didn’t matter that there would be chaperones, Harry was still going to enjoy it!

Harry and Neville headed to Hogsmeade ahead of everyone else and went to the Three Broomsticks to wait for Tom and MacNair.

They came in, and Harry beamed.

Tom came up to him and pulled him out of his seat to kiss him. Harry moaned and began to harden, and MacNair cleared his throat.

Tom broke the kiss and chuckled. He drew a potion out of his pocket. “This,” He said, showing it to Harry, “will keep me from both producing pheromones to lure you in, and will also make it so I can’t attain an erection for three hours. MacNair took the companion potion, so when mine wears off he will be able to find us and we can be alone until that happens.” He finished happily, then drank it down. He pulled Harry in for another kiss and sighed. “Nothing. Happy now?” He asked Neville. “You can just stay with MacNair and have some downtime without following us around.”

Neville looked at MacNair and shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Sure, I’m ecstatic.” He joked.

“Good. We’ll be off now.” Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the pub. “I do have some plans. Come with me, we have a few places to visit and only three hours to do it in.”

Harry grinned. “Where are we going?” 

“A little shop Draco told me about. He heard about it from his father and was kind enough to let me know it exists. It should help out with that pesky not being able to be together at night problem.”

“I don’t see it as that much of a problem.” Harry said mildly.

“No, you wouldn’t. But you’re _mine_, and I don’t like being separated from you for a _second_.” Tom said.

Harry smiled. “I suppose whatever you want is fine. I’m still more than happy being yours. I’ll take everything that goes with it. I wouldn’t have you any other way, honestly.” He said.

Tom chuckled. “Good. Come on, it’s this way.” He took Harry’s hand and brought him to a wall. He tapped it with his wand. “I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and a dominant Naga. I come with my mate, Harry Potter.”

Harry flushed in pleasure at the declaration. He loved hearing Tom address him that way.

A pin appeared from the wall and Tom let it prick him. “It needs to test your blood to ascertain that you _are_ my mate.” He explained.

Harry let it prick him in turn, the combined blood shimmering and disappearing once the pin took enough blood, and a door appeared.

Tom smiled. “In we go.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up right where this one left off. You won't miss anything!


	42. Shopping for Pleasure

Tom led the way in and a man rounded the counter in the front of the store to greet him with a wide smile. “Well, well, a descendent of the Great Naga himself. I’m impressed you found out about this place, I haven’t had a descendent of Slytherin in quite some time.” He smiled, flashing a hint of fang. “My name is Dirk. What are you looking for? Need rings?”

Tom nodded. “Among other things, yes.”

Dirk pulled out a box from behind a glass case. “Will these do?”

Tom looked at the rings, a blazing ruby and a shining emerald topped each one, and nodded. “Those will do nicely.”

There were portraits all along the walls of various creatures, watching him and Tom curiously.

Tom smiled. “I heard tell that you have two-way parchment and expanding mirrors, as well?” He asked.

“Ah, yes. My best-sellers. The courting _is_ tedious, is it not?” He asked. “If you’re interested, which I assume a young Slytherin heir _would_ be, I have a back room where I keep the more interesting and _illicit_ items. Your mate, being who he is, would have to stay out here, though. Standard procedure; Gryffindors, especially well-known ones, have caused problems for me before and ruined it for the lot of them.” He said, only semi-apologetically.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He said evenly. “I can wait.”

Tom smiled. “Let’s see what you have, then.” He followed Dirk to the back room and there were various potions, items of clothing and even BDSM supplies there.

“Well, some of this could be useful.” He spied a light pink potion on the top-most shelf. “Is that Lotus Serum?” He asked in interest.

Dirk smiled. “It is. A favourite of those creatures that can _afford_ it.”

Tom looked around in more interest. “What else have you got?”

Dirk smiled. “Sensorium potions are always nice to pair with the mirrors. You’ll control his orgasms. It’s pleasurable for a dominant to get to do so early. They can also be used to tease mercilessly.” He added.

Tom smiled. “Oh, I’ll need a few of those.” He purred.

“I thought you might.” Dirk agreed.

“Those trousers are _leather_, not dragonhide, aren’t they?”

Dirk nodded. “There is a club—”

Tom cut him off with a hand. “I know the one. Do you have an agreement with them, then?”

Dirk inclined his head. “Yes, and for those inclined, I offer a discount on the leather clothing, if they are intending to go there. It can be helpful to those that prefer not to venture into Muggle areas.”

“All of this would have been useful, so many years ago.” Tom murmured.

“_If_ you had been in a position to acquire it, yes. But I only assist _creatures_ with the wooing and courting. Human wizards and witches have persecuted my kind too many times. I am forced to be a bit picky now, and the ministry rarely hears things about me so they leave me mostly alone. It suits me better than being raided once a month.” Dirk said with a shrug.

Tom nodded. “Yes, those that don’t understand mates can be close-minded about using mind-altering items. _We_ know we would never hurt or coerce our mates, and using things to work around barriers of shyness and naïveté is not the same as rape when done _within a willing mating bond_. It is simply moving things along faster.”

“Exactly. None of my products will take away free will, because the person using it will always be informed of what it does when their mate gives them something. It was the non-creatures that would slip it to someone unwilling, and it caused problems I didn’t need, as well as a loss of product that is not exactly _easy_ to obtain in the first place.”

Tom hummed. “Well, I will need some things.”

“Simply tell me which, and I will grab them for you.” Dirk offered, moving closer to the shelves, looking eager at the prospect of a big sale.

*****

Harry was looking around at the portraits, who were eyeing him right back.

“Hello, Dearie.” A woman with bright red hair said to him. “You don't look like a creature. What are you?”

Harry flushed. “Oh, I’m not. The one I came in with, Tom, is a Naga. I’m just the mate.”

“A Naga?” The woman sniffed. “Must be of Salazar’s bloodline. They’re nothing but _trouble_!”

Harry frowned. “Are you a Weasley?” He asked, suddenly very curious.

The woman smiled. “Ah, you know of my family! Yes, I am!”

Harry laughed. “One of your descendants, Ronald Weasley, is my best friend!” He told her.

“Good taste in _friends_, at least.” She said approvingly. “Tell me, child, have any of the children developed slitted pupils, or fangs, or perhaps had any magical accidents?” She asked.

Harry frowned. “Not that I’ve noticed.” He told her.

She sighed sadly. “Pity. Did you know, it’s been _five generations_ since my family produced a proper Sinicus? It’s an outrage!”

Just then, Tom and Dirk came back out.

Tom noticed Harry talking to the portrait and sneered. “Really, Harry, if you want to talk to someone, might I recommend someone with a bit more class? Sinicae are so far beneath you.”

“You insolent _snake_!” She spat.

“Crazy old _pain slut_.” Tom sneered right back.

The portrait started screaming at him, and Dirk silenced her. “Sorry, that can happen when a patron and a portrait have such disparate creature identities. I know most other types of creatures don’t see eye-to-eye with some of the others. I just never remember _which_ ones are natural enemies and all. It’s worth the risk to have some of my older patrons to talk to when things are slow, though.” He looked over at the still-screaming portrait. “She’ll calm down eventually.” He said lightly, then began ringing Tom up.

*****

Tom and Harry were sitting in the garden at Hogsmeade, shrunken boxes of items and rings in their pockets while they relaxed and enjoyed the time and the solitude, when Tom’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes! I forgot to take you somewhere, and we _have_ to go!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to a nondescript shop.

They went in, and Harry was assaulted by the sweet aroma of chocolate. “A chocolate shop?” He asked dubiously.

Tom smiled. “Poor, deprived Harry. These are not simply _chocolates_! These are a culinary _miracle_!” He pulled Harry further into the shop.

“Ah, young Mr. Riddle! I had heard you were back to your youth, and I wondered if I’d see you again!” A wizened old man behind the counter exclaimed jovially. “Sylvia, this is Tom Riddle! I _told_ you he used to come here!”

The girl looked at Tom sceptically. “Alright.” She said.

“The usual?” The man asked.

“Actually, no. I’m here to get a variety box to share with my mate.”

The shopkeeper smiled. “Ah, I see. Has he ever tried our products before?”

Tom chuckled. “No. He would have remembered if he had, and besides, he’s never noticed the building before now.”

The shopkeeper smiled. “I have just the thing, then!” He brought down a box from a shelf.

“So what’s so special about this candy?” Harry asked.

Tom smiled. “Oh, they have a bit of a mind-altering herb in them that makes your mind buzz and raises your spirits. Plus, they’re _gourmet_. Absolutely _delicious_!”

Harry frowned. “And that’s legal?” He asked.

“Perfectly so, yes!” The shopkeeper said happily as Tom bought the chocolate.

Harry shrugged. “Alright, then.” There were a lot of perks to being a wizard, it seemed. He felt sorry for Muggles. They never got to have fun.

They took their chocolates to the garden and sat, and Tom opened the box. He selected one and held it out to Harry.

Harry bit into it and moaned as his eyes slid closed. It was _so good_!

Tom ate the other half and pulled Harry into a chocolate-caramel kiss. He pulled back and smiled. “Want another?”

Harry nodded eagerly.

“Be careful. Too much and you’ll get silly. It’s why my older self stopped buying them when he didn’t have the part of him that knew how to let loose.” He warned, giving Harry a raspberry-filled one next. He ate the other half and grinned a little dopily. “Hm, they seem to have made my potion wear off. Oh, well!” He pulled Harry into another kiss and Harry moaned loudly as he hardened quickly.

A few minutes later, as Tom’s tongue split down the middle and his fangs emerged from the slit in his gums, a throat clearing caught their attention.

Tom broke the kiss and helped Harry up from his reclined position sheepishly. “Ahaha, sorry?” He asked more than said.

“Told you.” MacNair said to Neville. “That’s the only thing that dissipates the potion that quickly.” He turned a stern look on Tom. “Kisner chocolates? _Really_?”

Tom shrugged. “They’re a hedonistic pleasure and Harry’s never had them before.” He defended himself.

“Alright, pack it up and let’s head back.”

“Fine.” Tom said. “It was nice while it lasted.”

Harry smiled dopily. “I feel _great_!” He happily said.

“Neville, come get your charge.” MacNair said fondly. “He’s high as a snitch!”

Neville helped Harry up and Harry leaned heavily on him.

“Neville, I _love_ you!” Harry said. “Like a brother.” He added. “A very shy brother who looks nothing like me! Wouldn’t it be weird if I had a brother and never knew it?” He frowned. “What if I do?”

Neville chuckled. “Come on, Harry, we’re going to get you to the Three Broomsticks and get some food in you to hopefully wear this off.” He said.

Harry grinned widely. “Yay! Food!” He threw his arms in the air in celebration, then swayed alarmingly, and Tom laughed loudly as Neville cursed and had to catch him before he fell over.

MacNair shook his head. “Come on, you miscreant, let’s get you fed, too.”

Tom frowned. “Don’t wanna!” He denied. “I feel _good_.”

“Do you want a good-bye kiss before you head back to Hogwarts, or not?” MacNair asked.

Tom sighed. “Fine, food.” He said in resignation.

*****

When Harry got back to the dorm, he sat on his bed and pulled out the two-way parchment and mirror like Tom had told him to.

He grabbed a quill and dipped it in a black ink pot. ‘Okay, what do I do with all this stuff?’ He wrote.

‘Hello, lover.’ Tom wrote back. ‘Find the two-way mirror and hold it up to the top of your bed and tell it to stay.’

Harry grabbed the small mirror and stood, holding it above his head. “Stay.” He told it. It shimmered, then resized itself to cover the whole area that sat between all four bedposts. He let go, blinking when it didn’t fall. He sat down and wrote ‘Okay. Now what?’

Harry heard Tom clearing his throat and looked up. He saw Tom in the mirror, sitting on his own bed. He put a finger to his lips, pointing down at the parchment, then began to write. ‘Put up locking and silencing charms.’

Harry did so.

“Finally!” Tom declared, laying down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, staring down—or up—at Harry, smirking wickedly. “Now I can see you every night.” He purred.

Harry noticed that he was in his Naga form, naked, and flushed as his two cocks emerged.

Tom chuckled. “You see what you do to me?” He asked, reaching down to stroke one. “I’m always so eager for you.” He moved his arm back to where it had been. “We’ll get to most of the box later. Grab one of the silver potions.” He said.

Harry picked one up and looked at it. “What is it?” He asked curiously. Tom had gotten him _four_ of them, after all.

“Sensorium potion.” Tom drawled the word as if he were tasting it and liking the flavour. “You’re going to take it for me.” His smirk widened. “I have the control right here,” He held up a milky white potion. “You’ll feel everything I do to myself as though I was doing it to _you_. I’m going to make you come tonight, Harry. You’re going to come so _hard_ for me.” He breathed.

Harry swallowed and looked down at the potion. Magic still blew him away sometimes. “Wow. Okay.”

Tom’s voice deepened and turned husky. “Take the potion, Harry.” It was not a request, and Harry quickly complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, next chapter will continue the last scene. It will be worth the torture.


	43. The Sensorium Potion

Tom took his potion and smiled. “Shrink the box and put it under your pillow, we can deal with the rest tomorrow.” He said.

Harry obeyed.

“Now, get undressed and lay down, facing me. I’m going to love seeing this.” Tom purred.

Harry quickly shed his clothes and lay on the bed, staring up at Tom, flushed.

Tom was pleased to see that the flush spread downward, over his neck and all the way to his pretty pink nipples. “Gods, you’re so perfectly pale _everywhere_.” He breathed.

Harry swallowed nervously.

Tom smiled and eyed Harry’s cock unabashedly as he passed his hand over his own darker nipples, the small nubs hardening quickly.

Harry gasped and his whole body jerked in surprise.

Tom smiled and pinched one. “Was that good? Do you like a hint of pain?” He asked.

Harry hummed and nodded. “Again?” He asked, and Tom moaned loudly, pinching his other nipple a bit more forcefully.

Harry gasped and arched. “Merlin!”

“I can see that those are sensitive.” Tom said, pleased. “We’ll have some fun with that at a later time.” He promised. He ran his hand slowly down his body, trailing his fingers around his cock teasingly as Harry squirmed on his bed.

“Touch it!” The younger teen finally demanded, and Tom chuckled softly, taking his cock into his hand and sliding his hand down slowly, then back up at the same torturous pace.

He was pleased when Harry’s eyes crossed and his mouth opened in a soundless scream, voice seemingly caught in his throat.

Tom let out a harsh breath and tightened his hand, pulling it back up the length again, adding a slight twist at the top.

Harry let out a sharp cry, back arching up as he fisted his hands in the covers of his bed, and Tom had to bite his own lip to stop from shouting in glee.

His mate was responsive, so _beautifully_ so! Tom smiled widely, knowing he was going to be able to teach Harry _everything_ from scratch. He had the opportunity to mould his mate’s desires to ensure they were both perfect for each other in every way. That kind of malleability in the bedroom was such a rare thing to find, as most teenage boys had already discovered exactly what they liked in terms of self-pleasure by Harry’s age.

Tom continued stroking himself, driving himself higher by degrees and watching the play of pleasure and _wonder_ on Harry’s face.

“Should have done this yourself _way_ before now, shouldn’t you have?” He asked teasingly.

Harry shook his head in frantic negation. “It’s better that it’s you!” He choked out, and Tom growled as a surge of overwhelming, possessive lust shot through him, nearly blinding in its intensity.

Tom growled lowly, and told Harry, “It will _always_ be me! You’re _mine,_ Harry Potter, _no one else’s_!”

Harry nodded again, still caught in the grip of new pleasures as Tom kept up the stroking. “Always yours, Tom! Ah!”

Tom could feel that he was going to come soon, and locked his eyes on the mirror above him. “Open your eyes! Look at me when you come!”

Harry’s eyes opened, dazed and glazed over with pleasure, and Tom stared into them as he drove them both relentlessly toward orgasm.

Harry’s breathing was ragged, and he was flushed a bright and vibrant red. He arched back almost violently, and as he came, eyes wide and unseeing as lights burst in his vision, he _screamed_.

Tom smiled through his own orgasm as he watched and heard Harry’s pleasure.

Harry collapsed limply onto his bed, moaning softly as Tom continued to stroke his softening cock. He turned onto his side, curling his legs up to his chest in overstimulation. “No, stop touching.” He moaned weakly, and Tom released his own cock with a chuckle.

“Alright, so you don’t like _that_. That’s fine. I can live with that.” Tom said. “Cleaning charm, then you should go to bed. You’re probably exhausted.”

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm, then slurred a sleepy, “G’night.” He pushed and twisted until he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

Tom watched him fondly until his breathing had evened out and he had definitely fallen asleep, then cancelled the connection between the mirrors and stared up at himself again.

Harry was adorable, and sexy, and so perfectly _his_. Life was treating him very well indeed this second time around.

*****

Harry woke happily and opened his hangings. Tom had said that for Sunday they would go back to Hogsmeade, but they’d be going somewhere much more social.

As he got up, Seamus pulled back his hangings.

“You look like you got royally shagged.” He teased.

Harry flushed. “I had a rough night.” He lied.

“Sure you did.” Seamus tossed him something.

Harry looked down to see the cork from his bottle of Sensorium potion.

Seamus grinned. “Tell Tom he’s got my respect. He’s _good_ at what he does. Oh, and Harry?”

Harry looked up.

“_Try_ not to leave the evidence out where anyone can find it. _Other _people might spread tales.” Seamus added.

Harry nodded. “I'll keep that in mind.”

“By the way, someone’s mad at you.” Seamus pulled back his hangings further to reveal Salazar, who was glaring at Harry reproachfully.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Harry said to the kitten. “I’ll take you to breakfast and you can have some bacon, how does that sound?” He asked.

Salazar mewed happily and padded over to him.

“Sounds like you’ve been forgiven.” Seamus said, amused.

Harry quickly showered and dressed and took Salazar as he headed down for breakfast.

He checked the Slytherin table only to find Tom wasn’t there yet. He sighed and turned his attention to his food.

He was eating and feeding strips of bacon to Salazar when the hall suddenly filled with whispers.

Harry looked toward the doors and his jaw dropped and he froze, fork halfway to his mouth.

Tom was wearing _leather_ trousers.

_Tight_ leather trousers.

As well as a gossamer-thin silk shirt that was partially sheer, and his hard nipple peaked against the fabric.

“Holy...” He breathed.

“Yes.” Hermione agreed, then nudged him and handed him a napkin with a smile. “You were drooling.” She teased.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well can you _blame_ me?” He said, voice cracking.

“Not at all.” Hermione said with a grin. “He does biker really well. Perhaps you should introduce him to Harley-Davidson?” She asked.

“Looks like I’d be a bit too late.” Harry said, turning back to his food at Tom’s flirtatious smirk and wink. “That flirt! He knows _exactly _how he looks right now!”

“He does. Don’t look now, but he’s _working it_ as he walks to his table.” Hermione said.

Harry glanced over and watched his hips sway teasingly, trying not to stare at the way the leather cupped his _ass_ets_. _He groaned lowly and shoved the eggs on his fork into his mouth, chewing as he tried to ignore his throbbing cock.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned to find Millicent Bulstrode there. “Tom needs you and Longbottom to go to the Slytherin common room after you eat. He’ll meet you at the entrance. You’re leaving for Hogsmeade as soon as you’re ready.” She said.

Harry nodded, then muttered, “Trust me, the only place I want to be right now is where he is.”

Millicent laughed quietly. “Oh, don’t we all, Potter.” She agreed before walking away.

Harry finished his food, sharing questioning glances with Neville, who just shrugged, also clearly wondering what they were being summoned for.

They headed for the dungeons, Harry having handed off Salazar to an eager Ginny who proceeded to feed him some eggs and a bit of toast, and met Tom at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

“Gods, you look good enough to _eat_!” Harry moaned, eyes raking over Tom. “Turn?” He asked hopefully.

Tom smirked and turned around.

“Fuck!” Harry breathed.

“I’d offer to bend over, but I’m afraid these would rip if I did.” Tom told him in amusement.

Harry cleared his throat. “Alright, so why are we here?”

Tom turned back around. “I’m going to get you naked and put you in something different so you don’t look out of place where we are going.” He explained. “Come on, you and Neville both need to change.”

Inside Tom's room stood MacNair, who was wearing dragonhide instead of leather. “I don’t go to the club he goes to, so I have these instead of Muggle leather, but they will work for now. You two aren’t old enough to go to that club, but there is a substitute for underage persons.” He explained.

Neville’s eyes widened. “Gran is going to _kill_ me!” He worried.

“Courtship rules, you’re going under duress if she asks.” Tom said lightly, leading them into his rooms.

He threw a pair of leather trousers at both Harry and Neville, then pinned Harry with an intense stare as MacNair turned to face the wall. “Strip.” Tom ordered.

Harry swallowed and changed into the trousers, flushing at how tight they were. They fit too tightly for underwear, and Harry suspected that was on purpose. He was hyper-aware of Tom’s eyes on him the whole time, assessing and admiring. He finally looked up to find Tom smirking. “Mm, those look _perfect_ on you. You’re the most gorgeous person on Earth, you know that?” He said conversationally.

Harry flushed and shook his head. “Malfoy’s better-looking than me on a _bad_ day.” He denied.

Tom’s smirk widened. “Aren’t you lucky blonds don’t do it for me?” He shot back. “Shirts.” He went to his wardrobe and pulled out two more gossamer-thin silk shirts. One was a seafoam green, the other black.

“You will wear this one,” He handed the green to Harry. “It will highlight your eyes.” He said, then handed the black one to Neville. “You look good in those, Longbottom. I’m impressed.” He remarked.

Neville flushed. “Er, sure.” He agreed a little nervously, taking the shirt.

“I’ll be taking you to a more exclusive club when you’re of age, Harry, or firmly claimed as my mate, this is just a warm-up. But it will give you an _idea_ of what to expect.”

MacNair muttered something about “Minus the sex,” and Tom shot him a glare. “You shut your mouth, don’t go spoiling my fun!” He snapped.

MacNair sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, giving Tom a flat look.

“_Much_ better.” Tom said lightly. “Now, off we go!” He said, then shooed them out the door. “Let’s get you to Hogsmeade.”

When they got there, Tom led them to a club. “Now, before we go in there, you two will be banded.” He said to Harry and Neville. “It just means you can’t have alcoholic drinks, don’t worry about it.” He advised. “Stick close to us, because two young men such as yourselves being unattended is sure to draw _all kinds_ of unwanted attention.” He said. “Also, we will probably find other Slytherins in there, as well as the occasional Ravenclaw. Play nice.”

Harry frowned. “What kind of club _is_ it?” He asked.

MacNair smiled. “Oh, yes, _do_ tell them. It’ll curl their hair.” He said in amusement. “Not that you need it, Potter.” He added, looking over at Harry's infamously uncontrollable mop.

Tom smirked. “BDSM.” He said lightly. “But for this one, it’s with training wheels. I don’t expect you to like it, Harry, this is just to test if you’re interested at all in exploring it with me.” His smirk widened. “I’m very good at causing both pain and pleasure, and I will make sure you get everything you want if you agree to try it.” He shrugged, then added. “But no pressure; I don’t _need_ the lifestyle, I just _enjoy_ it with the right person.” He said before leading the way in.

Harry followed him and looked around, wide-eyed. There were a lot of people in the club, most scantily-clad and clearly paired off.

There was a dance floor, but also several couches and booths where people were engaged in varying degrees of intimacy, although they all had clothes on. It was clear that some of the fondling going on was taking place under the clothing.

“Oh, my.” Harry said in awe.

“Welcome to my world of hedonism, Harry.” Tom purred. “I hope you’ll learn to enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, all the cliffhangers are not on purpose! This one was a total accident, but I wanted to get this out! Sorry!


	44. Dominance and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, no cliffhanger this time!
> 
> Also, some BDSM here. Flogging, specifically. Shouldn't trigger anyone, but if you need to skip it, stop when Tom starts putting the cuffs on Harry and you can pick back up at "Let's continue our tour."

Harry was still looking around in wonder as an ID band was wrapped around his wrist. “This... is a lot to take in.” He breathed.

Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Just take it all in.” He said, leading Harry up to the bar.

He ordered butterbeers for Harry and Neville and something called Avada Kedavras for himself and MacNair. They took their drinks and headed to a table, sitting down with MacNair next to Neville and Tom pressed close to Harry.

“This is meant to be an introduction to BDSM for you, Harry.”

Neville smiled. “I’ve always wanted to be a dom. Gran would never let me find a mentor though, so it will have to wait until I am out from under her thumb.” He said. “I may not seem like it, but I like to think I have what it takes. I’d just need the right partner.” He said, then flushed and looked down at his drink. “That would mean someone who wasn’t in school with us, I’m afraid.”

Tom smiled. “If Harry is interested, I could be your mentor. I can teach you both at the same time. Harry to submit beautifully; you to properly take the lead. Would you be interested?”

Neville cocked his head. “Well, I suppose you _do_ have several decades of experience.”

“I do.” Tom confirmed mildly.

“I mean, if Harry would be okay with it, it would be nice, yes.” Neville said.

Harry flushed and muttered, “_Harry_ hasn’t even decided if _he_ is willing to submit at _all_.”

Tom chuckled. “Well, that’s why we’re here.”

Harry chugged the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the table. “So what’s on the agenda while we’re here?” He asked with bravado.

Tom smiled. “Don’t be nervous; we’re not doing anything you don’t want, I swear to you. Why don’t we go have a look at what’s going on further back and see if you’re interested in getting a little taste of anything?” He suggested.

Harry shrugged. “Alright.”

Tom nodded to MacNair and Neville. “You two are free to wander or just sit and chat. I know that Franklin is nervous in clubs like these, but Neville might appreciate a little tour. He definitely shouldn’t be left alone.” Tom advised before he and Harry left. “Now, as for what is on the agenda for today, there are several different areas to most clubs like this. The front is usually for drinking and dancing, but the back rooms are more specialised.”

He led Harry through a doorway and Harry’s eyes widened at the young men and teens strapped to crosses and padded walls while other teens and young men hit them with various implements. They all seemed to be moaning, and most of them were only clothed up to the waist. “There is a rule in this club—due to the ages allowed in—against fully undressing your sub.”

“The other club I used to frequent has no such rule and you can have your sub as clothed or as naked as you wish.” Tom explained. “This room is for impact play. Flogging, caning, spanking, switching, any kind of hitting with various implements or your hands. All of that takes place here. Impact play is my favourite type of play, although I realize you may have bad associations with most implements. If we are to do any of this, it is at your discretion entirely. I would rather die than cause you avoidable discomfort.” He said.

Harry nodded, looking around. “We can try some of it. Did you bring anything?” He asked.

Tom smiled. “Anything you want to try, I can conjure. Conjured tools are not as good as bought ones, but they will suffice for a tasting.” He said lightly.

Harry nodded to a young man being flogged. “What’s that?” He asked.

“Flogging. I enjoy it, and it can be done lightly or heavily depending on the sensation you wish to induce.”

Harry bit his lip. “Can I try it?” He asked curiously.

Tom smiled. “Pick two safewords; a stop and a pause. The stop means stop everything, the pause will mean you need to talk to me about something, or we need to switch what we are doing. They should be words you would not normally say during sex, in case you need them then. We likely won’t need them today, as I don’t intend to push you very far, but it is best that you have them, just in case.” He said.

Harry hummed. “Alright, for a pause, Sirius, and for a stop, Snape.”

Tom made a face. “Not images I want in my head, but those will work.”

Harry grinned. “Well, you did say something I wasn’t likely to say during sex.” He quipped.

Tom shook his head. “I should hope you aren’t saying either of those words with me in the heat of the moment. They will do.” He led Harry over to a padded wall and conjured some fur-lined cuffs. “These should fit snugly enough that you can’t get out, but not _tight_. If they feel constricting, tell me, I may not have your size just right yet.” He told Harry as he put them on.

Harry rolled his wrists and smiled. “They seem fine.” He said.

Tom slipped a finger in and nodded. “Yes, that should be good.” He agreed. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and helped him take it off. “This is to make sure I can see skin; I don’t know how easily you’ll redden or bruise, so I need to see what’s going on.” He said.

Harry nodded.

Tom turned him around and stuck his hands to the wall slightly above his head. “I am Sir if you must address me during a scene. If you mess up and call me by name, the penalty is five swats on your arse—over clothing here, but you will be bare-arsed when I take you to the adult club, so best get used to it now.” He warned.

Harry shivered at how his voice had deepened. “Yes, Sir.” He answered.

“Very good.” Tom stepped back and spoke a soft incantation, then the sound of straps flying through the air was heard. “I will be gentle this time. Use your words if you need them.” He said, then the flogger came down.

Harry gasped and arched his back just a bit. It didn’t sting, as such, but it left a sort of warm tingling in its wake. Harry moaned softly.

Tom pressed against his back. “Do you like it?” He asked, dragging the straps over his skin. “Want more?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, please, Sir!” He answered.

Tom smiled and stepped back and began striking him in earnest, until his back was warm and tingly all over, and then he came over and released Harry from the wall.

“I don’t need you going into sub-space when I can’t be with you tonight, so we’ll stop here and just say you like flogging.” Tom told him.

Harry nodded. “I think that’s a fair assessment.” He agreed.

“Let’s continue our tour.”

They went into the sensation play area, and Harry was interested in the wax play, which Tom declined to try without being able to have Harry in his bed, and the knife play intrigued him, but Tom only smiled and said, “Later.”

He knew he’d have to practice that one again; it had been _so long_.

Harry was interested in seeing what else there was, but nothing really seemed to appeal to him, and Tom had to admit that most of the other things were rather specialized interests, and Harry had time to either grow into them or become more interested as he tried things out.

They went back to their table to find that Neville and MacNair were engaged in a whispered debate.

“Did you even take a look at _anything_?” Tom asked in amusement.

“Yes.” Neville answered. “We went and checked out the first two rooms, but Franklin declined to go any further.” He shot a glare at the man.

Tom laughed. “You will get to try anything Harry will let you on him, once we know his limits, if he consents to being a guinea pig.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe.”

Tom nodded. “For anything else, you can put out an ad in the Quibbler for a practice partner. They have a personals section, most practicing subs will consent to a session or two on a one at a time basis. You lay down rules beforehand and I will be there to enforce them. It will work out, you’ll see.” He assured Neville.

Neville smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Tom held up a hand. “I do have one rule for doms under me.” He said firmly.

Neville sat up straighter. “What?”

“Any implement you intend to try, I will wield on you first.”

Neville’s eyes widened.

“It is the height of stupidity to use something on someone that you have not felt for yourself at least once.” Tom told him.

Neville frowned, but nodded. “That actually makes a lot of sense.” He said thoughtfully. “I can agree to that.”

Tom smiled. “Also, you break Harry’s skin and I will flay you alive. Are we clear?”

“I don’t intend to be that kind of dom. I’m not a sadist, I just want to tie someone up and spank them until their ass is red. I’m gentle, just with a bit of a hard edge, that’s all.” Neville said.

Tom nodded. “Good. Only _I_ am allowed to make Harry bleed.” He turned a sly glance to Harry. “When he’s ready to go that far, that is. It will probably take him years, but I am a particularly patient person.” He smiled, and added to Harry, “After all, I waited three years for you and it didn’t break me. What’s a few more?”

Harry smiled. “If you want me to get that far someday, we’ll negotiate. I won’t say I’ll never get there, because who knows, but it will probably involve pushing my boundaries.”

“And we will do so. Within reason, and at a slow pace. Trust me, when we push a limit, you are fully in control of how far and fast the progress is, as well as whether or not there is any progress at all. This is all your decision, but I intend to facilitate anything you decide you want. What I cannot do, if anything, I will learn to do for you.” Tom promised Harry.

Harry smiled at him. “I also agree to try anything you like, and I’ll be open to anything once, as long as we discuss it first. After all, I’m a Gryffindor.” His smile morphed to a wicked grin. “It’s in my nature to be courageous.”

Tom laughed. “So it is.” He agreed. “I want to share one dance with you before we leave. Come with me.” He said, tugging Harry up. “Then we can head back.”

Harry let himself be led over to the dance floor and tugged in close. “Just move your hips to the beat.” Tom told him quietly. “Follow mine.”

Harry copied what Tom was doing and flushed at how provocative the dancing they were doing was. He noticed everyone else around them was also gyrating against their partner, too, so he decided it must just be the done thing, and decided to go with it.

Tom watched as Harry observed everyone else and seemed to pull up the courage to let go from somewhere deep inside, throwing caution to the wind and just dancing with Tom, following the beat and getting slowly more teasing and flirtatious.

Tom held his glee inside and responded in kind to Harry’s sultry moves, teasing right back and making silent promises he knew he’d be keeping, perhaps sooner than later.

He pulled Harry against him and whispered to him, “You are gorgeous and wonderful, but if you make me transform in here, I am going to kill you, beautiful.” Then he kissed Harry to show him that he was already dangerously close. His tongue was already split, and his fangs, while not fully descended, were peeking through his gums already.

Harry flushed. “Maybe we should go, then.” He said breathlessly, with a wide grin.

Tom nodded. “Truer words were never spoken.”

They headed off the dance floor to go collect their chaperones.


	45. The Sex Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait any longer! 
> 
> Don't drink or eat anything while reading the Tom and Minerva sex talk. You will probably aspirate. 
> 
> This is now beta'd.

As they walked back, Harry started up a conversation with Tom, using Parseltongue to keep it private. //Why did you offer to let Neville train with me? I thought you were possessive. How can you share me?// He asked, curious but not unwilling.

Tom chuckled. //Training will not be sexual, you’ll see. I’m willing to let you be touched by a friend as long as I am the one who gets to care for you after and as long as he does not cross any lines.//

//I thought it was all sexual?// Harry asked. //It seemed that way to me.//

Tom shook his head, noticing that Neville and Franklin were talking quietly a few feet behind them. //No, it doesn’t have to be. Impact play can be _arousing_, for all parties, but it does not automatically include sex. For a lot of people, a scene is nothing but stress-relief—there is usually not a sexual component. It is simply a release of tension. That is what this will be, and it will not happen until after we are married, besides. Neville knows that while we are courting, our focus needs to be on each other and learning to be a unit. After that, however, we are free to do other things.//

Harry nodded thoughtfully, then smiled. “Where did you learn all this stuff?”

Tom shrugged. “Here and there. It’s been so long for some of it, I don’t even remember.”

Harry and Tom were walking closely together, and Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

They got back to Hogwarts to find Sirius standing in the Entrance Hall. He straightened when he saw them and nodded. “Good, you’re back. Harry, you need to come with me.”

Tom frowned, until Sirius turned to him. “You need to go see Minerva.”

It finally clicked and Tom paled. “Oh, Merlin, no!”

Sirius made a face. “I don’t like it any better than you do, but she’s insisting that we get this part done soon because if you two get any closer, well, there may not be _time_ before something untoward happens.”

Tom heaved a deep sigh, kissed Harry, and slunk away to his doom.

Harry frowned at Sirius. “What’s this about?”

“Come on, Remus is in his office until seven. This is going to be bad enough in private, you don’t want it to be public.”

Harry followed, confused.

They got to Remus’ rooms and Sirius called an elf for tea. When it came, he started making a cup. “So, this is the time in the courtship where the two guardians realize you two are close to completing things.” He said.

Harry nodded, making his own tea, still confused.

“Tom won’t need this talk, but Minerva is going to go through the motions anyway.” He smiled wistfully. “Oh, to be a fly on _that_ wall...” He sobered. “We need to have ‘The Talk.’” He said.

Harry frowned, hearing the obvious capital letters, but still lost. “What talk?” He asked.

Sirius sighed heavily. “The _sex_ talk.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he turned an impressive shade of red. “No we don’t!” He quickly assured him. “I know enough, and what I don’t know, Tom can teach me! It will all be fine!”

Sirius shook his head. “It’s tradition, Harry. I’m sorry, but this has to happen.”

Harry set down his tea and buried his head in his hands, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. He was incensed that it wasn’t obeying his wishes!

“Look at me.” Sirius said gently. “This is required.” He said when Harry met his eyes. “If I don’t explain things to you, he could hurt you. It wouldn't be on purpose —I _think_—but it is possible, and we need to avoid that.”

“He knows to be careful, Sirius, I promise.”

“And do you know what to expect in the way of preparation?” Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. “Not really. I mean, I assume there’s _something_ you need to do, but Tom will know!”

Sirius shook his head. “Fingers, Harry. He needs to open you up with fingers—I know it sounds gross,” He said at Harry’s face, “but it will feel good, so don’t worry about that. He’ll stretch you open and he should go slow enough that it doesn’t hurt too much. You should definitely go for three, maybe four if he’s bigger than average—”

Harry couldn’t stop a hysterical giggle from bubbling up at that, thinking of his _two cocks._

“Okay, what now?”

Harry shook his head. “Just... he’s big.”

“Oh. I see. Yes, try for four, then.” Sirius advised.

‘Somehow I don’t think four fingers is going to cut it.’ Harry thought, but he simply nodded and said, “Okay, we will.”

Sirius nodded. “That’s the gist of it. Now, we are going to sit and drink our tea.” He said. “And talk about _anything else_.” He added.

Harry cast about in his mind for _any_ topic less embarrassing than the one they'd just discussed. “Did you know that Nagas are actually _light_ creatures?” Harry asked.

Sirius frowned. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, it’s really true! Tom said...”

*****

Tom didn’t even knock on Minerva’s door, he just threw it open and stalked in. “Dammit, Minnie!” He shouted. “I don’t need the bloody _talk_!”

Minerva simply fastened a glare on him and stood, pointing to the couch.

Tom sat with a scowl and arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I have been doing some reading, Tom.” She said, sitting in her usual armchair. “And a few things have come to light about your inheritance.”

Tom blanched. “Please don’t—”

She held up a hand. “Your True Form has _two_ penises.” She said flatly.

Tom shrank down in the chair, feeling emasculated as she called his cocks _penises_. “Yes.” He muttered in mortification.

“You will _not_ be having sex for the first time in your True Form.” She said sternly.

Tom shook his head. “No, Ma’am, that wasn’t the plan.”

“Furthermore, I have learned you are probably larger than average. A Naga’s penis grows when they inherit, and they are both large as a result.”

There was that word again, and Tom felt about six years old.

“Also true.” He admitted, flushing.

“You will prepare Harry _thoroughly, _as I have no desire to hear of him in pain. He is a virgin, as you well know.”

Tom preened.

“That is your _fault_.” Minerva said sternly. “The consequence is that you must take your time with him.”

“I _will_!” Tom shouted, aghast that she would think otherwise.

Minerva glared at him. “He is underage.” She added.

Tom shrunk down in his seat again. “Yes.” He mumbled.

“You will take care to not get him pregnant.” She demanded.

Tom snorted. “Can’t get him up the duff without True Form sex.” He muttered.

“_Tom_!” Minerva sounded scandalized.

“What?! It’s the truth!”

Minerva smirked. “Good. Then if he gets pregnant in the next year and a half, I know exactly who to blame.”

Tom huffed.

“Now, you will be permitted to share a room. You have the heir Suite in Slytherin for this reason, if you choose to stay there.”

“We will.” Tom said.

Minerva smiled thinly. “I will be talking to Harry about that _separately_, thank you. Now, once you mate, you will be more likely to transform at inopportune times for the next few weeks.”

Tom froze. “No one told _me _that.” He said in shock.

“Salazar likes his little surprises.” She said. “If I see you wandering about with your penises out—”

Tom noticeably flinched at the word this time.

“—I will take so many house points, Slytherin will be in negatives.”

“Could you stop calling them _penises_, please?”

“What would you prefer I call them, Tom? Thick, throbbing man-sausages? Your giant meat sticks?” She asked testily. “Call a spade a spade, I say.”

Tom was cringing now. “Anything but that.” He whispered.

Minerva smirked. “So before you put your large, throbbing love shaft into Harry—”

Tom wailed and covered his ears.

Minerva smirked until he uncovered his ears, face scarlet and looking beyond absolutely mortified. “Before you put your _penis_ into Harry, there will be ample preparation. Four fingers, lube, whatever foreplay you desire, but you _will_ have him _ready_ before you just plunge ahead.”

“That was always the plan. I am not a sadist.”

Minerva smiled. “I never thought you were. Just making sure we dotted our I’s and crossed our T’s.” She said.

Tom sighed. “Can I go?” He asked.

Minerva smiled. “You may.”

Tom was at the door when she called out, “Oh, Tom?”

He turned with a questioning look.

“_Penis_.” She said, and Tom fled.

*****

“I have just been traumatised.” Tom said, sitting down in his usual chair.

Draco frowned. “How so?” He asked curiously.

“Minerva and the Sex Talk.” He closed his eyes and hung his head.

“Ohh.” Draco nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.” He agreed.

“It was _awful_.” Tom mourned. “She kept calling it a _penis_.”

Draco winced. “Ouch.”

Tom nodded. “I felt about five years old the whole time.”

Draco reached over and patted his arm. “At least you only had to do it once.” He said, trying to be comforting.

“It was one time too many.” Tom muttered, then sighed. “I’m going to go lick my wounds in private.”

As he neared his door, Draco called out, “Don’t forget to pay attention to your _penis_!” in far too cheerful a voice.

Tom whipped around and shot an overpowered stinging hex at him.

Draco let out a very satisfying yelp and Tom smirked as he went into his room.

He went into his study and sank into the chair. “I just got the Sex Talk from my guardian.” He told Salazar.

Salazar frowned. “She does know you’re in your _seventies_, right?” He checked.

Tom huffed out a laugh. “That doesn’t seem to matter to her. She takes her duties seriously.”

Salazar laughed at that, and Tom shot him a betrayed look. “I’m sorry, young heir, but it _is_ funny.”

“She kept calling my cocks _penises_.”

Salazar laughed harder.

“It was completely demeaning; I felt like a little kid!”

“On a positive note, you did not have to get it from a parental figure.” Salazar told him with a smile.

Tom stared at him. “I don’t see how that could have been any worse, Salazar, but thank you.” He said in a deadpan voice.

“Happy to help!” Salazar said, sounding very happy indeed. “Now, about your wedding night, since everyone seems to be giving you pointers, _do not_ try for True Form sex! If I’m right, your Harry is a virgin?”

Tom cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“Then yes, you will want to have sex in your human state, or a half-transformed state.” He nodded. “Half-transformed would work best, as you’ll need your fangs to give him a claiming bite, and your possessiveness will only ease once he is claimed good and proper.” Salazar told him.

Tom frowned. “What if I don’t _want _my possessiveness to ease? It’s part of who I am; I’m _greedy_!”

Salazar laughed. “It will not ease that much, just enough for you to not be overbearing. Don’t worry too much about it. You will still be fully recognizable as yourself. Your defining traits will not change much at all.” He assured Tom.

Tom nodded. “Well, then that's good. Harry has dealt with my possessiveness for a while, he will just have to learn to live within it. I'm fairly sure it will merely make him feel safe and loved, rather than smothered and trapped.”

“If he was not perfect for you, fate would not have chosen him as your mate. What you need to give will be exactly what he needs to receive to feel secure and content. Don’t fret about that.” Salazar told him.

Tom smiled. “I’m not too worried. If he was already chafing under me it would be cause for concern, but so far he seems amused and happy by turns. I believe that in itself bodes very well for us.” He said.

“Most likely. I think he will suit you well. You need a certain levity and childlike wonder to balance your dark moods some.”

Tom shot him a look. “If you had my past, you’d have dark moods, too.” Tom told him.

“Probably so.” Salazar agreed.


	46. Scandal

Tom woke to both his cocks throbbing. ‘I should just fuck Harry already and get this whole courtship over with so we can move on to being married,’ he thought, reaching down to stroke himself.

He pictured Harry after his orgasm, flushed, dazed and panting, and moaned lowly. His mate was the epitome of innocent sin, and Tom was the luckiest man on Earth to be able to say he was the only person to ever have his body.

Harry was _his_, and soon he would be married and claimed and patently _off the market_.

Tom gripped himself tighter and sped up his strokes, remembering how Harry had arched back with the force of his first orgasm and _screamed_.

He came hard with his mate’s name on his lips, then relaxed into his bed and smiled widely. ‘Soon,’ he promised himself.

*****

Harry and Tom were both doing their essays, side-by-side, and it was very helpful that Tom was left-handed, as they were able to hold hands under the table while they worked.

Tom’s finger twitched and absently brushed against Harry’s wrist, and he felt Harry’s hand twitch in reaction. He smirked and brushed against it again, and received another reactive twitch. ‘Sensitive spot,’ he realized with glee. He continued stroking it periodically, enjoying the slight movements.

Eventually, he noticed Harry’s face was beginning to flush, and he stopped for a while, letting the other teen regain his equilibrium.

When everyone else was focused on their work, he raised Harry’s hand and let his forked tongue slide over the wrist, sensuously.

Harry gasped.

Tom smirked and let his hand go. //I’m going to remember that.// He told the teen.

Harry flushed. //I wish you wouldn’t.// He muttered, flush deepening as he spoke.

Tom just smiled and gathered up his things. //Room of Requirement. Tonight.// His smile morphed into a smirk. //Come alone.//

Harry’s face turned a brilliant scarlet, and he nodded abashedly.

“What did he say?” Hermione asked as Tom walked away.

Tom smirked at Harry’s, “He was teasing me.”

‘Good way to keep it secret, love.’ He thought in satisfaction.

*****

Harry waited until everyone was asleep, then slipped from the room and donned his invisibility cloak. He went through the portrait hole and carefully navigated the dark halls.

His heart was pounding in his throat. He knew—he _knew_—there was only one reason Tom would want to meet him alone.

He knew exactly what he was getting himself into, and was more than ready.

He found the door already there, waiting for him. He slipped in to find Tom, a smirk on his lips. “Hello,” the Naga purred.

Harry smiled and came up to sit beside him on the couch, curling into his side.

Tom was already in his Naga form, trousers and pants folded neatly next to the couch. His tail was draped over the length of the couch, and as Harry curled into his side, the tail likewise curled around his waist, holding him securely.

“So why did you ask me here?” Harry asked shyly, face heating as he considered the most likely reason.

Tom took his hand and kissed his wrist tenderly. “I want to move things up. This damnable courtship lasts at least another five months if we continue on as we have been, and while I am enjoying myself, I do believe we would both be happier once married.” He said.

Harry nodded. “How do we do that?” He asked breathlessly, as Tom’s lips massaged the sensitive flesh of his inner wrist.

“We need to get caught in a sufficiently compromising position.” Tom murmured. “I will preserve your modesty, but we must be engaged in some form of sexual act to convince our guardians that contracts are immediately necessary. Something that, were we doing this in Victorian times, would create a scandal if we were not immediately married afterward.”

Harry shivered at the hot breath on his pulse point, moaning and pupils dilating as an equally hot tongue slid over the same spot. “What do we need to do?” He whispered. “_Exactly_?”

“Fellatio should work. I can suck you, then you can suck me, and if no one finds us by then, we will sleep together. Nude.” Tom chuckled. “Whoever finds us in the morning would believe us to have done much worse, I’m sure. I don’t want to rush the first time I take you, or risk being walked in on. You deserve to have me slowly, so I can take my time learning your body and reactions, and have the opportunity to drive you to heights of pleasure you’d never believe existed. That’s exactly what I plan to do, in fact. But I will need _time_, and this is a risky venture. You see, I left a loophole in the creation of this room. Our chaperones can find us.” He revealed.

Harry groaned. “Why?”

“If we do not get found, we will just try again. But I’m sure either your chaperone or mine will discover us missing by breakfast tomorrow. You see, _mine_ happens to wake me at six AM every morning asking if he will be needed that day, and if so, when. He likes to plan his days as he showers.” Tom smirked. “He will know exactly what I’ve done if he finds me missing.”

Harry nodded. “And Neville will see my empty bed if he wakes during the night. He sometimes does.” He added.

“Perfect.” Tom purred.

Harry swallowed. “So how are we doing this?”

Tom gestured to the fireplace, where a fire was crackling merrily. “I was thinking before the fire. Nagas do get so cold, so very easily. I enjoy being near sources of warmth. Though _you_ are by far my favourite furnace.”

Harry cleared his throat and went to lie before the fire.

Tom’s eyes darkened—pupils slitted—and turned blood red as he followed Harry, slithering over to curl up between his legs, back to the door, blocking the view on Harry’s lower half should someone walk in. “Relax. I promise it will be good.” He said, opening Harry’s trousers.

Harry nodded and relaxed his body, reaching down to run his fingers through Tom’s hair.

Tom leaned down and slowly licked him, from base to tip, humming at the taste of his mate, something he had been dreaming of for so long. _Finally_ he was discovering that it was every bit as wonderful as he had imagined it would be! He took the whole length into his mouth, sliding down it and swallowing, smiling as he heard the pleasured shout from above him and felt fingers clenching in his hair. He pushed down Harry’s hips as they tried to thrust up, and continued his leisurely sucking.

“Oh, Gods, Merlin! _Tom_!” Harry was breathing erratically, squirming in pleasure and Tom knew he was about to come.

He reached down with his pinkie finger, casting a wandless and nonverbal lubrication charm, and sucked the cock down again, swallowing once more over the tip as he slid the small finger into Harry at the same moment.

Harry wailed in release just as they heard the door open.

“_Harry James Potter_!” Neville’s scandalized voice rang out.

Harry groaned in embarrassment as Tom chuckled and pulled his finger free.

“Sorry about that, Longbottom.” Tom said easily. “If you could give us a moment, I can set Harry to rights and get myself dressed again.”

Neville came in and shut the door behind him. “I’m facing the door.” He said flatly.

Tom cast a cleaning charm and helped make Harry presentable, ignoring his own throbbing cocks for the moment.

Harry glanced at them, and Tom shook his head. “There will be time later.” He assured his mate before going to change form and get his own clothes back on.

Harry cleared his throat once they were dressed. “Alright, we’re ready.”

Neville turned around, beet red. “You realize I have to tell Sirius about this, right? And McGonagall?”

Harry flushed. “Sorry.”

Neville’s nostrils flared. “You will be, when Sirius finds out. Tomorrow.”

Tom hummed. “I’ll survive.” He said nonchalantly.

“Highly unlikely, unless you hide, but I wish you luck.” Neville shot back.

Harry fidgeted. “So what are the rules now? I assume they have changed?” He asked.

Neville nodded once. “Yes. Marriage contracts will be drawn up immediately. You two are no longer allowed to be together without at least two people with you, in the case of marriage contract negotiations, or groups of less than fifteen otherwise. Basically, you two can only be together without your guardians in the common rooms of your houses.” He told Harry.

Harry’s face flamed.

//I will not embarrass you in public.// Tom assured him.

“And there are to be _no secret communication methods_!” Neville snapped.

Tom winced. “Oh, Gods, it’s another Hermione!” He mourned.

“Worse, actually.” Neville said, then smiled. “I’m a traditionalist.”

Tom paled. “Fuck, you’re going to use the old wording.” He said.

“I am.” Neville confirmed.

“That’s going to make it sound _so much worse_!” Tom said in worry.

Neville shrugged. “You should have thought about that before you put his cock in your mouth.” He said lightly.

Harry’s face flamed. “Please, Nev, go easy on us.”

Neville’s face softened. “I won’t budge on this, Harry. You’ll get off easy, though. Tom is the older one, and the creature besides.”

Harry looked at Tom, clearly worried.

Tom frowned and cupped his cheek. “I’ll live. Give me a kiss and I’ll sleep easy tonight.”

Harry kissed him deeply.

Neville cleared his throat pointedly.

“I have to go now. I will see you sometime tomorrow. Be in your common room after dinner.” Tom said.

Harry smiled. “I will be.” He promised.

Neville pointed toward the door sternly, and Harry sighed and left, Neville following him all the way back to the dorms. “Good night, Harry. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what I have to do tomorrow.” He chuckled. “I hope you and Tom are very happy together. You really do belong together.”

Harry smiled. “We’ll be ecstatic.” He said, then pulled his hangings shut and went to sleep.

*****

Neville knocked on McGonagall’s door early the next morning, before anyone else was up.

She opened the door in her dressing gown. “Yes, Mr. Longbottom?” Her face was pinched as if she knew what to expect, disapproval etched in every line of her face.

Neville sighed. “I have caught your charge with Mr. Black’s, alone and in the throes of premature passion together. He was the aggressor, Madam.”

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. “Have they been despoiled?” She asked, needing to know.

“No, it was merely oral stimulation.” Neville clarified, face turning pink.

“Thank you for letting me know. Go tell Mr. Black, I will handle my charge.” She said.

Neville nodded and left as she shut the door to change.

Neville heaved a sigh and continued on to Remus’ rooms. He knocked and Remus answered, looking as if he’d just rolled out of bed. “I need to speak to Mr. Black.” He said.

Remus walked off and got Sirius.

Sirius came to the door and groaned, equally dishevelled. 

“I have caught your charge with Mrs. McGonagall’s, alone and in the throes of premature passion together. He was the receiving party, Sir.”

Sirius nodded. “Saw that coming a mile away. He’s still a virgin, then?” He asked, forgoing the formal wording entirely.

Neville flushed brightly and nodded. “It was merely oral stimulation, Sir.” He clarified for the man.

Sirius grinned brightly. “Good on him!” He declared happily.

Neville’s eyes widened.

“I mean, not good that it was too _early_, of course, but I fully support Harry getting a blow! I’m glad ol’ Tommy was willing to put out like that!” Sirius declared. “Go on to breakfast, I’ll talk to Harry over breakfast. He still at the Tower?”

Neville nodded. “You’ll have to go get him, I told him I’d come back when I was done.”

Sirius chuckled. “Just let me get dressed, and I’ll go collect him.” He said.

“I will let you handle it, Sir.”

“You must be relieved.” Sirius said in good humour.

“I am stressed, but it is lessening now that I realize my part is done, yes.” Neville replied.

“Have a good day, Mr. Longbottom.” Remus said. As the door shut, he heard the man loudly lay into Sirius for being so _pleased_ at what was supposed to be bad news.

Neville laughed a little as he headed for the Great Hall.


	47. Vigilans Custos

“_Tom Riddle_!” McGonagall’s strident voice rang out from the Slytherin common room, having used her override password to gain entrance. Tom swore he could see the door to his rooms shake from the force of it. “You get out here _this instant_!”

The door opened and Tom’s irritated visage peeked out, hair still wet from his shower. “I will come out when I am _dressed_, Professor! Surely you will allow me that much dignity, if I do not deserve more!” He snapped.

“Dress quickly and come out. We will be having breakfast together today, and be glad I am not doing this in public!” She told him sternly.

“Of course not.” Tom drawled. “The Slytherin common room is _clearly_ deserted right now.” He added, glancing pointedly at the twelve students already watching the drama in addition to more coming down the stairs to watch.

“Get. Dressed. Tom.” She growled.

Tom huffed and closed his door calmly, deciding that slamming it in her face would earn him several detentions in her current state of apoplexy.

She was already clearly _irate_, and he knew better than to tickle _that_ particular sleeping dragon.

He got dried and dressed, then came out to meet her.

She pointed to the door. “My rooms. Now.”

Tom sighed heavily and began leading the way to his certain doom.

They were both silent all the way to her rooms and when they got there, Minerva sat at her table and called for an elf, ordering her usual porridge and fruit and Tom’s fruit, bacon and toast. She got them both tea and when it arrived, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey, adding a shot to each cup.

“That is the only celebratory drink you will be getting from me until marriage contracts are completed, so savour it.” She added sharply at his surprised look.

Tom nodded and took a sip, then began eating.

“Honestly, I don’t know whether to be more _appalled_ at you impugning Harry’s honour like that, or _disappointed_ that you could not wait out the traditional six-month courtship!” She told him in exasperation. “I’m _furious_ that we have to have this discussion _at all_, where was your renowned Slytherin patience, Tom?!”

Tom finished his bite of melon, then answered, “My patience was worn thin by years of waiting for him. I held out as long as I could, Minnie. My very _soul_ was _aching_ to know him in every way! I am only a man, not a saint! Do you know how many creatures have made it all the way to the end of this _particular_ courtship?!” He asked her.

Minerva sighed. “Three pairs.” She answered, taking a long sip of her drink after.

“Three.” Tom nodded at her. “Out of two hundred pairs to attempt a six-month courtship!”

“Two hundred and seventeen. There have been more in the past fifty years.” She corrected, then smiled. “None of them were able to wait the whole time.”

“So how can you expect that of _me_?! When you know how long I waited, how much I _yearned_ to find love!”

Minerva shook her head and closed her eyes. “I’m glad you found it, Tom, and exactly where you wanted to find it.” Her eyes opened. “But you could have waited another two weeks, surely!”

Tom frowned, then paled. “Shit! I could have done that for Valentine’s Day!” He realized.

Minerva nodded. “That is the day I was expecting to hear this news.” She added.

Tom groaned and covered his face, then raised his head when a thought hit him, smiling.

“Oh, no, you are not sneaking him off the grounds for Valentine’s!” She said sternly.

Tom’s smile only widened. “That’s fine.” He said breezily. “We can stay here. I will still make the day special.” ‘Because we can both access the Chamber of Secrets, and that is perfectly private. We can spend _hours_ there alone!’

“You are taking him to Hogsmeade, and will be in a large group! You will follow the _rules_ from now on, Tom!” Minerva insisted.

Tom scowled. “I hate you.” He muttered.

“The rancour goes both ways, you know. With great love comes great hate!” She snapped, then drained her tea. “Get him jewellery. Perhaps chocolate.” She advised. “Most of all, get him a ring _other_ than the Slytherin courting ring! I know it matches his eyes, but he deserves something made just for him. Not a claim you would lay on any eventual mate, but a ring only he will ever wear. He has had little of that in his life, and he will appreciate it even more.”

Tom nodded. It would have to do. He could agree and still possibly make plans to meet him that night in the Chamber.

“If we catch you and Harry sneaking off together again, Sirius and I will invoke the Vigilans Custos for the remainder of the time before the wedding.” She warned.

Tom frowned. Harry would _hate_ to have to live with Sirius and not see him again until he was married. “Fine.” He muttered grudgingly. “I’ll be good.”

Minerva smiled. “Good. Then we are agreed, and you can follow the new rules.”

Tom scowled fiercely. “Yeah.” He muttered.

“Finish your breakfast and then you can leave. You are to go wait for class to start, not go looking for Harry.” Minerva said firmly.

Tom sighed heavily and ate the remainder of his breakfast.

*****

Sirius used Remus’ override password to get into Gryffindor Tower and smiled at Harry when he caught sight of him lounging in a chair in front of the fire. “Come on, kiddo. We need to talk. You can have breakfast with me today.”

Harry nibbled at his lip and followed his guardian nervously.

They got to his and Remus’ room and sat at the small table.

“First off, I want to say good job on getting Tom to put out!”

“_Sirius_!” Remus snapped, coming out of the bedroom buttoning his cardigan. “Don’t encourage that kind of behaviour!”

Sirius scowled. “I thought you were gone already.” He muttered.

“Yes, I can tell.” Remus said wryly. “I’m leaving now, but make sure you let him know that breaking the rules from now on is a very bad idea.” He told Sirius.

Sirius huffed, and as Remus left the room, he nodded. “Yes, it’s bad news. If you two _do_ sneak off again, and this was discussed way in advance, so you know, there is a rite called the Vigilans Custos—which means watchful guardian—that I will invoke on your behalf, even though I know you wouldn’t like it.” He warned.

“What’s that?” Harry asked in confusion.

“It means that you will move in here, with me and Moony. You’ll have your own bedroom, but you will not be able to go anywhere but classes without me, and you will not be allowed to meet with Tom until the wedding. Even in large groups. There would be _no contact whatsoever_ except for seeing him at contract negotiations. You don’t want that, Tom doesn’t want that, hell, _I_ don’t want it! It’s a last resort only, but a Black Heir must do their best to remain a virgin until they marry.” He smiled. “You _are_ my Heir, Harry. You have standards you need to maintain.”

Harry sighed. “Alright, I get it.” He said heavily.

Sirius ordered them both waffles for breakfast. “So...” He smiled widely when their food came and the elf left. “How was it?” He whispered.

Harry gave him a small grin. “It was _great_!” He said, then sighed. “He really knows what he’s doing.”

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. “Well, I would hope so! He’s got _how many_ decades of experience?”

Harry nodded. “From now on, I’m going to be the only one benefitting from it.”

“You sure are. There’s going to be a fidelity clause in that contract, or my name’s not Sirius Black!” Sirius declared.

Harry smiled. “We really don’t need one, Siri. I want to do it without one, to prove we have trust in each other.”

Sirius frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Harry told him. “There’s nothing I can give him that he will value as much as my trust and love, and I want to prove that he has _both_.”

Sirius sighed. “Alright, fine.” He relented. “You’ll get your way.”

Harry smiled widely and took a big bite of waffles, chewing and swallowing before he added, “Tom is wonderful, you know? He’s sweet—to me, at least—and he gives me nice things as well as his love. His gifts are all nice, and usually sentimental, too.” Harry grinned. “He got me a cat.”

Sirius scowled. “I hate cats.”

“Which is why Salazar will be staying with Tom for breaks and such. I like him, and so does everyone else in Gryffindor. He’s sort of become our mascot.” Harry laughed. “He likes to sleep in my bed the most, but I have caught him in Neville’s and Seamus’ beds, too.”

Sirius grinned. “Figures you and Tom’s cat would sleep around.”

Harry laughed again. “He’s such a typical cat. Wherever he can find a soft or warm spot, that’s where he wants to be.”

“Cats are comfort seekers. Don’t feel too bad that yours is slightly unfaithful.” Sirius advised.

They finished breakfast and Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair. “Be good, and no more sneaking off.” He warned.

Harry nodded. “I won’t, I promise.” He said before heading to class a little early.

He passed Tom who smiled at him, but the older teen waved him on. “Can’t be together alone.” He said in explanation, and Harry sighed, but hurried on his way to not be caught with him.

He’d see him after dinner, in the Tower. He could wait a day.

*****

Harry heard the knock at the portrait hole and got up, only to find Hermione pushing him back into his seat as Seamus got up to open the door. “You wait here. This is another tradition.” Hermione told him. “_He_ comes to _you_.”

Harry waited, vibrating with nervous energy as Tom came in and smiled around at the Gryffindors, all of whom eyed him warily. They knew they had to accept him coming in for Harry’s sake, but they weren’t as close to him as Harry was.

He came over and knelt down before Harry, pulling a small ring box out of his pocket. He smiled. “Don’t get too attached, because I will be getting you something better, more _personal_, in Hogsmeade for Valentine’s, but it is tradition at this point to make sure I put a ring on your finger. This is what I have for now, if you will do me the honour of accepting my suit and my heart.” He opened the box and a silver ring with a large emerald etched with the Slytherin crest shone up at him. “It’s the Slytherin courting ring.” He added.

Harry smiled. “I accepted you the moment I first saw you. You should know that.” He said, then gave Tom his hand.

Tom slid the ring on Harry’s ring finger, and it warmed and resized itself to fit snugly.

Harry smiled at it. “It’s nice.” He said mildly.

Tom smiled up at him, thumb running over his wrist. “You deserve better. This is only temporary, to fulfil my obligations to you. I’ll have something special made, I have already owled a jeweller in Hogsmeade to inform him to expect a custom rush job on Valentine’s, and he has assured me he can do what I need in two or three hours.”

Harry tugged on his hand and urged him to sit on the couch in the last empty spot next to him. “Come on, sit. What are you expecting for the custom ring?”

Tom flushed. “Don’t ask me that! It’s all very sappy and sentimental, it’ll _completely_ destroy my image!”

Harry’s grin widened. “Oh, now I _definitely_ need to know!” He said happily.

Tom shook his head. “You’ll find out on Valentine’s, it’s going to be part of your gift, so you’ll just have to wait.”

“You’re the only gift I want.” Harry said.

“Well, you’ve already got me, so I have to get you something new. You’ll like it if you like this one, it will also be partly silver and emerald, but there will be some other things added to it.”

Harry leaned into him and begged with his eyes for a kiss.

Tom leaned down and granted his request, sliding a hand into his hair.

“I can’t wait.” Harry said happily. “This has been the best year ever!”


	48. Contract Negotiations

Tom sat beside Minerva and sighed. “So here we are.”

“They'll be here shortly.” She said comfortingly. “We can get this started then.”

Tom smiled. “I just want him to be mine. This stuff is all formality. He’s been mine in my heart since the moment I first laid eyes on him.”

Minerva snorted. “That much was clear. You are a _menace_ when your claim is threatened! I’ve had no less than _five_ Gryffindors come to me over the past two years gibbering about red eyes and veiled—and not-so-veiled—threats.” Minerva broke down and laughed.

Tom laughed with her. “What was I _supposed_ to do?! Let someone _else _have him?”

Minerva sobered a bit, but was unable to keep the smile off her face. “Yes, Tom, that is _exactly_ what you were supposed to do.” She pointed out.

Tom shook his head. “Unacceptable.” He said flatly. “He’s mine, I’m not going to share. It’s not in my nature to sit there and watch someone else kiss and hold him while I gnash my teeth at the injustice of someone else _in my place_.”

Minerva nodded. “Yes, you always have been proprietorial of everything, from friends to possessions. If something was _yours_, it was yours unequivocally.”

Tom nodded back. “I’m not going to change that; not when I see no reason to try. Harry doesn’t mind it, and he’s the only one I am trying to impress.”

Just then, there was a knock, and Minerva got up and opened the door to find Sirius on the other side with Harry behind him, nervously twisting the bottom of his shirt in his hands. She smiled. “Come in, we are ready for you.” She said, stepping aside so they could enter.

Harry beamed as he saw Tom and only Sirius’ restraining hand on his shoulder kept him from bolting across the room into his arms.

Tom smiled at him, standing by the table, and bowed. “I’m glad to see you, and lay out our agreements.” He said formally.

Harry smiled at him. “I come here of my own free will, to lay out my promises to you.” He replied, Sirius having made him memorize the traditional response.

Tom’s smile widened in pleasure.

Harry sat, then Sirius followed suit and Tom did as well while Minerva came back over to take her seat.

“Well,” Minerva waved her wand and the concealing charm over the parchment at her place dissipated. “Shall we get right to business?” She picked up a quill and tapped it with her wand. “This will write the pertinent points as they are agreed upon.” She said, mostly for Harry’s benefit.

Harry nodded.

“Let’s start with the most unpleasant topic first: money.”

Everyone else nodded their acceptance.

“Tom, as the dominant partner, it falls to you to lay out the rules. Harry, if you disagree, speak up and make it known. Sirius and I are only here to argue for you two if there is a disagreement that you cannot resolve yourselves.” Minerva said, then leaned back and looked expectantly at Tom.

“Alright. Vaults will be kept separate, and we will divide the contents evenly amongst our children once they reach their majority. We want no discord between our children.” Tom hummed as he considered, then spoke. “As my submissive, Harry will have a two hundred galleon allowance per month—”

“Plus unlimited access to the Potter and Black vaults! You are not to touch his inheritance!” Sirius snapped, already on edge.

Tom’s eyes flared red. “_I was getting to that_!” He snapped back.

“Don’t take that tone with _me_, boy, or I won’t give you my blessing to marry Harry!” Sirius shouted.

Tom seethed. “I got your permission to court him already! If we don’t have your blessing, I’ll take Harry in the middle of the night and we’ll run away and _elope_!” He shouted.

“Harry wouldn’t do that to me!” Sirius shouted back.

“Um, Siri?” Harry tugged on his sleeve. “Yes.” He said when Sirius looked at him. “Yes, I _would_.”

Tom sighed heavily. “Yes, unlimited access to the Potter and Black vaults plus the same for his own vaults, and access to mine in cases of emergency.” He added.

Sirius’ eyes widened.

Harry rolled his own eyes. “I don’t need _that_ much money.” He denied.

Tom smirked. “You might, if I end up dying _after _we have children, and leave you alone with minor children to care for. They can’t access the vault until fourteen, after all.” He pointed out. “It’s a safeguard to keep children who are too young from trying to put on the Lordship rings. Unless Salazar sees you as old enough to assume responsibility—fourteen, as I said before—the rings are fatal.”

Harry paled. “_Fatal_?”

“Without exception.” Tom added.

Harry swallowed. “Yeah, let’s keep them out of the vaults if you die early. _But you’d better not_!” He added vehemently.

Tom chuckled. “It is certainly not my _plan_, love.”

“Are you okay with everything else, Harry?” Minerva asked.

“Oh, yeah. That’s all fine.” The quill began writing at his words, recording the decision they had reached.

“Then we shall move on. Children should be next. How many do you both expect?” She asked, looking at Tom first.

“I require two boys, both an heir and spare, and at least one girl. Harry?” He asked.

Harry nibbled at his lip. “I need to pass on the Black and Potter inheritances, so we’ll need at least two more boys. I think we should try for three boys, and at least one girl. Childhood illness is not really a thing anymore, and I don’t want to spend _all_ my life pregnant with your millions of babies!” He said.

Tom laughed at that. “Three boys and a girl or two sounds good to me. After that, we can play it by ear and see if we want more. I won’t be able to bear them myself, so most of the eventual decision will be left up to you, Harry.”

“I agree.” Harry said without prompting, and the quill began to write once more.

Minerva nodded. “Education should be next.”

Tom said, “They will have tutors,” just as Harry declared, “Muggle primary school,” and they both snapped their mouths shut and glared at each other over the table.

“Over my dead body.” Tom said softly.

Harry’s look turned steely. “As you wish.” He spat back.

“Why Muggle school?” Tom asked. “Explain it to me.”

“I want them to have _some_ knowledge of science, and Muggle history. Maths, too.” Harry said.

“Wizards _do_ learn mathematics, Harry. There are _tutors_ for that!”

Harry quirked a brow at him. “How much algebra do _you_ know, Tom?”

“Alge-what?” Tom asked.

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms with a satisfied expression. “Thank you for making my point _for_ me.” He said.

“This is ridiculous!” Tom threw his hands into the air in frustration.

“What about science? If you were dropped into the Muggle world tomorrow, could you work a computer? They need to _learn_ those skills, Tom! What if they have to pass for a Muggle for a long period of time?” Harry asked.

Tom frowned. “Why would they?” He asked.

“There have been two Dark Lords in the wizarding world pretty much back-to-back.” Harry stated. “What is going to prevent the possibility of a _third_?”

Tom scowled. “I’m not going to be made to feel _guilty_ about that!” He shouted.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel _guilty_, I’m just trying to give my children valuable knowledge and life skills!” Harry said in exasperation.

“Harry, we can send them to Muggle primary school and get them tutors during the summers, will that work for you?” Tom asked. “They won’t need them every year if we do that, but I want them to have at least tutors for Latin and social circles, possibly other things they won’t learn in the Muggle world.”

“It’s a sound plan.” Sirius interjected. “They will need social circles and deportment, at least for the Black heir.”

Harry hummed, then nodded. “That will work. I just want to make sure they have a good grasp of Muggle life in case they ever need it. You never know when it will come in handy.”

Tom shrugged. “So Muggle primary school with allowances for tutors to fill in wizarding gaps?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “That sounds good.”

The quill began writing again and Minerva and Sirius both relaxed.

Minerva sounded tentative when she asked, “Higher education?”

“Hogwarts.” The two chorused firmly. They shared a smile as the quill wrote that down.

“How about where you will live?” Minerva asked.

Harry frowned.

“I have a home.” Tom said softly. “I will need to go over it and make sure Voldemort didn’t ever make it in, because he _did_ try. But it was locked up tight in preparation for a Naga heir and I think he was kept out entirely.” He looked at Harry. “If Harry wants to go see it with me?”

Harry smiled. “We can go tomorrow and take a look.”

“We’ll leave that as undecided and come back to it tomorrow, then. Sirius and I can accompany you two.” Minerva said. “Household responsibilities?” She asked.

“All split entirely down the middle, unless we discuss something different on a case-by-case basis. Harry being the submissive means nothing except that he will bear children. We will share in everything else.” Tom said firmly.

Harry beamed at him. “I agree with that.” He said.

“Titles being passed down and the order in which that will happen?”

“Lord Slytherin must go first. Sorry, Harry, but it is the most important we have to bequeath.” Tom said.

Harry nodded. “Sirius explained that to me. We will follow with Lord Black and Lord Potter for the third.” He said.

Tom nodded. “Then we are in agreement.”

Minerva smiled. “As this is a creature mateship, we will not need to quibble over dowry. Harry brings with him the entirety of the Potter vaults, along with inheritance rights over the Black vaults. I’m sure that is satisfactory, and there will be no dissolution, so no need to agree that it stays with Harry.”

“Agreed.” Tom said.

“Then it seems everything has been covered. We’ll finish tomorrow with living arrangements and begin the discussions about the wedding.” Minerva said.

Sirius grinned. “It’s going to be big.” He said firmly. “All Black weddings are.”

Tom groaned in horror. “Harry, why are you the Black heir?”

Harry shrugged. “You didn’t have a problem with it before.” He said.

“I was more concerned with—” Tom’s eyes landed on Sirius, and he shut his mouth and cleared his throat. “I love you more than I despise large gatherings.” He amended, wisely choosing not to mention how intent he’d been on getting into Harry’s pants.

Sirius grinned. “Good save.” He said cheerfully.

Tom flushed. “Thank you.” He muttered.

“So we’ll see you tomorrow.” Sirius said.

Harry looked stricken.

Tom smiled. “Go to Gryffindor Tower and wait there, Harry. I will be by in about half an hour or so.” He promised.

Harry smiled. “Alright, I’ll do that!”

“Not until after we celebrate!” Sirius said. “I think you’re old enough for a glass of champagne, kiddo.” He said, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulders.

Harry smiled a bit. “Really?”

“It’s not every day you get a marriage contract written up and agreed on!” Sirius told him. “You deserve it!”

They left and Tom sighed. “I’m exhausted.” He relaxed against Minerva. “Minnie, is living with him going to be a trial?”

“A very pleasurable one.” Minerva told him. “You’ll learn to love it. He’ll be good for you.” She nudged him back into a sitting position. “Another drink is in order. I got some Firewhiskey, I seem to remember you liked it.”

Tom perked up. “Ooh, yes, I do!” He said eagerly.

“You are not to get pissed. This is just a celebratory drink, and you will need to eat something. I’ll order us some finger sandwiches.” She said before calling an elf.

Tom waited while the sandwiches were being prepared and they ate a bit while sipping on Firewhiskey.

“To your future with Harry, and many happy years of joy together.”

Tom smiled and took a large drink. “Ahh. I can’t wait to marry him. We’re going to be great together.”

Minerva smiled. “Your love will shine brightly for decades.”

“Let’s hope so.” Tom said.


	49. Slytherin Estate

Tom huffed. “I hope you know that after this, Lord Black, I am locking you out of the Wards until we have children. Harry and I will meet you _off_ the grounds of our home until there is a good reason to let you drop by unannounced. We will require _privacy_ and _I_ can’t trust you to give it to us.”

Sirius scowled. “Oh, but you’ll leave your _teacher_ keyed to the Wards? I like that!”

Tom glared at him. “Minnie has earned my trust and has been my friend for the better part of _two_ lifetimes! _You_ have done nothing to earn the trust I show to her!” He pursed his lips. “If anything, you have given me numerous reasons to actively _distrust_ you.”

“By looking out for Harry’s best interests!” Sirius shouted at him.

Tom saw red, and as he worked himself into a fury, Harry watched his pupils morph into slits. “_I am his best interests_!” Tom roared back, and Harry saw the fangs in his mouth peeking out of his gums.

“Honestly, both of you, shut it. You’ll just have to agree to disagree over who I belong to until the wedding. You’re worse than dogs fighting over a bone when it comes to me!” Harry snapped at both of them. “Sirius, I am fine with you having limited access for a while, and Tom, you’d better key him back into the Wards the _second_ we find out I’m pregnant. Got it?”

Tom sighed heavily. “Yes, I can do that.” He said grudgingly.

“Good. Let’s go in.”

Tom keyed his three companions into the Wards and led them to the front door, opening it. “Welcome,” he said, “to Slytherin Estate.”

Harry looked past Tom’s shoulder as he stepped inside and was surprised at how well-kept the place was.

“There must be house-elves. Head elf, I’d like your assistance!” Tom called out, and a house-elf popped into existence in front of him.

“New Master be here! What can Tiddles be doing for Master?”

“I am Tom, this is my mate, Harry. Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black are our guardians and we are here to look the house over to decide if we will live here after we marry.” He explained.

“Yes, Master Tom! Would yous be liking a tour?” He asked eagerly.

“Yes, if you have time.” Tom said.

“Tiddles was doing nothing important! Tiddles will show you the house! Come!”

They all followed the elf. Tiddles pointed out the dining room, the ballroom, several parlours, the receiving room with a large fireplace for Floo-travel and a sunroom on the ground floor, then led them upstairs. There were seven guest bedrooms in the main area that Tiddles told them about, then the elf stopped at the halfway point down the hall. “Only blood and soul family of Master can see the family area. Mate can come, but no one else.” The elf explained.

“Why is that?” Sirius asked, suspecting he already knew the answer. Only the oldest houses belonged to families paranoid enough to use blood Wards, but Salazar Slytherin would have been just that kind of person.

“There be blood Wards, Sir.” Tiddles revealed, proving Sirius right.

“I will not go into any rooms; Harry and I will merely look in and stay where you two can see us.” Tom told him.

Sirius sighed. “Eh, go ahead. I trust you.”

Tiddles led Harry and Tom further down the hall. “This be the Master suite.” He opened a door and Harry and Tom went in.

There was a portrait in the sitting room of a Naga and Harry stared in awe at the green scales of the man’s Naga form, perfectly matching the couch and two armchairs in the room.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Hello, Salazar.” He said evenly.

“That’s Salazar?” Harry asked him, then turned to the man. “Your tail is gorgeous, Sir.”

Salazar smiled. “Thank you. Only other Nagas and their families have seen this form. I am a West African green mamba, in case you were wondering. Highly venomous.” He added proudly.

Harry frowned. “Is Tom venomous?” He asked.

Salazar laughed. “No, rainbow snakes are constrictors. Tell me you’ve noticed how often he curls around you?”

Harry smiled and flushed. “Yes. I like it.”

“As you should!” Salazar said happily. “I like this one, Tom. He’s a good mate. Very cute!”

Tom smiled. “He is, isn’t he?” He crossed the room and opened the door to the bedroom. “Oh, this is nice.”

Harry came up behind him and peeked in. The room was decorated in darker greens than the sitting room but for the cream carpet; the effect made the room look comforting and restful. The four-poster bed was large enough for three people to spread out completely, and the light green hangings were pulled back. The pillows were encased in what looked to be silver silk.

Harry fully entered the room and crossed to the bathroom door, opening it to find a bathroom with a large claw-footed tub as well as a large shower at the opposite end, all done in white with silver accents. There were snakes on the taps, all of whom hissed greetings to the pair as they inspected the bathroom.

They went back into the bedroom and opened the last door and found a nursery. It was done in light greens and yellows, and had dragons and snakes painted along the walls. Thankfully, these ones were inanimate.

“I’m liking the house so far.” Harry commented.

“Good. We’ll check the Heir suite next, but if it is anything like this room, I think we are moving in.” Tom said.

Harry nodded. “I do like it here.”

They left, waved to Sirius and Minerva, and followed the elf to the Heir suite. It looked big, almost as big as the Master bedroom had been, and was also decorated with snakes everywhere. There were three portraits of snakes, two in the sitting room and one in the bedroom, as well as a few landscapes.

The bedroom was decorated in blues and black, surprisingly, and aside from the pale cream of the carpet which matched the Master bedroom’s carpet, the room seemed to give the effect of a deep sea.

“Nice. And our eldest son will be able to change anything he wants, after all.” Tom commented.

Harry smiled. “Yeah. I think I’ll like it here. Let’s go back and get the contract signed and delivered to the ministry.” He said.

“I’d like nothing more.” Tom told him happily.

“And then Sirius can tell you what the plans for the wedding are, because let me tell you, he has it _all planned out_ already!” Harry said, then laughed. “He even picked out our cake, and _you_ are the one that gets to make sure we don’t end up with it.”

“Why me? He doesn’t like me, and that’s only going to make things worse!” Tom said.

Harry smiled sweetly up at him. “Because you love me, and I don’t like champagne. He wants champagne cake. I’m sure that would taste terrible.”

Tom sighed. “You’re awful.” He shot back. “Evil little mate.”

Harry laughed as they crossed the blood Wards again. “I’m happy with this place.”

Sirius sighed. “And you’re moving in this summer?” He asked mournfully.

Harry patted his arm. “You had me for two summers, and I’ll still visit with you all the time!” He assured the man.

Sirius nodded and smiled. “I’ll miss having you underfoot every summer, but it will all be fixed when you give me some grandkids to steal from you every few weeks!”

Harry laughed. “Once they are old enough, feel free!” He agreed.

Sirius grinned widely. “How old is old enough, exactly?” He asked hopefully.

“Two years old.” Tom said firmly.

Harry frowned and opened his mouth, and Tom held up a quelling hand. “I will not budge on this, Harry.” He added.

Harry’s frown deepened. “I was going to say potty-trained, at least, which according to my Aunt, happens around _three_.”

Sirius groaned.

Tom’s eyes lit up. “That works for me.” He said happily.

“You two are so mean! But I suppose it’s not a total loss. I do prefer kids that don’t shit themselves in my presence.” Sirius said.

“Sirius Black!” Minerva snapped. “You watch your mouth!”

Sirius gave her a droll stare. “I assure you, at fifteen, Harry has heard worse.”

Harry shrugged. “Very true.” He agreed.

“Still, it’s the principle of the matter.” She scolded him. “You shouldn’t speak that way around a minor.”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t do it again.” Sirius said breezily.

Minerva huffed again as Tom thanked the elf and told him to keep working on the house and that he would have new Masters to care for come summer. The elf seemed overjoyed.

They left the house and headed back to Hogwarts.

They all went back to Minerva’s room and amended the living arrangements part of the contract, then Sirius smiled. “We’ll have to invite _everyone_ to the wedding! Harry, how would you like to meet the Minister for Magic?” He asked.

Harry frowned. “Should I be excited? You said just last year he was an incompetent buffoon.”

Sirius laughed and even Minerva giggled a bit. “So he is, but don’t tell him that to his face!” Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Really, Padfoot, I’m not _stupid_.” He said dryly.

“Never hurts to be extra-sure!” Sirius replied happily.

“I suppose not, but Harry is _usually_ sensible.” Tom remarked evenly.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, except when it comes to you.”

Tom smirked. “I am the exception to most every rule.” He said smugly.

“Oh, and so _modest_, too!” Minerva teased.

“Would you be if you were me?” Tom asked her.

“Clearly not, because then I wouldn’t be you.” She shot back.

Tom laughed.

“I was thinking a nice champagne cake—” Sirius began.

“I was thinking _no_.” Tom cut him off. “Harry and I will do cake tasting and pick one we both like.”

Sirius looked downtrodden. “Well, there’s a shop I like to use; Harry got both his birthday cakes there the last two years.”

Tom hummed. “They were very good.” He said, remembering the light and fluffy cakes Harry had served for his last few birthdays. “What do you say, Harry? Shall we give them our service?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but not champagne cake!” He added.

Sirius huffed. “No taste, you two.” He muttered.

Harry just beamed at him in response.

Tom chuckled. “We will go on Saturday and decide on cake. When do we want to marry?”

“Easter break! The Saturday after school lets out.” Harry declared. “I want to marry Tom as soon as possible!”

Sirius frowned, but sighed and nodded, deciding to pick his battles. “We can get this hammered out in two months, I think.”

“Everyone in Hogwarts is invited!” Harry added.

Sirius paled and turned to Minerva. “Can I borrow a couple of elves to fill out invitations?” He asked in a hassled tone.

Minerva chuckled. “You may have two to plan and put together the wedding details. I will set them _all_ to finishing up after dinner on Friday before the wedding. They should be able to get everything done over the night.” She said.

“Everyone in Hogwarts...” Sirius whispered to himself, then grimaced. “We’re going to need like _twenty_ cakes!”

“Are you sure you want _everyone _invited, Harry? Including, oh, say _Cormac McLaggen_?” Tom asked gently.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Never mind, not _everyone_!” He hurriedly told Sirius, who let out a relieved breath. “I’ll put together a list tonight.” He promised. “All the Weasleys will be invited.” He warned, and Sirius groaned.

“Not the twins.”

“Yes, the twins.”

Minerva laughed. “Come now, they are exactly like you were at that age, you and James.” She chided.

“Yes, and do you know what kind of _havoc _we would have wreaked at a high-profile wedding?!” He asked her in horror.

Minerva chuckled a bit. “I see your point. You are going to have your hands full keeping those two in line.” Her smile softened a bit. “I have faith in you, Sirius. You’ll do fine.”

Sirius shook his head. “I do hope you’re right, because I also have to give Harry away and keep the other guests happy by paying them attention individually and smoothing ruffled feathers if Harry accidentally snubs someone—Oh, what if _Tom_ snubs someone?!” He was panicking now.

“I know how to behave at societal functions, Lord Black, I assure you. And besides that, I will need the connections I will have chances of making there. I know how to play nice when it suits me, and will do so for future perks. I _am_ a Slytherin, we play these games in our sleep.” He told the man.

Sirius breathed a bit easier. “Good.” He said in relief.

“Don’t worry about Harry. I’ll keep him in line.” Tom added.

Harry frowned. “How?”

Tom leaned over and murmured against his ear, “With promises of what I will give you later, of course.”

Harry flushed. “That will probably be effective.” He agreed breathlessly thinking of what those promises might be.


	50. Spontaneous Snake Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hilarity in the chapter, you'll probably laugh. Also some fluff.

Tom pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. “I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. Don't let Harry go to the jewellers.” He warned the others.

Hermione smiled. “If he tries to go, I'll sit on him.” She replied.

“I appreciate that. Thank you, Hermione.” Tom said before hurrying off.

Harry pouted. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I know what he’s getting.” He said.

Neville and Ron snorted, while Hermione and Ginny glared at the boys.

“It doesn’t _matter_ if you already know!” Hermione said.

“It’s your _engagement ring_, Harry! It’s a big deal!” Ginny added. “Not as big a deal as your wedding night, of course, because _that’s_ when the fun will _really_ happen, but this step is important, too!”

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go hit Honeydukes before everything is gone.”

“Solid plan, let’s go.” Ron agreed, and they headed off.

Ginny sidled up to Harry on the walk there. “How good is he with his mouth?” She whispered.

Harry’s face flamed. “_Ginny_!” He hissed.

“What?” She asked more loudly. “Everyone _knows_ you did it!”

Harry groaned. “No, we are _not _having this discussion.” He began walking faster, and Ginny jogged to keep up.

“I want to live vicariously through you!” She begged.

Hermione heard this and laughed a bit. “Ginny, you’re going to give girls a bad name.” She teased.

“Nope, you already did that!” Ginny shot back.

“I didn’t turn around and start pestering Harry about his sex life, such as it is, so you’re making what I said worse.”

Ginny shrugged. “I’m a gossip, sue me.” She said, then turned back to Harry. “Well?”

“Maybe later, Gin.” Harry muttered. “Not right here and now.”

“Later? I can live with later.” Ginny said, then nodded in satisfaction. “I’ll ask again later tonight.”

Harry sighed and shook his head in defeat. “The things I do to get a little peace.” He mourned.

They bought their candy and left the store, heading to Scrivenshaft’s next. Harry was looking at correspondence books and Ginny came up behind him with a devious smile. “Can’t get those now. Or if you do, you’ll have to wait to use it until the wedding.” She told him.

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Ginny’s smile morphed into a smirk. “You mean you haven’t noticed Neville stopping him every time he hissed at you? You can’t have _any_ secret communication until you are married. Part of the rules, Harry, I’m _not_ sorry to say.” She said with relish.

Harry frowned. “Well, then how’s he supposed to talk dirty to me?” He asked, then his brain caught up with what his mouth had said as Ginny laughed and he flushed brightly.

Ginny stopped and caught her breath, wiping a tear from her eye. “He’s _not_ supposed to, love, that’s the whole _point_!” She finally said.

Harry glared at her and walked away from the books, clearly downtrodden.

“It’s not the end of the world! You’ll be married before you know it!” Ginny assured him as she followed him out of the store. “Three Broomsticks? Oh, here comes Tom!”

Harry looked up as Tom caught up with them and smiled.

“There you are! I looked _everywhere_!” Tom said. “You can be surprisingly hard to pin down.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Tom glanced around and didn’t see Neville, so he hissed, //I am _so hard_ for you right now!//

“A-_hem_!” Ginny cleared her throat in a very exaggerated way and crossed her arms.

Tom frowned. “Excuse you?” He asked snidely.

Ginny quirked a brow at him. “I want _all_ the juicy details, boys.”

Tom sighed. “I’m hard as a rock. Happy?” He snapped at her.

“Deliriously so.” Ginny replied with a wide smile. “Shall we head for a drink?” She asked sweetly.

Tom grumbled, but grabbed Harry’s hand and they all walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Ginny got butterbeers, but Tom ordered a Firewhiskey and Madam Rosemerta brought it, albeit grudgingly.

Tom smirked. “She can’t exactly say no. I’m of age, and it’s not a school night.” He revealed. “It’s just that most students don’t even try, so they never find out until later that she _will_ serve them the good stuff.” He told Harry.

Harry snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind for seventh year.” He said.

Tom turned to Ginny. “If he gets trashed while he’s here, I’ll need pensieve memories.” He told her.

Ginny grinned. “I’ll stick close to him, then.” She promised him.

“I went to Kisner Chocolates.” Tom said with a smile. “This is for you.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket. “The raspberry ones.”

Harry took it. “How many?” He asked, slipping the box into his pocket.

“Four. Enjoy them.” He said.

Harry nodded. “So when do I get the ring?” He asked.

Tom chuckled. “It should be ready in an hour.” He answered.

They found the rest of their group wandering around and joined them, Hermione looking disapproving of the fact that they had been mostly alone with just Ginny, which was _technically_ against the rules, but she let it slide.

They wandered around for a while, then Tom rushed back to the jewellers, promising to come back soon.

Harry was distracted while Tom was gone, wondering what his ring would look like, and everyone mostly left him alone, knowing they would get nothing useful out of him until his ring was on his hand.

When Tom finally _did_ come back, he surprised everyone by going down on one knee before Harry. “You’ve already agreed to marry me, and in doing so you’ve made me the happiest man in the world, but this is customary for Muggles, and we were both raised by them, so I want to make sure I do this for you. Harry, will you wear my ring?” He took out the small box and opened it, revealing a ring of braided gold and silver with a large emerald bordered by two small rubies to either side.

Harry smiled. “Yes, of _course_ I will.” He answered. He gave Tom his hand and Tom slipped the temporary ring off.

“Before I put this on you, read the engraving along the inside. _Not out loud_!” He added hurriedly.

Harry took the ring and looked at the inside. The words said _You set my soul aflame._ Harry smiled and handed it back. “Put it on me.” He said. “I love it.”

Tom smiled widely and slid it onto his finger and stood to kiss him.

There were a few catcalls from the others, but Harry and Tom just ignored them and basked in their moment for a bit.

They sat side-by-side and Harry kept sneaking glances down at his ring. The emerald matched his eyes and the rubies were the exact shade of Tom’s, and Harry was sure that was intentional. For all that he tried to hide it, Tom was surprisingly sentimental sometimes.

“We should head back soon.” Tom said.

Harry nodded, and as he stood, there was a tearing sound followed by a loud sigh. He turned and laughed at Tom’s irritated scowl as he looked down at his tail.

“You have betrayed me again, body.” Tom muttered, and got up, slithering toward the carriages.

Harry followed along, laughing quietly as Tom grumbled under his breath.

Harry helped Tom into a carriage and as he went to get in himself, Hermione stopped him. “You have to go in a different one. Groups of no less than fifteen, Harry. Only _four_ can fit in a carriage.”

Harry looked pleadingly at Tom, who shrugged. “I don’t like it any better than you do, but it’s only for the ride to Hogwarts. Once we all get out, we can go to Gryffindor Tower and there will be enough people to make it okay.” He said.

Neville, Dean and Ginny joined Tom and Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into the other carriage along with Seamus.

“He treating you good?” Seamus asked. “Have to make sure before you take the plunge, as it were. Forever is a long time.” He said with a grin.

“He treats me great, yes. I’m extremely happy with him.” Harry’s look turned steely. “If you ruin this for me by insinuating he’s not good for me, I will rip your heart out and make you _eat_ it!”

Seamus grinned and held up his hands. “Not going to, don’t worry! I was just checking! Have to make sure you’re happy.”

Harry smiled at him. “He’s wonderful, really. He’s not like his older self at all, and I’m very glad I got to meet him. He’s changed my life and made everything good. Before I met him, there was so much bad going on in my life.” He sighed. “Now I get to look forward to keeping him forever.” He added wistfully.

Seamus nodded. “Well, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy _for_ you!” He said with finality.

Harry spent the rest of the trip absently listening to the others and smiling down at his ring. It was as beautiful as the man he’d promised himself to, and he loved it just as much as he loved Tom.

When they got to the school he was the first one out of the carriage and he ran up to Tom, who hugged him. “Before I can head to Gryffindor Tower I need to go to my rooms, get my lower half to change back, and get myself fully clothed again. Then I’ll come by.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, no showing off my property!” He agreed.

Tom smiled and shook his head ruefully. “Yes, and this will probably become a common occurrence once we _do_ bond, so be ready for some spontaneous snake moments in your life.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, I like you in this form!” Harry said cheerfully.

“As glad as I am about that, I’d prefer to keep myself in my _human_ body. All this switching at inopportune times is getting to be a bit much.”

Harry snorted. “Go on, get changed. We’ll be waiting in Gryffindor Tower for you.”

Tom nodded and slithered off on his way toward the dungeons.

Harry and the rest of the group headed to their Tower, pockets bulging with purchases in their shrunken bags, and quite a few of them went directly to the dormitories to unload their new things.

As soon as Harry's new things were put away he hurried back to the common room to wait for Tom.

After about twenty minutes of waiting there was a knock on the portrait. Harry ran to get it and smiled widely as he let Tom in. “Everything go well?” He asked, glancing down at Tom's legs.

Tom sighed as he came in. “As well as can be expected. There are stairs on the way to the dungeons.” He added bitterly.

Harry frowned in thought. “Yes, how _do_ you go up and down stairs in that state?”

Tom sat on the couch, and Harry saw his left eye twitch a few times. “Oh, I can get _down_ them just fine, it’s trying to go _up_ that presents a problem!”

“Well, how _do_ you go down them, then?” Harry asked.

“Painfully.” Tom muttered.

Harry had a sudden mental image of Tom in his transformed state just _tumbling_ down a flight of stairs, and couldn’t stop a giggle.

Tom scowled. “Of course, _now_ you have to _die_.” He added.

The giggle turned into outright laughter at that. Harry planted himself in Tom’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Do you just roll down them?” He asked through his laughter.

Tom flushed. “Well, how do _you_ propose a snake go down stairs?!” He snapped.

Harry laid his head on Tom’s shoulder and dissolved into helpless hysterics. 

Tom sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “You’re so lucky I love you.” He muttered, then planted a kiss on Harry’s neck. He followed it with a swipe of his tongue, and Harry felt that it was forked.

“Careful. You’re—”

“Half-transformed, yes. I’m getting better at noticing the changes myself. They are subtle, but there are _some_. I get colder and get a craving to be near sources of heat, and I can sense smells through my mouth more than anything else. It’s really quite strange to have a form of sensory input suddenly change where it is coming from, you know.”

Harry snickered. “You’re just special.”

Tom chuckled. “Yes, we’ll go with that.” He agreed.


	51. Of Colours and Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta'd.

Ginny waited mostly patiently—mostly—until she saw Harry eating one of the chocolates Tom had given him.

She knew _exactly_ what was in those chocolates, and she chose that moment to make her move.

“So, Harry?” She asked while the chocolate was still in his mouth.

“Yeah?” He asked after chewing and swallowing.

“How _was_ Tom’s mouth?” She whispered.

Harry’s face turned beet red, but he decided to answer. “Really good.” He told her. “He knows what he’s doing, and his years of experience have _really_ paid off! He does this thing with his tongue that’s just—” he sighed with a smile, “amazing.” He finished.

Ginny grinned. “Well aren’t you lucky?” She teased.

“I am.” Harry agreed. “I really, _really_ am.”

Ginny got up and stretched. “Well, I think I’m going to get an early night. I have a lot to _think_ about.” She added with a wink at Harry, then left for her dormitory.

Harry just smiled fondly and shook his head. It _had _been a long day.

Sleep sounded good.

*****

“The first thing that needs to be decided on is _colours_!” Sirius declared.

Harry and Tom glanced at each other.

“Green?” Tom suggested. “The shade of your eyes.” He added to Harry.

Harry hummed. “Red for yours, then.” He said.

“We are _not_ doing a Christmas-themed wedding. Try again.” Tom told him flatly.

“Oh. Right.”

“Silver? Green and silver would be nice.” Tom suggested.

Harry shook his head. “No way. I refuse to have a _Slytherin_-themed wedding either.” He shot back.

“You _do_ have a point there.” Tom allowed.

Harry smiled. “Are you set on green?”

Tom leaned in closer and cupped his face. “I want the exact shade of those gorgeous orbs. Yes, I am.”

“Then how about green and _gold_?” Harry asked, flushing.

Tom smiled and kissed him. “That will do nicely.” He agreed.

Sirius nodded. “Good. That will give me a palette to work with. Who is paying for the robes? It’s customary for that to be the submissive’s domain, but we can switch things up if you two want to.”

Tom waved a dismissive hand. “No, let Harry handle it, I don’t mind.”

“Do you both have a list of guests?” Sirius asked.

Harry and Tom handed them over, Tom’s being quite a lot shorter than Harry’s.

Sirius frowned. “Are you sure this is all you want to invite?” He asked Tom.

Tom flushed and clenched his jaw. “I’m not as _friendly_ as Harry; only those I trust are on the list.” He said.

Harry moved to read it over Sirius’ shoulder. “Oh, good, Pucey’s on there.” He said lightly.

“_Harry_...”

“I was just making _sure_. You seemed to like him.” He noted.

Tom sighed. “He was and _is_ a friend of mine, yes. _He_ deserves an invite, but not everyone does.”

Harry frowned. “Why not?” He asked.

Tom quirked a brow at him. “Do _you_ want ex-Death Eaters at our wedding? _I_ certainly don’t.” He replied. “But of course, I will invite them all if it would make you happy.”

Sirius scowled down at the list. “Why are you inviting _Snivellus_?”

Tom scowled right back. “Because he is a good man and my Head of House! It’s not your business _why_ I trust him, so just accept it and believe me when I tell you I do!”

Sirius backed down. “Fine, just don’t get mad at me if he makes a scene.”

Harry frowned. “We _will_ be mad at you if _you started it_, Padfoot.” He warned.

“I’ll try not to.” Sirius said.

“Try _very hard_.” Harry stressed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright.”

Tom shrugged. “He may not even come. But even knowing that, I want to extend an invitation. It’s basic courtesy to make the offer, even if he declines. He will not show it outwardly, but I know he will be hurt if I leave him out. I’d like to avoid that. He does not deserve pain like that. His life has been hard enough, and most of it was my elder self’s doing. I feel compelled to alleviate what future suffering I can.”

Harry smiled and went back over to wrap his arms around Tom. “The invitation will surely warm his heart.”

“Black and shrivelled thing that it is.” Sirius muttered, looking back down at the list.

He missed the venomous glare Tom shot him.

“You invited _Lucius Malfoy_?!” Sirius raised his face to gaze in shock at Tom’s calm face. “_Why_?!”

Tom pressed his lips together. “He is coming. It is non-negotiable. I require him to be kindly disposed toward me in future interactions, and if he gets an invite to the wedding, with the Black family being higher in status than him, he will _owe me_. He has his fingers in many pies at the Ministry, I need him on my side and in my debt.”

Sirius shook his head and muttered, “The _games_ you Slytherins play.”

Tom smirked. “You know how to play them as well, _Lord Black_. Even if you choose not to, you suckled at the breast of one of the best women out there at these kinds of _games_. Before she lost her mind, that is.”

“Let’s not talk about my mother.” Sirius muttered sullenly.

Tom shrugged. “Either way, Lucius needs to be there.”

Sirius nodded. “And his son? You _know_ he used to torment Harry.”

“He stopped, though. He’s not great, but he’s okay. I can deal with it.” Harry told him.

“Alright, fair enough.” Sirius said. He began looking over Harry’s list and grinned. “You’ve invited _all _the teachers?” He asked in amusement.

Harry flushed. “All except Binns, who can’t leave the castle, and Snape.” He answered. “I figured that Tom would get him.”

Sirius laughed. “I can see that.” He scanned the list once more and frowned. “Why am I not on this?” He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because you _know_ you’re going to be there! You have to give me away!”

Sirius hummed. “You have a point there.”

“Well, I think we’ve done enough for today, boys.” Minerva said. “Harry, you’ll need Tom’s measurements.”

Tom cleared his throat. “I had Draco take them, since the spell can only be trusted so far. By hand is _so much_ better. Before you ask, Harry, yes, he did feel me up, and yes, I did hex him for it.” He added.

“I wasn’t going to ask, but good to know, I guess.” He shrugged, then took the parchment with Tom’s measurements on it.

“I want you in green.” Tom said firmly. “I am fine with my party taking gold, just make sure you get a tone for the ones standing with me that will not clash horribly with Draco’s complexion.” He added. “He’d never forgive me for that.”

Harry snorted. “Fine.”

“I have something to tell you. I will need a promise from both of you two that it will stay in this room, because I simply _cannot_ have the revelation that I am so sappy getting out. But I am willing to trust you both with this.” He added to Minerva and Sirius.

Sirius nodded. “I can keep it quiet.” He promised.

Tom cleared his throat and threaded a hand through Harry’s hair. “The full message I wanted on the inside of your ring wouldn’t fit, so it got shortened. The whole message was ‘you set my soul aflame _and burned away the darkness_.’” He smiled and added, “Because of you, I became a much better man this time around.”

Harry smiled as Tom leaned in for a kiss. They kissed deeply, and were cut short by Sirius clearing his throat.

Harry pulled away to glare at him. “What?!” He snapped.

“Just trying to keep things decent. That kiss was getting a little steamy.” He said unrepentantly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “It was _supposed _to be.” He said.

Tom chuckled. “We’ll just call the day over now, shall we?”

“I suppose so.” Harry mourned. “I’m going to miss you.”

“You’ll see me tomorrow.” Tom promised him. “I’ll come by your common room after classes.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll be there.”

They shared another—much shorter—kiss and Tom left.

Sirius got up. “I’ll take Harry back to his common room and head back. We’ll be by next weekend to pick you two up for cake tasting. Sound good?”

Minerva smiled. “Of course. I look forward to it.” She agreed.

Sirius and Harry left, and Harry let himself daydream about his and Tom’s wedding all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

*****

Harry took a bite of the cake sample, made a face, and pushed the rest toward Tom. “Urgh. Enjoy.”

Tom took the fork and took a small bite of the sample. His eyes widened and he took another bite. “Not bad.” He remarked once he had swallowed. “It’s really moist.”

Harry shook his head. “It tastes like champagne.” He said.

“Kind of the point, kiddo.” Sirius told him. “We can find something else, if you really want to. It _is_ your big day.”

“Anything else, please.” Harry requested.

Sirius sighed. “What else do you have?” He asked the woman behind the counter, Lydia as her nametag proclaimed.

She smiled. “Well, we do have a wonderful carrot cake that is popular this time of year.” She told him. “As well as a very good lemon with strawberry puree.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I’ve never had carrot cake before.” He said.

Sirius made a face of his own this time. “Yeah, because I don’t like carrot cake. But you can try it, if you really want to.” He said.

“Please.” Harry said eagerly.

Lydia smiled and cut a small sample from a cake, handing it over.

Harry tried it and his eyes widened. He swallowed and licked his lips. “That icing is really good!”

Tom tried it and hummed, nodding. “It’s good.” He agreed.

Lydia smiled. “It’s a Muggle creation, using cream cheese. My mother was Muggleborn, and it was her favourite icing. We can add it to any cake.” She told them.

Harry traced his finger through the icing and shoved the finger into Sirius’ mouth. “What do you think?” He asked.

“Ack!” Sirius spat the finger out and then frowned in contemplation. “It’s not bad. I would prefer a different _cake_, but the icing is acceptable.” He said mildly.

Harry smiled. “Does the lemon cake pair well with this?”

Lydia smiled. “Kind of, but we’d have to special-order it. You can imagine what the combination would taste like by trying a sample of the cake and keeping the icing’s flavour in your mind, but we can’t supply that cake with this icing on a whim. We make everything here by hand. That’s why our quality is so good, but it also makes things take a bit longer.” She told him.

Harry shrugged. “Fine, let’s try the lemon and strawberry one, please.”

She cut a piece and Harry and Tom sampled it.

Tom shook his head. “No way.” He said flatly. “I don’t like it.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s that great, either.” He agreed. “What do you have that’s _really good_ and seems to be a favourite?” He asked.

Lydia smiled secretively. She urged him closer with a finger. “We usually don’t offer this one because it is very time-consuming to make, but you being who you _are_, my staff and I would be willing to put in the effort. Just never tell anyone where you got it.” She said quietly.

Harry nodded.

She drew out a light brown sample from a cupboard, tapping it with her wand to dispel the stay-fresh charm. “Vanilla almond praline. We top it with caramel and add crushed almonds on the top of each tier. It’s my personal favourite, and worth the extra expense if I _do_ say so myself.”

Harry tried it, and his eyes widened before closing in bliss.

Tom choked on the mouthful in his own mouth at the _moan_ Harry let out.

Sirius laughed heartily, and Minerva couldn’t stifle a giggle.

Harry let out a long breath, then opened his eyes and declaring, “If Tom approves, we have a winner!”

Tom nodded. “I’m going with _anything_ that makes you moan like that!” He said.

Minerva cuffed him on the head. “Watch your mouth, Tom!”

Tom smiled sheepishly. “Yes, Minnie. Sorry.” He said, sounding anything but.


	52. The Perfect Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta'd!

Harry drew in a deep breath.

“Remember,” Sirius told him, “you are in charge here. If any of them give you any lip—”

“Let them know that I’ll be telling Tom about it as soon as I get back here. I’ve got this, I’m just nervous.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “I was going to say, ‘cut them out of the wedding,’ but yes, threatening them with certain death will also work nicely.” He said in worry. “If you’re sure you want your husband-to-be in Azkaban.”

Harry grinned. “He overpowered the entire Auror force before, he can do it again if he has to.” He retorted.

“You’re taking his past deeds remarkably well nowadays.” Sirius said, still clearly worried.

“It’s either that, or freak out that I’m marrying a reformed mass murderer. Trust me, I can’t dwell on that.” Harry told him.

Sirius shrugged. “Yeah, I guess not. You’re still okay with this?” He checked.

“Padfoot, if I was having second thoughts, I’d tell you, but I’m not. I love him.” Harry said with a bright smile as they left the school to find MacNair, Draco, Minerva, Neville, Ron and Hermione waiting for them. Hermione and Draco occasionally shot each other glares, but otherwise were ignoring each other.

“Alright, everyone, off we go, and we’re meeting Adrian Pucey at the Apparition point. To the gates!” Sirius said, marching off with his finger pointed to their destination.

Harry rolled his eyes at the theatrics and the rest smothered amused grins as they headed for the gates.

It took two rounds of Apparition to get everyone there, with Sirius, Minerva and MacNair all Apparating the others side-along.

Once they were all there, Hermione and Harry noticed Pucey as he lounged against a nearby wall, hands in his trouser pockets.

“Hello.” He said, straightening up from his relaxed posture and taking his hands out to hold out one to Harry. “Nice seeing you again.” He shook Harry’s hand, then turned to Hermione. “My, aren’t you growing up to be a beauty, Miss Granger?” He smiled widely. “It’s been a while.”

Hermione blushed and shook his hand next. “It has been, and thank you. I trust you’ve been dealing well with being out in the real world, among more Muggleborns?”

Pucey nodded. “None as talented as you, that I’ve noticed, but yes, there are a good many that deserve due consideration for the talents they _do_ possess.”

Harry snorted. “Come on, let’s get to the robe shop. Sirius has us booked in fifteen minutes.” He said. “We can talk once we’re there.”

Sirius and Minerva led the way.

Once they got in and Harry had laid out what he wanted, making sure the gold he chose for Tom’s party was deep enough to not wash Draco out or go badly with his hair colour, Harry turned to Pucey. “Were you surprised when Tom asked you to stand with him at our wedding? You were the oldest of his friends this time around, you probably had no idea he felt that way, since you left after his first year back.”

Pucey laughed loud and long. “Oh, Harry, sweet, naive Harry!”

Draco and MacNair both stiffened and exchanged looks of horror, helpless to intervene as they were stuck in place while they were pinned and measured.

“It was clear _very early on_ that he wanted you. He was _pining _after you! Not that you ever noticed it! It was clear that if _he_ didn’t have you, _no one_ would! He went so far as to warn off any potential suitors you may have had so that no one else would turn your head with pretty words of love. You’ve _always_ been his, even when he was sure you weren’t ready to be. The only one that never knew it was _you_.” Pucey finished in amusement.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. He turned to Hermione. “Did _you_ know?” He asked.

Hermione smiled, obviously trying to rein in her laughter. She nodded once she had gotten herself back under control.

Neville was next. “Did _you_ know?”

Neville cleared his throat. “Tom may have caught me staring after you a time or two. The first time he let it slide, but he caught me alone a little later and let me know you were off-limits. In no uncertain terms, at that.” He admitted.

Harry turned to Ron, who put his hands up in surrender without having to be asked. “I found out when he came up to you in the Great Hall and started _sniffing_ you!” He let Harry know.

Sirius roared with laughter, and Adrian grinned. “Did he _really_?” He asked over Sirius’ laughing.

Harry chuckled a bit. “Oh, he did.” He confirmed. “It was funny, but kind of a turn-on, as well.” He added. “He went all _creature_ on me, and to be honest, I kind of liked it.”

“It was his creature’s first encounter with its mate.” Minerva said with a smile. “Instincts were running high.”

Pucey snorted. “See, I leave, and I miss _all the fun_!” He complained light-heartedly.

“He sat Harry in his lap and kept him there all through breakfast.” Hermione added for Pucey’s benefit. “It _was_ pretty funny. You could tell how happy it made Harry, though.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. Up until then, I had _hopes_ he had those feelings, but until fourth year, he was flirting pretty heavily with Hermione, and he winked a few times at Ginny, so I didn’t know _for sure_ how he felt, or even if he liked boys!”

Pucey smiled and shook his head. “He may have played around with a few beards—a gay man’s ploy to appear straight by ‘dating’ or ‘flirting with’ girls—but he’s always been very firmly Potter-sexual.” He assured Harry. “It’s been _you_ from day one.”

Harry spent the rest of the fitting listening to them talk, but not paying very close attention, as he fiddled with his ring and imagined their future. He thought a few times of the road they had taken to get them where they now were, and he determined that, for all the good and all the bad that road had held, he still wouldn’t have changed a single moment of it.

“You still wear his bracelet.” Pucey commented as they headed to the Apparition spot after the fitting. He nodded to the bracelet Harry still had on. “I helped him figure out how to shape the metal. You obviously like it.”

Harry fingered the small silver bracelet and smiled fondly. “Yeah. It’s very special to me. It was his first Christmas gift to me.”

“Keep wearing it as long as you can. He really _did_ pour his heart and soul into it. It’s a work of love, and should be treated as such.” Pucey said. “I’ll see you all at the wedding!” He said, then disappeared.

“Poured his heart and soul...? What did he mean?” Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius snorted. “Harry, a bracelet like that can’t be _bought_. It has to be shaped by a person’s magic and will. It’s quite a difficult task, and while the raw materials may be easy enough to come by, the spell work and effort put into something like that are not a small feat. He made that specifically for you, and there is no other one in existence like it.”

Harry looked down at it with wide eyes as Sirius continued.

“When I saw it, I knew he was more than just crushing on you; it was either a serious fixation bordering on unhealthy obsession, or the real thing. I decided for your sake to just sit back and watch, in case it _was_ for real.” He grinned. “You can do worse than a young man willing to put forth that kind of effort to get your attention.”

Harry smiled. “Wow. He’s loved me for that long?” He asked wonderingly. “Why didn’t he _say_ something?”

“He thought you weren’t ready for that kind of thing yet.” Draco said. “He was waiting for you.”

Harry nodded. “Are there usually a lot of people in the Slytherin common room?” He asked.

MacNair frowned. “There will be today. Why?”

“I’m going down there with you to talk to Tom.” Harry told them. “Let’s get back.”

They made the trip back to Hogwarts and Harry went with MacNair and Draco down to the dungeons.

“Alright, big shot, if you can get in, you can see your mate.” MacNair waved to the expanse of empty wall.

Harry shot him a glare. “Oh, I can get in.” He walked up to the wall and hissed, //Open.//

The wall melted away and Harry shot a smug look back at MacNair’s gobsmacked expression as he went in.

“Was that the password?” MacNair asked Draco as Harry walked away.

Draco shrugged. “Doubt it.” He said as he followed the brunet into the room.

“_Tom_!” Harry found his mate in his usual chair, talking to a few people, and launched himself into his arms.

Tom chuckled. “Well, hello, beautiful! Have a good time?”

Harry nodded. “I learned a lot, too.”

Tom shot a narrow-eyed glare at MacNair and Draco, who had just come up to him. “Oh?” He asked softly.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Pucey’s mouth was running.” He explained.

Tom closed his eyes and sighed. “I see.”

“Is it true that you were warning people away from me before you knew I was your mate?” Harry asked with a smile, sitting on his lap.

“I might have...” Tom muttered.

Harry grinned widely and pecked him on the nose. “That’s cute. _You’re_ cute.” He cuddled into Tom’s chest. “I love you.”

Tom’s arms wrapped around Harry and Harry felt a kiss laid onto his unruly hair. “I love you, too.”

*****

“Why here?” Harry asked, looking around. “What kind of flowers are these?”

Tom smiled. “_That_ is why. They are magnolias, and they symbolize longevity and perseverance.”

Harry snorted. “Like the perseverance you displayed by going after me so doggedly, you mean?” He teased.

Tom flushed, but smiled and nodded. “Exactly so. As well as the longevity I want us to have together. After the wedding night and honeymoon period, we are going to come back here the next weekend and we are going to plant a new one. It will grow with us. They live for about eighty to 120 years. So it will probably not outlive us, but it will be there for our children to admire as they grow up.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist. “You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“I like this garden. It’s beautiful, and fragrant, and it will be in bloom in early April. It will be _perfect_.” Tom said.

Harry hummed. “Unless I’m allergic.” He pointed out.

“I don’t think you will be, but we will come by closer to the date and you can see if exposure to the blooms sets you off.” Tom told him. “If it does, we will marry in the rose garden on the other side of the house.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Alright, it will do. You’re really getting into this whole planning thing, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Everything has to be _perfect_!” Tom said fervently.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Merlin save me.”

“Well, at least _one of you_ is as enthusiastic as Sirius is.” Minerva commented dryly. “This will be a good way for them to bond, Harry. Let’s leave them to it and go bug the house-elves for a cuppa.” She said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him away.

Harry shook his head in bemusement. “They’re _mad_, both of them!”

Minerva smiled. “Both of them have been planning this day for a long time, with very different views on how it should be. Leave them to fight it out and we can discuss if there is anything I need to make sure happens for _you_ to be happy with the wedding. Is there anything specific you need for the day to be perfect?” She asked.

Harry shook his head with a wide smile. “As long as I have Tom with me, it _will_ be perfect. It’ll be the start of our life together, and that’s all I want. Just me and Tom, together forever.”

Minerva smiled. “You will certainly have that, Harry. Hopefully for many, many decades to come.”


	53. Vows are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is starting college, as I said before, so expect more of my updates to either come on the weekends or be unbeta'd. This one I DID wait for, surprise! 
> 
> I even shocked myself by managing it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry and Tom were both set on writing their own vows, and Tom was sure he knew what he wanted to say. However, every time he tried to put quill to parchment, his brain would shut down.

He sighed, thumping his head on the desk. “It should _not_ be this hard!” He snarled.

Salazar chuckled from the portrait above him. “Young heir, you are overthinking this.” He said. “What is it that you most want to convey to him?”

Tom smirked. “Oh, _many_ things. Most of which cannot be said in front of an audience.”

Salazar cleared his throat. “Yes, well, how about something you _can _say in front of others?”

Tom frowned. “That I love him, of course. That I intend to protect his soul to the best of my ability, as I have already tried to do.”

“Start with that.” Salazar suggested.

Tom dutifully wrote down those two points and paused, then added that he would try to follow Harry’s lead in dealing with conflict and would try to find peaceful resolutions before resorting to the violence he knew Harry did not approve of.

He only hoped Harry was having an easier time of it.

*****

“How do you write your own vows?!” Harry asked Ron, strain evident in his voice.

Ron frowned. “Vows?” He asked blankly.

“Yeah, for the wedding. You know, all that ‘for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, ’til death do us part’ stuff.”

Ron’s face cleared. “Oh, right. Well, two things first: wizarding folk call them _promises_, not vows, and secondly, if you say ‘’til death do us part’ at the end you will give his Naga a complex. Nagas reincarnate with their mates, so you need to say ‘never to be parted’ at the end, instead.”

Harry nodded and scrawled that down on his parchment. “Well, that’s the end written, at least.” He muttered.

“Other than that, just say whatever you want to promise him. You know, the whole, ‘I will love you forever, I’ll be faithful to you, I’ll always be on your side’ stuff, and anything else you want to promise him. I’m sure he’ll love whatever you come up with, because it will be heartfelt.” Ron said.

Harry beamed at him. “I think that’s the wisest thing you’ve ever said!” He said happily.

Ron flushed. “Thanks, I think.”

“I should probably be alone with my thoughts, then.”

“I could go with you!” Ginny offered, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Harry snorted. “No, because if we do that, I’m sure the phrase, ‘I will give you a blow-job once a week’ will appear in there somewhere, and Sirius would have an aneurysm.”

“A what?” Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. “Tom would understand.”

From a few seats down, Hermione snickered.

“See? ‘Mione gets it!” Harry said happily.

“Ah. Muggle thing, then.” Ginny said to herself. “I suppose if you want to do this alone, you can. I’ll be down here waiting when you want to discuss the wedding night!”

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. “Which will be _never_.” He told her.

Ginny just grinned. “Best to be prepared!” She said cheerfully as he headed up the stairs with his parchment and quill.

*****

“Well, then go _get_ him!” Tom told Ron, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring for good measure.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Ron said, then headed up the stairs to retrieve Harry.

“Harry,” he said upon entering the room, “your betrothed _ordered_ me to come get you.”

Harry looked up with a frown. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“And _glared at me_.” Ron added.

Harry snorted. “Okay, _that _does sound like him, but in a pissy mood. I assume his vow-writing is going about as well as mine. I’ll come down and soothe the savage beast.”

Ron chuckled. “I _dare_ you to call him that to his face.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ value my life.” Harry told him.

They headed down the stairs and Harry smiled widely once he caught sight of Tom near the portrait hole. “Tom!” He said happily before rushing at him and knocking him down.

“Ow, Harry, you’ve bruised my dignity.” Tom complained as he heard titters from the group of Gryffindors behind Harry.

Harry laughed. “I bruised your _ego_, and it’ll recover, I’m sure. It’s got missile-proof shields.” He said, getting up and helping Tom up. “Come on, let’s sit on the couch.”

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Tom said suspiciously.

“Only because you’re here. I am having a _horrible _time writing my own vows.”

“Oh, good.” Tom said in relief, grunting when the comment earned him an elbow in the gut from Harry. “I meant it’s not just me!” He defended himself.

Harry huffed. “You’re too cheerful about my troubles.”

“Only because I’m having them, too!” Tom said as Harry pushed him onto the couch and sat on his lap. “Honestly, our life together is going to be worth the trouble, but right now all I want to do is find some poet somewhere and have them write pretty, flowery words for me to give to you.”

Harry turned and nuzzled his neck. “The only way the words will mean _anything_ to me is if they come from _you_.” He said. “As long as they do, it doesn’t matter what you say or how you say it, all that matters is that it’s you saying them to me. I’ll love whatever comes from your heart, Tom. You know I will. I don’t need pretty words and all that, just assurance that you’ll love me forever and never leave me. Everything else is secondary.”

Tom sighed. “I’m glad, because I might not come up with much past what I already have. It’s hard.”

Harry wriggled a bit, then grinned. “Yes, it is.” He agreed, noting the slight colour in Tom’s cheeks as he made his agreement into a double entendre.

“Don’t do that!” Tom whispered, grabbing his hips.

“What was that?” Ginny asked from a few seats down.

Tom’s face _flamed_ at that and he choked out, “I told Harry to _stop moving_!”

There were outright _laughs _at that, and Tom groaned and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “This is _definitely_ how I die.” He said, echoing his sentiment from the party.

Harry laughed softly, and Tom retaliated by digging his fingers into Harry’s sides and tickling him until he couldn’t breathe from laughter. “Oh, Merlin, stop, _stop_!” Harry gasped out.

Tom let him breathe and smirked. “Well, that should teach you a lesson.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Wait and see.”

“That’s not very encouraging.” Tom said in resignation.

“But you love me anyway.” Harry finished for him.

Tom sighed. “Don’t ask me why, but I do.” He cocked his head. “Did I tell you that Severus is bringing a plus one?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, he’s got a _girlfriend_?!” He asked in shock.

“Apparently. I was just as surprised as you, but I told him that was fine by us.” Tom said.

Harry nodded frantically. “Yes, I want to meet this amazing woman who can put up with him!” He said in excitement.

Tom chuckled. “I thought you might feel that way. I’m curious, too.” He admitted.

Harry was wondering what Snape’s girlfriend would be like when Tom jerked him out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. He flushed and sucked in a breath. “Don’t do that!” He said softly, trying to pull his hand back.

Tom didn’t let go and instead tightened his grip. “What, don’t get you all hot and bothered in front of your friends? Like your squirming did to me? What’s the matter? You can dish it out but you can’t take it? For shame, Harry.” He teased.

Harry sighed. “I can move if you want.” He said reluctantly.

Tom wrapped his arms around his waist, dropping his hand. “You will _not_, I _like_ you there. I just don’t want you intentionally riling me up when I can’t spread you out beneath me and make your body sing.”

Harry felt his face heat and Ginny began fanning herself dramatically. “Hoo, boy! You’ve got a way with words, Tommy boy!”

Tom shot her a glare, but then looked smug. “He’s heard me say far worse, trust me. And he likes it. Don’t you, my love?” He asked before bending to nip at Harry’s neck.

Harry shivered. “I do like it, but do you have to say things like that in front of everyone?”

Tom chuckled. “Well, I can’t very well say them in _private_ right now, can I?” He asked.

Harry sighed. “Not unless we want that damn _vigilante_ whatever thing invoked.”

Tom laughed. “_Vigilans_ custos, yes.” He agreed.

“You know what I meant. I don’t get Latin very well. Not like you.” Harry groused.

Tom hummed. “Well, to be fair, I did study it a lot growing up the first time. I can understand you not remembering phrases that are unfamiliar, it happens to everyone. Would you like me to teach you Latin?”

Harry made an irritated face. “No, I would not!”

Tom laughed. “Fine, then. I’ll just have to be good enough at Latin for the both of us, I suppose.”

“That is _fine_ with me!” Harry declared.

“Anyway, my vows are about halfway done, and we have another two weeks before the wedding, it should be enough time to finish them. How are yours going?”

Harry sighed. “They’re going _slow_.” He admitted.

“Yes, the same here. It will all be worth it, though, when we have heartfelt words to give each other in front of everyone there. You know you will remember it more fondly if we do it that way.” Tom said. “Troublesome though it may be.” He added in a mutter.

“I love you so much.” Harry said, giving Tom a quick kiss, which the other teen deepened, holding the back of his head in place and kissing him like he was starving and Harry was a banquet laid before him.

Harry finally was released and leaned back with a wide smile. “We’re going to be great together. I can tell.”

“Oh, we are. Especially once we are married. The _things_ I’m going to do to you...”

Ginny’s eyes gleamed and she leaned closer. “How about you tell us all right now so we can have a clearer picture of it, hm?”

Tom smiled slowly and went to open his mouth, and Harry slapped his hand over it. “Or you could _not_ embarrass me in front of everyone! Please.”

Tom’s eyebrow rose and Harry felt a wet tongue sweep over his palm. He sighed and moved his hand.

Tom chuckled. “I suppose I will let Harry have his privacy. Who knows, he may tell you all about my prowess _after_ the fact.” He shrugged. “I’ll be surprised if he can keep it all to himself.” He added confidently.

“Really, you are _full of yourself_.” Harry told him, only slightly amused. “Missile-proof ego, like I said.” He muttered.

“Soon, you will be full of me, too.” Tom drawled.

Harry flushed yet _again_. “Would you stop saying things like that?!”

Tom sighed. “I suppose I really should. I don’t much _want_ to, though. Can you give me some incentive?”

“How about if you keep saying things like that, there won’t be a wedding night until _after _I graduate?” Harry spat.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Surely you wouldn’t do that to me. Or to yourself. To both of us.”

Harry snorted. “Want to try me?” He shot back.

“Not particularly, no.” Tom said evenly.

“Then be good.” Harry said firmly.

Tom turned to Ginny. “Ginevra, you are going to have to hope Harry feels willing to share, because I have just been expressly forbidden to continue baiting him.”

Ginny sighed. “Yeah, I heard. I totally don’t blame you for stopping, with a threat like that hanging over your head. Harry is no fun.” She patted Tom’s hand.

Harry glared at her. “Hey! I’m fun!”

Ginny snorted. “Right now, you’re being a _prude_.” She shot back. “Which is, as I said, no fun.” She disagreed.

Harry huffed. “You two together are a recipe for disaster.” He muttered.


	54. Of Weddings and Brides

Harry stared at the hanger Hermione was holding in rapidly-growing horror. “I’m not wearing _that_!” He shouted. “It’s a _wedding dress_, Mione, and Tom will _know_!”

Hermione grinned. “That’s the whole _point_!” She said excitedly. “Ginny and I will do your make-up—tastefully, of course—and then when Tom comes you can show him how good his _bride_ looks for him!” She laughed a bit. “Then we’ll never speak of this again!” She promised.

Harry looked at the very pretty wedding dress. “How did you find one so quickly, and in my size?” He asked.

Hermione flushed. “Erm, well, it’s actually mine, for when I get married. My Mum saved it. She got it from my grandmother, who wore it to her wedding. When I marry, she wants to see me in it. I kind of didn’t tell her I wanted to alter it, but I’m sure she sussed that out anyway. It’ll go back to rights when we’re done with it!” She said surely.

Harry sighed heavily. “I’ll wear it—_once_—if you promise me it will never be mentioned once we’re out of school. Actually, never mention it after this year. I’ll give you that long to get all the teasing out of your system.”

Hermione cheered and flung her arms around him, dress and all, and squeezed him tight. “Thank you, this will be so great, you won’t regret it!”

“I highly doubt that.” Harry disagreed.

Hermione shoved the dress into his hands, tugging the silky tulle into place once Harry hooked his finger around the hanger. “Go put it on now.” She urged.

“What, _right now_?!” Harry shouted in alarm. “I was thinking maybe next week, or something!”

“No, right now. Tom will be here in an hour. That’s just long enough to get you sorted.” Hermione said.

Ginny, who was watching the argument from the chair next to the fireplace, grinned widely. “This is going to be _great_!” She said happily.

Hermione couldn’t resist a small chuckle as Harry stomped up the stairs to his dormitory in a huff. “The look on Tom’s face will be absolutely _priceless_!” She agreed.

*****

Harry grimaced as Hermione stuffed another wadded-up handkerchief down the front of the dress, then cupped his new padding and gave them a squeeze. “That’s a good size for you.” She decided.

Ginny eyed the mounds. “I think he could go a bit bigger.” She mused.

Hermione shook her head. “We’re going for pretty, not sleazy. He doesn’t need huge breasts, they should fit his frame, and he’s small.” She disagreed.

“If you say so.” Ginny said doubtfully. “Red lipstick.” She said, grinning and pulling out a tube.

“No. We’re going to focus on bringing out his eyes. Pick one of these colours.” She handed over a palette of eyeshadows to Ginny. “We’ll go for a light pink lip with just a hint of gloss.”

Ginny pouted, but looked through the colours and perked up. “Ooh, what a pretty shade of gold! Hey, can I borrow these sometime?”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “I’ll even buy you one of your own for your birthday.” She said.

Ginny hugged her. “You’re the _best_!”

They worked together on his hair, weaving it into a pair of braids which turned into one when they met behind his head and ended just between his shoulder blades. Then they did his make-up, accenting his eyes, covering his scar—now a thin white line due to Voldemort’s demise—and sat back and both grinned.

“You look _really good_.” Ginny said, impressed.

“I do believe we’ve outdone ourselves.” Hermione agreed.

Lavender came into the room. “He’s—_merlin_!” She breathed, looking at Harry. She recovered and grinned. “Wow, Harry. That’s quite a change.”

Harry flushed, which combined with his blushed cheeks made him look very red indeed. “He’s here?” He asked.

“He is. He’s probably going to swallow his tongue when he sees you in that.” She remarked.

Harry nervously cleared his throat and headed for the door.

Hermione and Ginny rushed to precede him and announced him before he came out, eyes immediately finding Tom, who stood near the couch, slack jawed.

Harry smiled shyly and went down the stairs—very carefully, as he was wearing heels, which, short as they were, were still a challenge for someone who had only worn flat-soled shoes before.

Tom met him at the bottom of the stairs, eyes greedily taking in every detail of the pure white dress with rhinestones lining the neckline, which was low enough to draw attention, but still high enough to be considered modest. The bottom part of the gown flared out from the waist and was made of several layers of tulle. “Wow. You look _amazing_!” He said in awe. “But why a wedding dress and makeover?”

Harry chuckled. “Hermione’s bright idea. She thought it would be funny to see your reaction to your future _bride_.” Harry gave an experimental twirl. “What do you think?”

Tom licked his lips. “Vigilans Custos.” He muttered to himself.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, thinking he hadn’t heard right.

“Just trying to remind myself why I can’t just haul you off to the Chamber right now.” Tom said quietly, but loudly enough for the closest people to hear.

There were a few amused snorts.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, let’s not get that invoked, thanks.”

“What are you wearing under it?” Tom asked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. “Boxers, why?” He shot back.

Tom sighed. “Pity.” He muttered.

“If you want me to wear _panties_, you’ll have an uphill fight on your hands.” Harry told him.

“It might be nice, once in a while.”

“No.” Harry said firmly.

Tom shrugged. “Come, let’s go sit on the couch.” He said, taking Harry’s hand and tugging him along.

“I’d rather we go sit on my bed, so I didn’t have everyone staring at me, but—”

“Can your dormitory _accommodate_ fifteen people?”

“No. That’s what I was going to say.” Harry added.

Tom grinned. “As much as I’d _love_ to share your bed,” he purred, “we do find ourselves under certain restrictions right now.”

Harry groaned. “Should’ve known you’d find a way to turn that sexual.”

“You know me, and you love me. I see absolutely no reason to change.” Tom said confidently. He slid his hands under layers of tulle and Neville, sitting just across from the sexually frustrated pair, cleared his throat rather pointedly. Tom scowled, removed his hands, and turned his glare on Neville. “Have I pointed out how much I hate all of you pesky Gryffindors?” He sneered.

“Not lately, but thanks for being consistent with that.” Hermione said, sitting beside them. “Do you like it?”

Tom sighed. “I’d like it better if I could explore the _contents_, as it is _my gift_.”

“You don’t get to _open_ this gift until you _marry_ it.” Hermione insisted. “You know that.”

Harry laughed.

Tom heaved another sigh and ran his hands over the front of the dress, cupping the fake breasts and fondling them. “Hm… I don’t know if I care for this part all that much.” He mused. “Perhaps I need to fix it?” He went to pull out the padding and Neville shook his head.

“Best not reach under there again.” He warned.

Tom growled and buried his head in Harry’s neck as Harry laughed even harder.

Tom bit him in retaliation.

“Hey! That hurt!” Harry pulled away. “If you get blood on Hermione’s dress—”

“I’ll kill him.” Hermione said flatly. “Be careful.” She eyed the red mark on Harry’s neck. “Besides, the claiming bite is supposed to happen on your wedding night and in your Naga form. Those are human teeth marks.” She pointed out.

“Oh, yes, let me just transform right here and—” Despite his clear sarcasm, an unmistakable ripping sound echoed around the room and he abruptly cut off. His arms tightened around Harry’s waist, making sure the tulle covered his lap. “Shit. Do _not_ move.” He said lowly.

Harry snickered as he felt two pokes in his arse. “Think unsexy thoughts.” He said softly, and Tom’s face flamed as other people started to laugh, realizing what was going on.

“I do so hate you _all_.” Tom said to the room at large. He concentrated on picturing Hagrid naked and sighed as the two cocks receded. “I’m going to go back to my rooms now and change. I’ll see you later, Harry. You’d best get out of that dress before I come back.” He warned.

Harry laughed. “Or what?” He shot back.

“Or I will strip you in front of your whole house. Don’t test me.” Tom said.

Harry hummed. “I don’t know, I might like that.”

“I’d like it too much. Don’t let it happen, or I _will_ be dragging you off and having my way with you, vigilans custos be damned.”

Harry snorted. “Alright, I’ll change.”

Tom kissed him and left the room, and Harry realized just how many _stairs _he had to go down. He broke into laughter at the thought as he went back into his dormitory to change out of the dress.

*****

“I haven’t seen my mate in _two days_, and it’s all your fault!” Harry raged at Sirius and Remus.

Remus snorted. “You’re turning into quite the Bridezilla, there, Harry.”

Harry glared at him. “I want my mate.” He pouted and proceeded to stab at his breakfast moodily.

Sirius chuckled. “Clearly young love has not gotten any easier over the years.”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t remember you ever being that moody.”

“_You_ were always the more hormonal one.” Sirius said lightly, then dodged the hex Remus shot at him. “That time of the month, and all—_ow_!” He stared at the welt on his hand where a stinging hex had connected. “Are you going to kiss this better before I have to walk Harry down the aisle?” He asked.

“I was thinking, with my _hormones_ and all, that I wouldn’t. Unless you want to retract that statement?” Remus asked.

Sirius looked down at his hand and looked up with a grin. “You know you’ve just proven me right, yes?”

“Nope. Not fixing it.” Remus declared, sitting across from Harry and pouring himself some tea.

Harry snorted into his porridge.

Remus shared a grin with him, then stage-whispered, “If you want me to heal him, I’ll do it for _you_.”

Harry smiled and carefully considered his answer as Sirius silently pleaded for him to say yes. “I say leave it until five minutes before the ceremony. Then you can heal him. The lesson won’t stick otherwise.”

“Prongslet, you wound me!” Sirius cried out.

“Serves you right.” Harry and Remus chorused.

Harry quickly filled up what he could of his stomach, which was squirming with nerves, eventually just stirring his porridge and staring through it.

“You alright?” Remus asked gently.

Harry heaved a huge sigh. “I’m nervous.”

“You love him, he loves you, and you’re getting married today. What’s there to be nervous about? You should be happy and excited.” Remus said.

“I am, but… what if I’m bad at it?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“Bad at being married? Everyone is at first, you’ll learn as you go.” Remus told him.

“No, not that. What if I’m bad at… what comes _after_ the getting married part?”

Remus smiled. “Ah. First time jitters. Don’t worry, he knows you’re going to be new to it, and he’ll be expecting you to not know what you’re doing. Let him lead, and just do what feels right. He’ll be fine with leading you, and probably very happy that he can teach you everything. There’s something to be said for teaching someone to be exactly the way you like a partner. Just make sure he listens if you don’t want to do something. Otherwise, just enjoy yourself. It’ll be good, you two are mates, which means you should be perfectly compatible.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, should I change here, or when we get there?”

“Change when we get there; just in case you run into him when we arrive. It’s not bad luck to see each other a little early, as long as the bride is not dressed yet.” Sirius told him.

Harry nodded. “Alright. I think I’m ready to go.”

“Let me grab my robes and we’ll head over.” Sirius said, rushing into his bedroom and emerging with his robes neatly folded in a box.

Harry grabbed his as well and Remus called for an elf to clear away breakfast. “Shall we head to the gates?”

Harry nodded. “Let’s go.” He said, and the group set off for the gates.

“I hope everyone else makes it there.”

“Portkeys will be activating in ten minutes, they’ll be fine.” Sirius assured him. “Tom made them himself, remember. He’s no slouch at complex charmwork.”

Harry nodded. “This is going to be the best day of my life.”

Sirius and Remus shared a smile.

“It should be, Harry.” Remus said encouragingly. “It should be.”


	55. At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta'd!

Harry met up with his party and Hermione pulled a framed picture out from behind her back. “So, Colin gave this to me a while ago and made me promise to give this to you in private, and I went ahead and got it framed for you.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Is that _the picture_?” He asked in a reverential tone.

Hermione grinned, nodded solemnly, and handed it over.

Harry took it with trembling fingers and turned it over.

As Colin had promised, it was a picture of Tom in his Naga form, sliding down the stairs near Gryffindor Tower on his tail. His arms were held out to his sides like he was balancing on a skateboard, face twisted into an absolutely _enraged _snarl_. _

Harry laughed uproariously, and Ron, Hermione and Neville shared a laugh with him.

Sirius came in to check on them, saw the picture in Harry’s hands, and snuck a peek. He also laughed long and hard.

“Oh, Gods, don’t tell Tom you saw that!” Harry wheezed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“My lips are sealed, Prongslet. But you need to start getting ready, so get to it.” He said firmly.

Hermione left the room for the bathroom while the boys hurriedly undressed and put on their wedding finery. There were still a few scattered chuckles being had as they rejoined Hermione and headed to wait by the doors. The picture was reverentially shrunk and placed carefully in Harry’s pocket.

Hermione met Harry’s eyes, trying to suppress a smile, and they both broke down again, throwing their arms around each other and clinging desperately as they fought for breath.

“Oh, Merlin, it’s _glorious_!” Harry gasped out.

“I know, it really is!” Hermione agreed.

They separated and schooled their features into solemnity and waited for the doors to be opened by Sirius.

The big double doors slowly opened and Harry moved aside to be hidden by the wall as Hermione, Ron and Neville walked out single file, meeting the other side of the wedding party at the end of the aisle.

Sirius rushed inside with a grin and Harry took a deep breath.

“He’s up there waiting for you. I _do _have to say, were I not a wedded and mated man myself, I’d probably go for him. He looks really good in goldenrod. _Especially _considering that he’s got his _tail _out.” Sirius purred with a grin.

Harry moaned softly and closed his eyes. “Now I’m hard. Thanks for that.” He muttered.

Sirius chuckled. “Oh, wait until you see him.”

Sirius held out his arm and Harry took it, and they headed slowly down the aisle.

Tom’s eyes roved over Harry as Harry’s eyes did the same to him.

Tom was dressed in a bright goldenrod robe, but it looked exactly as stunning against his scales as Harry had thought it would. The robes shimmered and gleamed in all the right places, slightly reflecting off of Tom’s scales, and Harry almost stumbled as Tom’s tail undulated under him as though he wanted to slither toward Harry and claim him right then and there.

Harry would not have minded in the least.

Harry was wearing a green that matched his eyes, like Tom had wanted, and the wedding parties were in hunter green for Harry’s side and a deep gold for Tom’s.

Harry tried several times to drag Sirius down the aisle faster, but Sirius stopped every time Harry tried, and Harry gave up pulling after the fifth pause and instead just drank in the sight of his gorgeous mate as Sirius led him toward him at a slow and sedate pace. Harry knew that this _had _to be his punishment for not letting Remus heal Sirius earlier than he had.

It was _torture_!

Harry smiled in relief as he was handed over with a stern warning from Sirius to Tom to never hurt him or make him cry, or else.

Harry shook his head as Tom turned to him with a look of incredulity on his face. //Really? Make you _cry_?!// He asked as if the very thought was absolutely preposterous, and Harry smiled and shrugged.

The officiant cleared his throat and spoke up. “I suppose I had better make this quick so they are _allowed _to do that the next time they do.” He joked.

The crowd tittered a bit and Harry had the grace to flush and smile sheepishly.

Tom didn’t seem concerned in the least.

“We are gathered here today to join these two young men in a bond as old as time itself. For any creature, finding their mate is a life-altering and important thing, but for no creature in existence is the bond ever so sacred as between a Naga and their mate. The Naga bond is more than simply life-long; it is eternal and enduring. Once a Naga finds their mate, their souls will find each other each time they are reborn and will do so time and time again until their souls are ready to move on to the next plane of existence, and there they remain forever entwined. We are here to witness the first joining of these two souls, and celebrate that their true journey can now begin, together as it was always intended to be. Tom, as the older partner and the Naga before us today, will you give to Harry your solemn promise?” He finished and Harry smiled at Tom, taking his hands and giving them an encouraging squeeze.

Tom cleared his throat. “Harry, I love you more than I can ever convey.” He began, and Harry smiled at him, his own reciprocated love shining in his eyes. “I will always be faithful to you, I will always be there for you to lean on and my ear will always be open to you, whether it be to hear your worries and aspirations, or to hear you vent about any and everything. I will always give you a say in every decision, and though I may be the dominant partner, I vow to listen to you if there is something I am doing or saying that you feel the need to discuss, and I will give your opinions and desires full consideration and will keep them in my mind as I decide where and when I can compromise. My word will not be law in our household; we are equal partners and I will bend whenever I can, because making you unhappy with me is the last thing I want in the world. I swear to you here and now that when I am able, I will use non-violent means to achieve my aims; no matter how angry I get, peaceful resolution of conflicts will be a priority. I understand that to keep you happy and content with our life together, I have had to, and still will have to, change. I am prepared to be the man you want me to be, and will do my best to live as I know you want me to. I will stand beside you, never above you, and we will walk the road we are starting now together, as we were always meant to.”

Harry smiled and cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had taken up residence there.

“Harry, as the mate and the younger partner, will you give to Tom your solemn promise?” The officiant asked.

Harry took a deep breath. “Tom, I have loved you a long while, and I have no idea how long it has been, because since I was twelve you were always there. First as a friend, then my best friend, and those feelings just continued to grow until I looked up one day, and realized I had the hugest crush on you!” There was a smattering of laughter at that. “I promise that love will never fade, not as we have children, not as we have what I am sure will be spectacular fights, and not as we grow old together. I will be there for you, to be your strength when you might otherwise falter, and to be the reason you strive to be better. We will both need things from each other and I’m sure that you will be able to provide what I need, and I promise to do the same in return. I will be faithful to you, never going behind your back and trusting that you will do the same for me. I will always put our needs first and will never leave you alone unless you need that from me. I will love you endlessly and we will be together from here out, never to be parted.” Harry finished.

Tom smiled blindingly and pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

“Um, if you two could just wait a second, it’s not quite time for that yet!” The officiant said, quite flustered.

Tom pulled back and cleared his throat. “Right. Sorry.”

The officiant pointed his wand into the air above them, spoke a stream of Latin and they both felt the tingle of powerful magic and silver sparks rained down on them.

“_Now_ you may kiss.” The officiant said with a smile.

Tom pulled Harry back in for another deep kiss.

//Oh, the things I am going to do to you tonight.// Tom hissed as they caught their breath, foreheads together.

“Just a moment! I now present to you all, Lord Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his consort, Harry James Riddle!” The officiant announced.

Tom turned with a wide smile, threaded Harry’s hand through his elbow, and led his mate back down the aisle before turning at the end of it and announcing, “The reception is in the rose garden, just past those hedges.” His look turned steely, and he added, “If you are press, you were welcome for the ceremony, not the reception, and should you choose to stay and enter either the house or the rose garden, you will find yourself regretting every life decision you have ever made. I _will_ destroy you and leave you penniless. Don’t push me.”

Harry gave him a disapproving look as everyone got up and headed toward the other garden, and Tom huffed.

//I said _destroy_, not maim or kill! I’ll simply leave them out of work and broke. It’s non-violent!// Tom defended himself.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes as Tom led him slowly toward the reception area.

//Wait until I show you the delights you can find in your body, Harry.// Tom hissed to him before flicking his forked tongue over the shell of Harry’s ear. //The delights you will find in _my bed_.// He added huskily, and Harry moaned softly.

“Tom, please do keep that tongue in your mouth until the guests have all left; that was _more _than unseemly.” A stern voice behind them said, and Tom whipped around with a bright flush.

“Minnie! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He said.

Harry, too, blushed brightly and ducked his head.

“I don’t blame you, Harry, it was Tom doing the licking, after all.” She added.

Tom groaned. “I’m _allowed _to lick my _husband_!” He complained.

“In private, dear, in private. Not out here where anyone can see.”

“I thought everyone was in front of us.” Tom added mulishly.

Harry laughed nervously.

“Well, we weren’t.” Sirius said, and Harry found him standing off to the side leant against the house, arms crossed as he kept an eye on them. “We have to make sure you two don’t nip off to consummate the union early. Or don’t you remember that we have to be there for that?”

Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him. “Oh, Gods, don’t remind me!”

“Now both of you get going and be sociable at your reception. Tom, keep your tongue off of Harry’s person for the rest of the day.” Minerva said sternly.

Tom pouted. “_All_ day?” He asked.

Sirius grinned. “You can do whatever you want with tongues after the guests have left. There will be plenty of time before morning.” He promised.

Tom grinned at him as Minerva actually gained twin spots of colour on her cheeks. “Sirius! You watch your mouth!”

“Harry’s going to find out soon enough all the things you can do with that appendage, there’s no sense in pretending he won’t.” Sirius said lightly.

Minerva sighed in resignation. “Let him have a few more hours of innocence.” She begged.

//I was wrong, again.// Tom hissed to Harry. //_This_ is how I die. You’re all mine, _finally_, and here I am _still_ being told I can’t have you!//

Harry laughed. “You can have me, just not right now. Where is your Slytherin patience?”

“Left that in my pants.” Tom muttered, bringing up the tip of his tail to waist-height and wiggling it in Harry’s direction. “Which, as you can see, I am not wearing right now.”


	56. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta'd!

Harry saw Hermione and Ron standing over by the table and made a beeline for them just as Tom grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“We don’t _snub_ the _Minister for Magic_!” He said in an undertone. “We go directly to him first.”

Harry sighed and let Tom thread his arm through his elbow again and was led over toward the man, shooting his friends an apologetic look.

Hermione smiled and shrugged while Ron just rolled his eyes.

Tom walked right up to the man, who was deep in conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius noticed Tom approaching and knew he had to play his part, for if he did not comply, Tom would call him later and cause him untold pain through the altered Mark. “Tom, that was a wonderful wedding. May I introduce you to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge?”

Tom smiled and thanked Lucius, then shook the Minister’s hand. “We _have_ met, though it was brief, and he may not remember it.”

Fudge frowned, giving Tom a once-over, then his face cleared. “Ah, yes, you got rid of You-Know-Who. I presented you with the Order of Merlin, First Class personally. Was it really two years ago now?” He asked.

“Just about, Sir. I’m glad we are meeting on better terms this time. I do hope you enjoyed the ceremony.” Tom said.

“It was beautiful, boys, and I am honored to have witnessed your first joining. I hope you will be very happy together. Nagas are rare and protected, and have quite a lot of freedoms. Although the Parseltongue all Nagas can speak still _does_ send a chill down most people’s spine. I would suggest using it sparingly in public, lest you make people uneasy.” Fudge advised.

Tom chuckled. “If people have an aversion to it, that seems like their problem. They can leave my vicinity and come back later if it bothers them that much. If not, then there is no issue at all. I care for very few people’s comfort, Sir, and while my mate will be my conscience, I am still the dominant partner and will do things mostly my way.”

Harry cleared his throat and spoke. “Perhaps if I gave you proper incentive to act politely and with other people’s comfort in mind, you could do so?” He asked Tom.

Tom smirked. //What _incentives_ would those be, my little love?// He purred.

Harry saw Fudge shiver in reaction even as Harry blushed. //Well, I don’t know yet, do I? I’ll decide when I know more of what we can do together.//

Tom’s eyes darkened at the reminder that he would be Harry’s first, last and only. “Perhaps this particular Naga can still learn new tricks. We shall see.” He amended.

Fudge looked relieved. “That’s wonderful to hear! Your mate will have many people’s thanks for that, I am sure.”

Tom hummed. “He is my better half, there is no doubt about that. He makes me a much better person.”

Harry beamed and kissed his cheek. “You're already a _wonderful_ person to _me_, I just try to make sure more people see that that side _is_ in there.”

Tom accepted the kiss with a pleased smile. “Minister Fudge, if you are amenable, I would like to start up a correspondence with you, mostly concerning the current creature laws in effect and any alterations I, as a Naga, think you might want to consider. There are policies still in effect that at this time are quite outdated, but today is not a day to be discussing such a heavy topic. If I could owl you in a few days’ time and you were open to starting a discussion, I think the endeavour would be mutually beneficial, as well as beneficial to the Wizarding World as a whole.”

Fudge looked interested. “I will read any correspondence you send me and consider it. You seem to be a young man of strong convictions, though whether or not our aims are the same remains to be seen.” He said mildly.

Tom smiled. “My aim is simply harmony among creatures and wizardkind. I look forward to our discussions.” He inclined his head. “If you’ll excuse us, Harry has his surrogate mother over there, waiting to see him.” He said, and led Harry over to Molly Weasley.

As they approached, Molly smiled widely and threw her arms around Harry, drawing him in for a tight hug. “Oh, that was _lovely_, you two! You both look wonderful today, and Ron looked quite dashing in that shade of green you picked, Harry. You should both be very proud, it was perfect!” She gushed.

Harry pinked a bit and smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Tom and I put a lot of thought into this and it was worth the effort. This will be a day we will both always look back on fondly.”

Molly nodded in agreement. “Yes, yes, it should be. This is the day you finally get to affirm your love and make sure both of you are claimed good and proper.”

Harry flushed. “I am nervous about tonight, though.” He told her softly.

Molly’s eyes widened. “You waited? So many people don’t nowadays! Well, I did the same, of course—back then everyone did—and Arthur was a perfect gentleman and I’ve never wanted another lover. I’m sure Tom knows what he is doing, and will make sure you are more than satisfied, so just let him take care of everything.” She advised.

Tom smiled. “I am experienced, and Harry will be more than satisfied. I know he will have no complaints. Fate chose him for me, after all. We will be perfectly suited.”

“So you will.” Molly agreed. “I’ll be around, boys, but for right now, I want to dance with Arthur. Come see us both in a little bit!” She requested before leaving them to find her husband.

Tom spotted someone over by the table of food and drinks, and urged Harry that way.

Harry’s eyes widened as he was led over to Severus, who had a woman with him! She had brown wavy hair to her shoulders, thick lips, tiny nose, and full, arched eyebrows over blue eyes. She certainly wasn’t anything to write home about, she looked fairly average, but Severus looked more pleased than Harry had ever seen him with her by his side.

“Hello, Sir.” Tom said, holding out a hand to him. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Severus shook his hand. “As am I. May I introduce my wife, Amalia Snape?”

Harry’s jaw dropped and hung open.

Tom noticed this out of the corner of his eye and reached over to nudge his chin back up before taking Amalia’s hand and kissing the back as he bowed over it. “Pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” He said charmingly.

Harry finally found his voice. “You’re _married_?!” He burst out loudly.

Severus’ lip curled. “Yes.” He sneered. “Even I have found someone willing to be with me.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s not what I mean, what I mean is:” He turned to Amalia, “how in the world do you put up with his attitude all the time?”

Amalia laughed loudly. “Oh, it’s not a problem between us. I give as good as I get, he’s mostly learned to hold himself in check unless he wants a fight.” She answered.

Harry eyed Severus in consideration.

“It won’t work for _you_.” The man drawled.

“Thank you for coming, Sir. I am glad you were here.” Tom said.

Severus looked a little less stern as he turned to Tom. “You are very welcome, Mr. Riddle, I was glad to attend. I always make a point to be there for my Slytherins if they want me to attend something like this.” He looked at Harry. “Even if I feel that your choice of partners could have been better.” He muttered.

Harry glared at him.

“Severus! Don’t mar today with words like that!” Amalia scolded.

Harry grinned. “It’s fine; the dislike is mutual, and neither one of us is unaware. Tom and Professor Snape will just have to agree to disagree on the subject of me. Personally, I think Tom is right, but that might just be bias on my part.” He added.

“It’s _definitely _bias, Mr. Potter.” Severus said.

Harry grinned widely. “Ah, ah, ah. It’s Mr. _Riddle_, now.” He said smugly.

“Mr. Mud, maybe.” Severus disagreed.

Harry laughed. “Right. Anyway, it was nice seeing you. Glad you could make it. I’m going to go see my friends now, even if Tom doesn’t come with me.” He said, and left.

Tom watched him go for a moment before sighing. “I’d better not let him get too far; he will probably get into some kind of trouble.” He said before following him.

Harry met up with Hermione and Ginny, who were eating the finger foods and fruits Harry and Tom had selected for their wedding. “So, what did you think?” He asked them.

“It was beautiful. You both looked very handsome and your promises were very sweet.” Hermione said.

“I want to know what Tom intends to do to you tonight, but I don’t think he’s going to share his plans.” Ginny said with a grin.

“Definitely not.” Tom agreed as he showed up and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “If you really want to know, you will have to ask Harry after the fact.”

Harry flushed. “Like I’m going to share _that_!” He said. “No way!”

Tom shrugged. “I’m so sorry, Ginevra, it looks like you will never know.”

“That’s too bad.” Ginny said. “But I’m sure I will get the odd story here and there, and I can live with that.”

//I’m actually a little insulted, love. Who _do_ you intend to go to when our honeymoon is over and you need to tell someone how I made you melt before you burst?// Tom purred in Harry’s ear.

Harry blushed brightly. //I’m not going to tell _anyone_!// He denied. //That stuff is _private_!//

Tom smirked. //You’ll see soon enough. You’re going to _have_ to tell _someone_ how wonderful I am.// He said surely.

Harry huffed. //If I talk to anyone about it, it’s probably going to be Neville. _He_ can keep _secrets_!//

//I’m sure you’ll tell Ginny at some point.// Tom said surely.

“I wish I knew what they were saying.” Ginny said wistfully.

“No, I _won’t_!” Harry finally shouted at Tom.

“I think you will.” Tom retorted.

“Ten galleons says I won’t.” Harry said surely.

Tom chuckled. “Steep bet, but fine, lay your money on the line. Ten galleons says you will.” He shot back.

“You’re on.” Harry said with finality.

Ginny grinned at Tom. “I'll make sure you win.” She assured him.

“Oi!” Harry glared at her. “House loyalty!”

“I'm loyal to myself first and foremost.” Ginny told him honestly and without any shame.

Harry huffed.

“What’s going on over here? I heard raised voices. A lovers’ tiff already?” Adrian teased, smiling at Tom.

“Only a minor one; it won’t ruin the day.” Tom told him.

“So, you know where I work now. Where are you planning to work?” Adrian asked. “I know you still have a year of schooling, but surely you have your eye on a position already?”

Tom smirked slowly. “I was thinking of perhaps Minister for Magic, in time.” He said. “Do you think I have what it takes?”

Adrian laughed. “Voldemort’s defeater definitely has a leg up on the competition. It will be a hard, long road, though.” He said. “Keep in mind that I've had an inside look at how the Ministry works.”

“I’m not afraid of a little bit of hard work.” Tom said. “I am willing and able to put forth the effort needed. I think I could be just what this world needs in a Minister. Though that will be a few years down the line. I was considering climbing the ranks by accepting my Wizengamot seat and showing my prowess politically before making a bid for Minister.”

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Adrian said. “That’s not how the Ministry works. You’ll have to take a job in a department and work your way up.”

Tom frowned. “Hmm. Well, how about starting out in the Department of International Cooperation? I certainly don't want to be an Auror, or anything like that.”

Adrian smiled and nodded approvingly. “That will work. You’ll also make good connections that way.” He spotted Draco and his smile widened. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a connection to attempt to make myself.”

Tom watched Adrian stride toward the blond and smiled.

It wasn’t Harry, it wasn’t a girl, but if Draco was going to go for a boy, Adrian was just the type Draco seemed to favour; dark hair, pale, brightly shining eyes that were nearly startling in their intensity. He was a few years older, and not as innocent as Harry, but there was something to be said for experience, and from what Tom had sussed out, Adrian was willing to be flexible for the right partner.

Draco could certainly do worse.

“I think I’m going to go find Ron and dance a bit.” Hermione said.

Tom smiled and took Harry’s hand. “Will you dance with me? I’ll never tire of holding you in my arms.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, but if I step on your toes—”

“I’ll forgive you anything, Harry. You know that.” Tom cut him off and led him to the dance floor. “Just follow me.”

Harry let Tom lead him, and they both found themselves enjoying the next few hours.


	57. Off The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter of this fic!!
> 
> Omake at the end, was too funny an idea not to share.

Tom and Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley ushered her children to the Floo, and both of them sighed in relief when the flame returned to its natural orange colour for the last time.

“Alone at last.” Tom murmured.

“Mostly.” Harry corrected him, eyeing Sirius, who was whistling and looking at the ceiling pointedly.

Tom chuckled. “They don’t count; they _can’t_ leave until tomorrow morning.” He raked his eyes over Harry’s body, then lasciviously licked his lips. “They have to stay to make sure you don’t escape me before I ravish your delectable body.” He purred.

“_Tom_!” Minerva said, sounding positively scandalized.

“Minnie, I can say what I want to my husband, kindly back off.” Tom said to her, still undressing Harry with his eyes.

Sirius barked out a laugh, proving that he had, indeed, been listening. “You know, he has a point.” He said, before Minerva could provide her usual scathing retort. “They _are_ married now, and it’s high time they got to do a whole lot _more_ than _talking_.”

Minerva sniffed and turned her head away from him. “Lead the way, Tom.” She said instead.

Tom smiled and took Harry’s hand. “There is a special room for this, since they can’t pass the blood wards. Are you alright with being in a different room than the one we will be using in the future?”

Harry sighed. “I suppose that will be okay, but I have something that needs to go in our room first.”

Tom frowned. “Alright. What is it?”

Harry grinned. “A picture. I’m going to put it on my bedside table.”

“A picture of what?” Tom asked as they headed for the Master suite.

“Of you.” Harry answered.

“Oh.” Tom sounded pleased. “That’s okay, then.”

Harry kept the picture in his pocket until they got to the rooms, then took it out and resized it.

Tom’s face darkened dramatically upon seeing it. He picked it up and scowled at it. “Who took this?” He asked, his voice nearly a hiss.

“Does it matter? I think it’s cute. You’re not going to destroy it and I’m not going to show it off. We can agree on that much, surely.”

Tom sighed, then set the picture down. “I hate it.”

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you. It’s adorable.”

Tom looked horrified.

“Oh, calm down. Being cute is not the end of the world. Let’s go so you can finally get me into bed.” Harry said, taking his hand and leading him back out of the room and down the hallway to Sirius and Minerva.

//If you _ever_ use that word in relation to me again, I will _eviscerate_ you!// Tom hissed to Harry.

Harry’s smile just widened. //Sure you will.// He said, completely unconcerned.

//I mean it!// Tom added.

“Mm-hm.” Harry hummed, nodding.

Tom huffed and stopped next to a door. “Here we are.” He opened it to reveal a sitting room, leading his entourage inside. “You two have use of the house-elves if you need them, enjoy yourselves. We’ll just be in here.” Tom left Sirius and Minerva standing in the doorway bemusedly while he tugged Harry across the room, through the other door, and into a bedroom decorated much like their own, except it was in white and red.

Harry grinned. “Ooh, very Gryffindor. I like it.”

Tom snorted. “You would.” He led Harry over to the bed and urged him onto it. “Ready to see me? We have to do this with me being only half-transformed. True Form sex is used to impregnate the mate, and—”

“So don’t do that!” Sirius loudly called through the door.

Tom’s eye twitched. “I was _going _to say, so we can’t do that, but once you graduate, we can. I promised Minnie no children while you were still in school.”

“But that’s two more _years_!” Harry shouted.

“Two years you should dedicate to getting the best grades you can!” Minerva called out next.

Harry groaned. “They’re insufferable!” He said softly.

Tom laughed. “Yes, well, there is a _reason_ this type of formal courting is going out of style.” He agreed.

“I can only imagine if they had to be _in_ the room.”

Tom grinned. “That used to be the done thing. At least we have a door, and not just a blanket.”

Harry grabbed onto the front of Tom’s robes and began undoing buttons, tired of talking.

Tom smiled. “Should I transform for you?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “No. I want to see you like this first. I…” //I want to do something first.// He hissed to keep his words private and flushed brightly as he stared resolutely at his hands.

Tom lifted his chin with a finger and leaned down to kiss him gently. //If you are thinking of sucking me off, you don’t have to do that yet.// He assured his mate.

Harry cleared his throat. “If I can’t have both of them in me in one way, I’m damn well going to get them in me in another! And neither you nor anyone else is going to stop me!” Harry snapped, as the robes finally fell open and revealed Tom, his two hard cocks pointing straight at Harry.

“You tell him, Harry!” Sirius shouted encouragement through the door, followed by Minerva’s, “Sirius! Don’t encourage that kind of talk!”

Tom sighed, and shouted back at them, “My _husband_ can talk however he wants to in _our home_!”

Thankfully, that seemed to shut them up.

Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around both cocks, stroking them. “They're both big.” He murmured as he learned the feel of them.

Tom smirked smugly. “The other one is bigger.” He said with relish.

Harry looked up in surprise. “Bigger than _both_?” He asked.

Tom shook his head. “No, but bigger than each. It's about the size of one plus another half.” He explained.

Harry grinned. “Merlin, you’re really _built_, aren’t you?” He teased.

“Well, you seem to be happy about it, rather than scared. Perhaps you’re a bit of a size queen?” Tom shot back.

“Please, Prongslet, don’t be a size queen in front of me!” Sirius begged through the door.

“Then don’t listen, because I want him big!” Harry called out, then dove onto Tom’s cocks to save himself from having to answer if Sirius replied.

Tom moaned as Sirius wailed unhappily, then grinned as the overdramatic wail cut off with a yelp, letting him know Minerva had likely cuffed him about the head.

Harry chuckled around his cocks, and Tom fisted both hands in his hair with a curse. “Oh, Merlin, Harry, don’t stop!”

“Stop, Harry, _stop_! _Ouch_!”

“Sirius, I will silence you! We are here to ensure that he is not harmed and that the deed is done for the courtship, _not_ to _interfere_!” Minerva sounded very angry indeed.

“Sorry.” Sirius said quietly, and Tom moaned again as Harry learned to deep-throat him.

“Oh, that’s so good, Harry.” Tom began massaging his scalp and tugged lightly on his hair. “You should stop if you want me in you any time soon.” He warned, and Harry pulled off with a loud ‘pop.’

“That’s okay.” He said, voice raspy. “My mouth was starting to hurt, anyway.”

Tom smiled tenderly. “I don’t want anything we do together to cause you _pain_.” His smile turned into a smirk. //Until later, when we will start experimenting with _consensual_ pain, of course.//

Harry smiled and laid back against the pillows, unbuttoning his own robes. “Why don’t you change form and join me up here?” He invited, patting the bed next to himself.

Tom obeyed eagerly, his tail splitting down the middle and reshaping into legs as he clambered onto the bed to join his mate. He propped himself up on an arm beside him and grinned down at him. “Are you ready?” He checked, running a finger over a nipple teasingly.

“I was _born_ ready!” Harry stated.

Tom chuckled. “I highly doubt _that_, but I’ll take it to mean you are ready _now_.” He said.

Harry nodded eagerly.

“Well, let’s see what I can do about that.” Tom murmured. He leaned down and fastened his mouth over Harry’s nipple, alternating swiping his tongue over it and scraping his teeth over it, listening to Harry’s moans to hear exactly what he liked best. He seemed to enjoy both actions, but the times Tom’s tongue would circle around the nub nestling it in the V where the split ended seemed to be what got him the loudest moans.

‘It’s so wonderful that I have a mate that finds my Naga form so sexy.’ He thought to himself in glee.

He moved downwards and licked Harry’s cock, finding a bit of pre-emissions beaded at the tip that he eagerly lapped up with a pleased hum. “You taste amazing.” He murmured.

Harry moaned. “Hurry!”

Tom lifted his legs and swiped his tongue over Harry’s entrance.

Harry’s breath hitched, and he squirmed. “That should not be sexy!” He half-heartedly complained, and Tom pressed his split tongue together and pressed it inwards, and Harry moaned again.

Tom chuckled and said, “Oh, but you like it.” Before repeating the motion and eagerly fucking his mate with his tongue.

Harry let out little gasping moans and buried his hands in Tom’s thick hair.

Tom added in a finger, easing Harry open enough for a second, then scissoring the two before adding in a third. He decided to add a fourth and make sure Harry was stretched nice and wide so as not to tear him, because the _last thing_ he wanted for Harry was pain.

He was admittedly large enough that some pain would be unavoidable, but it could be mitigated to some degree, at least.

Harry moaned and asked, “Are you really _that_ big?”

Tom took his hand and wrapped it around his cock as he slid back up Harry’s body. “You’ll be thankful for my thorough preparation tomorrow.” He told him.

Harry swallowed and nodded.

Tom carefully entered Harry, slowly sinking in and watching his face as his cock disappeared into the tight hole. “Tell me stop if you need me to.” He said at the halfway point, and Harry bit his lip and nodded.

He stayed silent, though, and once Tom was in fully, he let out a long, loud sigh. “Wow.” He said.

Tom smiled. “In a good way?” He asked.

“In a _great_ way.” Harry confirmed.

“Good.” Tom leaned in to kiss Harry to muffle him as he pulled out and slid back in, a good deal more quickly.

Harry shouted into Tom’s mouth as he bottomed out, and when Tom drew back, his eyes were wide with surprise. “Why weren’t we doing this before?!” He asked.

Tom laughed. “Trust me, I wanted to.” He told him, then began a rhythm that Harry eagerly matched.

They rocked together, Harry getting more and more vocal the whole time, moaning loudly as Tom fucked him, and shouting when Tom grabbed his cock and began stroking him.

Sirius, on the other hand, was moaning too, but in abject misery as he heard Harry being soundly fucked and enjoying it. “He’s growing up way too fast!” He said, before yelping in pain again. Dammit, Minerva’s rings could pack a punch.

Harry didn’t seem to hear him at all, and Tom smirked as he tightened his grip, producing a loud wail of pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked. “Ready to become mine?”

Harry nodded, mouth hanging open as he desperately panted for air.

Tom drew out and opened his mouth, then slammed in, gave Harry one more stroke, and set his fangs deeply into the pulse point on Harry’s neck.

Harry arched back, coming hard, and _screamed_.

Sirius howled in dejection, rocking back and forth with his fingers in his ears.

“For the love of _Merlin_! Stupefy!”

“Thank you, Minnie!” Tom called out.

He curled around Harry and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Harry snuggled in close and yawned before closing his eyes and murmuring a sleepy, “Love you.” Before falling asleep, finally in Tom’s arms.

Where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom drew out and opened his mouth, then slammed in, gave Harry one more stroke, and set his fangs deeply into the pulse point on Harry's neck. He felt his lower body snap back together, and Harry shouted as he was unceremoniously stretched impossibly wide, and Tom's eyes widened dramatically. 
> 
> Well, shit. 
> 
> Salazar never mentioned that the mating bite triggered his transformation. 
> 
> Ready or not, Harry was definitely going to be pregnant now.


	58. Epilogue

Harry woke up slowly, stretching out as he usually did—then gasped in pain.

Tom woke with a start at the small sound, looking around for the cause. Once he saw Harry wincing, his face softened and he leaned in to kiss him. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back!” He slithered out of bed, changing his tail to legs as he went, and rushed out of the room, still buck naked.

Harry grinned at Minerva’s shocked, “_Tom Riddle, you put some clothes on this instant_!” Sirius’ sleep-roughened voice followed with, “_Ye Gods, my eyes_!”

Tom’s voice snapped out, “I need a pain potion for my mate, and they are in this bathroom!”

He came back not even thirty seconds later, passing Harry a brown potion. “This should take care of any soreness.”

Harry took the potion and sighed in relief. “That’s better.” He raked his eyes over Tom and grinned. “I’m a little upset you let Sirius see my property.”

Tom flushed, but grinned back happily. “Well, he can _look_, but he can’t touch.” He told Harry.

“As soon as you two are decent, we need to get the paperwork filed.” McGonagall said crisply. “We will be waiting downstairs, waiting for you to join us for breakfast.”

Tom peeked out after hearing the door swing shut and smiled. “Good, they did leave. Let’s grab a quick shower and meet them down there. We need to sign the document verifying successful consummation and Minerva will file it with the ministry.” He said.

Harry chuckled. “I’d never turn down a shower with _you_.” He said.

Tom smiled widely and led the way into the bathroom.

As Harry followed, he dispelled the glamour over his pierced ears and waited for Tom to turn around.

When Tom turned, he immediately noticed the change and his mouth dropped open in shock. “_Harry_…” He whispered, reaching out to finger one of the small rubies in Harry’s ears. “When did you do this?”

Harry grinned. “Those happened when I was fourteen. If you don’t like them, I don’t need to keep them. I decided I would hide them until I found a husband or wife and ask if they liked them. If you like them, I’ll let them show from now on. It was important that you be the first besides Sirius and Moony to know about them.”

Tom smiled. “I _love_ them.” He said.

Harry grinned widely. “Good. I also want to get a tattoo when I’m of age.”

“Of what?”

“Regina.” Harry answered. “Although maybe I should get a rainbow snake instead.”

Tom smiled. “Either way would make me happy. I am proud of both my heritage and myself in equal measure.”

Harry let Tom set the water temperature and stepped in, then made what he thought was a very subtle face. It was a bit warmer than he liked.

Tom noticed it somehow, and immediately turned it down a hair.

“You don’t have to do that.” Harry said. “I can live with it.”

Tom shook his head. “It’s not a problem. You’ll just have to keep my blood pumping to keep me warm.” He raked his eyes over Harry’s wet, naked body. “That shouldn’t be hard at _all_.” He purred.

Harry flushed. “You said we need to be quick.”

Tom grinned, then scowled as he suddenly found himself eye-level with Harry’s nipples, having transformed spontaneously. “Seriously.” He spat before raising up on his tail to be taller than Harry again. “This is ridiculous!”

Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter as Tom’s cocks emerged. “Alright, let’s give each other a quick hand and then you can change back.”

Tom’s eyes lit up. “I’m in favour of that idea!”

They took each other’s cocks in hand and Tom set a quick pace.

Harry took his cues from him and matched the pace, copying Tom’s movements and trying to keep his knees from buckling.

Tom smirked. “Harry, eyes on me.” He said lowly.

Harry opened his eyes, which had closed in pleasure, and watched Tom’s face as the other teen slowly stuck his forked tongue out and drew it over first his lower lip, then the top one.

Harry couldn’t help but to remember how that tongue felt against various body parts, and came with a loud scream, knees giving out.

He fell limply forward and Tom caught him, rocking against Harry. He quickly came and made sure Harry was steady before releasing him. “Alright, we’ll give our hair a quick wash, anything else can wait until the guests are gone. We’ll have plenty of time then.” He smirked. “Behind impenetrable Wards that only Minnie can get through. _She_ won’t intrude.”

Harry nodded, dazed. “Sure.” He agreed.

They both dressed, Harry having to call an elf to get him clothes from his trunk, which was in the master suite already, and then headed to breakfast, hand-in-hand.

Tom led Harry to the formal dining room with a face. “We will be taking other meals in the informal dining room, but this one needs to be here.” He explained, pulling out a chair for Harry at one end of the long table. “Sirius will sit at your right hand.” He explained as Harry sat.

Harry nodded as Tom left him and walked to the other end, first pulling out a chair for Minerva, who took the seat at his right hand as Sirius seated himself at Harry’s, and then seating himself. He tapped his goblet with his fork, and his two elves came out with breakfast.

Sirius eyed Harry as they began to eat. “I take it you had a good time last night? Why did you need a pain potion today? Was he too rough?”

Harry choked. “No.” He said once he could breathe again. “Nothing like that, he’s just really big.” He explained, face flaming.

“Good thing?” Sirius asked.

Harry flushed. “Well, I certainly didn’t mind it.” He told the man.

“Well, at least you sounded like you were enjoying yourself last night.” Sirius said brightly.

Harry wanted to die, unable to believe they were actually having this conversation.

Sirius grinned. “So, now you’re all mated and consummated, good and proper.”

Harry flushed again. “Yes.” He mumbled, ducking his head.

“Are you going to give me some grandsprogs now?” Sirius asked eagerly.

Harry’s head snapped up and his face flamed scarlet. “_No_!” He shouted.

Tom looked over at that. “Harry?” He questioned.

Harry sighed. “Sirius is asking if we are going to give him grandchildren.” He explained.

“Ah.” Tom said softly. “Lord Black, we understand that the continuation of your line is important to you, and will ensure that you get an heir.” He said, then his eyes turned flinty and he added, “In a few years, and _my line_ comes first.”

Sirius sighed and nodded. “I understand. I will be patient.” He replied.

Tom nodded and turned back to Minerva, who was trying to hide her smile behind her teacup.

“That was well done.” She remarked.

Tom sighed. “He is eager, isn’t he?”

“Are you any less eager to see your raven-haired, green-eyed little ones?”

“They may have blue eyes.” Tom reminded her. “And Harry’s mother had red hair.” He smiled. “Vibrant red curls.” The smile faded and he shook his head. “Such a shame.”

Minerva hummed her agreement. “It is, but you have grown so far past that it is amazing. I am prouder of you every day that passes.” She told him.

Tom smiled at her, grateful beyond measure for her forgiveness. “Let’s finish eating. I will be the first to admit that I am eager to get Harry all to myself.”

Minerva smiled and turned her attention to her food as Tom did the same beside her.

Once everyone had finished, they all retired to a sitting room and Minerva pulled out a long sheet of parchment. “All right, marriage consummated, contract on file. Sign this.” She pointed out where Tom and Harry had to sign. “Then Sirius, sign here.” Sirius signed as a witness. “My signature here, and we’re done! We’ll see you back at school in a week, boys. Enjoy your honeymoon.” She said, then proceeded to unceremoniously drag a protesting Sirius out of the house.

Tom turned to Harry with a wide smile. “Now you’re all mine.” His smile turned into a smirk. “I’m going to _eat you up_.” He purred.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shots and a sequel to come!


End file.
